


Alpha Mates

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Aftercare, Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Probing, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Car Accidents, Caretaking, Children, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Sexual Submission, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Pain, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pool Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Protective Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Serious Injuries, Service Submission, Sexual Equality, Showers, Situational Humiliation, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Submission, Surrogacy, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Jared, Top Jensen, True Love, Unrequited Love, death of a child (mentioned), liquid diet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 86,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: What happens when two rival alphas are forced into a mating bond??In a world where alphas hold power and mated-betas are naturally submissive to their alphas,  two business competitors are compelled into accepting the other as their life-partner. In spite of the inevitable clash of wills and egos, the duo manage a fragile peace...but will the others' secrets shatter the careful truce they managed? And will the two rivals ever manage to attain domestic bliss?





	1. Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> \-------  
> Uploading the whole story as a multi-chapter fic here (after minor clean-ups/edits). Shall be uploading the chapters one/two at a time till it's updated to the last part.
> 
> Please read the 'masterpost' to understand the non-conventional pack-roles outlined.  
> \-------

**Alpha-Mates:** The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.  
  
  
  
 **Summery- What happens when two rival alphas are forced into a mating bond??**  
  
In a world where alphas hold power and mated-betas are naturally submissive to their alphas,  two business competitors are compelled into accepting the other as their life-partner. In the inevitable clash of wills and egos, will the two rivals ever manage to attain domestic bliss?  
  
 **Pairings/Characters** -  **J2** , (past) Jensen/OFC, (past)Jared/OFC, Chad M.Murrey, Christain Kane,  
 **Disclaimer** \- Do not own any recognisable character. Written purely for the purpose of entertainment, no profit made.  
  


 

**For this story, I'm assuming a society with Alpha/Beta dynamics:**

**Alpha \- The dominant group, can be either male or female; although female-alphas are generally less given to physical displays of strength, unlike their male counterparts.**

**Alphas can be 'turned' (either voluntarily, or as punishment) into Betas.**

**Beta \- Again, can be either male or female, and are the child-bearers, irrespective of gender... un-mated betas are almost alpha-like, in their nature, but once mated, they are generally submissive (at least to their alphas).**

**Omega \- They do not generally form a part of society, it is a status of the condemned, forced upon an individual as a punishment. Virtually have no rights to speak of.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

[ ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/349/676)

**Alright,** **now that I've explained the dynamics of this society, on with the story. :-)**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

  


  
Tyres screeched as the black SUV turned sharply, coming to a halt length-wise on the road to block the path of the silver Prius. Both cars juddered to a stop even as the Prius’ door slammed open to let out its irate driver.

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Jared Padalecki screamed at the other alpha as he stormed out of his Prius.

“Can’t let you do this, Padalecki.” The man’s voice was controlled- unruffled at being yelled at, and that, more than anything infuriated the other man.

“Why the hell not? Are you that desperate to be mated?” He asked belligerently.

The alpha raised his hands in the universal gesture of ‘I come in peace’, “You’re about to make the biggest mistake of your life and I-uh, well; I couldn’t let you do that in good conscience... Just-just hear me out, okay? And if you still want to go ahead with your plan- well, I guess, I’ll step aside and  _let_  you. Deal?”

Jared frowned; his  _rival_ was trying to  _help_  him? That sounded pretty far-fetched in his opinion, but he had to concede that the other alpha had made the effort and he should atleast show him the courtesy of listening. He nodded.

His muscles tensed automatically as the other alpha neared, and though he held himself perfectly still, he couldn’t help but snarl, “You going to speak up sometime today, Ackles?”

The alpha shook his head, “We’re pretty much playing for the same team now, Padalecki; and I’m doing you a favour here, so drop the attitude.”

“Not the same team, Ackles- never the same team.”

“No? You’d rather be an omega than be mated to me?”

Jared jerked; he had not expected the other alpha to bring up their impending mating so casually. He spat out bitterly, “What if I do?”

That seemed to shock the other man, “Seriously?” he spluttered, “Do you even know what it is to be an omega, Jared?”

The question was spoken softly enough that he could hear the genuine ring of concern. It surprised him. Jensen Ackles had been a thorn to his side for almost half a decade now, and neither of them had ever shown concern about the other; for that to change-

“You’ll lose yourself, Jared. Your right to clothes- to privacy. And you’ll never be able to say no. To anyone- irrespective of where you are. A fucking  _teenager_  could ask you to spread your legs for him in the middle of the street and you wouldn’t be able to refuse. Do you really want that?”

“You seem to know a lot about omega-hood.”He groused, although internally he reeled at the images painted by the alpha’s words.

“I read up on it... It’s not like I didn’t have the same idea myself, Padalecki.” Jensen walked over to rest his hip against the side of the Prius and looking at him this close, Jared could see the gold flecks amidst the green in his eyes. It took a minute for the implications of what he heard to sink in.

“You have an inside source at the counsel?” He asked, shocked. How else would the man have had time to read up on  _consequences_  otherwise?

He shook his head, “My legal team is good at predicting scenarios.”

“And mine isn’t?” He shot back, immediately on the defensive.

“Did you consult them before running out? Or, before attending the hearing today?”

He shook his head, chastised.

“Look, I-” the man paused, “My aide approached to me yesterday evening... he had done some snooping around, and had some idea about which direction the wind might blow; and believe me- I... well, freaked the fuck out. The upside was being able to figure out my-” he caught himself again, “our options.”

“And?”

“And they’ll think of nothing before condemning either of us to omega-hood if we even  _try_  to wiggle out of this one.”

Jared sighed, “You think they’ll still turn me into an omega if I’m mated?”

“If you mate now, yeah... they’ll just claim it was an ‘evasion of justice’- not a true mate-ship... Plus, given the fact that they’re already baying for our blood, the probability is high.”

“And what happens to you? Are you turned into an omega as well?”

He shook his head, “I’ll go scot-free. You’ll be shouldering the blame for both of us.”

Jared dropped his head to rest against top of his car, “God, this is such a mess!”

Jensen huffed out a laugh, “We’ll figure something out. Trust me."

He nodded, already running scenarios through his head- none of them good; “So, are you willing to be the beta in this relation, ‘cause man, I’m not ready for that shit.” He glanced at the other man through the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, hell no!” He grinned, “Besides, with you there; I doubt they would even bother considering me.”

He jerked, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that I’m over the ‘golden period’ of conversions. Given my age, it’s highly unlikely that I’ll be fertile even if they  _do_  turn me.”

“And I won’t?”

He shrugged, “You’re still in your twenties, aren’t you?”

“Shit!” He knew cursing would not help him anyway, but he couldn’t keep the expletive from flying out.

Jensen heaved a soft sigh, “I don’t know if it makes you feel any better, but I’m not going to ask them to turn you into a beta. Not unless I am forced to choose between one of us.”

 “Actually, it does mean a lot. Thanks.” He looked up from where he was trying to hide his face within his forearms, “So, since neither of us is too keen on being turned, we ought to look at what other options we have.”

Jensen pushed off and away from the car, “You do that.”

He narrowed his eyes, “You’ve already got a plan, haven’t you?”

Green eyes twinkled with laughter as the man gave him a mock salute, “It’s better if we are not seen colluding together, Jared. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Colluding-?”

“Our mating is supposed to be a punishment, Jared; and honestly?-I’m terrified that they may get more creative if there is even the possibility of us getting along.”

“But-”

“Just- follow my lead tomorrow, okay? And don’t do anything stupid.”

He was left starring slack-jawed as the SUV rumbled away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter-1

**Chapter-1**

  


Jared knocked and entered the room exactly on time, but watching Ackles and the counsellor raise their heads from the paper they had been consulting, he felt a coil of dread twist in his gut- _was he late?_

“Ah, Mr. Padalecki. Please, come in.”

He nodded politely, feeling even worse when he realized that the other alpha was dressed immaculately in a crisp suit which contrasted sharply with his own casual T-shirt and jeans. Forcing himself to accept his freedom to dress as he chose (even if he would possibly lose that right soon), he sat down in the antique straight-back chair next to his intended-mate.

For his part, Jensen barely acknowledged him apart from a mirthless, polite smile which he hated on instinct.

“So, as I was just telling Mr. Ackles here; the council has proposed a traditional mating between the two of you.” He paused, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that you are to be Alpha Ackles’ personal beta-”

“Wait, ‘ _personal_ ’? What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that the counsel has been far kinder to you than you deserve-”

He found his own anger flaring at the counsellor’s tone but Jensen shifted in his seat, discretely brushing their knees together as he moved; and though he hated to admit it, he was grateful for the reminder to keep himself under control. He could feel his face registering his horror as heard the end of the counsel-man’s rebuke

“-just your alpha instead of the entire staff at AcklesCo.” The man appeared smug as he noticed his shift in expression.

He glanced at Jensen, but the alpha seemed as unhappy with the situation as him. He forced himself to relax as he listened to the counsellor list what would be expected of him under his new status. He had to fight his rising gorge as the man mentioned the clause about ‘carrying on the line’ and an unbidden image of himself with an obscenely protruding stomach filled his mind. A knee brushed by his again and he could not help the grateful look he shot the other man. It eased something inside him to realize that even though they had been bitter rivals for years now, there was nothing on the man’s face to indicate that he found pleasure in Jared’s humiliation.

“Any questions?”

“Why does it have to be me? I mean, Mr. Ackles can serve as the beta in this mate-ship just as easily, can’t he?” He could not help but whisper.

“It’s not safe to force a conversion beyond a certain age, and Alpha Ackles is closer to that limit than you are; besides, there is a very strong possibility that he may not be fertile even if he does consent to being turned.-”

He closed his eyes; forcing himself to nod as the counsellor essentially listed the same reasons that Jensen had the day before.

Finally the man wound down and looked at him, “So, Mr. Padalecki; do you consent?”

He wanted to punch the man- was it not enough that he was to be stripped of his very identity?  _But no, he had to participate in his own degradation!_

“I’m sorry to interfere; but would it not be prudent to lay the other options before Alpha Padalecki prior to his consent?”

He jerked at the soft voice.  _Jensen had come through- there were other options!_  He nearly wept in relief- forcing himself to remember that these new options- whatever they may be- might be even worse. However, it did help that Jensen had intervened  _before_  his ‘consent’- atleast now, they could not forcibly turn him saying he had consented.

The man frowned, but agreed. “Mr. Ackles has consented to an alpha mating if you agree to the same.”

_Alpha mating? God, why hadn’t he thought of that himself???_

“An ‘Alpha mating’ does sound more viable to our situation than the alternative.” He conceded.

The man’s expression told him that he would have enjoyed watching Jared being turned. The counsellor turned to face the other alpha, “Mr. Ackles; I would urge you to re-consider. Alpha-matings are notoriously difficult to maintain; and given your enmity, it would be prudent to re-organize the power dynamics between the two of you-”

His proffered mate rose from his seat to stand by the window- the tense lines of his back facing them.

The counsellor continued oblivious to the fury radiating out of Jensen, “Besides, Mr. Padalecki here would make a splendid beta- every alpha would envy you when they see all that strength submitting to you. And the pups he would bear-”

Jared felt the blush heat his entire face as the man continued describing him as so much meat- he was bracing himself to be put on display for Ackles’ consideration when he heard the other alpha’s roar of ‘Enough!’

Flashing green eyes turned to the counsellor, “Believe me, Sir; when I say I am perfectly aware of what a ‘splendid beta’ Mr. Padalecki would make. Even so, I decline the offer to have him turned. He would never forgive me for it- and I know this because I wouldn’t, not in his shoes. And yes, we may have been competitors for a long time; but we do know enough to respect each other. And that  _Counsellor_  is what should be the base for any mate-ship: Respect. I’m not denying that it will be a rocky road, but provided we are both alphas and not forced to turn into something we are not, we may just be able to establish some sort of  _real relationship_ eventually. After all,  _that_  is what the council wants, isn’t it?”

Jared just stared at the man, he had just put a brilliant spanner in the council’s plans and had the brains to make them complicit in his mechanisations-  _hell yes, he respected him._

The alpha continued in a softer tone, “Besides, given my history; as you are well aware, I doubt I’ll be able to connect to a beta-  _any beta_.”

Jared turned to look at the counsellor who nodded briskly- pretending to support their agreement (and doing a terrible job of it.)

“And the claiming?”

“Can be taken care of right now.”

He dimly registered the words as an arm was secured across his chest, holding him in position. He felt soft lips brush against the side of his neck before sharp teeth clamped down- claiming him. Before he could protest, a gentle tongue lapped at the site of injury- soothing away the sting.

As suddenly as he had been restrained, he was let go and he whirled around, rising from his chair, “Wh-!!”

His words dried up as he watched the other alpha loosen his tie and push away the starched collar of his shirt, tilting his head to bare his neck submissively, “Your turn.”

He felt his blood rush south at the words- he had always marvelled at how erotic it was when a beta submitted to him; but to see an  _alpha_  doing that- all that power held carefully back as the man bared the delicate line of his throat; he wondered if he would ever tire of the sight. Abruptly recognizing that Jensen was still waiting for him, he moved forward but stumbled to a stop as he realized that he had no clue about how to  _claim his mate._

“It’s alright; you are allowed to touch me, you know.”

He smiled back gratefully as he placed one hand on the other man’s waist and the other behind his head to pull him closer. He could not help the thrill that passed to him as he repeated the motions that had been performed on him just seconds prior and was gratified when Jensen placed a tentative hand on his arm to support himself. He could feel the power in the body pressed against his and was humbled when instead of acting on his instincts; the alpha forced himself to stay pliant in his hold. And for the brief minute that it took to lay his claim, the world faded around them.

A cough had them drawing apart even though they remained standing side by side.

“Well, now that that’s done, you will both be escorted to your cell where you must spend the next forty-eight hours to ensure completion of your mandatory mating.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter-2

**Chapter-2**

 

Jared wondered if there would ever be an end to his abasement as they were first hosed down and then searched for contraband. Admittedly, the other alpha had done what he could to help him without arousing the guards’ suspicions but even then, the constant catcalls and slurs managed to wear on him in a way their rough handling could never have.

He was almost relieved when he was shoved into the cell with a muttered ‘time for you to spread your legs, Bitch’ when he registered the miniscule dimensions of their cell. He could have crossed the ‘room’ in twelve steps and the walls on either side felt close enough that he could stretch and brush them both at once. The sound of the steel door closing behind him sounded amplified in the tiny quarters and he started hyperventilating.

“Hey, come on... it’s gonna be all right man. Calm down. Hey-”

He registered the words dimly, but they could have been spoken in Martian for all the sense they made. He was vaguely aware of being manoeuvred into a sitting position; his mind a loop of ‘the  _walls are too close. Walls are closing in. Did they move? Yes, the walls are closing in. I’m going to die. Don’t wanna die. I’m- going- to- die. –Don’t -wanna- die.... so soft._

That broke through the incessant loop.  _Soft?_

But yes, something soft was pressing gently against his lips. _Maybe water?_

He gave a tentative lick and jolted back in surprise when it felt like skin.

Worried green eyes met his, “Jay- can I call you Jay?” Then at his nod, “You back with me?”

He gave a shaky nod, abruptly realizing that the other alpha had just  _kissed_ him. The man seemed to read his mind because he gave a wry grin, rubbing a hand through his tousled hair; “Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t know how else to distract you.”

But, now that he had drawn back, Jared could see the drab walls of their cell again and he felt himself panicking once more, “Kiss me again?”

The man huffed a laugh, but appeared to understand his desperation and leant back in, licking at the seam of his lips gently till he parted them, granting permission. And then the kiss was like no other he had ever participated in, Jensen mapped the insides of his mouth oh-so-gently that he failed to hide his thrilled whimper, and then their tongues entangled in a mock battle of supremacy which convinced him that he must be dead and in heaven. However, they could not live without air and ultimately had to part-albeit reluctantly. Both gasping for air and flushed from their make-out session.

“We should do that again!” he laughed, and though Jensen joined in, the alpha neither agreed nor disagreed with his declaration.

 

They lay like that for a few minutes before Jensen got up to poke around the room. The man finished a complete circuit of the room- not that  _that_  took more than a minute and a half-before moving to face him.

“Umm, what now?”

Jensen slid to the ground gracefully to lean back against the far wall as he looked up at him, appearing far more relaxed than he had any right to- under the circumstances.

“I guess we could start getting to know each other? Let’s start with …uh _… our families_?”

At Jared’s scowl, he raised a curious eyebrow, “Seriously? I thought that was the easiest place to start- I’ll go first, if you want. Dad passed away awhile back; so now, it’s just Mom, my kid sister and me. I have an older brother too, but he’s settled abroad, so…”   He paused, shifting slightly as the first hints of discomfort flickered over his face; “And, I suppose you have been wondering about my ‘beta’- comment at our claiming… I uhm… _knew someone_.”

 The last was said so quietly that Jared had to strain to hear even in the confines of their little cell. He guffawed, “I should have suspected-  _bloody betas_. Duped you as well, didn’t they? And here I was wondering whether you would understand. There was this  _beta-_ ” his tone shifted till ‘beta’ sounded like a slur- “I know that not all are like that, and have met more than a few who are really nice, but … anyway, I knew her back in college. Fell head over heels in love, you know? My family… well, they disapproved. In fact, Dad straight out  _told_  me that she was nothing more than a gold-digger. Fool that I was, I didn’t believe him. He uh- disowned me. I was already working my way up in this company by then, so it’s not like I was out on the road or anything; but  _she_ -she said she could not be with someone  _without prospects._  Guess our parents  _do_ know best, huh?”

Jensen’s eyes had flashed briefly during his rant against betas, but he had not interrupted. “You, uh- spoken with your Dad since?”

He shook his head, “Don’t need to hear his gloating  _I told you so_.”

The alpha gave a sharp nod. An uncomfortable silence descended in the room and just when Jared was starting to feel antsy, Jensen spoke again; “My uh…  _experience_  with betas has been slightly different. This  _beta_  I was talking about? She died.”

He could have bashed his head against the wall at the faux-pas he had just committed, but Jensen didn’t seem to be expecting an apology, he was just correcting an assumption- and Jared was really grateful for that.

“You... wanna talk about it?”

“No. Maybe later... but right now, I- I can’t.”

He nodded. He understood the sentiment- besides, given the fact that he had just spent the last few minutes expounding how much he hated betas, Jensen was perfectly justified in not wanting to speak to him on the subject.

They slid into a not-quite-uncomfortable silence again, and Jared found himself wondering how they would endure forty-eight hours incarcerated like this if they kept running out of things to talk about.

His alpha seemed to be honing his uncanny ability to read Jared’s mind; “You know, it’s really great that we get this chance to be away from the world for awhile, isn’t it?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What? Your claustrophobia aside, we have tons of stuff to figure out before the world starts making demands on us again.”

“Alright, I’ll play along. Give me one good reason.”

“Uh...  We need to discuss our companies?”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t think we can continue to compete, do you? ‘Cause that’s kind of what got us into this mess in the first place.... Plus, wishing ill of my own mate? I don’t think I can actually do that, man.”

“We were both chomping at the bit to take the other down not two days ago; and now you think you can’t  _compete_  with me? You hit your head or something?”

“Dude, you’re family!”

“And that’s your reason?”

“Okay, fine- I’ll grant that I am and have been pretty ruthless in business; but Jay, you gotta understand that the situation is completely different now...Besides, you’re not wrong about the fact that our past will be an issue. I mean, like you said; I can’t just go from hating your guts to protecting you with my life overnight... my uh- instincts will umm- want me to do that, but my conscious mind still remembers our former-let’s say  _interactions_ , shall we? It’ll take some time for that to change but-” he trailed off, shrugging.

Jared pursed his lips, he could see the conviction in the other man’s eyes; and even if he could not bring himself to believe in it, it was evident that the alpha was not all talk and no show; after all, the man  _had_ been trying to  _protect_  him since the hearing. Speaking of-

“Hey, you took the brunt of the hosing down we received this morning and I never got the chance to thank you-” he paused, wondering if he would be crossing some invisible line with his next sentence, “ would you mind taking off your shirt so that I can have a look?”

“I’m perfectly alright.” The protest was not unexpected.

“Great! Then you wouldn’t mind me confirming it.” He was nothing if not stubborn.

“Admit it; you just want to get me naked.” The man laughed even as he undid the clasps of their regulation button-downs. He dropped the garment on the floor and turned around, “See, nothing here.”

Only it wasn’t nothing. Jared blanched when he caught sight of the faint pinkish-purple marks decorating his mate’s pale skin. He trailed a gentle finger over them, trying to figure out how painful they were, but Jensen shifted away, “What?”

“You’ve got bruises.”

Jensen raised a curious eyebrow, “Really?”

“Um-hmmm...”

“How bad?”

“Not too bad, I guess... but dude, why would you do something like that?”

“You’re my mate.” And it seemed as though it really was as simple as that.

Jared sighed, shaking his head.  _His alpha was an enigma._

He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of an alarm. He sent a questioning glance at Jensen, “What the hell is that?”

“Last call before lights out, I guess.”

“Lights out? Dude, it’s not even late!”

“You do remember that we are incarcerated in a prison, right?” His mate’s eyes shone with mirth.

He scowled, “So, what’s the plan?”

Jensen followed his gaze to the too narrow bed. “I could take the floor?”

He turned, stunned. The man had bruises, and he was  _offering_  to sleep on the cold, hard floor?  _God, but he needed to start making more of an effort!_

“Or, we could share?”

Although quickly shuttered, he did not miss the flash of hope in the man’s eyes, “You wouldn’t mind?”

He shook his head, “Umm... would you mind being on the inside, next to the wall?”

“Jay-” He watched as suspicion flared in those hazel-green eyes and abruptly realized that he had not even considered how  _bad_  things could have gone if Jensen had turned out to be a different sort of man. He had saved Jared, and with everyone already assuming that Jared was going to serve as the submissive in this relation, anything could have happened in the privacy of their cell.  _Anything could have happened_  -and not a single person would have questioned it or even found it odd, given their history.

And he had been naive enough to just  _accept it._  And while Jensen had promised not to hurt him, he himself had failed to give any such assurance.  _No wonder the man was suspicious of his intentions!_

“Jen- I can call you that, right? Since you get to call me ‘Jay’...”

The alpha gave a tiny smile as he nodded, “Okay, but I absolutely refuse to respond to ‘Jenny’, understood?”

“Deal... so, as I was saying, I promise I’m not going to take advantage of you in your sleep- it’s just that my claustrophobia-”

The man nodded, “Fine. I’ll take the inside.”

They had barely made it to bed when the lights went off, plunging the room in darkness. They lay in companionable silence for a while, each trying to keep to their side of the narrow bed.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before they heard the muffled growl from the cell next to theirs, ‘Assume position, Bitch!’

Jared stiffened-  _that could have been him getting abused right now if things had turned out different._

They heard sounds of a short scuffle before a rhythmic squeaking started up. A pained moan echoed through the thin walls and Jensen groaned, “There begins our late night entertainment.”

Even though it was morbid-humour; Jared could not help but laugh at that. He sobered as a thought struck him, “Jen, can I ask you something?”

“Um-hmm?”

“I was pretty much offered to you on a platter...” He hesitated, “I mean, you could have had that- if you wanted: me with my ass up- ready for the taking. That didn’t interest you at all?”

Jensen gave a mirthless laugh, “You ‘with your ass up- ready for the taking’ paints a very provocative picture, you know that?” He sighed before continuing, “Do I want you like that? Hell yes! I would have to be made out of stone if I didn’t... but Jared, I would like to have you like that out of choice- not...not compulsion. I would love to see you shiver from my touch- not out of pain or humiliation; but because you cannot have enough... You follow what I’m saying?”

He felt himself blush,  _did Jensen really believe that one day they could have that?_

“You’re not what I pictured, you know?”

He felt the alpha shift, “And is that a good thing, Jay?”

He nodded, “Definitely.”

“You honestly believed that I would hurt you like that?”

“I had no idea what to believe, Jen... I mean we have been rivals for years now. I had no clue if you would actually jump at the chance to have me powerless and at your mercy... I had hoped not, and given your warning the other day I guess I prayed that I was reading you correctly; but frankly speaking, I had no idea what was going to happen.”

“And now?” The man urged softly.

“I think it’s going to be tough, but we may just be able to make this partnership work, you know?”

“I believe that, yeah... Goodnight, Jay.”

“Goodnight.”

He yawned, shifting to make himself comfortable as he settled in for the night.  _He had no idea how; but yeah, they were going to make this work._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter-3

**Chapter-3**

  


The first thing Jared was aware of was that his pillow felt harder than usual; he half-heartedly tried to fluff it before giving up.

_Damn, but was his ‘pillow’ undulating?_

He patted it twice, hoping this weird dream would end and his pillow settle so that he could surrender to slumber again. Only, his action seemed to somehow  _provoke_ his  _pillow_ into full-on shaking. He grumbled.

This time he most definitely heard a muffled snort.  _Great, now his pillow was reacting vocally!_

He cracked an eye open and for a brief second wondered why his ‘pillow’ had buttons and seemed to be wrapped in a shirt instead of his favourite blue pillowcases before reality slammed in. He went rigid as he realized that he was snuggled up to his mate, with his face pressed against the alpha’s chest and a leg thrown across his hips.

Hesitantly, he peered up and met the amused viridian gaze.

“Hey.”

“Umm...Hi?” His voice was an embarrassing squeak.

“Sleep okay?”

“Yeah-yeah.” He shifted realizing that he was still spread across the other man.  _God, but how was he supposed to live this down?_  An arm tightened around him, preventing him from moving away.

“Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there a reason to why I’m being held against you?”

“Umm, yeah... I like it.”

“You don’t mind me pinning you to bed like this?” He asked incredulously.

“Uh- no, I don’t mind.”

“But- I shouldn’t have-”

“Jay, I said-  _I don’t mind.”_  His mate enunciated slowly as though explaining something to a rather slow child.

He laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“Maybe.” The alpha agreed.

“But, you are planning to release me sometime, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, sure..." The arms holding him prisoner let go and for a brief second Jared felt their loss.  
Even released, they both lay there, neither eager to leave the warm cucoon they had created. Ultimately it was Jensen who broke the silence, "Hey, Jay?”

“Hmm?”

“Dibs on the first shower?”

“Sure.” The alpha gave a grateful nod before levering off the bed. Jared shifted to fill the cozy hollow left by his mate's departure and closed his eyes, grateful to have a few moments to himself while the other man freshened up.

 

It was awhile later that Jared emerged from the shower absently rubbing his forehead.

“Thought I’d warned you about the low shower-head.”

“Didn’t hit myself on the shower.” He mumbled.

“Then?”

“The damn doorway.” He groused, feeling an embarrassed flush coming on.

Jensen roared with laughter, “Damn! You really are a sasquatch, aren’t you?”

He glared. “It hurts.”

“Oh, come here ya big baby; let me have a look.”

And feeling particularly wretched; he obeyed wordlessly, remembering how his mom had been the last person to show such concern about his welfare. He stared at Jensen’s face, watching the careful way in which the alpha was recording his expressions as he probed the injury. It suddenly struck him that his mate was strikingly beautiful with his high cheekbones and wide green eyes framed by lashes thicker than he had seen on any beta.

“You would have made a gorgeous beta.”

Ackles stiffened before slowly pulling back to look at him, the emerald gaze flashing to jade.

_Why did his brain to mouth filter have to stop functioning right at this instant?!?_

“Jay,” Jensen’s voice was steady although the way his face had hardened showed just how furious he was, “you are definitely not the first one to make that observation and while maybe I should be immune to that by now... I well-” he paused, “let’s just say that irrespective of how I  _look_ , I can assure you that I’m all alpha... so don’t make the mistake of assuming me to be a beta, okay? You’ll regret it if you do.”

 Jared nodded, realizing he had hit a sore spot. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

His mate gave a sharp nod, moving away.

Jared frowned, he guessed he understood where Jensen was coming from- after listening to all those comments about how he would be  _servicing_  his mate yesterday; he had a feeling he knew how it felt to be treated without the respect he had grown up expecting as an alpha; and if he was to take Jensen at his word- the man had endured more than his share of such remarks, given his uncommon features.  _No wonder the man was so twitchy on the subject!_

He supposed it explained, at least in part- Jensen’s protectiveness over him. And it also said a great deal about the kind of person he was- ‘cause he could have just as easily grown to enjoy others facing a similar predicament, but no; his mate went out of his way to protect others from what he had suffered. He glanced up, watching the man as he devoted his entire concentration to straightening the bed;  _yeah- he needed to apologise._

“Jensen?”

The man looked up, his face carefully devoid of emotion.

“I’m really sorry about what I said earlier. I honestly didn’t mean to offend you. I-”

He was waved away, “Hey, it’s cool, man. I overreacted. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Even as he nodded, he couldn’t help but feel that something had changed between them. And not for the better.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter-4

**Chapter-4**

  


Jared sighed in relief as the cab passed through the gates of apartment complex- _It was good to be home._

Home. His territory.

He glanced at the other alpha through the corner of his eyes, Jensen’s face was blank- carefully screening whatever he was feeling as he stepped onto his former-rival’s land.

_‘We are expected to live together, Jay. And I’m pretty certain you’ll agree with me when I say moving into the other’s house is probably going to feel like entering the lion’s den unarmed for the one who has to re-locate. But still, it may be worth taking a chance to spend a night- or two- at each other’s place and seeing if it works. We always have the option of buying a place together in case it doesn’t pan out.’_

He wondered if that’s how his mate felt at the moment-  _entering a lion’s den unarmed._

 

Jensen craned his neck to take in the high-rise that was apparently Jared’s home. He had debated offering to be the first one to spend a night at the other alpha’s place-  _Jared’s previous day’s comment about him making a ‘gorgeous beta’ still fresh in his mind-_ before he decided that if one of them had to make the first move; right now, while Jared had no way of contacting anyone outside may be the safest time for him to pretend magnanimity.

 

Jared failed to suppress his smile as he led the way to the penthouse- he was, if he admitted himself- proud of having earned himself a penthouse while still in his twenties. He spared a glance towards Jensen, wondering if the alpha was impressed by his feat, but one look at his mate’s blank face and he knew that the man was lost in his own thoughts. He sighed.  _He could have done with some acknowledgement of this accomplishment- ah well, it was not to be._

 

He watched Jensen look around the living room, his expression speculative as he walked to the cabinet filled with curios. Jared supposed it  _was_  unusual for a bachelor to care about decorating his house, but  _it was him-_ Jensen could deal with it.

He grimaced as he realized what had caught Jensen’s attention- it was an old trophy he had won in college and stood out for its simplicity against his more extravagant knick-knacks- the only reason the award still graced those shelves was because he had worked so hard for it. The professor had been notorious for giving it to only those whom he deemed meritorious; he would decline naming any recipient of the award in the years he felt no one had worked enough to earn it. And Jared had won it when no one else had been able for three years.

“I should have known you would be one of Boyle’s boys.” Amusement layered the voice.

Jared jerked. How had Jensen kno- ?

_‘JRA’- the non-descript initials in the list of Professor Boyle’s meritorious students (Boyle’s boys, as they were known) just above his own ‘JTP’, flashed before his eyes._

“You’re JRA!” The words left his lips without his knowing.

The alpha just raised a perfect eyebrow- the unspoken ‘ _you didn’t know?’-_  hanging between them. Then, the man gave a tiny smile, “Guilty as charged.”

Jared couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him, “Man, Professor just would not shut up about you. It was like the sun shone out of your ass or something!”

Jensen snorted, “Dude, that’s one image I never wanted to have of myself!”

And laughing together at something that wasn’t really as funny as either of them made it out to be, Jared felt the unease that had started developing between them begin to dissipate.

 He ducked his head as Jensen paused before the exquisite figurine of a male dancer- it was obvious from the sculpture’s pose that there was supposed to be another accompanying figure, and that’s what most of his guests commented on. “Yeah, it has a pair...”he admitted before Jensen could question him, “it’s supposedly with some collector- I’m yet to discover who and if they would be willing to part with it.”

The alpha nodded, “I can help you acquire it, if you want.”

“That would be great, thanks!” he acknowledged, so far- although many had inquired- no one had actually offered to help him locate the missing figurine.

“It’s not a problem.” Jensen shrugged as he moved to another piece of decor.

“You’ll mind if I go check on my messages?”

“It’s your house, dude; Do what you want!”

Jared nodded, moving to the hallway and hit ‘play’ on his voicemail. The initial messages were the usual work-related stuff that he normally dealt with, before a woman’s shrill voice accused him of un-gentlemanly conduct. He slumped wearily, recognizing the person immediately, as he listened to the rant.

A warm hand on his shoulder had him jerking upright.

“Shhh... relax, it’s just me.” A finger rubbed soothing circles at his nape, and he found his body obeying even if his heart was still hammering away- _surely Jensen wasn’t planning anything in his own home?_

“You heard-?” Anything to distract the alpha from whatever he had planned.

Even without looking, he could feel the man nod, “Kind of hard not to.”

Jared felt the tips of his ears turn pink, Lauren wasn’t exactly  _gentle_  in her rebuke, and considering Jensen knew next to nothing about him-

“Are you really guilty of being the boor she’s accusing you to be?”

“What? No!”

“I thought as much... Umm, Jay? Were the two of you serious?” Jensen’s deep drawl sounded hesitant.

He frowned, “We weren’t. It was just a... well, a business arrangement, if you will. She has a real boyfriend she isn’t prepared to show and I ...uh...I needed someone on my arm.”

Jensen’s lips titled up in a sardonic smile, “I suspected as much. But, I’m guessing she has changed her mind now?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, for something that was a ‘business arrangement’, she’s having a rather vociferous meltdown; isn’t she?”

“Umm...” He ran a hand trough his hair, not completely comfortable explaining the situation, “It’s not the break-up that’s bothering her. Just that I didn’t exactly inform her I was mating with someone else.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Dude, it’s not like I got the chance. One day I was condemned to being turned into a beta and the next you were claiming me...” He paused when he saw his mate’s lips thinning in displeasure.

 “Jared, can I tell you something?” Jensen didn’t wait for acknowledgement before continuing, “I know you have been forced into this mate-ship against your will; so...umm, as long as you are discrete-”

“Is that what you are planning to do?” Jared interrupted, unable to hide the hurt in his tone.  _Even knowing the reality of their mating, a part of him had hoped it would be real._

“No.” Jensen’s voice was soft but firm. “I want this to be real, Jay. Just- I thought- I thought you needed that option.”

He shook his head, unable to help his smile when his mate visibly brightened at his words. The audible rumble from his stomach ruined the moment.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry.” The alpha noted wryly.

He blushed, “What would you like for dinner?”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, wordlessly putting him in his place for treating the man like some chick he needed to wine and dine. “Well, what do you have?”

Jared coloured; it had been a while since he last took stock of his kitchen. “Let me check.”

It took only a handful of minutes to realize that his pantry was woefully under-stocked. “How does pasta sound?”

“With meatballs?” Hopeful eyes met his.

He laughed- it seemed as though the alpha was a man after his own heart. “Of course!”

“Need my help?”

“Nah, I can handle it.”

“So, it’s okay if I make some calls of my own?”

“Sure. You can use the study, if you want.”

The man nodded his wordless thanks, padding away from him on soundless feet. Leaving Jared to silently wonder if he was being too trusting, too soon.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter-5

**Chapter-5**  
  


“No, Chris... He’s my mate........... I know that, but-...........yeah, yeah. I-..........Chris!”

Jared paused outside his study, not wanting to intrude on the alpha’s privacy. He hesitated, wondering if he should come back after a few minutes when he heard Jensen’s exclamation; curiosity piqued, he waited just out of sight.

“No, you will not refer to Jared like that... Yes! You have to recognize that-.......” a sigh, “Chris, we are mated.....no, dude! I understood the first five times you said that.... It’s not funny!”

The alpha was obviously having an argument with this ‘Chris- person’ and the sudden, unexpected desire to soothe the man surprised him:  _apparently the mating-bond was more potent that he had given it credit._

He was debating acting on his instincts when Jensen’s words blindsided him- ‘Chris, for the last time- I will not tolerate you calling my mate names. And no, I don’t care if Jay doesn’t feel the same way.”

Jared blinked.  _No, he was not tearing up- something must have fallen in his eye._ Choosing not to wait another minute, he knocked softly on the door and marched in at the alpha’s nod.

Jensen flashed a tired smile at him as he finished the call, “Man, sometimes I really wonder how Chris and I became friends.”

“I get the same feeling with Chad.” The words left his mouth without his permission.

Jensen snorted.

“Ummm... dinner’s ready.” Jared said after a moment as he watched Jensen look around the study, taking in the walls stacked with books.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked distractedly, eyes glued to something on his bookshelf.

Jared followed his gaze, “Tolkien?”

“Uh- yeah. He’s my favourite author.” Jensen admitted, moving to take a closer look at the titles. He whistled when he noticed the rest of what took up his shelves. “Dude, Tolkien and Shakespeare?”

“I know it’s weird.”

“Not weird... its-” Jensen paused, searching for a suitable word.

“Freaky?”

“I was going to say eclectic, but I guess ‘freaky’ works just as well.”

Jared smiled, “What’s your all time favourite movie?”

“Umm...Star Wars?” The older man replied as he followed Jared to the dining room.

“Man, I think we can actually be friends.”

Jensen guffawed, “What if I had said something like  _The Notebook?”_

“You would have guaranteed yourself a lifetime of teasing.”

Jensen was still smiling as he heaped pasta on his plate, “You’re a science fiction geek, then?”

“I wouldn’t say  _geek_ , but yeah, I do enjoy it a bit more than its normal to, I suppose.” Jared confessed, pleased to note that the alpha did not appear to shy away from his cooking. Given their history, it was absurd how easy they were with each other, and the cautious part of his brain warned him not to let down his guard too much.

“Dessert?”  He asked once they had both pushed away their plates and had to stifle his laughter at the sheer adorability of Jensen’s pleased expression as he leaned back in his chair with his palms folded over his non-existent belly.

“Sure, what are we having?”

He walked to the freezer, “Ummm, Rocky Road?”

Jensen’s snort had him replaying his own words in his head and he shook his head at the unintentional pun. “I meant the ice-cream, dumbass!”

“Sure you did.” The older man agreed, poker-face in place; and Jared burst out laughing again. He could not remember the last time he had laughed this much during the course of a meal. He was about to comment on that when the ringing of the phone interrupted them.

“Would you get that, please?”

Jensen nodded as he moved to answer the call, “Padelecki residence.”

Jared let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding, happy to find the other alpha did not automatically assume rights to Jared’s property. Lost in his thoughts, it took him a moment to notice that Jensen’s expression had grown shuttered. The man had his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to reign in his reaction to whatever was being said across the line.

“Mr. Murrey, please-....... No, I agree-”

_Mr. Murrey? Chad was on the line???_

The realisation forced him out of his stupor and he hurried over, quickly taking the phone in an attempt to contain the situation. He winced as he heard the last part of his friend’s diatribe.

_Chad was actually threatening the alpha with bodily harm??? Damn, it would be funny if not for the gravity of the situation._

Concern for the beta had him turning pleading eyes to the alpha; and although his mate’s face was curiously blank, he felt himself relax when the man simply gave a curt nod and moved away.

“Chad-”

The angry words stopped abruptly as he heard the sharp intake of a breath. “Jared? Oh god, I’m so glad to hear your voice... Are you okay? That bastard hasn’t hurt you has he? ‘Coz I swear, I’ll kill him myself if he tries anything...”

Jared laughed, “Slow down, dude... I’m fine.”

“Fine? How can you be fine? I heard about the verdict, Jaybird; I’m so sorry... Please don’t tell me that he has you jumping through the hoops at his command already...?”

“Dude! What are you talking about?”

“He turned you, didn’t he?”

“No.” Jared paused, “Jensen did not have me turned, Chad.”

"You're on first name terms with the guy now?"

"Well... yeah, I mean... we  _are_  together now, so..."

"And he didn't turn no? Or hurt you?"

“No, actually... he has been rather good to me so far.” He admitted grudgingly.

“But- but the verdict said you two would have to be mated-”

“We opted for an alpha-mating.”

“Ackles agreed to that?”Chad sounded incredulous.

“He was the one who suggested it in the first place.” Jared confessed.

 There was silence from the other end as his friend mulled over what he had said. Tensing more with each second that passed without a word from the other side, Jared finally broke the silence, “Chad?”

“Something doesn’t add up, Jaybird... Why on earth would Ackles be nice to you?”

“I have no clue.”

“He hasn’t said anything?”

“When I asked, he just pointed out that we are mated now.”

“Jaybird, have- have you two, you know?”

“Hmm?” It took a minute for him to understand what his friend was insinuating, “What? No, Dude! Why would you even ask that?”

“You said you are mated, Jared. It’s kinda expected between couples... especially newly mated ones.”

“Shit!”

“Maybe,” his friend ventured hesitantly, “he’s trying to soften you up?”

“Not gonna work.” Jared declared petulantly, “That’s not going to happen...ever!”

“Tell me if he tries anything, okay? I’ll take care of it.”

Jared had to laugh at his friend’s protective tone, “You do realize that he’s an alpha, right?”

“And I’m still unmated, Jaybird...” Exasperation leaked into Chad’s voice.

“I know, I’m sorry..." Jared apologised, knowing it was a sore spot with his friend, "Anyway look, I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Be careful.”

He hummed his agreement before disconnecting the call. Jensen was waiting for him back at the table, his face an unreadable mask.

“I’m sorry about-” Jared began; wanting to soothe any feather’s Chad might have ruffled with his antagonistic comments.

The older male waved him off, “I’m pretty sure you would have gotten a similar welcome-speech from Chris, so believe me; it’s cool.”

“Chad’s a beta, Jen; you’re not planning to-” He trailed off uncertainly.

“To take out my ire on your friend?” Jensen finished.

Jared nodded miserably.

“No, he was just watching out for you, Jay-”

“But the things he said-” Jared interrupted. He knew he was acting like a dog with a bone, but he could not help wanting to shield his reckless friend.

“The things he said just confirm how protective he is of you. I _respect_ that, Jared.”

He nodded, not wholly convinced, but it was better than nothing.

 

Jared fidgeted as the evening wore on, the easy camaraderie of a few moments ago shattered by the phone call. As they finished the ice-cream in silence, he found himself wondering whether it was him or Jensen who felt the foreignness of their situation more keenly- Chad’s words a reminder to just who they were mingling with.

It was only a few more minutes before Jared decided to cut his losses, “Time to hit the hay?”

Jensen raised an incredulous eyebrow as he checked his watch, “Already?”

“Umm, yeah,” he scratched the back of his head, “Early to bed, early to rise, and all that?”

“Oh, okay...” The man hesitated, “Would you mind if I borrow one of your books?”

“You’re a night owl.” It was not a question.

“Is that going to be a problem?” The older alpha seemed reluctant to trample across any invisible boundaries.

“No, no... Of course not!” Jared hastened to reassure.

“Uh... I don’t mean to pry, but at what time are you up?”

Jared startled at the question, “Six-thirty, why?”

Jensen let out a heartfelt sigh, before grumbling a quiet ‘okay’.

Even knowing that it was probably going to sound condescending, he felt compelled to point out, “You don’t have to wake up early unless you want to.”

“You won’t mind if I sleep in?”

“Nah... Just, tell me when you want breakfast.”

“Around eight?”

“Yeah, that’s... that’s perfect.” Jared agreed, choosing not to voice the fact that he usually had breakfast at that hour himself.

“Alright-y then, goodnight?” Jensen’s voice lilted up at the end, turning his words into a question.

“Yeah-yeah... Goodnight, Jensen.”

 

They both paused in front of their respective doors, awkwardly staring at each other before Jensen gave a firm nod and stepped into the guest-room. Jared stared at the closed door for a moment longer before entering his own room- an inexplicable feeling of loss weighing him down. _It’s not like he had ever shared his bed with someone- barring random hook-ups- and yet, barely having spent two nights with the alpha, he strangely felt bereft to sleep alone again._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter-6

**Chapter-6**

  
The ripple of murmur that swept across the assembled journalists like wildfire was the first signal that Jared had of being interrupted. Pausing mid brief, he glanced towards his aide askance; but his senses tingled as his body screamed with hyper-awareness of his mate’s proximity even before Chad could whisper ‘ _Ackles is here_ ’.

It was habit rather than a need for confirmation that had him swinging around in his seat to face his competitor. Jensen’s eyes glittered a dark jade and Jared wondered since when had he learnt the other man well enough to be able to gauge his moods from the shade of his eyes alone.

Despite his obvious fury, the older alpha had his features schooled in a polite- if not warm, smile. “I apologise for being late.”

Something tightened in Jared’s gut as he understood that he was cornered- if he objected to Jensen’s presence, his public image would take a bashing; if he expressed surprise, all the carefully crafted statements he had made would hold no value... _really, his only option was to play along._

“I’m so glad you didn’t delay the meet on my account.” Jensen told him in a stage-whisper even as his eyes promised retribution.

“Of course” He murmured, pulling up a matching smile.  _Two could play that game._

With a smile that bordered on cruel, the older alpha perched on the arm-rest of Jared’s chair, brushing his lips across his temple. Instinct would have had him jumping away from the touch if not for the fingers digging into his shoulder, holding him in place. “Play nice.”

Jared felt a shiver run through him at the threatening words but nodded obediently as he leaned into the touch, forcing a smile to his lips- knowing they were being photographed.

The moment was broken by Chad who coughed loudly, muttering ‘I’ll arrange for a chair.’

Jensen laughed, “Don’t bother, we’re newly mated; a little proximity isn’t going to bother us. Right, Jay?”

Jared felt his face flame at the insinuation, “Jen!”

It was only when he heard the whirl of the cameras increase exponentially at his outraged exclamation that he realized that the older alpha had been banking on this very reaction. He bit his lip, trying to control his indignation at having been played.

“So, how much have you told them?” And in the blink of an eye, Jensen had turned completely professional; even though his fingers continued to rub distractingly soothing little circles at Jared’s nape- hidden from view.

“Your beta-” A journalist began, sensing the opportunity to re-launch the inquisition that Jensen’s arrival had interrupted.

“Alpha.” Jensen cut in.

“Pardon me?” The man looked genuinely confused.

“Alpha, Mr. Padalecki is an alpha.”

“We  _both_  are.” Jared added, understanding that this was one subject that he needed to support his mate on.

“Oh.”

Both alphas registered the surprise on the faces of the assembled journalists, but refused to react. The slight squeeze on his shoulder as Jensen finally  _finally_ released him told him that his addition had been appreciated.

A female journalist was the first to recover, “Mr. Padalecki was just telling us about the upcoming merger...So, I was wondering-if you are both alphas; are you worried about in-fighting?”

Jared jerked in shock at the unexpected question, fortunately his mate was imperturbable, “Of course not! We had a healthy competition going...and for my part, I can assure you that I thoroughly enjoyed pitting my experience against Alpha Padalecki’s business acumen and I look forward to joining our resources together-”

“Do you agree with Alpha Ackles, Mr. Padalecki?” Someone interrupted.

“Uhm...I mean yeah. Yeah, I agree. I- err... we respect-”

“So you are not worried that now that Mr. Padalecki will have inside information on all your deals, you will have more situations like the one at Bridgestone?” The next question was fired before he had even finished his response.

Jared blanched, Bridgestone had been one of his greatest tactical errors and he was now paying for his oversight by being forced into a mate-ship with one of his biggest business rivals. He bit his lip, waiting to see how Jensen was going to handle the question.

“Bridgestone was an unforeseeable and an extremely regrettable  _accident._  Both Jared and I have made repeated apologies over it, and while we understand that words cannot undo what happened, it has taught us both the need to be more careful in the future. And as far as your  _insinuation_ about Jared having wilfully caused such damage to property and personnel is concerned, I would advise you to tread carefully unless you want to face a defamation lawsuit.”

A light murmur went through the congregation at the undisguised threat and Jared had to wonder what Jensen hyper-protective-alpha stance would have on their future.  _Of course everyone would assume that Jensen was the lead-alpha in the situation_... _not that they would be entirely wrong in their assumptions._

“So, what else has been finalized?”

“Nothing, as of now.”

“We are yet to draw up the papers and everything...”

They both started answering the question at the same time and  _both_  paused to let the other continue, drawing hushed titters from their audience.

 The rest of the press conference continued in much the same vein, Jensen taking the lead while Jared pitched in with a word every now and then. He was acutely aware of Chad’s glare at him as he allowed Jensen to take charge, but then again, Jared had never really enjoyed answering questions and was happy to pass on that responsibility to someone else.

His mate rose swiftly the second they finished, a possessive hand on his arm; “Is there somewhere private-?”

Jared’s eyes bulged, “Are you out of your fucking mind, Ackles?”  _He didn’t care-_ couldn’t _care at that moment if someone from the press was still around or that they could be overheard._

“Is there somewhere private, Jared?” The alpha repeated.

“Fuck you, Ackles!”

“You want to do this here?”

Jared flinched. He didn’t know why- he  _was_  physically bigger than the other man, but something about Jensen’s alpha had him cowering before the other man. Besides, the logical part of him reminded that he didn’t want his entire staff to be within hearing distance when the other alpha ripped him a new one- and Jensen was definitely going to ‘rip him a new one’- he could see it in the glittering jade of the other man’s eyes. He shook his head resignedly, “Let’s go to my office.”

His former rival nodded. Once.

He nearly stumbled when he felt a proprietary hand come to rest on the small of his back, but he marshalled his courage and swallowed his protest as he lead the older alpha into his office. The hand left him once he stepped inside, but a second later he heard the door lock behind him with a soft ‘ _snick’_ and felt the fear squeeze his heart  in a vice-like grip.

Jared swallowed. Then turned around to face his mate.


	9. Chapter- 7

**Chapter-7**

 

The soft ‘snick’ of the door locking behind them had Jared suppressing Goosebumps; fortifying himself with a deep breath he turned around.

Jensen simply looked at his mate, his expression carefully blank; but it did not take long for the alpha to become aware of his mate’s discomfort. Immediately the blankness dissolved into an expression of worry, “Damn, I'm so sorry, Jay... I completely forgot about your claustrophobia! Hold on, I’ll open the door.”

“It’s fine.”

“Being locked in a closed room doesn't bother you?” The older man’s voice was sceptical.

“Not this room. I...Uh...I had it specially designed.” He admitted.

“Are you sure?”  Some lingering concern was still visible in the man’s eyes.

“I’m sure. Now, why don’t we actually talk about what you’re here to discuss, Ackles?” Jared snapped, uncomfortable in the face of kindness.

“In that case, why don’t you explain  _what_  the hell was going on back there, Padalecki?” The alpha’s voice was controlled- no trace of the concerned mate from a few seconds ago.  _It was actually impressive; the way Jensen could switch gears so swiftly._

“What? The press conference?”

“Yes, the  _press conference_  that I had to  _hear_  about from my aide... Look, I was under the impression that we had decided to work together-”

“We did.” Jared confirmed.

“Yeah? Then why was I not told about Padalecki Ltd. holding a press meet to announce its ‘merger’ with Ackles Corp?”

“I thought it would be okay-”

“No, Jared.” The alpha’s voice was pure steel, “You thought you could pull one over me with that move. You thought; that by announcing it before I did, you could convince everybody that you had me on a leash.”

Jared bit his lip, “You really think that  _that_ was the message I was trying to send?”

“You weren’t?” An imperiously raised eyebrow enquired.

“My consultant suggested the move- everything had already been organised before I even came in today...” His voice trailed off, realizing that he sounded like an errant schoolboy angling to excuse himself from getting punished.

 “I see.”

“Do you?” He tried to sound pleading; but judging from his mate’s expression, his voice came out more challenging than he had intended it to be.

“What’s your point, Padalecki?”

“Jen, _please_.”

“No, Jared. The way I see it; we have three choices before us.” Jensen started counting them off his fingers, “One; we can actually  _work_   _together._  Two, we  _ignore_ one another. Or three, we continue to be at each other’s throats. You choose.”

Jared opened his mouth to respond, but then decided against it. He stood there for a few moments uncertain how to bridge the gaping maw that stretched between his mate and him.

Jensen regarded him for a minute before turning on his heel with almost military precision, “Call me once you’ve made your decision. Have a good day, Jared.”

“Jen, wait!”

The man paused with a hand on the knob.

“I- can I ask you something? Please?”

His alpha turned and for the briefest second, Jared was struck by the beauty of his mate’s features: even angry, Jensen still looked better than he had any right to; almost like an avenging angel.

“Jay?” Jensen shifted uncomfortably under his regard.

“I-I was wondering about something that I noticed at the press meet...”

“What?” The barest hint of curiosity laced the alpha’s voice.

“I realize that part of the announcement was about our mating. But what I don’t understand is- Why is me...err...us being mated such a huge deal?  We can always continue as before… I mean, we are  _both_  professional enough to be able to leave our personal lives out of our professional engagements, right?”

 “We can do that,” Jensen allowed, “provided you are willing to play into their hands.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“Jay,” Something softened in his mate’s expression. “Why do you think they compelled us into mating each other, huh? And when was the last time you heard of a ‘ _condemned mating_ ’ actually being carried out?”

 “What are you insinuating, Jen?” Something about his alpha’s tone made him nervous.

“Jared, you achieved in less than a decade what those incompetent fools couldn’t in thirty years… They were coasting along merrily when you suddenly thundered into their stronghold like some freak storm. And to add insult to injury, not belonging to the old-boys club didn’t faze you at all. You just settled in as though everything was fine and dandy before you went on to consolidate your position. You think they are going to forgive that? The only thing they have and you don’t is political back-up… and let’s be real, okay? Neither of us does subtle. We never denied our rivalry, hell; we played to the galleries and called each other names in front of the camera-”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, “That explains why I was targeted. But you?”

Jensen gave a self-deprecative snort, “I inherited my company, and they are of the opinion that I haven’t yet earned my keep. And the fact that I never bothered to make nice with them might have ruffled some feathers, I suppose.”

“Nah, Ackles Corp owes its meteoric rise to you, Jensen… I mean sure, your great-grand daddy might have been the one to build the firm; but you guys weren’t making much profit. In fact, soon after your father took over, things got bad enough for him to consider declaring insolvency. But he was reluctant to admit defeat and ultimately managed to stabilize the company; although you guys were still just about breaking even at the point. Things only turned around after you took over the reins...” he faltered to a stop as realization sank in about just  _who_  he was talking to.

His mate seemed entertained, “Well well well…someone seems to have looked into the history of Ackles Corp.”

“It was the focus of my research for my thesis.” Jared admitted.

Jensen smiled, “I’m flattered… but I digress, Jay- the only reason for them to bind us together was the opportunity to take down two birds with one stone.”

“Explain, please.”

“See, our actions- _not that I’m proud of them_ \- are actually not severe enough to warrant this kind of punishment. However, the timing for the whole Bridgestone fiasco was well- opportune, I guess… since the council is seriously involved in improving human-were interactions at the moment, they could not have had a better chance to showcase their devotion to the cause. Now, you and I know that irrespective of the scruples involved, you were smart enough to ensure that no humans got injured.  But the fact that I have two injured Weres on my hands was enough ammunition to put us both in hot water.  With the right amount of lobbying, it wasn’t hard for them to find us both guilty of malpractices- “

“Me more than you.” Jared interrupted.

“Yeah, but the situation could have been reversed just as easily. The fact that our rivalry isn’t a secret means that they believe that we are going to succumb to crab mentality and drag each-other down.” Jensen shrugged.

“And this way, they eliminate us both without lifting a finger.” Jared concluded.

“Exactly.” His mate confirmed.

“So, what do you suggest we do?” He looked up. It felt strange, collaborating with someone whom he had considered to be an enemy just the last week, but was his ally now.

“Jay; you’re the strategist, man... besides; I already told you my opinion.”

Jared sighed, “I think I finally have some inkling about why you blew your fuse when you heard about the press conference. I’m sorry.”

Jansen huffed, “I’m not looking for apologies, kid. It’s just that...”

“What?” He was curious about what the alpha was not saying.

“I felt betrayed, you know?” Jensen confessed. “I mean, there I was; trying to convince my team that working with Padalecki ltd.  was in our best interests and my aide comes in, announcing that you’re holding a news conference to announce the merger of our companies. And. I. Have. Absolutely. No. Clue... what she’s talking about. It just swept away everything I had been telling them for the past hour.”

Jared could only imagine how humiliating it must have been for the other alpha. “I’m sorry; I didn’t think.”

Jensen nodded. “It’s done. Don’t worry about it.”

Jared reflected on all the other times Jensen had told him ‘ _Don’t worry about it’_  since their mating and how things always seem to deteriorate after it; “Jen, honestly... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. I- I just  _didn’t think_.”

His mate managed a small smile which didn’t reach his brilliant eyes, but it was still a concession; he supposed.

“Tell me whatever you decide, okay?”

He nodded.  _It wasn’t like he actually needed to think about this; but Jensen expected him to weigh the pros and cons before making up his mind and he couldn’t bring himself to let his mate down._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter-8

**Chapter-8**

 

“Finally.” Chad muttered.

Jared jerked in surprise at the venom in his friend’s voice, “What?”

“Your watchdog finally figured out that you are busy.”

“My watchdo-...you mean  _Jensen_?” Jared gasped.

“Yes, ‘ _Jensen_ ’,” Chad somehow succeeded in twisting his mate’s name till it was an insult. “Don’t worry; he’s on his way out.”

 “Jen was here?” Jared squeaked, jumping to his feet.

“ _Jen_? Since when did  _Ackles_  become  _Jen?_ ”

“Since I mated him.” Jared growled, before hurrying out.

He frowned at the elevator as it plodded along- stopping on practically every floor; before deciding it was taking too long and rushing down the stairs. He nearly stumbled twice before sighting his mate’s immaculate suit heading away.

“Jensen!”

The man paused, and for a second Jared was afraid that he had insulted his mate too badly and that Jensen would not stop. But the alpha did halt, and waited for him to catch up.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were here.” He hurried to explain even before reaching the older alpha, uncaring for the strange looks his disheveled appearance prompted.

Jensen raised a sardonic eyebrow but nodded anyway- apparently unwilling to call his mate a ‘liar’ to his face.

“Honestly, Jen. Chad just told me. Were you waiting long?”

“About half-an-hour.” His mate admitted.

Jared winced, knowing how irritating it was to wait- and especially for someone as busy as the CEO of Ackles Corp. “Sorry.” He repeated helplessly.

“Are you free now, ready to head back?”

Jared looked away guiltily, “I have a meeting scheduled... but –but I guess I can re-schedule if you want-”

Jensen raised a hand, halting his rambling; “Or, how about you give me a call when you are done, hmm?”

He bit his lip, “You sure you won’t mind?”

“Heading my own company here, remember?” Jensen grinned, “Go to your meeting, I’ll see you later.”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

It was almost a relief to finally settle in the car next to his mate and head home before Jared remembered that today ‘ _home_ ’ meant the Ackles’ residence. He willed his muscles to relax; reminding himself that he had already spent a couple of days mated to the other man and so far, nothing untoward had happened. Looking for any distraction from the dark path his brain seemed intent on, he focussed outside and noticed that Jensen was driving them away from the bustle of the city. Naturally,  _that_ undid whatever success he might have had at relaxing.

“So, umm...how was your day?” Jared blurted, suddenly desperate to escape the cloying silence of the car. Then realising that his question may prove to be more ammunition against him, he hastened to add, “I mean apart from the parts where I messed it up.”

Jensen chuckled, “You’re quite adorable when you are nervous, you know?”

He frowned, “Please don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not. And my day went well, thank you... You may turn on the radio if you want some music.” The older man offered.

Jared nodded his thanks but made no move to turn on the player. “Jensen, do you think your family will mind having me over?”

The alpha shot him a look of confusion, “My family?”

He nodded, “You know, at your home-?”

“Oh, no...Of course they won’t mind. Trust me, Mom is always looking for someone to shower affection on and you’ll make a nice target. But...uhm...Jay, I- I don’t live with my family, you know? I mean sure; we visit each other like everybody else...but I have my own place.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a problem?”

He shook his head mutely but wondered if things were going to change once Jensen was on his own territory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter-9

**Chapter-9**

 

> _Jared smiled as he brushed his fingers against the familiar polished surface of his table; knowing he may never come back._
> 
> _“Are you sure about this, Jaybird?”_
> 
> _He nodded, turning to the door when his mate appeared, his expression warm._
> 
> _“Ready?”_
> 
> _He nodded, rising unsteadily to his feet even as his mate’s hands reached out to help him up-_ almost as though Jensen anticipated his clumsiness. _The safety of the warm fingers pressed against the small of his back had him feeling optimistic as his left hand instinctively closed around the swell of his mid-section protectively._
> 
> Swell of his mid-section?!!
> 
> _Jared froze._
> 
> _“Jay?”_

 

“Jay-?”

He jerked, his hand going to his firm- and thankfully  _flat,_  stomach automatically to check. He breathed out in relief- he was _not_ carrying Jensen’s progeny; _praise the Lord!_

His relief however; was short-lived as he realized that he had fallen asleep on the drive to the Ackles’ residence and had  _no clue_  about where they were. Even now, he could feel the warmth of his alpha’s hand like a brand against his skin where the man had touched to wake him.

“Was I asleep long?” His voice sounded thick with sleep even to his own ears.

“Couple of minutes...maybe ten at most.” The alpha answered, his expression worried; having obviously picked up on the younger man’s unease.

Jared shifted nervously; although Jensen’s concern was heart-warming, he still somehow  _missed_ the warmth in his mate’s eyes that had been present in his dream/nightmare. He peered out through the windshield, “Where-where are we?”

“Well, this is it; my home.” Jensen announced as he stepped out of the car.

Jared followed suit, looking around cautiously and realizing that the car was parked in a circular driveway. As far as the eye could see; there was nothing but trees- barring the quaint little house that they stood in front of.

 

[ ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/349/998)

 

  
The house, that looked deceptively simplistic- almost  _rustic_... with its plain brick and wood layout exemplifying its neat lines. It was spread over a considerable area, Jared surmised, although it was only single storied. In an odd way, it reminded him of the cottages on old picture-books.

Following Jensen inside, he realized that the inside of the Ackles’ residence matched its outside- the decorations were plain: nothing extravagant or  _flashy_  to mark the alpha’s prowess; but the few pieces that were artfully spread across the room (and especially the ones in the alcoves on the far wall) were obviously  _exclusive_ \- subtle in their significance, but noteworthy for their beauty.

The room- and by extension, the entire house- had a homey, lived in feel that spoke of warmth and happiness. It was so different from the impersonal lines of his own residence that for a moment Jared felt a pang of jealousy. He had never had much time to simply lounge about at his penthouse- always too busy with his work-  _obviously_  that wasn’t the case with Jensen Ackles.

“It’s quite hot today, isn’t it? I mean, I was expecting it to be far cooler given the surrounding trees.”

Jensen turned to look at him, the corner of his mouth tugging at a grin in amusement at Jared’s  _lame_ , laughable attempt at small-talk. “I have a pool; you can take a swim to cool down, if you want.”

“You have a  _pool_?”

Jensen nodded, gesturing towards the huge glass doors across the room that lead out to a porch, “Go on, take a look; I’ll get some beer...unless you want something else to drink?”

“Beer’s fine.” He nodded, walking to the screen-door and stepping outside.

Much like the front of the house, the backyard too looked more like a forest than it should. Two towering trees bracketed the enormous porch that nearly extended the length of the house while others grew in some haphazard manner- he could see that someone- _he wondered if it was Jensen himself-_ had done some gardening in the little clearing between the trees: it was almost as though the alpha had endeavoured to disturb as little of the natural beauty as he was able. The sound of falling water had him searching the  _backyard_  in the gathering twilight to find the source. He followed the sound along the porch, not wanting to step off and venture into the dense foliage without permission; it wasn’t long before he realized that the rocky outcrop to his right- just beyond the porch- was actually a little pool.

His eyes followed the clear water to its point of origin and he sucked in a breath as he realized that what he had thus far assumed to be a  _natural_  pool was in fact,  _man-made._

“I wanted the pool to blend in with the rest of this place.”

Jared jerked in surprise at the alpha’s voice, not having heard him join. He walked back to where the older man leaned casually against the wooden-railing, “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

They stayed silent for a moment as Jared tried to peer out and see the fence to the property.

“It’s nice here, peaceful.”

“Yeah, I didn’t- don’t really like the noise of the city... so when my grandpa brought us here one summer, I kind of fell in love with the place. I knew that I would make this my home.”

 

> // ‘You have such large eyes, Grandma.’
> 
> ‘It’s to see you better, dear.’ //
> 
>  

“I-I don’t really see a fence...” Jared twisted to glance at his mate.

“Umm...yeah, this is part of the Ackles’ estate. We have ‘bout 50 acres... But, only the part till the tree line is kept private, there are fields beyond them- for farming and the like.”

 

> // ‘and such big ears...’
> 
> ‘All the better to hear you, dear.’ //
> 
>  

“So; no neighbours?”

“Nope... At least not for a few miles.”

 

> // ‘Why do you have such big teeth, Grandma?’
> 
> ‘So that I can eat you,  _dear_.’ //

 

Jared felt the breath leave his body in a gasp.

> _No neighbours, Jay... Nobody to hear you scream._
> 
> _You will scream, won’t you; Jay?_

“Jared?”

He glanced up, slowly backing away from the alpha, “No.”

His alpha’s brow furrowed, “What-?”

“No, please.” He repeated; shifting away as the older man approached.

“Jared, wha-?” The alpha was almost on top of him now, reaching out.

“I said NO!” He shouted, turning as he tried to twist away and stumbled to the floor. He froze in place as he stared up at the man looming over him.

Jensen extended a hand to help his mate, but stopped short when he heard the barely suppressed keen of distress. Realization dawned as he peered into the frightened hazel eyes.

“You’re terrified...of  _me._ ” He whispered, moving back to give the younger man space.

Jared just blinked at him in surprise.

“Its- its okay, man... I-I’m not going to hurt you.” He told the petrified boy, helplessly running a hand through his hair; although he made no move to touch the young man again.

The younger alpha didn’t answer, but lifted himself from the floor; still maintaining a healthy distance between them.

Jensen shook his head ruefully, “I- I don’t know how to convince you of this, Jared; but I promise that you are safe here. Nothing’s going to happen to you, _not on my watch_... if-if you want; you are free to drive back. I won’t stop you.”

Jared nodded, his breath still coming in soft pants after his panic-attack; but he was feeling more coherent now. “Is this- is this how you felt yesterday?”

Jensen looked at him, biting his lip as he contemplated his answer, ultimately deciding that gentle teasing was the way to go, “Well, I wasn’t scared of you.”

“I’m larger than you. You really think you can take me in a fight?”

“I don’t think either of us is getting into a physical altercation anytime soon, Jay.” He frowned.

“Humour me. You really think you can best me, Ackles?”

“Physically, you  _are_  more formidable than I am... but who says I’m gonna fight fair?”

“Is that a threat?”

Jensen shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line, “Nope. Although, it  _would be_  a threat if I told you that I’ve never lost a fight in my life, Jared.”

Jared nodded, accepting the warning for what it was.

“Come on, let me show you around.” The topic was changed swiftly enough that Jared had to wonder whether the whole episode had been some sort of weird dream.

“Sure.”

 

Jensen threw open the ornate wooden doors to the first room on their left, “This is my... well, now I guess it’s  _our-_  room.” At Jared’s gasp, he added-not unkindly, “Or, you may use the guest suite, if you choose.”

Jared nodded, taking in the cosy set-up. Apparently, Jensen was more of a traditionalist than a minimalist. The room was decorated in the same rich tones as the rest of the home, although he could see evidence of the latest modern gadgets; everything had been adjusted to blend in with the old-world charm of the place. He glanced out of the window to realize that the master-bedroom directly overlooked the ‘pool’.

“Here.”

 He turned in surprise to find his mate holding out a well-worn, but freshly laundered set of sweatpants and tee-shirt.

The alpha shrugged, “There’re mine; so they may be a little small for you, but I guess they’ll have to do for now.”

He nodded his thanks as he followed the alpha into the ‘guest-suite’; nearly as spacious as Jensen’s room, Jared was pleased to note that this room too was fitted with an en-suite bathroom. Unlike the other room however, this one looked out into the dark woods surrounding the house.

The tour continued into the study- and Jared noticed that most of the titles on the shelves were familiar to him. Strangely, it was the study-even more than Jensen’s bedroom- that felt intimate to Jared. He glanced at the highly wrought antique oak table that dominated the room, so different from the rest of the furnishing and Jensen gave a sheepish chuckle, “It was my grandfather’s- I couldn’t bring myself to replace it.”

 

 

“I like it.” Jared assured.

He was slightly surprised when Jensen made no move to open the last remaining door, “What’s behind here?”

Jensen made a ‘go-ahead’ gesture and Jared pushed open the door. And for a long minute, he couldn’t say anything.

It was a child’s room.

The walls were done in the same rich tones, but the colours here were a vivid swirl of green and yellow instead of the more sedate peach tones that filled the rest of the house. One wall had a collage of various Disney characters, and an alcove was stuffed with games and colouring books. The bed with its cheerful cover was slightly higher than normal at chest height- and had a rope ladder to aid whoever wanted to clamber up; although it had protective railings on the two free sides to keep a child from falling.

He turned back to face his mate who stared back unrepentantly, “My nephew’s four.”

 Jared turned back to the room, seeing all the tiny touches that had gone into making it seem like a bright and happy place, seeing the effort the man standing silent behind him had put so that his nephew could enjoy a room that would be any child’s definition of ‘heaven’. Catching a few video-games tucked in to one corner, he raised an enquiring eyebrow- no way were  _those_ games meant for a four-year-old.

Jensen followed his gaze and smiled, “Josh’s son visited awhile back. He’s twelve.”

“You love them, don’t you?” Jared could hear the wonder and surprise in his own voice but was helpless to stop it.

“They’re kids.”Jensen shrugged, “Plus, they’re my nephews... its kind-of my job to spoil them.”

Jared smiled,  _someone who loved children this much couldn’t be all bad, right?_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	12. Art (part-1)

Jensen's house  
  
  
  
  
The pool:  
  


 

The master-bedroom:  
  
  
  
  
Jared's room:  
  
  
  
The study:  
  
  


Close-up of Jensen's antique oak table:  
  
  
  
  
The kids' room:  
  



	13. Chapter-10

**Chapter-10**

 

Jared grinned- it had been a good day; the merger was progressing on schedule and Jensen had even popped in during lunch. Although his mate’s presence meant that it had been a working lunch, it had been surprisingly... _nice._  And now he was almost prepared to call it a day.

“You’ve got a minute?” Chad lumbered in-  _honestly, the guy needed to learn how to knock._

Jared nodded, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“You wanted to know why I don’t  _like_  Ackles, didn’t you... Well, here.”

The alpha frowned, but accepted the single printed sheet that was shoved at him. It took him a minute to realize what he was reading and what it meant for Jensen and his relationship.

“I guess this means that I’ve got to white knuckle it for these two years... that-that shouldn’t be too hard.” Jared said, aware that there was a tremor in his voice.

“No, it means you are screwed for life, Jaybird...at least till you wrangle control over this relationship.”

“But-but I’ll be thirty in two years-” This time he didn’t even bother hiding the fact that he was  _terrified-_ Chad had known him since forever, he could let his guard down in front of the beta.

“Yeah, but unless you can arrange something to ensure that Ackles does not age at the same time, he will still be older and with you rolling over the way you are now- he  _will_  be lead-alpha.”

“Shit.”He swore softly. He looked at the paper again and felt his gut clench at the thought of being forced to submit-  _to anyone_ , least of all Ackles; in  _any_ of the ways described.

 

An unexpected knock had him jerking up to find the last person he wanted to see right then, at his door.

“Jared, I just came to inform that-” It took a moment for Jensen to notice the tense atmosphere in the room and his mate’s pallor; “What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly Jared extended the printout, waiting as Jensen plucked it out of his hand and settled in one of the seats in front of him to read. It did not take long for his mate to digest the words and their meaning.

“This- is this true, Jay?”

Jared raised his head from where he had been intently studying the dust specks on his table at the  _excited_  tenor in his mate’s voice; and was surprised to realize that it was not excitement but...  _horror_  that laced Jensen’s tone. It was almost funny how neither of them even thought Jared was the  _lead-alpha_ ; even though he was by far the taller of the two.

“What do you  _think,_ Ackles?” Chad spoke up before he could even react.

Jared cringed, it was one thing to antagonise an alpha over the phone or even indulge in some name-calling behind his back; but to do right in the alpha’s face was like taunting in lion with a twig- while standing inside the lion’s den, maybe.

For his part, Jensen seemed unaware of the hostility in the beta next to him-or even  _aware_  of his presence.

“I don’t know how to convince you, Jay...I’ve already promised you that I won’t hurt you-  _in any way_... What else do you want- a signed statement?”

“A blood bond” Chad’s voice had no room for arguments.

“Chad!” Jared was appalled that his friend would even ask for such a thing- for although blood-oaths were not  _illegal_ , they were still viewed with suspicion owing to their extreme binding power; and a part of him hoped that his mate would continue to be oblivious to the beta’s presence.

This time though, Jensen both heard and seemed to understand Chad just fine because he disregarded Jared’s interruption as though he hadn’t spoken, “Very well, Mr. Murrey... When do you propose we do this?”

Chad smirked and Jared flinched at the dangerous glint in his friend’s eyes, “No better time than the present, Ackles.”

Jensen nodded. “I’ll need some paper... and a knife.”

Jared watched on in a sort of frozen horror as Chad put a stationery pad with the ‘Padalecki Pvt. Ltd.’ logo in front of Jensen before heading out for a knife; apparently it did not take his friend more than a few seconds to commandeer a knife because he was back before Jared could even  _begin_  apologising on his friend’s behalf.

His mate extended his hand to accept the knife but Chad continued it hold on to it, “Look, I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, Ackles; so there’s no way that I’m handing you a knife. Give me your hand, I’ll draw the blood.”

Jared blanched but Jensen nodded his head as though this was a very normal state of affairs. He watched with morbid fascination as Chad sliced deep into the meat of his mate’s palm before jamming in the point of an exquisite fountain-pen. Jensen hissed as the nib plunged none too gently into the fresh cut but continued to hold still for Chad to finish drawing the blood into the cartridge.

He watched as Jensen began writing, but then a drop of blood-  _fresh and ruby red_ , glittering like it wasn’t supposed to, splattered onto the paper and Jared was afraid of losing his lunch. He closed his eyes and looked away, consciously refusing to follow the drama  _noir_  playing out in his office. He only glanced up at Jensen’s gruff, “Here”; but glanced away again when Chad replied that they needed ‘ _three copies’._

“Three?” (Jensen’s voice.)

“I shall be keeping a copy with me, Mr. Ackles. Jay-bird here is too trusting to be given an only copy. Will that be a problem?”

“No, Of course not. I’ll prepare three copies... Ummm, if I may have some tissues, please?”

Jared forced one eye open to peer at ‘why’ Jensen was asking for tissues before wishing he hadn’t. Jensen was flexing his hand to re-open the clot and blood was steadily flowing from the wound again. In fact, now the blood was beginning to trickle off his hand in lazily forming beads- and hence the need for tissues.

Jared closed his eyes and focussed on breathing steadily, willing his mind to get over the unsavoury sight already.

[ ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/349/1753)

 

“I’m done. You can open your eyes now, Jay.” There was a hint of laughter in Jensen’s voice.

Jared obeyed and grimaced at the gaping wound in his mate’s left palm. “Chad, could you please hand me a first-aid kit?”

“Oh,  _come on!”_  Chad groaned under his breath, but loud enough for both alphas to hear.

“Chad, Jensen gave you what you wanted; now shut up and get me a kit, okay?” Jared growled, frustrated with his best-friend’s behaviour.

“He’s just looking out for you, Jay.”

“You’re- you’re  _defending_  him?” He spluttered, “The guy shoved a freaking pen through your hand, and you’re defending him?”

Jensen shrugged, “he was trying to protect you.”

“From  _you._ ”

Jensen nodded, and then shrugged.

“You won’t hurt me.” Jared whispered.

“I just signed a blood-bond to that effect, Jay; of course I’m not going to hurt you.” The older alpha’s voice was tired.

“You could have refused.” Jared pointed out.

“Look, I have no  _intention_  of hurting you, Jay- in any way. And those things mentioned in that paper? I wouldn’t even dream of doing that- to  _anyone_ , least of all my own mate... so signing a blood bond about it? It’s no hardship.”

Jared nodded. There really was nothing more to say.

Fortunately, Chad came in at that moment, carrying a roll of cotton and some gauze. Wordlessly he wrapped the bleeding hand before rising to gather his things. “Ready to head home?”

“Yeah” The alpha sounded weary.  _Maybe it is the blood loss,_  a tiny, vicious voice whispered in Jared’s mind but he quashed it instantly- there wasn’t enough blood loss for Jensen to get lightheaded.

“I’m driving.” Jared announced.

Over the past two days they had started taking only one car- given they had the same destination. Jared’s Prius was parked in Jensen’s garage; and they had driven to work in Jensen’s car. Jensen did not put up an argument, throwing the keys to his SUV to Jared as he climbed in from the passenger side. The older alpha leaned against the window and closed his eyes almost immediately, his breath evening out before long.

Jared took a moment to watch his sleeping mate once they reached their destination. The delicate eyelids were faintly tinted with purple, highlighting just how weary his alpha must have been feeling. He wondered if Jensen suffered from insomnia, then deciding he had to find the answer later, he moved to rouse the slumbering guy.

“Jensen, we’re home.” He whispered, not wishing to startle the sleeping man.

The alpha blinked, slowly taking in his surrounding before shifting to face Jared. “What are we doing here? It was your turn today.”

Jared shrugged.

“Wait, you said ‘home’ ...does that mean-?”

“I always wanted a country home.”Jared admitted, “Never thought I could either afford one or find it convenient before retirement; but this... seems perfect.”

“Are you sure, Jay? I mean,  _recent events_  are not interfering with your judgement; are they?”

“I’m sure... I really like your place, Jensen. Although that doesn’t mean I’m going to sell my apartment.”

“Of course.” They sat in silence for a minute before Jensen spoke again, “And, you trust me not to hurt you?”

“Yes.”

“Because of the bond?” The older alpha’s voice was full of hurt.

“Because you promised.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter-11

**Chapter-11**

  
Jared stood in his living room and surveyed the boxes cluttering the space with some satisfaction- he had spent the better part of the morning packing his stuff in anticipation of his move to his new home... and it was funny how quickly his former-rival’s house  _had_  become ‘ _home_ ’ in a way his own penthouse had never been.

  
The week had rushed by with both men adjusting to the quirks of the other and it had been surprisingly companionable between them. All too soon Jensen coming into his office for lunch carrying a container for each of them had become routine; and the one day that he had been unable to make it, Jared had crossed the street to visit the older alpha’s office. 

  
Jared had expected things to be difficult between them following the signing of the blood-bond- and they  _had been,_ initially- only Jared had been determined to settle things between them again and it had required minimal prompting on his part for Jensen to reciprocate. And nothing screamed the older alpha’s forgiving nature more than his willingness to let bygones _be_ bygones as he easily acknowledged Chad’s presence in Jared’s life, apparently holding no ill-will against the beta for his earlier action.

  
It had been more difficult for Chad, but the beta had eventually- _reluctantly_ \- seemed to accept Jensen’s role in his best friend’s life. He had protested- _loud and long_ \- when he heard Jared’s decision to move to the Ackles’ Residence, but when nothing swayed Jared’s mind, he had signalled his grudging acceptance.

  
Ultimately it had boiled down to both Jared and Jensen’s desire to make the best of their unexpected bond, and once they started getting to know each-other; it had been ridiculously easy to slot together. That was not to say they did not have hiccups, but both alphas were determined to  _make-it-work_  and having come to that decision, it was not difficult to reach some sort of compromise. 

  
Jared grinned when he was jolted back from his thoughts on account of the incessant honking on the road below- this was one problem he would not have to face at Jensen’s house. He surveyed the - _markedly emptier_ \- shelves  one last time before beginning the first of many treks to the car to begin the arduous process of carrying everything he had spent the morning packing in preparation of his move to the Ackles' estate. 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
His brow furrowed when he spotted a car ahead of him on the winding road leading up to the house,  _did Jensen forget to tell him that they were having people over???_  
He quickly got his answer when the car pulled up right at the door and his mate stepped out to greet their visitor- their young,  _beta_  visitor who flung herself into the alpha’s arms with a familiarity that made it obvious that it was something she did frequently. 

  
Jared felt a frisson of -of  _something_...course through him as he gunned the engine, accelerating hard enough to make the car groan as he neared the duo.  _Had his mate sent him to pick his stuff from the apartment so that he could enjoy some privacy with the beta currently nestled against his side_?(And no, he was not jealous- just curious. Mind your own business, you busy-bodies!)

  
The engine’s loud roar had signalled his arrival ahead of him, so he wasn’t surprised to note that the pair opted to wait for him at the door instead of heading in; but what did surprise him was the fact that Jensen kept his arms firmly at the beta’s waist even as Jared approached them.

  
He tried to find a smile for the ‘guest’ but was taken aback by the blatant way in which her eyes roamed over him. Her perusal had obviously not gone unnoticed because Jensen smacked her arm lightly, “Stop making him uncomfortable, Em.”

  
Jared forced himself to hold onto his smile even though he rather wished to growl out a warning to keep her hands off his mate.

  
“Why, dear brother; if I didn’t know better I would say you were jealous!” She tittered teasingly.

  
Jared froze, “Brother?”

  
Jensen laughed, “Yes, this irreverent little shit is unfortunately my sister. Jared, meet Amelia. Em, I present to you my mate- _Jared Padalecki_.”

  
She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “Padalecki?”

  
Jensen shook his head briefly, silencing her. Jared wondered what that meant, but before he could more than open his mouth he was swept up into one of the tightest hugs he had ever experienced outside of his own family and forgot his question.

  
“I always suspected Jensen was more interested than he was letting on when all he could talk about was the new ‘kid’ and the brilliant business acumen that said kid possessed.”

“Amelia!”

Jared could not help but laugh, “That true, Jen?”

  
“Bite me,” Was the petulant retort.

  
“Not in front of your sister” 

  
Jensen nearly choked- _Jared was flirting with him?_  He glanced at his mate and watching the tremulous smile immediately realized that while his words  _had_  sounded flirty, the younger man was just  _trying_. He grinned back, hoping it would be enough.

  
Their quiet moment was interrupted with sudden screams of ‘ _Uncle Jen! Uncle Jen, come I wanna show you somethin'!_ ’ as a mini tornado came rushing out of their living room to wrap its tiny arms around his legs. Laughing, Jensen hauled his nephew up on his hip as they made their way inside. 

  
Jared watched with some amusement as the ruthless CEO he knew turned into complete putty at the hands of a four-year old. The youngster- _Brian,_  had held out his hand the way he had seen adults do when they were introduced and watching that tiny hand get engulfed in his own as he shook it was something of a surreal experience. He wondered just  _what_ the child had wanted to show Jensen in the first place because he couldn't spot anything 'interesting'... Unlike the other two adults in the room, Jared had no experience with children and very soon found himself floundering as he attempted to answer the non-stop prattle from the four-year-old. 

  
Finally, Amelia seemed to realize that Jared was out of his depth with Brian when he found himself talked into letting the child attempt ‘braiding’ his hair (pulling it out of his scalp, to be more accurate); and rescued him. He heaved a sigh of relief when the child was settled before the television with some animated movie to keep him engrossed; leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves.

  
Eventually Jensen headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch and Amelia followed him, swinging herself up on the counter as she munched random pieces of vegetables as Jensen chopped them and chatted to her brother. Jared planted himself at the table, where he could remain on the periphery of their conversation, but busied himself sorting through the mail he had picked up from his own apartment.

  
Finding one with the seal of his pack alpha’s office he immediately reached for it. It took a moment for the words to sink in and then he cursed softly, mindful of the child in the next room.

  
Both Jensen and his sister paused their conversation to look at him at his swearing. Jensen wiped his hands on the navy-blue apron at his waist, quirking an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I-I _think_ I have been disowned by my pack-” He announced numbly and raised his head to see Amelia staring at him with her mouth open.

  
Jensen too had stopped fiddling with the apron strings and was looking at him. Finally, the older alpha seemed to shake himself out of his stupor as he bit his lip, “That-that’s kind of my fault; Jared.”

  
“Your  _fault_?  _YOUR_  fault?” He roared, unable to reign in his temper even though he kept his voice reasonably low, “You actually _wrote_ to them to have me evicted? You-”

  
“No!” The refusal was swift. “I didn’t _ask_ them to do _anything_ , Jay... it’s just that when you mated me, you automatically gave up your old pack to join mine. I-”

“What!” He could barely comprehend the meaning behind Jensen’s words. “But- but why?”

Amelia swung round to turn accusing eyes towards her brother, “He doesn’t know? You didn’t tell him?”

“Em, stay out of this.”

“Tell me what?” Jared demanded.

Jensen sighed, his shoulders slumping with the air of someone who was absolutely exhausted, “I’m sorry you had to find out like this...I guess I should have told you, but it completely slipped my mind. I’m sorry,”

Jared nodded to show his acceptance, not wanting to interrupt and delay finding out the 'secret' that Jensen seemed to be hiding.

Jensen regarded him quietly for another moment and ran a hand through his hair, tousling the dark blond strands. When he looked up, his face was grim, expression determined, “I- I’m a  _Pack Alpha_ , Jay.”  
  


 

 

> **_Congratulations on your mating!!!_ **
> 
> _Hope you find all the happiness you deserve with your new pack._
> 
> _-Romanowsky Pack_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	15. Chapter-12

**Chapter-12**   
  
_I’m a **Pack Alpha** , Jay....._

  
For a moment the words reverberated in the silence that descended the room at the announcement; but them Amelia was turning towards her brother with a low growl.

“Really Jensen...  _Even now_?”

“Em...”

Jared’s brow furrowed, trying to decipher the silent conversation going on between the siblings. 

  
It didn’t take long before Jensen’s sister was shaking her head vehemently; “No, you need to tell him the truth, Big Brother, you  _owe_  him that much!”

  
_Tell him the truth???_

“Tell me what?” Jared interrupted, “What else do I need to know?”

  
“It’s nothing-” Jensen began, only to be cut off by his sister again.

  
“To you, maybe; but it’s not nothing, Jenny... you need to tell Jared, please.”

Jensen made a low noise in the back of his throat in protest, “And I will, just-”

“ _Now_ ” Amelia inserted.

  
“Jensen, what is she talking about?” Jared repeated.

  
“It’s not a big deal...”

  
“It’s a HUGE deal!” Amelia’s voice rose in pitch with her vehemence.

  
Making a split second decision, Jared decided to side with Jensen...kind of... maybe... atleast give him the benefit of doubt, “Em-”

  
“It’s Amelia” she snapped.

Jared raised his hands in a placatory gesture, mouthing a silent ‘sorry’; “Amelia, is this a bigger issue than Jensen being a Pack Alpha?”

She snorted, “Yes, because he’s not _JUST_  a  _Pack Alpha_ , Jared... my brother’s also an  _Elder_.”

  
“What?!”

  
She glanced briefly at him before turning to Jensen and deigned him with a smile so cold; she could have given him hypothermia. “Jensen’s an Elder... guess he  _forgot_  to say that too, didn’t he?”

  
Jared opened his mouth but closed it without saying anything. The tension in the room was almost a physical presence in itself.

  
“Jared?” The alpha- the  _Elder-Pack-Alpha,_ Jared reminded himself, questioned softly.

  
“Why?” He was pleased to note that his voice did not waver.

  
“Why?  _Why???”_ Jensen asked incredulously, “Because it doesn’t matter! Who the hell cares if I’m Pack Alpha or an Elder or a...I dunno... a younger? Or even a god-damned unicorn, Jared! You would have been forced to accept me as your mate irrespective! Tell me, would it have mattered if I’d told you this before?”

  
“It mattered to me.” Jared replied, his voice strangely soft after Jensen’s outburst.

  
“ _Really???_  Name one- ONE thing you would have done differently if you knew this before!” Jensen demanded.

  
By now Jared was furious and screaming as well, “I don’t know; alright! I don’t know if I’d have done anything differently; but it mattered...matters” he amended, “-to me that you didn’t think I deserved to know the truth, Jensen!”

  
He was vaguely aware of Brian beginning to cry in the next room from the alpha pheromones flooding the room, but all his focus was on the emerald-eyed alpha in front of him.

  
Jensen stood silently before him, not answering his question; his body a rigid line of tension.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He repeated, rage making him ball his hands into fists; desperately wanting to pound something- preferably his so-called-mate’s  _pretty_  face.

  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed at his action even as he cocked his head at Brian's cries from the other room, but the alpha didn’t move a muscle; all the same Jared was suddenly beset by a stifling calm. He could still feel the fury pounding through his veins but something was holding him back from venting his frustration. The trapped feeling was relentless- surrounding and sticking to him like a cling-film.

  
Jared struggled against the restrictive calm, strangely focussed on everything around him: the low hum of the cartoon on TV, the soft-hiccupping sobs of Brian, Amelia’s muffled grimace as she fought the same choke-hold as him; the blood pounding at his own temple and Jensen’s laser focussed gaze on him.

  
As abruptly as he’d felt the  _unnatural_  calm, it disappeared in much the same way.  _“Because it did not- does not, matter.”_

  
And in that second; listening to what Jensen  _wasn’t_  saying- he understood what had just happened.

  
 _Who says I’m gonna fight fair?_... Jensen had asked him on his first night at Ackles Estate, and right now Jensen was doing just that. Giving him a taste of what it would feel like to go against him. Not a full-scale show; but just a warning. 

  
The alpha was letting him off lightly.

  
And Jared  _hated_  that.  
  
With a low curse, not caring that Jensen’s sister was within hearing range; he stormed off to his room...still holding the crumpled ball of paper in his hand.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

For a long moment, both Jensen and Amelia sat stunned at Jared’s furious retreat, but then Jensen shook off the surprise and went to move after his mate.

  
“Stay-” Amelia interrupted.

  
“Em, I need to explain-”

  
“No, Jensen; you don’t... Atleast, not right now. You just broke the news to your mate, Bro; and not two seconds later you went all Alpha on his ass; you really imagine Jared’s going to be receptive to _ANYTHING_ you have to say now?”

  
Jensen paused at that, running a hand through his hair, “Damn, I really messed this one up, didn’t I? Okay, but I still have to try; he may not listen, but I need to apologise-"

"I'm the one who needs to apologise," She murmured quietly, "I- I forced your hand. And I shouldn't have done that. You could've broken to news to him gently..."

"I dunno, Em... in a way this was better- like ripping off a bandaide, you know?" Jensen mused, before looking towards where Jared had disappeared. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout exposing Brian to this, alright? I’ll make it up to him later... right now I’ve got to talk to Jared.”

“Jensen, wait.”

He turned, sighing; sometimes he hated having such a willful sister.

  
“You go to Brian- _kid will be soothed faster with you around_... don’t deny it Jenny, just take care of him, alright? I’ll go talk to Jared.”

  
“Em...”

“What?”

He shook his head and  grinned crookedly, all too aware of his sister's protectiveness. “Just- just don’t be too hard on him. Please?”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jared glared at the door when it was pushed open after a brief knock, “I didn’t say you could enter.”

Amelia looked at him unrepentantly, “I know, which is why I didn’t ask.”

“I-I’m sorry; I thought it was Jensen...”Jared stammered, surprised to see the sister instead of whom he’d expected.

“I sent him to watch Brian.” She answered the unspoken question.

“Yeah? He didn’t send you to cover for him?” He teased, relaxing slightly now that he knew it was the Pack Alpha’s rather plain-spoken sister. In the short time since they had been introduced to each-other, Jared found himself rather fond of the red-head. And something about the diminutive but  _powerful_ beta had a soothing effect on his haywire emotions. He briefly wondered if it had something to do with the Ackles’ lineage but quickly dismissed the idea; no way was a  _beta_ -irrespective of her heritage, potent enough to override an alpha’s emotions.

  
“You need to apologise to your husband, Jared.”

“ _Mate_ ” Jared corrected.

  
“ _Mate_?” 

  
“ _Husband_  indicates some sort of choice, Amelia-”

  
“And you didn’t have any, "She finished quietly, "Umm right...Sorry about that... and I shouldn't have interfered, but you needed to know and..." She shrugged, "Anyway, you still need to apologise to him.”

  
The alpha snorted in surprise, “I think your brain got scrambled by Jensen’s  _alpha-act_  and you’re a tad confused...it was your brother who lied to me-”

  
The unsettlingly familiar green-eyes narrowed skeptically, “Lied?”

  
“Yeah, you  _have_  heard of lying by omission; haven’t you?”

  
“But Jensen never denied being Pack Alpha, did he?”

“No, but-”

She continued speaking over him as though he hadn’t answered, “And if I know him at all, I suspect he didn’t try covering for it either?”

Jared thought about the time he’d told Jensen that he’d received a call from the Council to  _prove_  their mating. The older alpha had been furious, and though he had not expressly said anything about his methods he’d promised to ‘ _take-care-of-it_ ’; and true to his word Jared had received another call from the Council the very next day, apologising for the inconvenience caused and assuring him that he didn’t have to prove anything.

  
That should have been his biggest clue, he supposed; because who wielded that kind of power over the Council to garner an  _apology_  from them???

  
“No” he admitted softly.

  
“Then I suggest you shut up and stop judging my brother, Jared. You don’t know him or his reasons.”

  
Jared bridled at the rebuke from a  _beta_ , “And whose  _fault_  is that, Amelia? That I don’t know Jensen?”

She sighed, “What  _do_  you know about Pack-Alphas, Jared?”

“Umm, let’s see....They’re giant egos who expect the world to cater to their every whim...?”

She grinned at his snarky retort, “You’re mixing alpha-nature with Pack-Alpha...”

He shook his head in disbelief at her snark,“Uh-huh?”

She laughed, shaking her head, “Alright, let me tell you a story, okay?”

Jared nodded uneasily.

  
“I have another brother-“

  
“Adrian, I know.”

  
“Jensen told you about him?” She asked, surprised.

“Yeah...”

“Wow... he never speaks about him usually.”

Jared’s brow wrinkled in confusion, “Why?”

“Because Adrian is the oldest amongst us-”

  
“So?”

“ _Good Heavens_!” She swore, “Did you actually sleep through all your high-school history lessons?! You don’t think it’s weird that  _Jensen’s_  the Pack Alpha even though he’s the younger son?”

  
And Jared had never paid much attention to Pack hierarchy, but that was something even he knew. He didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed the anomaly till now.

“Yeah,” Amelia agreed, apparently satisfied by his silence, “He took everybody by surprise when he proved to be the stronger alpha... Dad and mom, they never mentioned anything, you know... but everyone knew that when the boys came of age, it would create a huge furore... I mean traditionally, it was Adrian who was supposed to succeed Dad, but then the Pack would have split its loyalties; and  _that_  was provided Jensen even actually agreed to back down. However, when Jensen was nearly seven; his scent abruptly disappeared.”

  
“What?!” Jared asked in surprise, because  _he_ could scent Jensen just fine, nothing overwhelming; but the alpha’s woodsy scent was perfectly clear to Jared- Even at this instant, Jared knew his mate was somewhere in the house simply by scent.

  
“Well, not  _disappeared_  disappeared, you know...” Amelia fluttered her hands in a vague gesture, “Just, it had lost its potency... he was just an average alpha by scent; not  _THE_  ‘future’ Pack-Alpha...and so...uh, yeah, Mom and Dad eventually figured that Jensen was suppressing his scent-”

  
“Seriously; at  _seven_?” Jared tried to remember when he had learnt to control his scent enough not to give away what he was feeling all the time-  _he must have been what, fifteen/sixteen?_

“Six and a half actually; but yes”

“But –but why?”

“Because he had figured it out that given how powerful his scent was, Adrian might be forced to step down in favour of Jensen... and to  _prevent_  that, he began concealing his scent... he wasn’t perfect at first; but he managed to reduce it enough that it was  _always_  less than Adrian’s. At  _that_ age he’d figured it out that the lesser number of people knew him to be the stronger alpha, the better chance Adrian would have of inheriting Dad’s mantle.”

“Wow...so how is it that-” He trailed off uncertainly.

“He’s Pack Alpha now?” The beta asked, “Well, at thirteen Adrian attended a seminar on medicine and decided he wanted to pursue that for a career. He was being groomed as Heir-apparent by then; so the first person he actually confessed to; was not Dad, but Jensen. He asked Jensen if he would accept that responsibility so that he could follow his dreams.”

“And Jen agreed?”

  
Amelia smiled; realizing that Jared had used the nickname unconsciously, “Reluctantly; he was... _is_  convinced that Adrian only did it because despite Jensen keeping himself in tight control, any news of his strength would weaken the Pack... and so his brother had chosen to take the higher road.”

“You sound like you don’t quite believe that.”

  
“’Coz it’s not true. Adrian honestly didn’t want this job. And Jensen was somehow  _born_  for it.”

  
“I see.”

  
“Do you, really? Because so far I’m yet to tell you that Jensen offered to exile himself from the Pack.”

“He did  _what?”_

 _“_ Exile himself... well, first he offered to make a public declaration that he would never contest Adrian for the position, but when Adrian refused; he said he could walk away and never come back... he was just nine then... so obviously, ever practical; he said he’d stay on till he was sixteen but then he would leave... it was only when Adrian still refused, threatening to run away himself if Jensen didn’t gracefully accept the title; that Jensen finally caved.”

“...”

  
“ _Now_  do you understand a Pack Alpha’s primary instinct, Jared?”

He stayed silent trying to picture Jensen at nine, pleading with his big-brother not to give up his rank and promising to stay away from home. His heart broke for the desperate-but-sweet little boy his mate had once been.

She gave a soft laugh, answering her own question; “Protection. A Pack Alpha  _protects_ , Jared. .. At seven he was protecting his  _older_  brother, Jared...and if Jensen didn’t tell you about this now, then it was because he was  _protecting_  you... or trying to, at any rate.”

Jared nodded, suddenly remembering the older alpha shielding him with his own body when they had been hosed down prior to their ‘Isolation’ to allow the mating-bond to settle; and the man who had slashed his palm wide-open to sign a blood-bond with less fuss than most people made for a stubbed-toe in his effort to prove that he would never hurt Jared. “I’m still not apologising to him, Amelia.”

“He won’t ask or even expect you to.”

Jared smiled softly, knowing it was true... for the first time since they had mated, he felt like he was close to unravelling the enigma that was  _Jensen Ackles_.

Amelia reached for the door-knob; “He wanted to speak to you himself... _explain_... should I send him here?”

“No. Just- tell him I’ll need a little more time. Please.”

“I will.” She nodded, “Well, I’d better head home now, my husband will be waiting...Bye, Jared. Take care.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

The shadows outside had lengthened to cloak the surrounding woods in the diffused light of dusk when Jared opened his door at a hesitant knock to find Jensen waiting for him.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter-13

**Chapter-13**  
  
  
 _The shadows outside had lengthened to cloak the surrounding woods in the diffused light of dusk when Jared opened his door at a hesitant knock to find Jensen waiting for him._  
  
Jared opened the door wider, moving aside to let the other man in; but Jensen stood frozen at the doorway. After a moment he prompted, “Alpha?”  
Jensen visibly flinched at the honorific, “Don’t; please”

  
“...”

  
“I uh, I know you asked me not to disturb you; but I just came to...well, to apologise actually... and tell you that umm... there’s lasagne in the fridge, help yourself when you’re hungry... or anything else really and uh... well, I’m heading to my room; feel free to call me if you wa- need anything. Good night, Jared... once again, I’m terribly sorry.” And with a crisp nod, he turned away.  
  
For a long moment Jared stood at the door, staring at the older man’s retreating back, but then he withdrew into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jared rapped softly on the door, a part of him hoping that Jensen would be asleep and not hear the knocking; but the rest of him ornery.

  
“Come on in, Jay.” A sleepy voice called from inside. 

  
_No luck; then._

 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, getting a glimpse of the tee-shirt and boxer clad alpha before he dropped his head. “I wanted to apologize for today.”

  
“Apologise; for what-?” The voice was soft-  _confused._

  
He moved forward, trying to control his shaking limbs as he made his way to the bed. Placing a slightly trembling hand on the bed, he risked a glance. “May I?”

  
“God, Jay- you think you need to ask?”

  
That wasn’t an outright ‘no’ so he pulled himself up to kneel on the bed, legs splayed wide enough to display himself as he slid the robe off.

  
“Jared, wha-?”

  
“I submit to you, Alpha.”

  
“What the  _HELL_  are you talking about?” Jensen didn’t appear to be sleepy anymore, in fact; he sounded wide-awake and freaked.  _Good._

  
“I apologise and I-I’m  _ready;_ ready to submit to you, Alp-” Jared repeated in a monotone, a detached part of him amused by how by-rote his words sounded.

  
“If you say ‘alpha’ one more time; heaven help me; I’m going to clock you one!” Jensen growled, clearly irritated; “And what do you mean by  _ready_?”

  
“I- I prepared myself...” Jared confessed in a whisper, praying the older man wouldn’t ask him to elaborate. He wondered if he should be worried about the fact that he couldn’t feel  _anything_ from the other man- nothing of the fury obvious in his words or the exasperation in his sleep-mussed eyes.

  
There was a moment of silence; then, “ _Show me_.”

  
Feeling his cheeks burning with humiliation, Jared twisted, pushing himself down on his elbows and knees before reaching behind him and holding himself open. The sharp inhalation told him that Jensen had seen the lube glistening … _in_ him.

  
He closed his eyes, waiting for his mate’s reaction; but for once he seemed to have shattered the Elder’s  _steely_  control. There was  _still_  no evidence of Jensen’s emotions (the Pack Alpha apparently too practised to slip like that); but the absolute silence spoke volumes towards what the older man was feeling. He bit his lip, hoping he would be allowed to close himself from prying eyes soon; because as much as he had prepared to permit his debasement; it was mortifying to actually be made to  _hold_  himself open for the alpha’s viewing pleasure.

  
Despite the fact that there was no more reaction from the alpha, Jared felt something change in the room- almost like all the air from the room had been sucked out with a vacuum. Anticipating either a leering comment or a violent claiming, Jared braced himself for either; but strangely the next sound he heard was a forceful exhalation of breath before the alpha-  _Jensen_ ; his mind protested; patted high on his back, pushing with a gentle but steady pressure till he was flat on his stomach.

  
“Very pretty; now get some sleep”  
  
For nearly the entirety of a full minute, Jared simply lay there, too stunned by his mate’s reaction to understand; when the words finally sank through; he scrambled to leave- mortified beyond belief by his own actions.  
  
Jensen grabbed at him, neatly encircling his wrist in a manacle-like grip, “ _You_ came to my bed, Jared... I was hoping you would have the courtesy to stay.”  
  
Jared gulped in a heaving breath, realising that it was  _both_ \- a challenge  _and_  a punishment; before nodding and sliding back into the bed. Jensen stayed close- one hand coming to rest on Jared’s stomach.  
  
He waited for the fingers to dip lower, but Jensen’s hand remained where it was; the Elder’s thumb tracing invisible, comforting circles around his navel. It was an oddly intimate gesture, reminiscent of strong alpha-beta pairs with the alpha curling his palm around the middle of his/her (expectant) mate in a silent vow of protection; for Jensen to replicate that gesture now- even unconsciously; especially in light of Jared’s  _performance_  just prior; was... jarring.  
  
He froze, uncertain and unwilling to react; but Jensen, as uncannily perceptive as he’d proved himself to be, understood; climbing out of bed with a put-upon sigh. A moment later something soft hit his body, making him jerk in surprise.  
  
“Pull that on, Jay... hopefully you’ll sleep better.”  
  
Jared obeyed silently, smelling his alpha’s scent on the pyjamas. His ankles were lefty bare owing their difference in height, but barring that, it fit him remarkably well considering it wasn’t his. It was still embarrassing to lie back, given how his mate’s hand instantly reclaimed its former position... but it was oddly soothing too. He anticipated lying awake for the majority of the night, but sleep claimed him sooner than expected.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

The other side of the bed was already cold when Jared awoke the next morning. Rubbing a drowsy hand through his bangs, he picked up the robe he had discarded carelessly on the floor last night (and Jensen had apparently picked after him because now it was folded neatly and sitting at the foot of the bed) and made his way to the kitchen to find the Alpha making hash-browns for breakfast.

  
“G’m”, Jared mumbled, sitting at the breakfast island and resting his head on folded arms.

  
“Morning” Jensen greeted dutifully, snagging a cuppa of steaming coffee from the percolator and placing it next to the still half-awake man. “Sleep well?”

  
Jared moaned softly in gratefulness as the perfect blend of freshly-ground premium quality cocoa-bean, sugar and cream hit his taste-buds. His eyes closed automatically as he savoured the taste for a moment before his brain woke enough to remind him of the previous night’s fiasco. He considered ignoring the elephant in the room for a nanosecond before admitting to himself that in this particular instance, denial was the way to go ( _not)_.

  
“Look Jen,” he waited until the viridian gaze focussed on him, “I-I’m really sorry about last night...”

  
“Sorry?” Jensen gave a bark of mirthless laughter, “You’re  _sorry_? Heavens Jared; do you have any idea what could have happened if it had been anyone but me?”

  
“I’d have gotten exactly what I asked for” the younger alpha admitted in a hoarse whisper, wishing for something stronger than coffee-despite the early hour; “and I deserved nothing less for the way I acted... but Jen, it-it  _wasn’t_  anyone else and-and I’m so- _so_ glad that it wasn’t, you know?”

  
Jensen waited for a moment to see what he else had to say before realising that the younger man was waiting for his reaction. And with an effort, he brought himself under control; “I’m sorry too. I should have told you.”

  
Jared raised wide hazel eyes to take in the other alpha, a soft smile playing on his lips at the unexpected apology; “Can-  _may I_  ask why you didn’t?”

  
The blond head ducked in an uncharacteristic display of embarrassment, “It sounds so stupid in hindsight...”

  
“I’d still like to know; ya’know?”

  
“It- it wasn’t intentional... at first I thought I’d tell you later ‘coz there was just no time... but then- then you were already so damn terrified Jared that I- I couldn’t...”

  
“Because  _I_  was terrified? Of  _what_?”

  
“Me?  _The whole situation_? ... You’d just been ordered to mate someone you considered your rival-”

 

“Yeah, about that; how is it that they lobbed us together, Jen? Aren’t Pack Alphas supposed to be above the law?”

  
Jensen shook his head, “I was asked,  _before the trial_... but that meant the entire blame would’ve landed squarely on your shoulders.”

  
“So - you just said you’d what-  _share the blame_?”

  
The man shook his head again,  “I waved off any special considerations... it’s not like it’s public knowledge about my status; Derek- as the Chief, was the only one on the council who knew; if I’d chosen different maybe the rest would have been informed but since I didn’t...”

  
Jared held up a hand, palm outward in the universal sign for ‘wait’, “Okay, interruption;  _why isn’t it public knowledge_?”

  
“Hmmm?” the Elder’s brow furrowed in confusion.

  
“Why  _isn’t_ it public knowledge? Shouldn’t the people know who their Alpha is? I mean, I must have looked up on you any number of times...on the ‘net, newspapers, magazines... the works, you know? And I never found anything even  _hinting_  about your status... So, I was kind of wondering... _why_?"

  
“Security reasons; primarily”

  
“ _Security_?”

  
“Yeah, the lesser number of people know who I am; the smaller target I paint-”

  
“Hold on; you’re telling me you’ve got assassins gunning for you?”

 

Jensen shrugged, the air gushing out of his lungs in a sarcastic murmur, “Perks of the job”

  
Jared’s eyes widened even further, his voice dropping another few decibels, “So... have there been- like  _attempts_ ; on your life?”

  
“A couple of times”, Jensen nodded

  
“A couple of times-  _Couple of times_!” Jared spluttered, “And you didn’t think it necessary to mention?”

  
“It’s been years, Jay; decades even... so relax. Besides, I have an excellent security team.”

  
“How can you even say that?”

  
“Say what? -that my security detail is excellent? ‘Coz I know it is! Excellent and discrete... I mean, you didn’t even notice that they’ve been tailing you for the past week, did you?”

  
But Jared was already shaking his head- the latter part of the statement not even registering yet, “How can you say that I don’t need to worry when at any moment it’s possible for me to lose my mate?”  

          
“Whoa! Relax; it’s not as dire as it sounds... you think I wouldn’t have warned you otherwise? It’s not like I’m directly involved in Pack business anymore- at least, not as much as I should be... and the last attempt was when I’d just taken o’er the reins from Dad. Things have...  _settled_  ... since then.”

  
Jared hummed noncommittally; unsure what to make of Jensen’s reassurance. The older man waited for a moment before rising from his seat, “C’me on; I’ll show you-”

  
Jared followed silently, not all that surprised to realize that Jensen was leading him into the study but completely taken aback when the Alpha pulled down a map from the shelves, spreading it across the ornate desk.

  
Jared squinted at the name of the territories, surprised to note that although they were vaguely known, it wasn’t something he recognised.

  
“This marks all the Pack territories,” Jensen explained, gesturing at the map, “Now, I’m guessing you don’t find the names all that recognizable... but that’s because this map only shows the Pack titles. You’ll be more familiar with this-” And the Alpha placed another map over the first one; this one having the names and details in bold black and red prints on a transparent layout.

  
Instantly Jared realised that  _this_  was the map he had grown up studying and the one commonly found in diaries and atlases. Seeing the names of the Pack Lands over the better-known human demarcations felt like looking through a magic-mirror. His eyes quickly located the portion (done in pale butter tone) designated ‘ **Ackles Pack’** \- it was easily one of the five largest territories in the continent.

  
“Now-a-days of course the actual borders of the Pack Lands hold little meaning as we have turned them all into soft borders. There is nothing to stop the Packs from inter-mingling and moving across territories freely. However, in the event of a dispute- for instance, a case where the Were’s Pack identity is in question; it is generally solved by using the old borders.”

  
Jared nodded his understanding, fascinated. “You are familiar with both maps?”

  
“I have to be.” Jensen confirmed.

  
“Wow” Jared whispered, confessing, “I never had much head for geography- all those names and details confused the hell outta me. And I only had to read one map”  
Jensen laughed, low and easy; “Learning them  _was_  an arduous process.”

  
“But you did?” 

  
“Part of being an Alpha-heir; I guess”

  
“Must’ve been awful?”

  
“Nah... I mean, yeah; it sucked at times; not to be able to go out and just  _hang-out_  with your friends, y’know? But it wasn’t all bad”

  
“What else?”

  
“Umm, I don’t know... what would you like to hear about?”

  
“Pack business? How is it that you don’t sit at the Centre? I mean, I went there once-”

  
Jensen chuckled at his pinched expression, “Not a pleasant experience?”

  
“Hell no!”

  
“I don’t sit there ‘coz like I said earlier; I’m not directly involved in Pack business... I’ve got a team who take care of affairs on my behalf. They’re the ones who handle the day-to-day details... I’ve kind of been remiss since-” Jensen paused, staring through unseeing eyes at the maps still laid out on the table.

  
Jared didn’t dare interrupt, hoping the Alpha would continue.

  
Jensen closed his eyes for a moment; blocking out the world- then a deep inhalation as he shot a guilty look at Jared. “I think there is something else that you should know...”  
Jared’s brows leaped in surprise, “Another secret?”

  
“Not exactly a secret,” Jensen hedged, before sighing “but it  _is_  something I’ve neglected to tell you”

  
Jared stared back with a steady gaze, “Okay”

  
“I mentioned Tracy, right?”

 

“The beta you lost?” Jared asked, trying to place the name.

  
The older alpha nodded, “Yeah... thing is; she wasn’t just  _a_  beta, Jay... she was  _my_ beta.”

  
“You were mated?” The ‘before’ was unspoken.

  
“Married” Jensen corrected, picking a framed picture from the desk and handing it to him.

  
Jared let out a low whistle as he stared at the happy couple smiling in the picture- an attractive red-haired beta in her pristine wedding gown smiling up at the tuxedo-clad, green eyed alpha whose own attention was firmly focused on the girl in his arms. “She’s beautiful!”

  
“She was,” Jensen confirmed, his voice breaking on the past tense used.

  
Jared looked up startled, only to find the shimmery verdant gaze set on the picture in his hands. Although the alpha was in control enough to hold his tears at bay, it was evident that his eyes were wet.

  
“I- I should be telling you the details, but-”

  
Jared reached out instinctively, placing a comforting hand on the Elder’s bicep, “It’s alright. You can tell me whenever you’re ready.”

  
A warm palm covered his hand as the alpha scrunched his eyes shut, “Dammit, it been nearly ten years, Jay! Why can’t I still talk about this?”

  
Jared said nothing, just left his hand on the alpha’s arm; waiting for the man to re-gain control of his faculties gain.

  
Jensen sniffed, blushing adorably as he glanced up with reddened eyes, “Sorry.”

  
Jared shook his head, waving off the apology before handing back the picture; surprised when instead of replacing it in its original position; the older male put it face-down in one of the drawers.

  
“You can leave it out; I don’t mind.”

  
Jensen smiled, “No, and she wouldn’t have approved either.”  
  
They stood awkwardly in silence for a moment before Jensen moved to refold the maps and return them to their position on the shelves. Jared watched quietly till it was done and then cleared his throat.

  
“Umm question?”

  
Jensen turned to face him, surprise written all over his features, “Of course”

  
“Since you were already mated once before; is – uh, is that why you could promise me that I wouldn’t be turned? ‘Coz you already have a Beta?”

  
Jensen was already shaking his head before he even finished, “It’s the reason I told the councillor that I didn’t want to be mated to another beta and so would not be turning you; but somehow I doubt that  _that’s_  what you meant. Am I right?”

  
Jared stared back wordlessly.

  
Jensen gave an acknowledging nod. “My mate  _is_  Pack Beta, Jared... and that means that-”

  
“No, you promised!”

  
The Elder raised his hand in a placating gesture, “I’m not going to turn you, Jay... a ‘Pack beta’-” he gestured around the title with air-quotes, “is a  _rank_ ; it has nothing to do what-so-ever with whether you are alpha, beta or hell, even omega. And the Pack beta  _is_  higher up on the hierarchy than any alpha, you know... all alpha’s bow to the Pack Beta; not the other way ‘round”

  
“All alphas; barring one”, Jared scoffed.

  
“Barring  ** _none._** ” Jensen inclined his head in a symbolic gesture.

  
Jared drew in a startled breath, “that’s – that sounds like a lot of responsibility.”

  
Jensen chuckled softly, “Why do you think the screening for Pack Beta is so stringent, huh? The Beta wields incredible power; Jay. They have unrestricted access to the Alpha, and if they are crafty enough; can be the ones virtually running the pack. Traditionally, the Alpha was the only one not permitted to choose his or her own mate because of this very reason...”

  
“But you made an independent call to agree to accept me as your mate, right?”

  
“Yeah, things have been slowly but surely changing... even then; there are claims and offers between Packs once the Alpha-heir reaches maturity.” He wrinkled his nose, “It’s all very political.”

  
“So you and Tracy-?”

  
“Oh no, it wasn't-...  uhm...Tracy moved to town when I was in high school... and we fell head-o’er-heels in love. I proposed at prom and we were married before we set out for university.”

 

“Sounds like a fairy-tale.” Jared said wistfully; remembering his own college years.

  
“It was,” Jensen admitted, “at least until I lost her six years later.”

  
Jared watched the fleeting expression of pain on his mate’s face and decided to change the topic; “So I was-?”

  
“My last ditch attempt at picking a mate of my own choosing..well; almost...I was being requested to find a new mate pretty much since the year after she passed away; and then when the council ordered the ‘forced mating’ I figured  _‘why not’_?” Jensen admitted honestly.

  
“’Why not’ indeed.” Jared muttered crossly. He  _knew_  the reality of their mating; but to  _hear_  the truth was still upsetting.

  
“Yeah,” Jensen shrugged, “I mean you were a strong alpha in your own right. I knew that you would be fair to my Pack... and the best part was that you held no illusions to the nature of our relationship. Besides, I respected you enough to know that you were someone I could picture myself growing old beside. And the fact that you were being offered to me on a platter was perfect too.”

  
“ _Offered on a platter_ ” Jared muttered with no real heat, “compare me to a bunch of grapes, why don’t you?”

  
Jensen laughed, then made a face, “which reminds me that I need to apologise to your Alpha-”

  
“What?”

  
“We didn’t have any choice, but the fact remains that I pretty much stole you from your Alpha. I mean, yeah, Romanowsky's an Ackles as well, but our mating means you are no longer directly under him and-  Jay...shit- I should’ve called him earlier!”

  
“ _My_  alpha?” Jared repeated uncertainly, the majority of Jensen's mumbled explanation flying over his head.

  
“Ronald Romanowsky?”

  
“You’re going to call my Pack Alpha?”

  
Jensen nodded, amused by Jared’s surprise.

  
“You-you sure? I mean I doubt he even knows me... of me, I mean and-”

  
The Alpha chuckled, “It’s expected of me, Jay”

  
Jared swallowed; abruptly aware that as easy as he was to be around, his alpha came from a different background altogether. “Can I listen in?”

  
“Sure” Jensen picked up the receiver, quickly dialling the number and waiting for someone to answer the call.

  
Jared’s hand hovered over the ‘speaker’ button for a moment before punching it in. Jensen grinned at his star-struck expression, quickly sobering at the soft, feminine ‘hello’ from the other end.

  
“May I speak to Alpha Romanowsky, please?” The Elder’s voice was crisp, confident.

  
“Just a moment, Sir; may I know who is calling?”

  
“Alpha Ackles,”

  
Jared watched in silent wonder as Jensen seemed to transform right before him into  _the_  Pack Alpha.

  
“Hello?”

  
Jared noted with some amusement that Alpha Romanowsky’s voice sounded elderly over the phone; not that it was surprising, considering the Alpha was well past sixty.  
“Alpha Romanowsky, how nice to hear your voice!”

  
“Elder Ackles, you humble me...”

  
Jared could hear the inherent  _respect_  in the words.

  
“To what do I owe this honour?”

  
“Ah, please; the pleasure is all mine; Alpha... I actually called to apologise for not seeking your consent prior to mating Jared-”

  
“Oh, please!” the Alpha scoffed like an old friend- Jared wondered if he was; “I know the circumstances of your match. I hope young Padalecki is well.”

  
Jensen met Jared’s eyes as he answered, “Yes, yes he is... although your letter came as something of a shock-”

  
The older man chortled, “I can only imagine. How did he take it?”

  
“Umm about that; I have a request... I haven’t spoken to him about this yet; but if he so chooses... would you permit him to continue as a part of  _your_  Pack despite being my mate?”

  
Jared’s eyes bugged.

  
Romanowsky sounded equally surprised, “There is no precedent for this, Alpha...”

  
Jared noted that the older man used the honorific automatically; and Jensen seemed to expect (and accept) it, not reacting like he hated being called that as he had the previous evening.

  
“I know, Sir... but would you consider it?”

  
A pause, then; “I would be honoured to host the Ackles’ Pack -Beta in my Pack, Alpha...”

  
“Thank you, I’ll get back to you once I’ve discussed it with him,”

  
“Son,” for the first time the Alpha’s voice softened with something other than just plain propriety, “as happy as I would be to accept someone as talented as your mate into my folds; think carefully before you make this decision-”

  
Jensen’s own voice softened in response, “I- I just don’t want to force anything on him; Ronald”

  
“And you won’t. You’re a good man at heart; Son. I’m sure your mate will see that.”

  
“That’s- Thank you, really. I’ll talk things over with Jay and we’ll make the decision together.”

  
“ _Good_. And you know you can call me, right... especially now that we’re family?  _Either_  of you.”

  
“Thank you, I’ll tell Jared.”

  
“The kid’s had some tough times lately... especially since his falling out with Gerald-”

  
Jared’s eyes bugged,  _how did the Pack Alpha know about that, and Dad’s first name?_ He refocused to hear what else was being said.

  
“-give him time... I’m sure he’ll come around.”

 

“I promise I’ll take good care of him, Alpha”

  
“I know you will, Son. I know you will.”

  
Jensen chuckled softly, “It was good to talk to you, Ronald, really. And once again, thank you.”

  
The older man laughed, “Take care, Kid.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

Jared fixed determined eyes on Jensen the second the phone touched its cradle, “I’m Pack Beta; right?”

  
“Yeah, of course.” Jensen answered, surprised.

  
“Then I’d better start accepting my Pack, Jen. I’m staying an _Ackles._ ”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter-14

**Chapter- 14**  
  
Jared looked up from his book at the soft knock to find Jensen leaning against the door; phone tucked between his ear and shoulder; one hand still raised and the other occupied by a mammoth bag of Doritos.  
  
Tossing the bag over, he pressed a hand against the mouthpiece to muffle his words, “My friends want to meet you.”  
Jared shrugged as he opened the bag one handed- the other busy holding down his place between the pages, popping a handful into his mouth.  
  
Jensen nodded, “Friday sound good?”  
  
“ _This_  Friday?” He asked around another mouthful of the fried snacks.  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Okay, sounds good.”  
  
Jensen relayed the information before hanging up and turning to Jared; looking around self-consciously before perching on the edge of the bed. It didn’t escape the younger man’s notice that his mate treated this room as Jared’s domain even though he was the legal owner of the entire estate.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Jensen questioned, reaching for the bag of munchies.  
  
“Nuh-uh” Jared shook his head, deliberately marking the page he was reading before setting the book aside to face Jensen, “Should- should I be worried?”  
  
“Uh,” the alpha scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I just hope they don’t end up offending you.”  
  
Jared curved up a teasing brow, “That bad?”  
  
“Well, imagine Chad at his protective best... if he were an alpha and actually trained for it...  _that’s_  Chris.”  
  
“I see.”  _Not laughing- No Sir, not laughing at all._  
  
Jensen didn’t miss his expression, “You – uh... you don’t sound worried...”  
  
The younger man shrugged- forcing himself to be serious, “I guess I’ll just have to deal with it, won’t I?”  
  
“I could try... _postponing_?”  
  
“Nah... It’s cool. I was just yanking your chain, man. Relax.”  
  
“Why don’t you call your friends over too? We could turn this into a mixer...“  
  
Jared’s forehead wrinkled as he thought about it, but the Pack alpha was already counting heads, “Well, Misha’s busy this weekend, so I’ve got Chris, Tom, James and Steve from my side. And, from yours we have Chad and-?”  
  
“That’s it.”  
  
“Seriously?” The older man’s eyes crinkled, “Just one?”  
  
“Yeah... I- I don’t really have too many clos-”  
  
The Alpha held up a hand, halting his words, “You don’t hafta explain, man... I- I was just surprised; I mean, you seem to be more of a people person than I am.”  
  
He shrugged, “Not really close to anyone, I suppose.”  
  
Jensen clapped his shoulder as he rose, “Okay then, I guess I better do the honours...you’ll tell Chad?”  
  
Jared nodded, watching the other alpha grab his phone, already dialing as he walked out of the room.  
  


∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

And so it was that on Friday Chad accompanied them to the Ackles’ residence instead of heading home. When his mate and aide continued to talk shop even as they perched on the seats around Jensen’s kitchen island with beers in their hand; Jared groaned inwardly, guessing it was pretty much the only common topic of discussion for the two. Despite his attempts at steering the talk to things other than work, the two continued to return to the impending merger of their two firms. When Chad got up to retrieve a file from his bag to clarify some point, Jared threw up his hands in defeat, grumbling about workaholic friends.  
  
It was an hour and a half before the two finally decided to call it a day, closing their files and laptops as they moved towards the drawing room; switching on the TV as they sprawled on the couch. Jared watched them contemplatively for a moment before heading to his room to freshen up.  
  
He felt much more alive after his shower and changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a button-up, noting without comment that Jensen too had changed into casuals sometime during his absence. Gratefully accepting the beer bottle Jensen held out to him, he sank into the plushness of the rug, leaning to rest his back against the front of the couch and thankful that for once, Chad seemed to be getting along fine with Jared’s mate.  
  
“Why-” Chad licked his lips, “why is he on the floor?”  
  
Jensen simply shrugged, his eyes still glued to the TV, “It’s his place.”  
  
Jared watched the horrified expression flit across his friend’s face and realized that Chad was going to explode a second before he did.  
  
“What?” Chad rose from his seat - absolute fury written in every line of his body, growling “You bastard-”  
  
Having already anticipated the move, Jared managed to get between the glowering beta itching for a fight and his confused mate, “Dude!”  
  
“No.” Chad shook his head, still glaring daggers at Jensen over Jared’s shoulder- both alphas having climbed to their feet at the first accusation itself, “You told me he’s treating you well, Jaybird...and that?  _That_  is not being treated ‘ _well’_.”  
  
The younger alpha rolled his eyes, “Seriously Chad? You roomed with me for four years, man. How many times did you see me using the couch during that time? Jensen didn’t mean to insinuate that I wasn’t  _allowed_  on the furniture- just that I prefer to be able to stretch my legs. Isn’t that right, Jen?”  
  
He glanced towards the wide-eyed older man- willing him to take the hint. Jensen nodded, managing a faint, “That’s what I meant.”  
  
“Besides,” he grinned, collapsing back on the floor next to his mate again now that the calamity had been averted, “Jensen hands out amazing head-massages.”  
  
And as if that was the cue, the Pack alpha’s hand dropped on his head, the fingers burrowing under the hair and scratching gently. Jared barely stopped himself from moaning in pleasure, but judging from Chad’s wrinkled nose he wasn’t very successful.  
  
“Get a room.” The beta muttered crossly, trying not to look at the two mates and focussing on the TV screen.  
  
Jared snorted and tossed a popcorn at his friend, “My house, my rules.”  
  


∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jared accompanied Jensen when the doorbell rang announcing Christian Kane- Jensen’s oldest friend. The alpha turned out to be vastly different from Jared’s expectations- not tall like either Jensen or Jared himself; Chris was, to be blunt- rather short for an alpha. And the shoulder length dirty-blond curls softened the chiselled features of the older Were into something distinctly beta-ish.   
  
“Jenny-boy, it’s been awhile!”  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow at that; clearly remembering Jensen telling him that he didn’t answer to ‘ _Jenny_ ’. The Pack alpha shrugged, apparently reading the silent question in Jared’s eye. “He’s known me since I was in preschool. And I can’t seem to convince him that I’m no longer that kid.”  
  
His words appeared to alert the older Were to Jared’s presence because he turned towards him with an extended hand, “Mr. Padalecki, it’s great to finally meet you.”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened in disbelief as he finally met the brown gaze completely, “Same here...I- You seem really familiar. Have we met before?”  
  
Chris guffawed, slapping his arm and turning to Jensen, “So Jenny, your mate seems to have better observational skills than you did...”  
  
And tuning out Jensen’s childish retort, Jared suddenly remembered the Elder telling him something about having his security tail him discreetly- although he’d overlooked the words at the time. He turned towards the shorter man incredulously, “You’re part of Jensen’s security?”  
  
“I think I’m going to like you just fine, Padalecki.” Came the non-sequiter even as Jensen mouthed ‘head-of-security’ behind Chris’ back.  
  
“Just Jared, please”  
  
Chris nodded- patting his back, “Alright, _‘Just Jared’_... tell me where you guys stock your beer.”  
  
Jared smiled, nodding discretely at Jensen as they moved towards the living room. It wasn’t long before the rest of Jensen’s friends appeared. Tom Welling- almost as tall as Jared himself was obviously the diplomat of the group; every word measured and carefully considered before being spoken. And although he was friendly with Jensen, Jared noticed that the man deferred to the Pack Alpha in subtle ways.  
  
In direct contrast, James Lafferty was openly obsequious to Jensen- greeting the older man in the traditional fashion with a bared throat. He was also the only one dressed in a button down and formal slacks; the lack of a tie and jacket his only concession to the informal nature of their get-together. At a fresh twenty-four, the dark haired man was considerably younger than the rest of them as well- which perhaps explained his reticent nature.  
  
Jared had already forgotten the hullaballoo with Chad over his sitting on the floor and resumed his former position on the soft rug. It was only when Jensen returned with a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and slid down to join him on the floor that he realized that despite having been tight-lipped during the exchange, the alpha had not missed a thing. Jared saw the confusion flit across both Tom and James’ expressions even as an approving smile appeared on Chad’s lips and frowned-  _Jensen shouldn’t have to cater to others in his own home._  
  
Jensen called him aside during the next commercial break, turning to Jared with a worried look, “I’m so sorry...”  
  
“For what?” Jared asked in genuine surprise.  
  
“I didn’t mean to make this into an alpha hang-out... It’s just that Misha and Vicky had a prior engagement and Steve has a concert tonight. I- I didn’t know, I’m sorry...I hope Chad isn’t too uncomfortable?”  
  
“Dude, Chad’s unmated. I’m pretty sure he would be more uncomfortable to be treated like a ‘proper’ beta if you know what I mean.” Jared soothed. “So... Misha, Vicky and Steve are the ones breaking up the overdose of testosterone in this all-alpha group, huh?”  
  
Jensen laughed, shaking his head, “No, actually Vicky- Victoria to anyone outside our group, is Misha’s Alpha... and Steve... well, he’s Christian’s mate.”  
  
“Seriously? Chris is mated?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Yeah, not as long as either Tom or...” he trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
“You?” Jared ventured hesitantly.  
  
The older alpha gave a sharp nod, “Like me Tom got mated right out of high-school. It’s actually how we first met. Being the only two mated alpha’s in our Business studies class in college helped us bond. And later when he applied to intern under Dad; we came up with the whole concept of an ‘Alpha-committee’ to take care of the daily responsibilities of a Pack-Alpha. It helped that his mate Whitney and Tracy got along like a house on fire.”  
  
“It must’ve been hard on them too, losing her.” Jared mused, realizing that all these people had known Jensen for far longer than he had.  
  
Jensen sighed, “I guess... though at the time I was too selfish to notice anyone else’s grief.”  
  
“Jensen, no... I can’t even imagine what it must’ve been like for you to lose your wife. I’m sure Tom and Whitney understand.”  
  
“So, now I know about how you met these guys...”Jared continued, turning to the chopping board to slice the tomatoes for a salad, “All except James”  
  
The Elder alpha laughed, “James... well- it sounds totally cold-blooded; but we took him in because we wanted to make sure he wasn’t a threat. He’d joined the Alpha-Committee a couple of years ago and literally tore through the ranks- rising like some freak storm. It was Tom’s idea to pull in him- see if he had some ulterior motive.” He shrugged, expertly tossing the vegetables he was busy stir-frying, “We ourselves forgot he was a relative new-comer he bonded so well with us.”  
  
Jared smiled; he was beginning to like Jensen’s friends. They seemed like the kind of people he would’ve become friends with himself, “So he’s the only unmated guy in your circle.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes twinkled with mirth when he turned to glance at him- eyebrows waggling mischievously, “Why mate o’ mine... are you planning on a little match-making?”  
  
Jared stuck his tongue out, appalled at the very concept, “Dude, No!”  
  
Once done with the salad, he left Jensen to finish and plate the dishes; moving back to the living room to find Chris engrossed in the game. Chad glanced up at his arrival, shifting to make space for him on the couch but Jared waved him off, collapsing back on his usual spot. Snatches of conversation from the low murmur to his left told him that James was trying to convince Tom to ask something. He glanced at them surreptiously, but it was only a moment before the taller alpha conceded; turning to them as he enquired, “If you don’t mind my asking, whose Pack do you belong to?”  
  
The beta glanced at Tom curiously, “Alpha Quentin. Jay-bird here’s from the Romanowsky Pack.”  
  
Jared cleared his throat self consciously as he corrected, “Actually, I’m an Ackles now.”  
  
Tom and James nodded as though they expected it (-which they probably did) while Chad gaped at him, “Dude, he made to change your name? And what’s that gotta do with your Pack identity anyway? An Ackles can’t be a Romanowsky or something?”  
  
“Or something,” Jared answered evasively.  
  
“You should be proud.” James cut in, eyes narrowing at Jared’s evasion, “Being an Ackles is nothing to be shy about.”  
  
“Yeah well, I still don’t know who my Alpha is, James; so excuse me for not answering in more detail.” Jared retorted, the alpha in him not taking kindly to being spoken to like that.  
  
“You don’t have one,” Tom interrupted, trying to diffuse the situation, “Jensen’s the only one you answer to, Jared... Didn’t he explain it to you?”  
  
Even having suspected it, Jared was still surprised by the information. He mustered a smile for the Vice-President of the Ackles’ Alpha Committee, “Nah... He’s an idiot that way.”  
  
James bristled at the perceived insult to his leader, “Mr. Padalecki, I would advise you to remember that the  _idiot_  is our  _Alpha._ ”  
  
“And  _I_  would ask you, Lafferty; to remember whom you’re speaking to.” Jensen growled, having come in with the tray and obviously overhearing James’ words. Jared risked a sideway glance to see the narrowed jade eyes and realized that Jensen was actually  _seriously_  angry- that it wasn’t simple posturing.  
  
The younger alpha too seemed taken aback, “I-I apologise, Alpha-”  
  
“I’m not the one you need to apologise to, James.”  
  
And something in Jensen’s tone must have alerted the younger male to exactly how upset Jensen was, because he tilted his head-  baring his throat submissively for the Pack Alpha almost without conscious thought despite addressing his words to Jared, “I’m sorry, Mr. Padalecki; it wasn’t my place to speak to you like that.”  
  
“Hey, it’s cool man; relax.” Jared assured, placing a discreet hand on his mate’s back and felt the tension ease out.  
Jensen nodded, scratching the back of his neck with an apologetic expression, “S’rry.”  
  
It was Chris who broke the ensuing awkwardness, hollering that some people were trying to catch the game and that they needed to keep it down unless they wanted to be gagged. Tension diffused, all three men focussed on the TV; Jensen sinking down on the rug next to Jared again.  
  
  
  
Chad was the first one to check his watch during the after-game chit-chat. Jared raised an eyebrow, making the beta shrug as he pulled out his phone, “It’s getting late; I’d better summon a cab- what’s the address again?”  
  
James Lafferty spoke up before Jared could reply, “I could drive you home- unless you object?”  
  
And for the first time since he’d known his friend, he saw Chad at a loss of words, stammering-“Uh...you won’t mind?”  
The unmated alpha shook his head as he rose to his feet, offering a hand to help the beta up, “It’s not a problem.”  
Jared was even more surprised when instead of telling him off like he usually did, Chad accepted the help. Nevertheless, he pulled James aside when Chad went to collect his things.  
  
“I know, you’ll kill me if I don’t treat him with respect-” The younger alpha began with a smirk, frowning when Jared simply held up a hand.  
  
“No... Chad’ll do that himself. I just wanted to tell you that you won’t be winning any brownie points by treating him like a delicate flower, okay? He’s far too independent to appreciate being all wined and dined.”  
  
“So... does the fact that you’re telling me this mean I have your blessings?”  
  
Jared shook his head, beginning to like the gutsy attitude despite himself, “Dude! Who he sleeps with is none of my business, okay? But he let you help him to his feet when usually he just turns others down and I think... or to be more accurate, now that I’m settled myself-I’m hoping that he too will find what he’s been looking for all these years.”  
  
“You do remember that I just met him for the first time today, right?”  
  
“And yet, you’ve been watching him more than the game.” He shot back, grinning when the younger man went scarlet at his words.  
  
“What’s the hold-up?” Chad’s voice came from the door.  
  
James shot him a small smile before moving away- only to be yanked back by his sleeve, “And yes, I  _will_  kill you if he’s hurt.”  
  
Jensen appeared at his side as he watched the duo drive off, “Everything alright?”  
  
He nodded- deciding to fill Jensen in later and turning back in when the red tail-lights were all he could make out in the dark. He walked in on Tom trying to give Jensen a slim white envelope.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
It was Tom who answered, “Alpha Beaver’s invited you guys to their annual harvest festival.”  
  
Jensen scowled as he added, “It’s a Pack-Alpha gig.”  
  
Jared had to smile at the errant school-boy expression on his mate’s face, “And last I checked, you  _were_  Pack-Alpha, Jen.”  
  
Seeming to realize that Jared wasn’t all that opposed to the idea, Tom swiftly changed track and offered the envelope to him, “Try to convince him to attend, will you?”  
  
Jared glanced dubiously at the sealed envelope thrust into his hand. “Tom-”  
  
“Jensen refused to attend any of these events after Tracy.” He explained, turning to the Elder as he continued, “And I get it man, but you have Jared now. Don’t you think it would be a good idea to introduce him to the life? And this is fairly small-scale. It should ease him in nicely-”  
  
“Why can’t you go?” Jensen asked petulantly.  
  
“I did-  _do_  go, Jensen... for the past decade, I  _have_  been going in your stead; but it’s not good for the Pack, man. Do you know what the results of the last survey were?”  
  
He continued before either of them could reply, “Ninety percent could identify me as the spokesman for the Alpha Counsel. No one identified you...  _Not-One-Person!_  And these were people who are directly involved with the alpha Committee in one way or other. Can you imagine the state of the rest of your Pack?”  
  
Jensen shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me.”  
  
“I know,” Tom sighed, “You are not vain like Alpha Johansson to need the constant ass-worshipping... but it’s not right that no one recognises you, Jensen. You  _are_  our Alpha... You have to come forward at least once in a while.”  
  
“I agree with Tom, you should attend, Jen.” Jared added.  
  
“ _Et tu, Brute?_ ”  
  
He rolled his eyes, “Stop being a drama-queen.”  
  
“Just consider it. Please.” Tom added.  
  
And the fight seemed to go out of Jensen. “Fine; I’ll think about it,” He grumbled, still petulant.  
  
Tom nodded as he rose to his feet, “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re leaving?” Chris, who had been silent up to this point asked.  
  
“Yeah... Whitney’s going to worry if I turn up any later.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I should be heading home too; Steve’ll be waiting.”  
  
“I thought he was on tour?” Jared asked, confused.  
  
“He is.” Chris confirmed, “But he’ll wait for me to call after I reach home.”  
  
“Oh.”   
  
And suddenly it was a different side to all these men that Jared was discovering: deeply committed family guys who were as careful with their mates’ happiness as they were of the welfare of Jensen’s Pack.  
  
Chris waited till Tom drove off before turning to face them, “For the record, Jenny? I think Tom’s right on this one- you  _should_  go.”  
  
Jensen nodded, “I said I’ll think about it, didn’t I?”  
  
Chris continued to stare back steadily till Jensen caved.  
  
“Alright, fine! I’ll go. There, happy now?”  
  
“I’m sure your pack will be.”  
  
“And don’t you dare teach that trick to Tom!”  
  
The older man just laughed, extending a hand to Jared, “It was nice meeting you, Kid... I have a feeling you’re going to be good for him.”  
  
Jared blushed, feeling the hot band that had been constricting his chest all day ease- not having realized till that instant that he’d been waiting for the man’s approval. Anybody else wouldn’t have mattered; but as Jensen’s oldest friend, he had a feeling that Chris’ opinions carried the same weight with Jensen as Chad’s did with him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter-15

**Chapter-15**  
  
Jared found himself inwardly relieved when he realized that Jensen had reserved seats for them in first class- with his height, he had to virtually sit with knees around his ears in the cramped economy seats. He was in the process of adjusting his bag in the overhead baggage rack when his Were hearing picked up the air-hostess’ hushed whispers about having difficulty in seating someone in economy. Glancing over he saw a harried mother of two trying to reason with the airhostesses to help them find an alternative other than re-booking the airline tickets. Narrowing his eyes he cast his gaze downward and faltered.  
  
One hand firmly clasping her youngest; her other was resting on the back of a wheelchair with her older child- a little girl whose entire right side appeared to be in plaster. A closer look told him that it wasn’t her ‘entire’ side, but both her arm and her leg, hip downwards was done up in plaster.  
  
No way would the girl- no older than twelve, be able to ride in economy- and hence the problem; he guessed. He cast one last wistful glance at his comfortable seat before heading over.  
  
“Hey, uh- I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and ummm... if you want, you can swap seats with me.”  
  
“ _Us_ ,” A voice corrected and Jared glanced over his shoulder to find Jensen by his side.  
  
The mother’s face still remained pinched.  
  
“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but I have two kids...”  
  
“Your youngest can sit in the seat originally designated for him,” Jensen cut in smoothly; “He’ll be perfectly safe with us, and you can check on him a couple of times during the flight if you wish.”   
  
Jared felt a muffled wave of  _warmth-safe-protection_  and realized that it was coming from his mate. He watched as Jensen crouched in front of the little boy, “What d’ya say, little fellow, want to sit with us?”  
  
He wasn’t surprised when the little boy nodded, slipping his hand out of his mother’s hold and placing it in Jensen’s extended palm. The older alpha silently asked for permission with a raised eyebrow and at the mother’s nod, straightened to his full height with the child cradled on his hip.   
  
“Your seat numbers?”  
  
The air-hostess who had been watching the whole exchange silently finally spoke up, “I’ll take you to your seats, Alpha.”  
  
Jared heard the sharp exhale behind him as the woman realized they weren’t  _human_  and paused for the barest fraction of a second for her objection; but when none were forthcoming, he followed his mate across the partition to the cramped economy side.  
  
“You take the aisle-side, it’ll be easier on your legs,” Jensen whispered to him as he ushered the child to the window-seat.  
  
He shot the man a grateful look as he watched him help the boy fasten his seat-belt before doing his own. It was only after he was seated that he noticed the air-hostess still hovering.  
  
“Yes?”   
  
She blushed, the heightened colour visible even through the layers of make-up, “It was very kind of you two to offer your seats. Thank you.”  
  
“They needed ‘em more than we did.” Jared told her.  
  
Feeling eyes on him, he glanced to his side to find Jensen watching him; an unreadable expression on his face. On questioning, the older alpha simply shrugged; but Jared realized that in that moment, Jensen hadn’t been seeing his mate; he had been watching his Pack Beta.  
  
He waited till they were air-borne before pulling out his in-flight reading from his bag, peripherally aware of Jensen pointing out the major landmarks visible from air to the child next to him. When clouds were all that was visible, the boy turned to them with curious eyes.  
  
“Is it true that you turn into a wolf during full-moon?”  
  
Jared nearly choked- only a five-year old could be so adorably tactless; but before he could even think of the proper way to answer, Jensen was answering the boy.  
  
“That’s just a myth...what’s your name, Kiddo?”  
  
“Michael. What’s yours?”  
  
Jensen smiled, “I’m Jensen and this is my mate, Jared.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you.” The boy answered with what Jared assumed was his idea of ‘ _grown-up talk’_.  
  
“Same here.” Jensen returned. Then, “How did your sister injure herself, Michael?”  
  
The boy seemed to wilt, “T’was my fault...I- I hadn’t seen the car and-and then she was pushing me out of the way... but it hit her!”  
  
“Hey, sshhh... it’s okay, Kiddo. She’s going to be fine... C’mon, deep breaths now-” Jensen soothed, “Sshhh... these things happen sometimes, Michael. Stop crying... do you think she’ll like it if she hears about you crying?"  
  
The boy shook his head, desperately wiping at the tears which had spilled over his cheeks, “No-no... she told me I needed to be brave.”  
  
Jensen nodded, apparently remorseless at having guilt-ed the youngster, “And she’s right, you know... crying won’t help.”  
  
The boy turned wet eyes towards the older man.  
  
“But you know what will?”  
  
Michael shook his head.  
  
“You can help her by doing some of the things she usually does- she helps out your mom a lot, doesn’t she?”  
  
The child nodded, “Yeah, Angela is always doing things for mom.”  
  
“Yeah, and maybe you could do some of those things till she heals...”  
  
“But I don’t know how!”  
  
“You can always ask her to teach you, Michael. It’s always okay to ask if you don’t know something.”  
  
The boy bit his lip, apparently digesting what he’d been told, then: “Can I ask you something?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Sure, shoot.”  
  
“Why did you call him that?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Mate.”  
  
“Uh- because he is?” Jensen paused, “It’s like he’s my husband, but since we’re Weres, we call it a ‘mate’.”  
  
“But that Lady called you an Alpha. What does that mean?”  
  
Jared winced inwardly, wondering how Jensen would field this one.  
  
“Well you know how to say ‘Sir’ or ‘Mister’ sometimes? It’s something like that. As Weres we have Alphas and Betas, although we respond to Mister or Sir as well.”  
  
“But you can’t call a human an Alpha?”  
  
“It’s complicated, but in general, no. You can’t.”  
  
“But what if I want to be an Alpha?”  
  
“It doesn’t work that way, Kiddo. Sorry.”  
  
The boy pouted for a second before turning with another question, “But I can still have friends who are Alpha?”  
  
“Or Beta,” Jensen nodded, “Sure. I’d like to think so... I’m your friend, aren’t I?”  
  
Before the boy could respond, the airhostess came by with their meals and Jared put away the book he’d (not) been reading. He was mid-way to finishing the platter when he sensed someone come to a pause next to him. Looking up he realized it was Michael’s mom, but her eyes were not on him.  
  
Glancing to his side to check what had caught her attention; he found his mate helping the child manage his food- his own meal untouched.  
  
“Jen,” He called softly, alerting the man to the mother’s presence.  
  
Jensen turned and his cheeks went adorably pink when he noticed his audience. “Ma’am?”  
  
The woman smiled, “You’re surprisingly good with children. Experienced much?”  
  
He watched from the corner of his eyes as the older man paled slightly before regaining his composure, “I have two nephews- the younger is very close to Michael’s age.”  
  
The woman nodded, “Thank you both for your help. It means a lot, really.”  
  
“Our pleasure, Ma’am.” Jared answered, catching Jensen nod in agreement in his peripheral view.

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

As the plane began its descent, the intercom came alive announcing that the flight was honoured to have an Elder Alpha and his mate travelling with them and due to security reasons, everyone would be requested to remain in their seats while the dignitaries disembarked.   
  
Not surprisingly, the announcement was followed by a loud series of groans and Jensen briefly buried his head against Jared’s shoulder, “I  _told_ Jim not to do this...”  
  
Jared patted his arm, half-heartedly listening to the muffled curses from behind them as people objected to the delay, partly-horrified and partly -amused.  
  
“Stay prepared, we get up the second the seat-belt sign goes off.” Jensen whispered to him.  
  
“Aren't they going to come on board to escort us?” He whispered back.  
  
“I don’t care if they are- I don’t plan to give them a chance.”  
  
He nodded, following the instructions and getting up as soon as the clearance came through. He waited as Jensen picked Michael up and carefully manoeuvred himself out into the aisle before heading to the front of the airline.  
Jared was pleasantly surprised when Jensen paused just before the First-class Partition and offered their co-travellers an apologetic smile, “We are sorry for the inconvenience caused by our presence, we’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible. Thank you for your co-operation.”  
  
The unconventional gesture had some of the complainers flush a bright red while the rest applauded the Alpha’s humility.  
  
He followed as Jensen dropped Michael off with his mother and proceeded to step off the flight. He never expected the entourage awaiting their arrival on the tarmac.  
  
“Jen?” He whispered.  
  
The Alpha shot him a wry smile before confidently walking to the small group.  
  
“Elder Ackles.” A balding, bearded man- who looked suspiciously like Gerald Padalecki greeted, head tilted and neck bared.  
  
Jared blinked- it was one thing for their compatriots to accept Jensen’s dominance and completely another to see someone old enough to be their father to do the same.  
  
“Jim,” Jensen answered warmly- apparently not surprised by the show of submission.  
  
“We’re honoured to have you here, Alpha.” The older man said, reaching out with both hands to clasp Jensen’s.

“You humble me, Jim... and you know all this wasn’t necessary.”  
  
“Pah... it’s nothing.” Alpha Beaver brushed aside his concerns.  
  
“I’m serious, Jim,” Jensen cut in firmly, “Let’s not trouble these good folk anymore, shall we?”  
  
The older man laughed, clapping the younger alpha n his back as he ushered them towards the waiting car; “Still concerned about everybody else’s welfare, huh?”  
  
Jensen’s smile was strained but he didn’t comment, following the man to the car. Alpha Jim raised a questioning eyebrow when Jared moved to follow them; making Jensen clear his throat awkwardly, “My mate, Jared Padalecki.”  
  
Jim nodded, offering a polite smile but didn’t acknowledge Jared any further.  
  
He shot his mate an inquiring look, but Jensen just shrugged helplessly. Jared wondered what he was doing wrong when Jim frowned in visible disapproval as he sat next to his mate, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jensen placed a possessive hand on his knee. He watched Alpha Jim’s lips thin in displeasure; but since the man didn’t vocalize the reason behind his discontent he didn’t know how to smoothen the situation.  
  
“We’ll be staying at Trevor’s?” Jared finally dared to ask, using his past visits to the town to name one of the popular hotels and hoped it was a neutral enough topic to break the silence permeating the car.  
  
“Of course not!” Jim looked affronted at the very idea, “We’ll be hosting you in our own home.”  
  
“We really wouldn’t mind-” he began just to be cut-off by a raised palm.  
  
“It’s no bother.”  
  
Only it appeared that the alpha and his family had indeed gone into a lot of trouble for them. He watched Jensen fidget uncomfortably, but it was when they realized that the alpha was giving them the Master suite that he objected.  
  
“Jim, we can’t-”  
  
“It’s not a problem,” The older man insisted.  
  
“No, I- _we_  insist, Jim... even if you don’t mind, we do. Please, we’ll be much more comfortable the guest room.”  
  
“The bed’s really small-”  
  
“We’re newly mated, Alpha. I promise, we won’t mind.” Jared added, hoping Jensen wouldn’t object to the white-lie.  
  
  
  
Jared wondered if he was being paranoid, but it felt like he was constantly being judged (and found lacking) by Alpha Jim- who though polite enough to keep his objections to himself, kept shooting these tiny frowns. Things nearly came to a head when he sat down next to his mate for dinner.   
  
The older man’s lips thinned as Jared helped himself to the mashed potatoes before passing the bowl to Jensen. He gently kicked Jensen’s feet to throw a questioning glance, but the Elder simply pressed his lips together; ignoring him in favour of speaking to their hostess.  
  
“Aren’t you going to join us, Karen?”  
  
“I’ll eat later, Alpha.” The matronly rotund woman smiled as she brought the pot-roast to the table.  
  
Jensen shook his head, “You really think we’re going to start eating without you?”  
  
It amused Jared to see the woman blush at his mate’s words.  
  
“C’mon, Karen;” Jensen coaxed, “Join us, please?”  
  
The woman shook her head, “It’s not right...” but there was no strength behind her words.  
  
“And when have I ever followed those antiquated rules?” Jensen argued. “You know I hate to impose like this on you in your own home, Ma’am... don’t add to my guilt; please?”  
  
“It’s okay, Sweetheart. Join us.” Alpha Jim added softly.  
  
Jared wasn’t surprised when the beta gave in with a shy smile (-after all who could deny the request of so many), setting another place on the table for herself. He watched Jensen mouth a ‘ _thank-you’_  to her and shook his head- for all his shrewd business acumen, his mate was a marshmallow inside.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant affair; the home-cooked fare was excellent and the Beaver family were skilled at making the guests feel at home. In fact, by the end of the first course; Jared was comfortable enough to gently tease the Pack Alpha’s daughter about her college exploits.  
  
It was only afterwards when the two Pack Alpha’s retired to the study and Jared, feeling at a loss went to join them that his old feelings of insecurity rose to the fore again.   
  
Jensen- busy poring over whatever documents Jim had given him didn’t notice the shocked disapproval on their host’s face at Jared’s entry. Feeling inexplicably like an errant schoolboy, he retreated back to the dining room to help Karen and her daughter clear the table. He followed the older beta back to the study and felt left out when the woman simply murmured something in her husband’s ear before stepping out again.  
  
Jensen, totally oblivious to the situation suddenly looked up, “Jay; take a look at this, will you?”  
  
He frowned as he accepted the slim file, slightly offended that Jim still didn’t offer him a seat. He spotted a bean-bag in one corner and dragged it closer; sinking down on the faux- leather as he perused the pages.  
  


∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Despite the small size of the room (-two and a half such room’s could fit comfortably in Jared’s suite in Jensen’s house); Jared was glad when they eventually retired for the night. He rushed through his pre-bedtime rituals before collapsing on the bed; surprised to note that Jensen still had his head buried in the sheaf of pages.  
  
“Planning to burn the midnight oil?” He asked between two massive yawns.  
  
“Hmmm?” Jensen looked up, “No... you- uh, you can turn off the light.”  
  
“Do it yourself once you’re under the covers.” Jared mumbled, burrowing into his blanket.  
  
“You... you don’t want me to take the couch?”  
  
Jared forced one eye open, “Jensen, stop being so damn dense! We’ve shared the bed enough times by now for me to know you’re not going to molest me in my sleep. C’mon.”  
  
The alpha didn’t need a second invitation; quickly changing into soft cotton sweatpants and a tee-shirt before sliding under the covers. He reached across Jared to get at the lamp accidentally brushing his chilly feet against the taller man’s.  
  
Jared cursed, jerking away at the sudden touch of cold; “Dude! You’re feet are like ice!”  
  
“Sorry! S’rry...” Jensen muttered, yanking his feet back to his side of the bed.  
  
For a moment both of them were silent and then Jared decided  _what-the-hell;_  turning to pull the older man into the curve of his body, “Put ‘em between mine.”  
  
“Jay,” Jensen whispered- voice a whiskey rough rasp in the darkness of the room.  
  
“They’ll warm much faster this way,” He continued as though the other man had never spoken, tangling their feet together.  
  
For a moment Jensen held still; and Jared could feel the tense muscles cording and jumping- then he blew out a breath, melting against Jared’s body.  
  
  
  
Jared heaved a sigh of relief when his mate didn’t stir as he manoeuvred himself out from under his arm. But just as he slid out of bed, he heard the blankets rustle behind him as Jensen lifted himself up on his elbows, “Wha’s wrong?”  
He forced a smile to his lips at the bleary expression on the alpha’s face as he shook his head, “Nothing... Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”  
  
“Jared; I’m too sleepy to argue right now,” he raised himself slightly higher before sending a mock glare at his mate, “And it’s frickin’ cold, man... Get back in bed!”  
  
Jared stared at the still sleepily-blinking alpha.  
  
“C’mon, Jay... C’mere.” The man coaxed, extending a hand- palm up for him to grasp.  
  
After a moment he nodded as he acceded and accepted the hand allowing himself to be pulled flush against the older man. He wasn’t expecting the warm fingers to pet his hair as Jensen nuzzled against the hollow behind his ear.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Jared closed his eyes, both hating and needing the comfort, “Nightmare.”  
  
He felt Jensen nod behind him, but to his credit, he refrained from prodding- giving Jared the freedom to share as much as he was comfortable with. He wondered what it was about Jensen that made him drop his walls so easily- to an extent, it had to be their mating bond at work; but from what he knew- since they were both alphas it shouldn’t be this potent.  
  
He hadn’t allowed himself to be this vulnerable with anyone since leaving his home more than a decade ago-  _was this the impact of his pent-up emotions?_  
  
Or was it something else... like Jensen’s ability as Pack alpha to influence the emotions of those around him.  
He sighed, burrowing closer to his mate’s side, knowing that the last wasn’t true- Jensen would never manipulate anybody like that; least of all his own mate. Besides, his one brush with the Alpha’s power had taught him that feelings not his own were distinctly alien; and this?   
  
 _This was all him._  
  
It took another minute but the reverse psychology his mate was using on him seemed to be working because he found himself muttering, “You’re lucky, you know?”  
  
Jensen’s answer was a non-committal ‘um-huh’.  
  
“I mean, I realize that you were under tremendous pressure growing up, but at least you weren’t a disappointment to your family...”  
  
The fingers splayed on his abdomen tightened and he patted the hand absently, “Dad always looked at me like... like he was never happy, you know? Like it was all my fault somehow.”  
  
“I’m sure it was a misunderstanding, Jay...” Jensen whispered.  
  
He shook his head, for the first time not attempting to wipe the tears cascading down his cheeks, “NO, he- he wasn’t wrong... I’m kinda the black sheep of the family, Jen. They’re all academicians and he wanted me to be the same, but I-” He trailed off.  
  
“He’s proud of you, Jared. He would have to be an idiot not to.”  
  
He smiled, leaning back into the warm body pressed against his. “Alpha Jim reminds me of Dad.”  
  
“Yeah? I thought Gerald would be taller.”   
  
Jared snorted, “Dad is... but otherwise-”  
  
“They look remarkably alike.” Jensen finished.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Why don’t you give him a call?” The older man asked after a moment, “I mean there is no rule that says that he has to be the one who extends the olive branch first; right?”  
  
“I don’t know what to say-”  
  
“Tell you what, let me make some enquiries, alright? Then we can talk to him together.”  
  
“You’d do that for me?”  
  
“You’re my mate, Jared. Of course I’ll do it for you.”  
  
“Alright, thanks.”Jared mumbled, surprised by the sudden drowsiness.  
  
“Sleepy?”  
  
“Hmmm...” He snuggled deeper into the blankets, already half asleep.  
  
And maybe soft lips pressed against his temple in a chaste kiss.  
  
  
 _Or maybe, it was a dream._  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter- 16

**Chapter-16**

  
  
Jensen stared at the shopping bag Jared dropped in his lap, “Jay?”  
  
The younger alpha plopped down on the bed, grinning at the surprise in his mate’s expression, “What? Surely you didn’t think you were appropriately dressed today, Jensen.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Looked completely out of place in your elegant suit? Yep!” Jared finished for him.  
  
“This is your solution?”  
  
“Um-hmmm... why don’t you try it on?”  
  
The elder obeyed grudgingly, and Jared had to admit that Jensen looked rather fetching in the plain-tee and leather jacket combo.  
“It’s not too casual?” The alpha enquired, surveying himself in the mirror.  
  
“It’s perfect.”  
  
And Jared’s verdict proved right on target when the next day’s local papers all had an image of the Pack Elder in said outfit. He hoped no one noticed him tucking a copy of the same in his bag as he packed for their departure.  
  
“Hey, Jared?”  
  
“Hmmm?” He asked, not glancing up from the shirt he was folding.  
  
“How do you feel about a little detour on our way back?”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 ∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

Jared could only stare as the entrance to what Jensen introduced as his childhood home loomed closer: the stone steps were lined on either side by flowering plants in full bloom, making the entry-way resemble a painting he had seen at some exhibition once. In fact it was so much like the painting-  _or at least his memory of it;_ that he wondered if the painter had actually been inspired by  _this_  house. He was no longer surprised by how massive the ranch house was: apparently sprawling or small didn’t change the fact that Pack Alpha’s as a rule preferred houses to apartments.   
  
 _Maybe it had something to do with how they were closer to their Lupine heritage than other Weres._  
  
And Jensen’s mom was every bit as maternal as his mate had promised. She greeted them both with warm embraces and Jared was pleasantly surprised by her warm welcome after Alpha Beaver’s reticence. He privately wondered if the older Alpha had found him lacking of the potential to fill Tracy’s shoes.  
  
However, most of his worries were forgotten by the ease with which he fitted in with the Ackles’.  
  
The evening was going surprisingly well considering this was the first time he was meeting Jensen’s mother and he found himself relaxing in the warm feelings till unexpected guests came calling. Mary Ackles went to open the door as the boys hurriedly moved the little castle of soda cans they had made on the living room table. Jared was putting the cushions back in their designated places - _from where they’d ended up piled on the floor in front of the couch_ ; when he heard Jensen curse under his breath, “What?”  
  
“It’s Tracy’s parents.” Jensen whispered back, rising as the senior couple entered the room. Jared tried to blink back his shock.  
“Colonel.” Jensen nodded, extending his hand for a shake.  
  
The older man laughed as he neatly side-stepped the hand-shake and moved in for an embrace, “You haven’t called me that for years; Kiddo. Don’t start now.”  
  
“Sorry...  _Dad._ ” Jensen murmured with a brief hesitation as he accepted the hug.  
  
“That’s better.” The man thumped him once on the back before releasing the Pack alpha and glancing at Jared, “And you are-?”  
  
“Jared... my- my mate.” Jensen answered for him; and the younger man could feel the shame in the words.  
  
And Jared  _knew_  that Jensen wasn’t embarrassed of him and it was just the situation...  _but hell if that didn’t sting!_  
  
The colonel’s eyes narrowed and for a moment Jared was afraid the older man was going to lash out but he only grabbed Jensen’s shoulder, “Hey, no; none of that now. There’s no sin in finding happiness again, son. Tracy would have wanted you happy.”  
  
The alpha nodded and Jared could see his throat working as he tried to speak past the lump in his throat at the mention of his late-wife.“I-”  
  
This time it was Tracy’s other parent who stepped up; “We know; son. We know. You two had some great years together and we couldn’t have asked for more, and ... and it hurts to admit this; but you made her happier than  _we_  ever did, Jensen. So while we’re always going to miss her, it’s okay to want to move on. You’re still young, Kiddo.”  
  
Jensen nodded gratefully, his expressive eyes brimming with unshed tears, “She made me happy too; she-”  
  
“Sshhh...” The beta whispered; drawing the grieving widower in a brief hug in an effort to comfort-  _Jared was not too sure it worked_.   
  
“And you deserve to be happy again; you’ve gone too long without another beta-” The colonel added.  
  
The pack alpha shook his head as he straightened- his eyes still red, though dry now; “Not taking another beta. Jay’s an alpha.”  
  
The two older men smiled tenderly, “its okay... whatever you choose; as long as you’re happy, alright?”  
  
Jensen managed to pull up a smile as he reached out to Jared; discretely wiping at a tear in the corner of his eye, “S’rry.”  
  
“C’mon,” He rolled his eyes. “...It’s cool man, I-... I just wish I could have met her too, you know?”  
  
Jensen ducked his head but moved to sit next to Jared as everybody moved to sit. They exchanged small-talk for awhile before Jared excused himself- it was incredibly nice of Tracy’s parents to accept and actually talk to him, but he didn’t want to stretch their kindness too far.  
  
It was a couple of hours before Jensen returned to the room and Jared couldn’t help but smirk at the red that suffused his skin when his eyes fell on what Jared had been reading.  
  
“Please tell me you’re not-“  
  
“’Course not;”He laughed, “reading the other articles... not my fault if your face graces the cover.”  
  
“I’m sorry about earlier-” Jensen began.  
  
Only for Jared to cut him off with “I  _told_  you that it’s fine... besides, s’not like I didn’t know about Tracy earlier... just-” he paused, continuing only at the older man’s questioning look; “You could have told them that you didn’t actually choose me; that it was a compulsory mating.”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “Mom was there too, remember? Didn’t want her to know.” He mumbled.  
  
Jared nodded. He could understand that even if he couldn’t relate.

  
  
 ∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
Jared woke sometime near dawn feeling inexplicably cold in the early morning air, and for once he wasn’t surprised to note that he had curled into the older man in sleep- his head fitting in comfortably just under the Elder’s chin. Once he had pulled the blanket back over himself from where he’d (apparently) shrugged it off in the night, he paused to take in the peaceful expression on his mate’s face; his fingers tracing the contours of one defined cheekbone of their own accord.  
  
Jensen scrunched his face adorably at the touch, making Jared repeat the gesture in a childish need to see him react again.  
  
“Ugh,” the alpha mumbled, still partway asleep and ineffectually trying to bat the exploring fingers away, “Trace... le’mme sleep...”  
  
Jared froze, heart constricting painfully at his mate’s sleep-addled words. “Not Tracy,” he ground out, “Jared.”  
  
And whether it was the wrong baritone or whether it was his words, he would never know; but Jensen’s eyes flew open, “Jay...what?”  
“It’s Jared.” He repeated helplessly.  
  
The alpha’s brow scrunched up, confusion clear in their green depths, “Hmm?”  
  
“You called me 'Trace'...” Jared whispered.  
  
Jensen’s eyes closed guiltily, “S’rry...”  
  
“Its fine,” The younger man dismissed the apology, wanting to erase that look off his mate’s face, “At least it proves that you’re not cheating on me.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes widened in remonstration, “I wouldn’t!”  
  
Jared stretched forward to press his lips against the alpha, murmuring “I know.” He pulled back as he felt the man stiffen, “Jen?”  
  
But the older man simply stared back at him for a moment before arching his head and stretching to continue the kiss. Jared responded enthusiastically, crowding closer till he was almost on top of the other man and despite his willingness to continue the make-out session, Jared could feel Jensen’s muscles clenching and unclenching under him as the man fought to relax. He knew that every instinct in the alpha had to be screaming to roll over and pin Jared under him and yet, Jensen remained pliant in his hold, not fighting his dominance.  
“You’re allowed to say no, you know?” He whispered; nuzzling against the hollow in the alpha’s neck not sure if the Alpha really wanted this or if Jensen was just playing along.  
  
“No...” Jensen hesitated, “I mean, I... It’s not that I  _don’t_ want this-”  
  
“But?” Jared prompted.  
  
“Mom’s two doors down, dude.”  
  
 _And that was the equivalent of a bucket of cold water._  
  
“Damn!” he whispered, rolling away and collapsing on his back next to the (now chuckling) alpha.  
  
“I could-?”  Jensen offered hesitantly after a minute, but Jared waved him off, panting harshly as he fought to bring himself back under control. He thought he would find it hard to reclaim sleep after what happened but within a few minutes, he was already half-way to dreamland as he burrowed into his mate’s side.

  
  
 ∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
The next time Jared awoke, he was alone in bed; the covers neatly pulled over him and Jensen’s pillow pressed against his side in a poor substitute for the other alpha. Huffing incredulously, he made his way to the kitchen; blinking around blearily as he waited for the caffeine to hit his system.  
  
“Slept well?” A female voice enquired and Jared turned to find Jensen’s mother watching him.  
  
“Yeah,” He answered, grinning as he caught the time on the wall-clock behind her, “A little too well, judging by the time.”  
  
He watched her putter around the kitchen as he finished his coffee and was about to pick up the morning’s newspaper when he saw her pick up some clippers and a sunhat as she headed outside. Following uncertainly, he watched as she tended the flower-pots he had admired on his way in the previous day, realizing that the beta was responsible for their upkeep herself.   
  
“Can I help?” He offered, feeling ridiculously useless as the older woman worked expertly on her garden.  
  
She glanced up, peering at him thoughtfully for a moment before musing, “Maybe you could help me trim some of the higher branches.”  
  
Jared nodded enthusiastically and set to work; realising within a few minutes that the task was much more difficult than it looked. For a while they worked in silence, then; “Tell me about the first time you two met.”  
  
Jared nearly clipped his finger in surprise but managed to bring himself under control when he turned to glance at her, “Uh- what?”  
  
“C’mon now, don’t be shy... how did you two meet? Was it love-at-first-sight like last time?” Mary coaxed.  
  
“Last time?” He repeated blankly.  
  
“Oh, Jensen didn’t tell you? He was a goner the first time he saw Tracy- with reason, I might add;  _that girl was something else_. He didn’t talk about anything else for weeks after. Harold and I teased him about having already found a mate before even playing the field, you know? Little did we know how right we were...” She smiled, shaking her head wistfully, “They made a lovely couple.”  
  
For a moment, Jared felt like he was the nameless second mate from ‘Rebecca’- forever overshadowed by the brilliance of his husband’s first wife. Shaking his head to dispel the feeling, he muttered softly, “It wasn’t quite like that with us.”  
  
“Tell me.” Mrs. Ackles cajoled.  
  
“I- I’d read about him before I ever met him, actually. My business Studies class had been asked to prepare a report on some company and I’d picked Ackles Corp... Jensen was... rather...  _inspiring_ \- if you will; in paper at any rate... _then we met._ ”  
  
“And you thought he hung the moon and the stars.” She finished, smiling.  
  
Jared shook his head, “Quite the reverse, actually... I found him arrogant and condescending.”  
  
The beta raised a questioning brow, making him continue, “There was a trade-fair... more of a conference, actually,” He amended at her confused expression; “I was there with my aide and busy discussing our upcoming presentation, I-” he blushed, “I literally walked into him...”

>   
>    
>    
>  _“I’m sorry...I- you’re Jensen Ackles!”_   
>    
>  _Cool green eyes lifted to meet his gaze, answering despite Jared’s exclamation being impossible to mistake as a question, “Yes.”_   
>    
>  _“I’ve read so much about you... and it’s so nice to finally meet you in person, Sir. I’m Jared-”_   
>    
>  _“Padalecki- the kid who thinks he’s big enough to join the big boy’s sandbox. I know.”_   
>    
>  _“You don’t think I qualify?” Jared hissed, Jensen’s dismissive manner rubbing him wrong._   
>    
>  _The first hint of a smile tilted the corners of the older man’s lips, “You’ll be the best judge of that, Kid.”_   
>    
>  _Jared bristled at the teasing and somehow that exchange was what settled the tone for their future interactions._

  
  
  
“So when did that change?”  
  
“Hmmm...?” Jared questioned, having gotten lost in his memories to forget his audience. Hindsight proved that despite its packaging, Jensen’s criticism had always been positive; even though he hadn’t realized it at the time. Speaking of-  
“Hey, do you know where Jen is? I haven’t seen him all morning.”  
  
  
  
Jared found Jensen sitting with his knees drawn up and legs crossed at the ankles in front of the grave-marker. He didn’t look up when Jared sank down Indian style on the grass next to him- shoulders brushing, but he didn’t shift away either. For a long moment, neither of them spoke and Jared was beginning to wonder if he was intruding when the alpha began speaking.  
  
“It was an automobile accident.” Jensen whispered so softly that for a moment Jared wasn’t sure that the older man wanted him to hear; irrespective he pressed his palm against his shoulder in a move he hoped was comforting but not really having much confidence.  
  
“She’d said she wanted to tell me something... I was caught up in work all day, so I told her I’d meet her at Flame n’ Grill.”  
  
“On Moore Avenue?” Jared asked when the older Were lapsed into silence yet again.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, “She never made it... It- it had been snowing lightly; and the tyres lost their traction on the slippery road. She braked- hard...” For a moment Jared wondered if Jensen was going to continue- because really, what else was left to say? But to his surprise, after a moment the man continued, “They found her car like that- parked neatly to the side... the-the autopsy reported cause of death to be cervical dislocation.”  
  
“Cervical -what?” Jared asked, unfamiliar with the term- his head still playing scenarios of the beta’s car crashing into another and trying to wrap his mind around the fact that that hadn’t been the case.  
  
“Dislocation- Her neck snapped due to the whiplash caused by the abrupt brake...it-it killed her instantly.” The Alpha drew in a gasping breath before adding softly, “Doc said that she didn’t- didn’t suffer.”  
  
Jared closed his eyes- he had not expected that. He tried to picture it and failed. It was easier-  _so much easier;_  to  imagine her colliding with another car; the lamppost; something- something jarring  and  _cruel_  and  _inevitable_ than the reality of her having successfully  _avoided_  that fate only to die because of  _how_ she’d avoided it _. It was harder to have nothing to blame for the loss of her life apart from her own reflexes._  
  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured, finding the words to be woefully inadequate. “Did- did you ever find out what she’d wanted to tell you... before?”  
  
Jensen nodded, head lifting slightly so that Jared could make out the unseeing gaze, “She was pregnant.”  
  
The words seemed to reverberate inside Jared’s head as he squeezed his eyes closed, unable to comprehend how Jensen had managed to endure  _that_.  
  
“She’d just found out that day.” Jensen continued- voice inflectionless.  
  
“Oh, Jesus!” He couldn’t help but groan- he hadn’t known the older man long, but the single month they had spent together had been more than enough for Jared to figure out that Jensen was the kind of man who revelled in his family. And given how Amelia frequently charged him with the responsibility of her child; Jared suspected that this was something that Jensen hadn’t shared with anybody- _hell, by his own admission; Jensen hadn’t spoken about Tracy’s death prior to this; and the fact that she’d been expecting their baby?_ Jared would bet his company that nobody knew that.  
  
“I- we’d been trying for awhile and the news wasn’t exactly a surprise to me- to either of us I’d guess, but that was the day when she’d gotten the confirmation from her doctor and-” His voice cracked, making him unable to continue.  
  
“Hey,” Jared murmured; feeling completely useless, but recognising that something needed to be done. He gently tugged on the older man’s arm and was gratified when Jensen turned into his shoulder without protest.  
  
“You don’t have to be strong all the time, you know. And it’s just us here... you can let go. It’s- it’s okay.” He murmured softly, hesitantly entangling his fingers in the short hairs at Jensen’s nape.  
  
The Pack Alpha didn’t reply verbally but Jared could feel silent tremors coursing through the broad shoulders as Jensen pressed himself closer. They sat like that silently for a long moment before Jensen shifted to curl on the lush grass with his head in Jared’s lap. Jared froze at the change in position for a minute before resuming carding fingers through the older man’s hair. He glanced down briefly to realize that Jensen had his eyes closed, lashes clumping together wetly even though there was no other evidence of his grief. His breath would escape him in a shuddering gasp every once in awhile; but Jared chose not to draw attention to it.  
  
Sitting there in the quiet morning, running his hands through his mate’s hair as he stared at the simple gravestone was oddly peaceful and he allowed his mind to drift. And it may have been because of their recent conversation but he found his thoughts drifting to the children’s room back at the estate- the obvious thought and care that had gone into its planning and he found himself swallowing past a lump in his own throat, “Jen?”   
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Brian’s room back home, was it originally...?” He couldn’t bring himself to finish.  
  
“No!” Jensen’s voice was understandably hoarse, “No... I- uh, I didn’t move to this house till... _after_. We’d- we’d talked about moving someplace away from the city once we had kids, but hadn’t exactly decided anything.”  
  
He paused for a long moment before confessing, “I couldn’t stand all the memories in our apartment, so I- I moved.”  
  
Jared nodded, grasping at the first thought to distract the older man from the memories which were obviously tormenting him. “So the- the apartment, you still go there sometimes?”  
  
Jared felt the motion as Jensen shook his head, “No, sold it... although I did have the opportunity to...to  _visit_ ; recently.”  
  
Jared’s brows climbed as he tried to think of another question to make Jensen continue speaking- “How’re the new owners?”  
  
He watched as Jensen cracked a smile at that, eyes still closed, “Owner- not plural; he was single until recently. Nice chap, quite an  _interesting fellow,_ actually _.”_  
  
Jared narrowed his eyes, “Interesting, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen answered, one eye sliding open to peer up at him, “You might know him, used to live in the penthouse at CityView Heights.”  
  
“Penthouse at CityView...” He repeated dumbly before realization hit, “Jensen, that’s where  _I_ live!”   
  
“Used to, now you live at the estate with me; remember?” Jensen corrected lazily, stretching as he moved to sit up.  
  
And it was like some huge cosmic joke, Jared thought- he’d been unknowingly chasing after Jensen for most of his life: the choice of his Major, becoming one of Boyle’s Boys, the apartment... If he’d been the kind of Were to believe in such things, he’d have said they were destined to be together.  
  
He opened his mouth to share his observation with Jensen but was interrupted b y the mellifluous trilling of Jensen’s cell-phone.  
“Hello?” Jensen’s voice was crisp-  _confident;_  no sign of his recent breakdown.  
  
Jared watched as the Elders brows furrowed more as the call continued till finally the man agreed to whatever was being said with a sigh.  
“What?” Jared asked as soon as the alpha hung up.  
  
“Work,” Jensen rolled his eyes, “Ruining my plans like always.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Apparently our shares have taken quite a considerable hit- I need to head back and do some damage control...” He shook his head, “I’d hoped that for once I would have been able to stay for Mom’s birthday; but no-”  
  
“When’s her birthday?” Jared interrupted.  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay then,” He nodded to himself, quickly going through all possible scenarios, “You should stay.”  
  
“Huh?” Jensen glanced at him as though he’d grown a second head, “Did you hear a word of what I just said? I  _can’t_  stay, man!”  
  
“Stay,” Jared repeated more firmly, “I’ll fly back tonight. You can come in tomorrow evening or the next day. I’ll handle it.”  
  
“Jay...”  
  
“Dude,” The younger man interrupted, “The merger’s been finalized; it’s  _both_  our companies now. Let me take care of this.”  
  
Jensen still looked uncertain, “You’re sure?”  
  
“Positive.” Jared confirmed before nodding towards the grave, “Say your goodbyes, I’ll see you back in the room, okay?”  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter-17

**Chapter-17**  
  
Jared bit back a groan as he spied the throng of reporters waiting in the lobby to corner him and the headache which had been plaguing him all afternoon threatened to blossom into a migraine. Still, he marshalled his reserves to force a smile as the microphones were thrust into his face.

 

 

>   
>    
>    
>  _‘Padalecki Ltd. Has lost four of its biggest clients after this merger, how do you explain that?’_  
>    
>  _‘Where is Alpha Ackles?’_  
>    
>  _‘Ackles Corp. Is at its lowest in a decade, what are you feelings on that, Sir?’_  
>    
>  _‘Was taking down Ackles Corp from the inside your original intention, Alpha Padalecki?’_  
>    
>  _‘The merger is being touted as the worst business decision of the century; your comments?’_
> 
>  

“We’ll make new clients. Jensen has a family event, he’ll be here tomorrow.  Hell no! - It has never been my intention to sabotage Ackles Corp. And it’s been less than a week; don’t you guys think it’s too early to decide whether it’s the  _worst decision ever_  or not?” He replied, counting off his answers on his fingers before pausing, “I think that answers everything. Did I miss anyone’s question?”   
  
A low murmur of dissent went through the group before a voice spoke up, “Sir, how do you explain flying first class to HillTop and attending Alpha Beaver’s harvest festival when your company is struggling to pay its non-regular staff?”  
  
“Whoa! Things are  _most definitely_  not that dire.” Jared laughed, even though he felt like screaming- the migraine a heavy pounding beat behind his eyeballs by now. “The Padalecki-Ackles Corp Pvt. Ltd. may be dealing with a loss in stock-value at the moment; but I promise you that we’re  _not_  struggling to pay our employees-  _Any_  of our employees.”  
  
“And you would do better to check your facts next time, Ma’am... Jared and I did not use company finances to fund our trip.” A low voice added from beyond the crowd of journalists- even though it was not particularly loud, something about the gravity with which the words were spoken made it carry.  
  
And if not for his headache, Jared would have laughed at the way the crowd parted  like the red sea to reveal Jensen standing at the other end: dressed in the leather jacket Jared had gifted him and towing his suitcase; obviously having arrived from the airport directly.  
“Jen,” He couldn’t help the relief that covered his tone, moving forward instinctively to wrap the man in a brief one-armed clasp; “How’d it go? I thought you were coming tomorrow?”  
  
The older man accepted the short hug as he shook his head, voice low as he spoke for Jared’s ears alone, “Mom was furious at me for having  _abandoned_  you; told me she wouldn’t speak to me if I didn’t get my ass back here.”  
  
Jared chuckled, “I’m sure that wasn’t her choice of vocabulary.”  
  
Jensen shrugged, grinning; “It’s what she meant.”  
  
Jared shook his head- and immediately regretted the movement when it felt like a pickaxe through his eye and watched wordlessly as Jensen quirked an eyebrow at the assembled media, “Any further questions?”  
  
It was apparently the  _wrong_  thing to say; because instantly a voice piped up, “Why the harvest festival?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Why did you choose to attend this event in particular?”  
  
“No reason,” Jensen assured, “We were invited.”  
  
  
  
  
By the time they were safely inside their car; Jared was flinching at every loud noise and scrunching his eyes against the bright headlight of the oncoming traffic. He longed for the softness of his mattress as he pressed his face against the cool glass of the side window, praying they wouldn’t get held up in traffic.   
  
He gratefully surrendered to the alpha’s supporting grasp when the older man helped him to his room- his own eyes mere slits to ensure he didn’t run into the wall. Jared collapsed on the bed the moment he reached his room; wanting to crawl under the covers immediately, but knowing he would end up regretting it if he didn’t step out of his work clothes first.  
  
Sitting in the dark with eyes closed and breathing deeply as he tried to push back the agonising pain enough to be able to sleep; he was taken aback when a cool tumbler was pushed into his hands. He blinked blearily, nodding gratefully when a pill was pressed into his other palm and popping it without question. He sat quietly for a minute afterwards, savouring the refreshing cool of the water and relaxing his hold from around the glass when Jensen took it away.  
  
“Let me help you?” The Elder whispered, mindful of how his volume affected Jared.  
  
He nodded his consent and regretted the gesture as the pain spiked again- even though he didn’t feel like talking just yet. Jared’s eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt his shoes being carefully removed; taken aback to see the older man on his knees before him. He blinked, even the little light that pooled in from the living room cruelly assaulting his eyes; but feeling too unbalanced to permit himself the pleasant darkness.  
  
Jensen wordlessly proceeded to remove his socks and the reached for his belt, murmuring  _‘may I?’_  
  
He felt more than saw the alpha pause with his hand on Jared’s belt and simply leaned back to grant access in silent permission. He was more than a little uncomfortable sitting in front of Jensen in just his skivvies, but the alpha was obviously not bothered by his near nudity; helping him slip off the jacket and shed his shirt before tucking him in under the thick blankets. Finally relaxing as his head hit the pillows, he allowed his eyes to slip shut again; unable to help leaning into the touch when Jensen carded his fingers through his hair.  
  
He wasn’t sure when he dropped off to sleep, but when he woke next, soft morning light was filtering in through the curtains and his last night’s clothes were sitting neatly folded on the edge of the dresser.  
  
  
  
Jared had already finished his morning run and his first mug of coffee the next morning by the time Jensen stumbled in all bleary eyed; passing a steaming cuppa wordlessly as he waited for the alpha to wake up properly.  
  
“Hey,” Jensen managed after a few sips.  
  
“Hey back,” Jared grinned.  
  
“How’re you feeling today?”  
  
“Good,” He admitted, glancing up from the file he was skimming, “Pretty good, actually.”  
  
“Huh,” The alpha mused, “What happened last night?”  
  
“I’d skipped lunch...”Jared admitted guiltily; unable to help the warmth spreading through him to have someone that actually  _cared_ when Jensen glared _._  He wondered how to thank the older man for watching over him the previous night, but ultimately settled for- “I’m glad you’re back.”  
  
The alpha gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before leaning over his shoulder to see what he was reading. “For today?” He enquired, eyebrow arched.  
  
Jared nodded, “Best to be prepared.”  
  
“Well I’ll be,” Jensen laughed, “Padalecki’s actually scared!”  
  
Jared shrugged, grinning at the good-natured ribbing, “Not my fault you have oversized bullies you call  _employees_!”  
  
“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you.”  
  
“I know.” Jared whispered, and saw the alpha shift uncomfortably at the abrupt seriousness; but couldn’t help wanting Jensen to know that they were on the same team now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jared frowned but refrained from barging in as he watched a heavily pregnant beta waddle into the conference room through the clear glass wall separating it from his office. The furrows deepened when the beta hauled Jared’s executive chair from its position at the head of the table to the spot on the immediate left and settled into it, pulling out thick folders and slamming them on the table before relaxing back to massage his back for a moment. He supposed he could sympathise- the beta looked about ready to pop and he found himself wondering if the guy should be office at all.   
  
His phone chirped at that moment with a message from Chad that he was held up at the cafe and would arrive in a few minutes- and that they could start without him. He smiled, knowing he had never started a meeting without Chad and wasn’t about to begin now; at least the message had managed to draw his attention back to the papers he was supposed to be reading. Lost in the numbers he jumped at the sharp knock on his door, looking up to find Jensen gesturing towards the next room. Nodding he began to gather up his papers; unable to sneak a look at the next room as his mate entered and the beta raised a hand in greeting.  
  
He wasn’t sure what the sudden wave of anger meant but it spurred him to move that much faster and he was just stepping inside the room to hear the low laugh of the beta as he laughed over something Jensen had said.  
  
“C’mon, Ackles; you know a simple hello is never enough for me; give me a kiss!”  
  
He blanched, muscles tightening when he realized that his mate didn’t seem too worried at the words; only relaxing as Jensen pressed a chaste kiss on the beta’s cheek and noticed Jared, hand extending automatically to draw him closer.  
  
“Jared; this crazy guy is the one who handles all the legal affairs for my company. Misha; this is my mate- Jared Padalecki.”  
  
Jared couldn’t help his blush at the low whistle Misha greeted him with, “Hel-lo, Handsome!”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Collins.”  
  
“Oh, call me Misha; I insist. And I should sue the two of you on behalf of betas everywhere for taking away our chance to land one of you lovely specimens.” He mock threatened.  
  
Jensen laughed and after a moment of hesitance, Jared joined in.  
  
“Jared, I hope you don’t mind me snagging your chair; with the kids using my kidneys like a football, I really can’t sit on straight-backs anymore.”  
  
“It’s no problem.” He assured, dragging Misha’s abandoned chair to his place as Jensen pulled in another one from the side. The older alpha shot a questioning glance but Jared nodded as the angled both chairs to fit side by side at the head-of-the-table.  
  
He flushed when he realised that Collins was still staring at him, the beta only grinned- revelling in his discomfort and blinked cheekily at him,  “Ackles, you sure you won’t let me have an hour or two with your boy?”  
  
The older alpha chuckled, not bothering to look up from the pages he had opened, “Don’t let Vicky hear you say that, Mish.”  
  
“Too late.” A female voice snapped and Jared glanced up expecting to see a furious alpha but was pleasantly surprised by the grinning face. Apparently she was used to Misha’s antics.  
  
“Ah, the love of my life has finally arrived.” Misha announced theatrically and lumbered up to pull the petite alpha into his arms.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes, “Stop acting like you haven’t seen me for days, honey.”  
  
“Ah, but every minute apart feels like an eternity!” Misha refuted with arms waving to  match his melodramatic throw before sobering and grinning at his mate, “I’m honest, Vic; I did miss you.”  
  
“That’s only because I had your juice bottle.” The woman shot back even as she pressed the bottle OJ into his hands; one hand casually brushing against the swell of his stomach. “Kids okay?”  
  
Misha nodded as he settled back into his chair; gratefully sipping at his bottled juice.  
  
“When are they due?” Jensen asked.  
  
“Twenty-seventh.” Misha pouted.  
  
“Wanted a Christmas baby, huh?”   
  
And Jared wondered how Jensen had known that when all the beta did was nod. As they all settled and began discussing the major issues; he was suddenly grateful they had planned to have this private counsel before the rest of the board came in- he wasn’t sure he could have handled encountering the Collins for the first time in public.   
  
Chad burst in after another minute; carrying coffee for all of them and panting from having power-walked all the way back from the Starbucks down the block. He was by now used to Misha’s over-expression to not be stunned when the beta groaned at the scent of the aromatic brew; growling under his breath that he planned to spend a few hours of  _quality-time_  with the beverage once the kids were born to make up for abstaining now. Caught up in trying not to laugh he nearly missed the betrayed expression on Chad’s face. For a moment he was puzzled; but then as the beta pulled out a chair on the far side he realized that Chad had always sat next to him for meetings but with him sandwiched between Jensen on one side and Misha on the other; the beta felt like he had been replaced.  
  
Trapped in his guilt, it took him a while to refocus on the conversation and he abruptly realized that he must have missed an entire chunk of it because now Vicky was looking over something in her files and saying that  _something_  was crazy was enough that might just work even as Misha snorted indulgently. Apparently the duo could be professional when the need arose.  
  
“Jay?”  
  
He blushed, unable to articulate that he had no idea what was being asked and judging from Jensen’s knowing smile, the older alpha knew it.  
  
“You think we can afford it? Obviously we’ll not be making any kind of profit from the orphanage... I think we barely have funds enough to pay for the material cost; but if the structure is impressive enough it might just bring our clients back.”  
  
He nodded then, grateful to have the details and sure that the colour on his cheeks announced to everyone who cared to know that he hadn’t been paying attention. He glanced at Chad, quirking an eyebrow at his long-time aide, “Whatd’ya say, dude?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Chad growled, “Ever since we got partnered with  _Ackles_ ,”- the name was hissed angrily- “things have been going wrong, Jaybird.”  
  
Jared’s eyes narrowed-  _he had thought the beta had gotten over his dislike for the Elder Were;_ he heard the soft rumbles that preceded a growl emanate from both Misha and Victoria, but Jensen himself was still calm.  
  
“Chad,” He warned.  
  
“NO!” The beta growled, I have no idea what he’s done to you to have you bending over for him; but you’re acting like a damn idiot, you-!”  
  
“Enough!”   
  
Everyone jumped at the vehemence behind the word; Jensen’s eyes were flashing a dark jade but for all his fury, Jared had the odd sense that Jensen was still in absolute control; angry, yes; but not so angry that he would lose control over his alpha-side.  
  
“Not one more word against him; you hear me?” The voice was low, “I won’t argue that the merger has hit  _both_  companies quite badly; but that isn’t Jared’s fault. And I don’t see you jumping in with any suggestions; so lay off the blame, clear?”

 

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

Jared sighed as he stared at the abandoned Christmas dinner. Perfectly aware that it was illogical to feel this way, but he had lost his appetite about the time Jensen left to help with Misha’s labour: _apparently the beta had gotten his wish of having Christmas babies._  
And despite his history, Jensen was still quite obviously fond of children. Jared couldn’t help but wonder if his inability to bear pups would end up as the reason for them growing apart more than all their history. Unable to chase the thought from his mind, he glanced at the mirror and sucked in a breath at the tee-shirt stretched taut over the bulge in his middle. Gingerly he placed one trembling hand over the bulge, stroking over it and cupping a hand underneath to support the tiny weight- marvelling at how huge his hand appeared and nearly hid it from view when he splayed his fingers over it.  
  
He wondered if he was being silly, but then he remembered the fake belly their teacher had forced all the betas in class to wear to deter them from unprotected sex. Considering he would be saying yes to a lot more than simple sex if he agreed to this; he didn’t think it sounded too far-fetched to walk around with a cushion pushed under his shirt- at least Jensen wasn’t going to be back for hours; so there was no threat of ridicule.

 

Lost in thought as he luxuriated in the tranquil moonlight, he jumped when warm arms slid around him before the familiar scent had him relaxing into the hold, a shiver going through him when one of Jensen’s cold hands pushed under his layers to close over his the flat of his belly. The tightness of his shirt and jacket pressing against the cushion he still wore to push the hand more firmly against his skin. He could feel the embarrassed flush heating his face and was grateful when the older man said nothing.

  
Clearing his throat awkwardly, Jared managed to ask, “How’d it go?”  
  
“Good, Misha and both babies are doing great.”  
  
He nodded, leaning a bit more so that the alpha could hook his chin over his shoulder, “Vicky?”  
  
“Over the moon.”  
  
He nodded again, biting his lip before daring to voice his question that had been plaguing him since Jensen firmly refused Jared’s offer to accompany him, “How come she didn’t consider you a threat too?”  
  
Jensen chuckled, the sound soothing something in him, “’Coz I’m the Pack Alpha.” It was another minute before he spoke again, “In the old days the Pack Alpha was the only alpha permitted in the birthing dens... and given how most of the pack was on the same cycle, it would be days before he’d emerge. The Pack beta handled everything during those times; especially the defence.”  
  
“Defence?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” The older man nodded, continuing softly, “A pack is always at its most vulnerable during the birthing season- easy picking for any rival who wanted to lay claim.”  
  
“But... wouldn’t the alpha be more useful at the front-lines?”  
  
The Elder didn’t reply verbally but Jared could feel him shaking his head, “It was more important to keep the betas calm. Besides, a Pack Beta is no less formidable than the Alpha- in fact, often times Betas are way more ferocious than the alpha could ever hope to be. The Betas were the ones who led the charge at those times; the alpha brought up the rear; a last line of defence before the betas and their pups.”  
  
“What- what happened if the Beta was expecting himself... or herself?” He was sure Jensen could hear what he wasn’t asking.  
  
“They’d be in the den... usually the last one to give birth from what I’ve read.”  
  
“Long labour?”  
  
Jensen chuckled, “Like you wouldn’t believe.” A cold nose pressed into the hollow behind his ear, nuzzling quietly before Jensen whispered, “Pack Betas are some of the strongest Weres one could ever meet, Jay.”  
  
He swallowed, trying and unable to picture it. “J-Jen?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
He closed his eyes briefly, trying to gather courage for what he was about to ask, “D-do...do you need me to give you an heir?”  
  
Dry lips pressed over his pulse-point, “Not going to turn you, Jay.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“We can adopt... or opt for surrogacy; if you want to be a father that bad. As for me  _needing_  an heir, I have nephews... you needn’t worry about my bloodline ending with me.”  
  
He nodded- something loosening in him at the reassurance; abruptly aware of how close Jensen’s lips were to his: he’d just need to turn his head and-  
  
  
_He turned his head._  
  
  
Jared could feel the surprise in the momentary stillness of the other Were’s body and then he was gasping in surprise when Jensen retrieved his hand from its resting spot over his stomach, dragging out the cushion as he did. But before he could explain himself, he was being turned around and warm hands were sliding over his back; stopping at his nape to angle his head and dry-  _soft-_ lips descended on his.  
  
He could feel the other’s interest and it seemed to spur his own arousal; surging forward to press them even closer together and only snapping back in surprise at the unexpected tendril of lust-  _and shame-_  as he realized that for the first time in his life; instead of wanting to claim, his instinct was to bare his belly and  _offer_ himself. Jensen’s gaze was literally sparking fire- like a lithium flame- but the Elder’s eyes were tender as they met his.  
  
“Whatever you want,” The words were a whispered reassurance, a balm on his suddenly turbulent emotions.   
  
He nodded, moving forward hesitantly again and relaxing when Jensen didn’t question what had caused him to withdraw. Jensen nipped at his lips again and Jared opened them on instinct, granting access and relaxing as the older Were mapped the inside of his mouth like he had all the time in the world. He found himself moving forward- seeking- when Jensen gentled the kiss to a stop; only then realising that at some point they had moved back from the porch to Jensen’s room. He swallowed.  
  
“Stay?”  
  
He looked back into green eyes to find them hopeful.  
  
“Just sleep, I promise.”  
  
He nodded.

 

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

It was an incessant beeping that dragged him from his dreams. He blinked blearily, trying to figure out the time even as Jensen stopped the annoying ringing.  
  
“’Lo?”  
  
Jared smiled at the sleepy, half-swallowed greeting- _yeah the Elder was as heavy-eyed as him_. Grinning, he tightened his hold over the sweat-pant clad hips and closed his eyes again feeling confident that Jensen would retire again once he was done with the call. The abrupt tensing of his mate’s muscles had him blinking his eyes open again, peering up petulantly as he lost his living pillow with the Elder straightening up from his half-sitting position.

He furrowed his brows as he noticed his mate's frown and knuckled away his sleep to listen in on the one-sided conversation:

“Please tell me you’re-“

 _A sigh._  
  
“Yeah- yes... No, I’ll tell- yeah. Thanks for telling me.” Another sigh, as the man pinched the bridge of his nose, “No, no...It’s just that we could have really done with some good news now.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter-18

**Chapter-18**

  
“Jaybird?”  
  
Jared blinked; coming out of the reverie he had slipped into and recognized that they had reached Padalecki Towers. With a brief nod at Chad he stepped outside, pausing as he considered his options. He ducked his head to peer back in through the car-window, “Hey, Chad?”  
  
The beta leaned across the seat, “Yeah?”  
  
“I’m gonna talk to Jensen; you carry on ahead, okay?”  
  
The blonde’s features briefly creased in annoyance but the beta nodded, “Sure, Boss.”  
  
He shook his head at his friend’s adamant refusal to use his actual name before crossing the street and heading into the older alpha’s office. Jensen’s secretary just smiled as he breezed past her, obviously knowing better than to stop him. But he halted as he realized that he had walked in on a meeting.  
  
Jensen caught his eyes and wordlessly stood; nodding at the two men he had been speaking with, “Guys, we’ll continue this some other time, alright?”  
  
He briefly wondered what the employees thought of the abrupt dismissal and had no clue what his expression was to have garnered such a response; but then Jensen was pulling him into his arms and Jared couldn’t have brought himself to care as he buried his head in the crook of the Elder’s neck and allowed the tenuous grasp on his composure to slip away.  
  
Jared wasn’t sure how long they stood like that but when he finally-  _finally_  - managed to regain some semblance of calm, he realized that Jensen was crooning soft words of comfort as he rocked him; the cradle of his arms a warm and comforting shelter.  
  
“Thanks,” He croaked out, pulling reluctantly away to look into the older man’s eye. His eyes felt scratchy and his nose was blocked, but although the pain had lessened somewhat; the grief was still very much present.  
  
The Elder simply shook his head, walking them to the leather couch as though he understood Jared’s need to stay close. He waited till Jensen appeared to be seated comfortably before drawing close again, tucking his head under his mate’s chin even though his greater height made the position slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Jensen didn’t object; silently running his hand up and down Jared’s back and he realized at that instant why he hadn’t broken down on Chad like this despite having known the man longer: because the beta couldn’t have given him  _this._  
  
“Can’t believe he’s gone...” He mumbled after an indeterminate amount of time.  
  
Jensen nodded, “Wish I had tried reaching out earlier,”  
  
Jared pulled back to glare momentarily before snuggling close again, “Pretty sure that’s supposed to be  _my_  line.”  
  
He felt the alpha shake his head, “I remember what it’s like to lose your Dad... And yeah; maybe you are all grown up now, and maybe you guys didn’t speak for a decade... but he’s still the guy who raised you. And I wish I could have met him. .. Hell, if I’d simply asked Ronald about Gerald when I asked for your hand, we could have met him!”  
  
“Jen, if we’re going to be playing ‘if-I-had-done-this’ then let me say if  _I’d_  not been such a stubborn idiot and just picked up the phone then my last words to the man wouldn’t have been ‘I-hate-you’,” He mumbled petulantly against the man's neck.  
  
“I’m sure he knew you didn’t mean it that way, Jay.” The Alpha comforted, fingers carding gently through his hair.  
  
He nodded, “But I could still have called him, Jen. Told him he’d been right. And said that I didn’t hate him- that I... that I _missed_ him.”  
  
Jensen hushed the hiccup and tightened his hold on him, “Spoke to your Mom?”  
  
Jared bit his lip, fresh tears springing in his eyes at the memory, “She –she said she didn’t have-didn’t have a son.”  
  
The Elder planted a quick kiss on his forehead and continued stroking his back, not wasting breath on empty commiserations. He had nearly relaxed into the hold when he felt the sharp tug of a spasm as it started low on his back and slowly travelled up his spine, making him gasp.  
  
“What?” Jensen asked, shifting along with him so that despite having straightened, he was still firmly ensconced in the older man’s arms.  
  
“Cramp,” He managed to bark out; tensing as the pain moved- seemingly igniting every single nerve on its path as it climbed upwards.  
  
“Okay, relax...” Jensen coached, “Deep breaths, Padalecki. C’mon now...”  
  
He threw a dirty look over his shoulder even as he tried to breathe through the rapidly spreading soreness.  
  
“Damn it, Jay!” Jensen cursed, lowly warning “Gonna go all alpha, okay?” Before his voice took on the double timbre of the Pack Alpha- the second one inaudible but tangible in the goose-bumps that rose up his skin in response, “ ** _Relax_**.”  
  
And before he could comprehend, his body was reacting to the command, the tenseness dissolving as he went boneless in the Elder’s hold.  
  
“ _Good, now breathe. In...out; good boy. Again, deep breaths, Jay. In... Out_.”  
  
He mutely obeyed, regulating his breathing to match his mate’s and continuing till the sharp agony lessened somewhat, settling into a low throb.  
  
“Better?” Jensen whispered, voice back to normal as he nuzzled behind Jared’s ear.  
  
He nodded wordlessly.  
  
“Alright then, let me have it. How bad did I piss you off this time by going Alpha?”  
  
“You were trying to help-”   
  
“Not an excuse; although you  _are_  less susceptible than anyone else.”  
  
“Besides,” Jared whispered, ignoring the interruption and filing away the information for later, “it was kind of  _hot_.”  
  
Jensen snorted, “Seriously?”  
  
He nodded, ducking his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs. “Guess I should let you get back to work now...”  
  
Jensen hummed absently, his fingers probing Jared’s back and shoulders thoughtfully.  
  
“What?”  
  
The older man glanced up, green eyes sparkling, “I think I should give you a massage.”  
  
Jared spluttered-  _whatever else; he had never expected those words from his former business competitor._  
  
“What? I’ve been told I’m good with my hands...”  
  
“Here?” Jared hedged, wavering between temptation and apprehension.  
  
“Sure, why not?” Jensen shrugged, “It’s not like anyone else is going to stumble in unannounced. And I’ll make sure to lock the door.”  
  
Jared nodded hesitantly, “Ummm... how do you want me?”  
  
“Bent over the table, shirt off.” Jensen answered instantly, rifling through a drawer before turning with a triumphant ‘Aha!’  
  
Jared smiled briefly before doing as recommended, feeling self-conscious once his shirt was gone- he was glad his mate’s office didn’t have a glass wall like his own did; grateful for the privacy afforded by the solid concrete wall. Jensen cleared out a space on his desk for him to lean against and he didn’t dally, moving to spread himself across the emptied space as he pillowed his head on folded arms. He tried not to think about just how vulnerable his position was if Jensen decided to take advantage of it.  
  
The alpha’s palms were warm against his skin, although whatever it was he had poured on him was not, and after a few initial tentative brushes, Jensen seemed to find his rhythm; really getting into the impromptu massage.   
  
“Hey, Jared?” Jensen called after a minute or so.  
  
“Hmmm?” He mumbled, having relaxed into the firm strokes despite the awkwardness of leaning over Jensen’s work table.  
  
“You... you’re really a Sasquatch, man...” Jensen began hesitantly.  
  
He giggled, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, you can laugh all you want,” Jensen grumbled, “But fact is; I can’t reach your shoulders well enough to work them unless I press up against you. That okay?”  
  
Jared blinked, lying silently for a moment as he tried to understand what Jensen was trying to tell him and ultimately deciding it didn’t matter. He nodded.  
  
He jumped slightly when he felt the front of Jensen’s pressed dress-slacks brush against his legs, before realizing that it was just the tycoon stepping closer. He had not noticed before, but previously, it had just been Jensen’s hands on him as he worked Jared’s cramped muscles.  
  
Jensen obviously wasn’t trying to work in a free grope as he massaged Jared, because his hands stayed all business: detecting one knot after another on his back like they had a map of them before digging in and working them over till they dissolved. It hurt some, but it was the good kind of hurt.  
  
He felt his shoulders relax as they were massaged, but before Jensen could finish, the comfortable silence was shattered by the ringing of his phone.  
  
The Elder cursed softly before retrieving it from his jacket pocket and Jared shivered in the sudden cold now that Jensen was no longer pressed up against him.  
  
“Ackles speaking.”  
  
“Oh, hey Kiddo! What’s up?” He glanced up at Jared who was buttoning his shirt, mouthing ‘it’s my nephew’.  
  
The younger man furrowed his brows, whispering “Is everything alright? Amelia?”   
  
Jensen shook his head, whispering “Other one, its Adrian’s kid.”  
  
And then he was responding to whatever had been said on the phone, “Seriously? That was today?”  
  
A pause, then, “Yeah, yeah; I know. It completely slipped my mind and what? Your Dad couldn’t call once to remind me?”  
  
Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking briefly before continuing, and “No, it’ll take too long for me to come up; you get yourself a cab. Give them my name and the directions to my office... Of course I’m at work, Kiddo!... yeah, yeah... okay then, see you soon.”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
Jared held back from commenting as the pint-sized twelve year male old version of Jensen’s sister (barring the coal-black hair) looked up at him contemplatively. After Jensen had explained how he had obviously forgotten all about Adrian’s son coming over for a visit given the upheaval in their companies and in their lives; he could not really blame the older man. Besides the child was a welcome distraction from the memories of how he had failed his late father.  
  
“You’re really tall.” The child finally decided.  
  
Jared forced a grin, “I suppose I am.”  
  
“And you’re Uncle Jensen’s new mate?”  
  
He nodded again.  
  
“Good,” The child announced solemnly, “He needed someone.”  
  
And Jared barely held back from laughing at the adult sounding words.   
  
“Ready to head out?” Jensen called, as he approached them.  
  
He nodded, “Was just chatting with Petey here.”  
  
“It’s  _Peter_ ,” The boy corrected instantly and Jared saw Jensen’s knowing smirk.  
  
“C’mon, Pete, daylight’s a-wasting! Hop in.”  
  
  
  
The younger boy seemed familiar enough with Jensen’s house to head straight to the children’s room, not even bothering to grab his suitcase as though he knew Jensen would haul it in for him. Jared tried not to frown at that.  
  
“He’s a kid,” Jensen told him, obviously not mistaking his simmering disapproval.  
  
“Yeah, but he’s due to head a Pack someday, Jensen; from anyone else, it’s excusable. Not from Pete.”  
  
The Elder bit his lip at the reminder, not appreciating being told that his nephew needed to  _change_ ; but didn’t deny the truth in his mate’s words.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
Jared felt Amelia come up to stand next to him as they watched the two children frolic in the pool next to the house. Accepting the chilled beer with a smile he returned his attention to the boys in the water.  
  
“I guess Jensen’s right, you  _are_  a true Beta.” She confided in a conversational tone.  
  
Jared froze, “Pardon?”  
  
“You knew nothing of Packs till recently and now you’re already willing to do anything to protect our Pack, aren’t you?  _Including_  consenting to being turned.”  
  
His jaw pulsed at that but he refused to answer.  
  
“But you’re safe; Jensen won’t do that to you.” She assured, obviously realising she had inadvertently hit a nerve.  
  
“I know.” He managed.  
  
“But you think he should,” She mused.  
  
“It’s just...” Jared shrugged, waving a hand towards the children who were busy splashing each other “I can’t picture either of them taking on a Pack Alpha’s responsibilities... I mean, they’re young I know, but...Was- was Jensen like this when he was a kid?”  
  
Amelia shook her head, “No; but you can’t have a Jensen every generation, you know? Sometimes the line weakens before strengthening again.”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
Jared had never claimed himself to be any good with kids but he was still embarrassed with how  _relieved_  he was when Peter left with Amelia and Brian on Sunday evening. It made him wonder how he would fare if he and Jensen ever decided to go for children of their own- especially given he ( _they)_ would be missing that biological link with said child.  
  
“What’s eating you?” Jensen asked, sliding into the armchair across from him and passing over a chilled beer.  
  
“Nothin’,”  
  
“So still thinking about who succeeds the Pack after me, then?”  
  
Jared cracked a grin at that, “Not really... was thinkin’ it’s good that we can’t have kids of our own, I guess; because apparently... business deals I can handle, kids?” He pulled a face, “ _Completely different story_.”  
  
Jensen watched quietly for a few seconds, simply sipping his beer before leaning forward, “Can I tell you something?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Stop worrying about that. We... we’ve not been together for even a year, Jared; and there’s too much going on at the moment. Let’s just get to know each other first, alright?”  
  
Jared nodded, feeling his lips tilt in a wry smile, “Not like we can change our minds if we don’t like something about each other.”  
  
To his surprise, Jensen reached out to snag his arm at that, peering into his eyes earnestly “There’s always a happy medium called compromise, Jay. We can make this work.”  
  
“I know,” He confessed, surprised by how much he meant the words, “But can we convince our investors?”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
“Hey Jared; you back?”  
  
Jared nodded before realising that the alpha couldn’t see him across the phone connection. “Yeah, got back a few minutes ago,” he confirmed.  
  
“Great, had lunch?”  
  
He smiled as he heard his mate’s question- it was well past their usual lunch hour, but it was obvious that Jensen had been waiting for him to come back from the site. “Not yet, you’ll come by?”  
  
“Yeah, see you in five.”  
  
He filled Jensen in on his on-site observations and the changes to the original plan he thought might be needed based on those observations while they ate. His mate was his usual patient self as he listened and made recommendations where needed. Deep in discussion over the blue-prints spread across his table, they both startled at the sudden knock on his door.   
  
“Dude, You need to eat some-...  _oh_.” Looking up he saw Chad begin to enter before freezing as he noticed Jensen’s presence.  
  
“Mr. Murrey, why don’t you join us as well?” Jensen rejoined, automatically rising to his feet at the beta’s entry in an antiquated gesture of courtesy.  
  
“I... nah; its fine. Thank you.” Chad replied stiffly before swivelling sharply to walk out.  
  
The alpha frowned as he reclaimed his seat after Chad had left, “Did I interrupt something?”  
  
Jared shook his head, trying to dislodge the guilt- he and Chad  _didn’t_  have any plans, but they usually ate together after site-inspections; except, he  _hadn’t_  remembered their little ritual till Chad had arrived at his door, ready to drag him down to the cafeteria.  
  
“Umm, we’ve been invited to a new year bash,” Jensen remarked casually after awhile when it became clear that the focussed mood with which they had been poring over the blue-prints had disappeared.  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Lafferty’s hosting,” Jensen elaborated, “And I guess it might be a big do ‘cause it’s not at his place.”  
  
“Where is it?” Jared asked for the lack of a better question.  
  
“Uhm... here, let me check,” The alpha paused, scrolling through his android before nodding as he located the e-invite. “5B, Maple Street.”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened, “I  _know_  that address.”  
  
Green eyes lifted curiously, urging him to continue.  
  
“It’s Chad’s place.”  
  
The corners of the alpha’s lips tilted in a smile, “Didn’t realize they were serious,”  
  
“Me neither,” Jared admitted slowly, biting his lip at the slow stirring of guilt- time had been when he would have been the first person to hear if Chad even  _liked_  an alpha, no matter that he was seeing someone seriously enough to host an event together.   
  
 _And now?_  
  
  
Now, he was the  _last_  to be informed.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
Despite the soup of regret and sadness and curiosity fluttering around in his belly, Jared discovered the party to be surprisingly enjoyable.   
Chad doesn’t treat him any different than he ever has and Jared wondered if the beta had not  _said_  anything about dating James Lafferty only because he’d assumed Jared to be already aware. And it stung to know that he  _hadn’t._  
  
Given Lafferty was the co-host; he was not really surprised to note that almost all of Jensen’s friends had been invited too. And barring Chad’s neighbours- a feisty alpha named Sophia and her mate; and his and Jared’s other college room-mate, the guest list was almost identical to the gathering he and Jensen had hosted.  
  
And this time, he finally met Chris’ mate- Steve. Even Misha and Victoria arrived with their precious bundles in tow and though they left early, the half-hour they spent had everybody in the house fawning over the twins.   
  
Jared grinned at his mate’s indignant squawk when Misha unceremoniously handled one squirming baby to Jensen while he headed to change the other when he couldn’t find Victoria but felt his old feelings of inadequacy return when the child relaxed easily into the Pack Alpha’s grip.  
  
“Wanna hold ‘im?” Jensen whispered, glancing up at him.  
  
“And risk traumatising the poor kid? Dude, you’re crazy!” Chad butted in.  
  
Jensen was not swayed though, emerald eyes focussed on his mate, “Jay?”  
  
He bit his lip, holding out his hands uncertainly to accept the tiny blanket-covered bundle, “What if I drop him?”  
  
“Then I kill you.” Victoria; who had returned from wherever she’d been, murmured but didn’t try to stop Jensen transferring the sleeping child to his arms.  
  
“Sshhh, easy,” The Alpha guided, but Jared was already tuning out everything else to focus on the tiny fragile life in his arms. The child remained soundly asleep throughout the entire episode and before he knew it Misha had returned and was reclaiming the cherub.  
  
The Collins left soon after, and Jared looked around trying to locate his mate when saw Tom Welling pull Jensen aside. Curiosity had him trailing after them only to see Tom offer an official looking envelope to the Alpha. Jensen sighed but nodded, accepting the envelope and slipping it into his inside coat pocket. The duo continued to talk softly and Jared headed to the kitchen to see whether his friend required any help, not wanting to eavesdrop.  
  
“I was wrong, you know?” Chad told him as the beta directed him to set up one of the snack trays, “You’ll make a great Dad.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jared asked wistfully.  
  
“Jay-bird... you know you deserve a real family, right?”  
  
“I-”  
  
“And... I can help you, if you want,” Chad continued quickly, “I can be a surrogate for your kid.”  
  
Jared whirled around to face his friend, overwhelmed at the offer, “You’d do that?”  
  
“For  _you,_ ” The beta nodded.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter- 19

**Chapter-19**  
  
“So... what was that about?”  
  
Jared saw Jensen lean against the passenger side window of the Prius to watch him and a soft flare of anger sparked somewhere inside at being expected to  _tell_  everything to the older alpha when the favour wasn’t being returned.  
  
Something of his thoughts must have shown on his expression because Jensen was backtracking just as quickly, “I mean... you don’t have to tell me anything... I uh- just overheard Chad tell you to think it over so-”  
  
And just as quickly his anger was appeased. “He offered to be a surrogate.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
He slowed the car enough to safely peer at his mate, “What?”  
  
Jensen shook his head although the frown still marred his forehead, “Nothing.”  
  
“Jen,”  
  
“Seriously man, It’s nothing,” The alpha insisted, “It’s just my cynical- jaded self coming out. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“And what does your 'cynical, jaded side' say?”  
  
The Elder let out a soft huff but nodded in defeat, “Just that it’s weird for a beta to want to bear pups for someone other than their own alpha.”  
  
“So... you’re saying betas should be pure as the driven snow till they meet their mates?” Jared asked, amusement lacing his words at the antiquated concept.  
  
“What? No!” Jensen shot back, “I’m not that much of a hypocrite, Jay... all I meant was that a baby is a huge deal and- and that kind of commitment? I somehow can’t picture doing that-  _sharing that_ \- with anyone other than my mate...” He paused long enough to stare out of the windshield before glancing back at Jared, “But I don’t know how it is between you guys. You’ve known each other for so long that maybe you can do it- I don’t know... that’s between you two, Jared. And like I said, this is just me being cynical and... Oh God, please shut me up now?”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Jared chuckled softly, risking looking away from the road long enough to glance at his mate’s flaming face, “And I was actually thinking the same thing, you know? If Chad’s serious about Lafferty-  _and I think he is_ , he shouldn’t even be considering it.”  
  
Jensen nodded, “What does James think about it anyway?”  
  
“Dunno; never asked... I mean we’re not actually going to do this, you know? No point asking uncomfortable questions.” He shrugged.  
  
“You’re not considering it?”   
  
Jared shot an incredulous look at the older man, “One of us-”  
  
“ _You,”_ Jensen amended.  
  
He scowled but rephrased, “Very well;  _I_ would have to lie with him, Jensen! And I dunno about you but that qualifies as cheating in my book.”  
  
“Did you explain that to Murray?”  
  
He shook his head, hunching in on himself, “I’d already decided, but it felt rude to reject his offer without at least pretending to consider it.”  
  
The Elder made a low humming sound as they both lapsed into silence. It was as they made the turn into the driveway that Jensen spoke up again, “The dates for the next annual Alpha Meet have been finalized.”  
  
“Yeah?” He returned even though he was fairly sure that he didn’t have the first idea about an ‘Alpha-Meet’.  
  
“Yeah, Welling handed me the invites.”  
  
He climbed out of the car to lean over its hood, watching the older man from across the width of the Prius, “We’re going?”  
  
Jensen met his gaze with a wry smile, “That’d depend on you... I haven’t attended these summits for a hell of a long time.”  
  
“Why not?” He asked curiously as they made their way inside the house.  
  
Jensen shrugged, “Couldn’t handle the constant match-making.”  
  
There were things Jensen wasn’t telling him, Jared knew; but the man wasn’t lying. And given how torn up Jensen  _still_  was over Tracy’s death, he could only imagine what it must have been like to be told by well meaning strangers to move-on when the pain of his loss had still been fresh.  
  
“These meets are... well, to put it bluntly; they personify the word  _traditional_.” The elder continued, “They’re meant to strengthen inter-pack relations, but in reality they’re more for showcasing your pack’s strengths... aggressive posturing is the norm and newcomers are shredded.”  
  
Jared gulped at the ominous words, hurriedly grabbing a bottle to soothe his suddenly parched throat.   
  
“I used to accompany Dad to familiarize myself with the pack politics...” His eyes had the faraway look of memories as he reminisced, “Nearly got collared that first year before Dad saved me.”  
  
“Co-collared?” He choked on the water he’d just gulped.  
  
Jensen’s expression was amused as he thumped his back to clear Jared’s airways, “I told you-  _traditional_ ; remember?”  
  
“So I would be expected to-?”  
  
“NO!” Jensen’s refusal was instant, “Not gonna do that to you.”  
  
He nodded his understanding, looking up at his mate, “So... when do we have to leave?”  
  
Jensen simply quirked an eyebrow, “We’re going?”  
  
He shrugged, “Well, you haven’t been there for awhile and I guess it would be good PR for you to show up this year.”

“I could... go alone?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared admitted, “But do you want to?”  
  
And Jensen was vehemently shaking his head.  
  
Jared laughed, “Guess that settles it then.”  
  
The Elder’s expression sobered as he tugged Jared out of his seat and pulled him to the study, making them stumble in his haste.  
  
“Jen, what?”  
  
“Not goin’ to throw you in the wolves den without prep, Jay. Sit,” He points at the couch, waiting till the younger man obediently seated himself.  
  
“Now...where’d I keep it...?” He mumbled to himself, rummaging through the cabinets at the base of the large oak table, emerging with a triumphant ‘Aha!’  
  
Jared felt his eyes widen at the seven bulging files in his mate’s arms, rising to help as the top one threatened to slide off the stack.  
  
“These are... well, they’re cheat sheets, I guess. You’ll find everything you need in there.” Jensen informed him, “The data might be a little old, but very little has changed since I made these notes.”  
  
He nodded his understanding and picked up the topmost proffered file, flipping it open to see the Pack Name, its Alpha and lead Beta and other details in a neat scrawl. There were accompanying pictures to ensure he would be able to identify them when introduced and a miniature map with the Pack land shaded. The remaining pages dealt with every aspect of that pack- from their traditions to their strengths.  
  
“You have a file on each Pack?”  
  
Jensen nodded.  
  
“Even ours?”  
  
“You mean the Ackles’ Pack?”  
  
He nodded; Romanowsky Pack had never felt ‘ _his’_.  
  
“I do.” Jensen admitted, fishing out the mentioned file and offering it.  
  
Jared smiled his thanks and flipped it open- there was Jensen’s name next to the Pack Alpha position and Tracy’s name in the Pack Beta position with a tag mentioning ‘Deceased’ next to her along with a year.  
  
“I- uh... haven’t had time to update it lately.” Jensen said, uncapping his pen.  
  
Jared offered the file back; watching as his name was penned in below Tracy’s.  
  


 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

It was almost like being back in school: Jensen had hitched up a soft board along one wall and it didn’t take long for it to get filled with charts and data-sheets. Jared spent the majority of his time pouring over the folders and reading up on Pack history; leaving the day-to-day handling of his company in Jensen’s capable hands.  
  
It took him a fortnight to familiarize himself with all the names and then Jensen began coaching him the expected protocols and whom he should avoid facing alone. He was in the middle of a lecture on the Morgan Pack and its Alpha, Elder Jeffrey Dean Morgan when his phone buzzed.  
  
Jensen paused, waiting for him to answer the call for a moment before leaving the room- ostensibly to fetch them sodas but in reality to afford him some privacy.  
  
“Jaybird?”  
  
Jared’s eye’s immediately went to his wristwatch, “Chad; what’s wrong?”  
  
“I call and you immediately assume something’s wrong; huh?”  
  
Jared shook his head, knowing his friend couldn’t see him but not swayed by the avoidance tactic as he amended, “You call me at eleven and I assume something’s wrong... Now, c’mon spill.”  
  
“Can I crash at yours?” The beta asked abruptly.  
  
“I- uh... I’m at Jensen’s... but-” he glanced up to catch Jensen’s gaze as his mate returned with two bottles, “You are welcome to stay at my apartment... you still have the spare key, right?”  
  
The beta considered his offer before confiding in a whisper, “Don’t wanna be alone right now, Jaybird.”   
  
Jared’s brows furrowed, “Chad?”  
  
There was a pause and what sounded like sniffling then, “It’s okay; forgot you were mated now. Sorry for bothering-”  
  
“ _Chad_.” Jared interrupted, putting some alpha in his voice to catch the beta’s attention. “Just get here, alright?”  
  
He caught sight of the Elder’s raised brow and swallowed but refused to be cowed. “You remember the address? Alright then, see you in a few.” He checked just before the beta hung up after an unintelligible assent.  
  
“Chad’s going to crash here for a bit.” He announced to the room at large unnecessarily.  
  
“Everythin’ alright?” Jensen asked.  
  
He shook his head, accepting the bottle gratefully and twisting off the cap, “He didn’t say.”  
  
Jensen nodded, leaning back on the thick leather chair casually as he inquired. “You guys planning on sharing?”  
  
For a long minute the words didn’t compute, before he realized that Jensen was talking about rooms and that he was currently occupying the only guest suite in the house. “I- I didn’t think-” Jared’s eyes widened, “shit man, what’re we goin’ to do?”  
  
Jensen shrugged.   
  
“We’re mated, Jen; It would be weird for us to sleep in different rooms.”  
  
The Alpha nodded. “There’s a couch-”   
  
“Are we back to that again,  _Really_?”  
  
“Or we could... umm...  _share_?” He amended hesitantly.  
  
Jared grinned briefly before jumping to his feet.  
  
“Dude, what?”  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Jensen following him, “Gotta move my stuff.”  
  
But before he could reach his room, he heard the distinctive sound of a car stop outside just before the doorbell chimed. He froze.  
  
Always the calmer one in times of crisis, Jensen seamlessly took control of the situation, “Just get some of your stuff to my room- regular wear, books, your tablet and charger...that sort of thing. Pile it on the bed; we’ll sort it out later, ‘kay? We can always say the cupboard was too small for both our stuff and the room is yours even if you don’t actually sleep there.”  
  
Jared nodded, “Delay him?”  
  
“On it,” The alpha grinned.  
  
  
  
When he finally came out he found Chad glaring daggers at his mate; both men relaxing when they spotted him. Chad took a step towards him and he opened his arms automatically to offer the beta a hug.  
  
“Hey man, are you okay?”  
  
The beta pressed close; instinctively seeking comfort from the alpha. He stiffened slightly when he felt Chad’s nose against the side of his neck as the beta scented him; catching Jensen’s eyes  over his head: the Alpha had his lips pressed tight, but thankfully didn’t object to the display.  
  
Gently, but resolutely he detangled from the blonde, holding him at arm’s length as he peered into blue eyes, “What happened?”  
  
The beta’s eyes slid away, “Broke up with James.”  
  
Jared smiled sympathetically- having been no stranger to break-ups himself before he ended up mated, “I’m sorry.”  
In the past the two of them would have piled in front of the television, watching crappy action movies and binging on fast-food till they fell asleep.  
  
“Want me to talk to Lafferty?” Jensen offered.  
  
Jared watched as Chad stiffened at the older man’s voice, answering with a curt, “No.”  
  
  
  
It was only when he was done with his shower that he realized that he had forgotten his pyjamas in his room. Groaning softly to himself he decided Jensen would just have to deal in case he had a problem and made for the bed in his tee-shirt and boxers as nonchalantly as he was able to manage.  
  
Jared felt a strange sense of relief when they both automatically rolled towards each other once they got under the covers. Jensen not fighting it when Jared curled around him as the big spoon and flung a hand over his waist... And aligning himself to his mate was nothing new but his body’s response was.  
  
After the long months of no relief except from his own hand, Jared found his body reacting in unanticipated ways; feeling his mate freeze at his body’s response to having another body pressed close. But when he went to pull back, Jensen caught his hand; holding him immobile as he turned clumsily till he was facing Jared within the circle of his arms.  
  
Jared bit his lip, feeling his breath hitch when his mate worked a leg between his own.  
  
“Alright?” The alpha breathed; voice soft enough that it didn’t shatter their little cocoon.  
  
He nodded helplessly- his body’s response making it impossible to lie.  
  
Jensen smiled, “Not gonna do anything you don’t want,”   
  
Jared nodded, remembering that the alpha had made that same promise when they had been in seclusion after their mandatory mating and numerous times since. He felt a hesitant hand on his inseam and a whisper-soft caress.  
  
“This okay?” Jensen checked.  
  
He nodded, gathering his own courage to return the tentative touch. Jensen’s breath hitched at the contact but before he could withdraw the alpha assured, “Good... that’s good.”  
  
Jared smiled, relaxing as he enjoyed the slow gentle strokes of his mate’s exploring hand; briefly wondering if Jensen had even had anyone touch him since Tracy or if he was the first.  
  
“Not the first,” Jensen whispered as though in response and Jared blushed as he realised that he  _had_  murmured his last thought aloud. “But nothing more than casual dalliances either.”  
  
He nodded, pausing when his finger brushed the waistband of Jensen’s sweatpants.   
  
“Skin on skin?” Jensen whispered.  
  
He bit his lip, nodding.  
  
It took a bit of manoeuvring, given how entwined they had gotten; but soon they were both gasping as they felt each other’s skin brush against them for the first time. The novelty of the experience hastened the climax they had been chasing and it was with a feeling of contentment that Jared finally fell asleep that night.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Jared couldn’t help but grin when he saw that Chad already had a pot of coffee bubbling when he headed to the kitchen area the next morning.

“Morning’,” He grinned, happy to have a cup thrust in his hands before he even sat.

“Yii-uck!” The beta grumbled as he leaned away after passing him the mug, “You stink of that bastard!”

Jared raised a questioning brow, working to hide the blush he knew was currently staining his cheeks, “He’s my  _mate_ , Chad.”

“And you’re bending ov-,” The beta accused, stopping mid-word and settling for a reproachful glare when Jensen entered the kitchen just then.

 

Jared told himself that it was only because Chad didn’t know how Jensen liked his coffee that he didn’t rise to offer him a cup as he’d done for Jared.

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

 

There were things Jared discovered that you only find out when sharing a cupboard with someone- private things; like the fact that they both preferred underwear from the same brand. And that their taste in clothes was surprisingly similar.

The latter became obvious when Jared found it impossibly hard to distinguish which shirts belonged to whom once all scents were replaced by the clean scent of detergent after a wash- ultimately deciding to create a common pile of the laundered house-wear before pulling one on. 

He stared at himself in the mirror; wondering if the shirt had shrunk, it wasn’t by a lot if it had- barely about half an inch; but it seemed to have become looser around his shoulders.

“Oh!”

He turned at the exclamation to find Jensen standing at the bathroom door, where he was stepping out of after his shower. The older Were had on an identical black tee to the one he was wearing; only his seemed to be stretched impossibly tight around his shoulders.

“I think our tees got swapped,” he announced stupidly.

Jensen grinned, smoothly slipping off the tee shirt and holding it out. “I might have stretched out the material,” He said sheepishly.

Jared shrugged, accepting his tee and watching as Jensen pulled on the one he had handed over. This one seemed to fit perfectly;  _for both of them_.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

The first day of the fortnight long meet dawned bright and cheerful and Jared tried to convince himself that it was a good omen.

“Ready for today?” Jensen asked.

Jared turned his head to peer at his husband’s peaceful expression and managed a shrug, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Jensen nodded, “I’ll have your back, okay? Remember that.”

Jared couldn’t help but smile, “I know.”

 

 

Jared saw his husband pause abruptly as they neared the living room and peering over his shoulder he saw Chad- all dressed and prepared to leave. Jensen paused, half turning to raise a quizzical eyebrow at Jared, “Is he-?”

The younger alpha nodded.

Jensen’s lips thinned as he turned fully to face Jared, “A word?”

Jared looked over his shoulder to find Chad watching them and shook his head to ward off the beta before following his husband to the backyard porch, “Okay.”

“You asked him to come along?” Jensen asked without breaking stride as he leaned against one of the wooden beams.

“He volunteered.”

“Look, I don’t know what I’m really talking about because I’ve never felt it myself; but going on what Tracy and you yourself told me, it’s not really a joyride to be around that many Pack Alphas... and the office in town is no where even close to the kind of attendance an Alpha-Meet generates. So tell me,  _why_  is Chad putting himself through this?”

“’Cause I’m his  _friend,_ ” The voice came from the door and both alphas turned to watch the diminutive beta standing there.

Jensen sighed, “Look as admirable as the sentiment is, you have to think of yourself man- this is insane.”

The beta shook his head, “I don’t give up just because things are not always easy,  _Alpha.”_

“Chad,” Jared sighed, hating how his friend always managed to make Jensen’s title sound like something vile.

  
“What?” Chad argued back, “I’m coming with, alright?”

Jared caught Jensen’s gaze and shrugged slightly watching the Elder give a resigned nod.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

Jared was taken aback when Jensen drove them to the Ackles Corp. Warehouse; but didn’t question. When Jensen led them to the floor below from a private door, he guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised to discover that the Ackles Pack office was here. 

A row of identical black SUVs was parked in the distance and Jared followed them with his eyes till he saw a ramp leading to what he guessed was the exit. Everyone he knew from the office and some he didn’t were busily milling about; most with some sort of file of paper in hand and he briefly wondered if he had forgotten to carry his copy. He also noticed the narrowed glances that Chad’s presence elicited; but was grateful when nobody questioned it. 

 

Chris waved him and Jensen aside to a door marked ‘PRIVATE’ and Jared nearly walked right back out when Jensen started undressing wordlessly.

“What-?”

“Protective gear,” The security head explained, offering him a thin vest. Glancing to his side, he saw Jensen had a similar vest and was already wearing it; pulling on his shirt after to conceal it.

“It’s not... it’s nothing to worry about,” Jensen put in, straightening his tie as he finally looked up and saw that Jared had yet to don the vest, but with so many Pack Alphas gathering together, there is always a chance of attracting the wrong kind of attention.

Jared nodded in understanding although the enormity of the event was just beginning to hit him.

“You’ll be okay with Chris? I need to talk to Tom for a minute,” Jensen checked, waiting for his nod before leaving him alone with the security expert.

“It’ll be okay,” The older man assured, helping him with the vest. Jared noticed that it was surprisingly light- unlike the ones seen on TV.

Chris patted his shoulder once, offering him an encouraging grin as he corrected his tie’s knot and then left him alone. Jared walked out to see Jensen and Tom in the middle of a soft but heated discussion.

“He  _needs_  to know, Alpha. Please-” The second-in-command requested, his words pleading but firm.

“We’re not going to follow those antiquated rules, Tom!” Jensen interrupted angrily, “I’m NOT subjecting Jared to that, so why-”

“Jen?” He interrupted.

The Elder’s shoulders sagged, “Look there are some  _traditions_ ,” Jensen spat the word out as though it was something vile, “but we’ll not be following those outdated customs. It’s a moot point, Jay.”

“Not following them is different from not being aware of them, Alpha.” Jared put in softly, purposely using Jensen’s title to show how serious he was, “Tell me?”

Jensen scrubbed a hand over his face and waved once for Tom to begin explaining as stood next to them stonily.  
“You are always to stay a single step behind Jensen, preferably to his right,” Tom hastened to explain, “At no point should you question Alpha’s authority or words, irrespective of whether or not you agree with them. Traditionally, you shouldn’t question him- period; but I know Jensen wouldn’t go for it; so at least wait till you are back in the privacy of your own house or somewhere there is no one to over-hear you. And do not speak up when to Alpha’s are talking unless directly spoken to.”

Jared’s brow furrowed but he nodded.  _It didn’t sound like it was going to be a pleasant experience for him at the meet._

“I know you are used to Jensen treating you like an equal-”

“Pack Betas ARE our equals,” Jensen muttered lowly.

“I know, but most Pack Alphas do not share your sentiments, Jensen,” Tom explained before turning back to Jared again, “So just... be careful, alright? Do NOT cause a diplomatic incident.”

“You done?” Jensen spoke up, voice brimming with irritation, “Can we get this show on the road now?”

Tom ducked his head, automatically baring his throat at the displeasure in Jensen’s tone, “I apologise, Alpha. Yes, we’re done.”

Jensen huffed, but placed a soothing palm against his second’s shoulder, squeezing once in a silent apology.

“Welling,Collins; first vehicle with Olson. Alpha, Jared; you’re in the second vehicle with me. Mr. Murrey, you’ll be with travelling with Lafferty in Penikett’s car. The rest of you, you know your positions.” Chris called out.

Jensen exchanged a glance with Jared and headed to talk to Chris. The security expert grumbled but ultimately nodded as he looked back up at the crowd.

“Change of plans. Lafferty; you’re riding with me and Alpha. Second vehicle; move it!” Chris’ voice thundered out like that of a drill sergeant before softening audibly as he turned to Jared, “Pack Beta, you’re okay to travel in the third vehicle?”

Jared nodded and slapped Chad’s shoulder as he headed to the third SUV, watching as Jensen nodded at him once and climbed into his own car.

Tahmoh Pennikett turned out to be a tall beefy alpha with a mischievous smirk as he greeted them and climbed into the driver’s position, meeting Jared’s gaze in the rear-view mirror. “It’s an honour to drive you, Pack Beta.”

“Honour’s mine, Tahmoh. And please, call me Jared? Pack Beta sounds way too formal.” Jared returned. A part of him wanted to ride with Jensen, but with Chad’s recent break-up with James; (like Jensen) he didn’t think it was right to make the duo travel together.

 

Jensen had warned him that Chad wouldn’t be allowed to sit at the seats reserved for the Ackles’ Pack and he wondered if it worried the beta to know he would be sitting amidst virtual strangers. It wouldn’t be a walk in the park for him, but atleast he would have Jensen next to him. He glanced contemplatively at his friend.

“You okay?”

The beta shrugged, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“You can still back out, you know?” Jared pressed, ignoring the evasion, “You don’t need to do this, Chad... besides, I’ll have Jensen,” 

“And that’s what worries me,” Chad mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Jared growled out, tired of his friend’s perpetual issues with his mate.

“I worry about you, Jay-bird.” The beta explained, “The bastard’s subjugating you every fucking time, and you just keep on taking it.”

“That bastard,” Jared snapped, “is my  _mate._ ” 

“I know,” Chad soothed, “And I’m sorry, but don’t you think it’s biased to have betas trail  _behind_ their alphas?!”

“I do,” Jared admitted, “So does Jensen.”

“Then why doesn’t he DO something about it?!” 

“If I might interrupt?” Tahmoh spoke up and Jared blushed as he realized that the man had overheard their argument.

“The Ackles’ Pack is more lenient with Betas than any other Pack and we have more laws protecting their rights than any of the others as well; and Alpha Welling has been trying to convince council of the necessity of Alpha-Beta equality... but Mr. Murrey is right in that things are not going to change- and the demands are not going to be taken seriously unless Alpha Ackles speaks up. I know he was not present and I know the reason why... but he’s our Alpha, Jared. We need him.”

Jared swallowed. He had known how important the Alpha’s job was, but not realized till that instant how important  _Jensen_  was. True, Welling had been handling things to the best of his ability and Jensen had been active behind the scenes, but there were things that only Jensen could do.  _Well, Jensen and him; now._

He met Tahmoh’s gaze squarely, “Things will change,” He assured, “Jensen’s back now.”

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter-20

**Chapter- 20**

  
  
Jared stepped out of the car the moment the convoy came to a halt and bit his lip in embarrassment when none of the other doors opened. Knowing he had messed up some unspoken protocol, he took the minute to take in his surroundings: a red carpet led to the convention centre which had been designed to resemble a den; albeit a gigantic one.  
  
There were people milling around; big hulking men who Jared guessed were part of the security and others with clip-boards and microphones that, he guessed, were part of the organizing team; surprisingly, there was no one from the media.  
  
He glanced back towards the row of SUVs in time to see Chris and the other designated drivers step out; sharp eyes scanning the surrounding with practiced ease before nodding once to the others. Then and only then were the passenger doors opened in a synchronised move that would have made the coach of any team-sport proud. Chad stepped up next to him and Jared acknowledged his presence with a brief nod. Jensen was the last person to step out and Jared felt his mouth dry at the  _command_  his mate’s very presence exuded. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Jensen work a room before when he’d made an appearance on behalf of Ackles Corp-  _and now Padalecki Pvt. Ltd. as well,_  the older alpha had always had an innate charisma that made everybody sit up and take notice of him the moment he entered; but even that paled like a faded replica of his aura compared to his presence here. It was like the air practically crackled with power around him.   
  
Jensen glanced at Jared and he found himself blinking in confusion.  
  
“Beta,” Tahmoh whispered softly, extending his arm to indicate that Jared should move ahead of him and the alpha followed without protest; not wanting to break protocol. Chad followed and they met Jensen at the edge of the red-carpet with the Pack Alpha chivalrously offering his hand to his mate. Jared chuckled at the gesture but accepted the offered hand nevertheless. He was aware of the muffled snort of disgust from his best-friend, but chose to ignore it; thanking whichever God happened to be watching over him when nobody else acknowledged it either.  
  
Chris took position ahead of them, eyes eagle-sharp as he scanned ahead for threats and Tahmoh moved into place just behind Jared and Jensen, discretely elbowing Chad behind him. For a brief minute he felt bad for his friend, but then Victoria Collins pulled the beta to walk next to her and Jared relaxed.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered, “Should have told you-”  
  
“You assumed I knew,” Jared interrupted, shrugging.  
  
The alpha nodded, “But still...”  
  
“It’s okay,” He reassured; glad when the conversation was derailed as the head of security paused ahead of them.  
  
“Ready?” Chris asked softly and for a second Jared wondered why he was asking but then he caught Tahmoh nodding from the corner of his eyes and realized the question hadn’t been intended for them at all.  
  
He watched with amusement as the stocky alpha appeared to take a deep fortifying breath – _as though he was heading for battle, not a conference-_  and stepped inside the convention-centre. Chris paused after moving barely a few steps and turned to Jensen once with a grin before refocusing on his task, “Damn, it’s good to have you back, Kid!”  
  
Jared frowned in confusion at the statement before realization dawned. He glanced at Jensen and found the man impassive even if his cheeks had the faintest touch of pink from Chris’ heartfelt gratitude.  
  
“That’s kind-a impressive,” He muttered.  
  
Jensen’s lips quirked in a smile and Jared felt the intangible sense of being  _safe_  magnify briefly.   
  
“Show-off,” He grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
“Would you rather I didn’t?” Jensen retorted and the shield withdrew slightly.  
  
“Didn’t mean that,” Jared returned, tightening his hold on Jensen’s arm till the feeling of safety returned.  
  
He was about to continue the light banter when they entered a banquet-hall like room and Jared relapsed into silence again. In keeping with the apparent theme of the convention centre, the room’s high, vaulted ceilings were designed to look like the interior of a cave.   
  
It took him a minute to realize that this room itself was just the entry point to the amphitheatre where they were actually headed; a corridor of sorts, really. The amphitheatre was  _huge-_  it could hold ten thousand easily, Jared guessed,  _and not look cramped._  
  
Their path down to the centre was frequently blocked by well-wishers and others greeting Jensen, and although he tried to be polite and make small conversation initially; Jared quickly found himself bored and more interested in taking in the sights around him. Being in the construction business allowed him to appreciate whoever had built this place,  _because c’mon... it was amazing!_  
  
Noticing Jensen busy with some important what’s-his-name; he wandered closer to the walls, tracing the ridge of a ‘rocky-outcrop’ with a feather light finger to see if it was plaster and found himself suitably impressed when it turned out to be actual rock.  
  
“Who’s the moron who has left someone as lovely as you to fend for himself,  _Love_?” A heavily accented voice whispered into his ear as he felt the unknown Alpha press against his back.  
  
“That would be me, Sheppard.” Jensen announced, miraculously materializing next to him and wrapping a possessive arm around Jared’s waist to yank him out of the stranger’s grasp.  
  
 _And Jared had never been happier to hear his mate’s voice._  
  
He relaxed into the hold, turning to look at the Alpha who had besieged him and was surprised to realize that the man was  _short_ (Well; _anybody_  would look short to him, but this guy was head and shoulders shorter than his mate as well). He could feel the subtle pressure of his aura and was grateful that Jensen was there to shield him; guessing that without that veil of protection, that ‘subtle’ hint of power wouldn’t be subtle at all.  
  
“Ah... Ackles!” The Alpha with the strange accent returned (-a certain  _Mark_   _Sheppard;_ if he remembered his lessons correctly-) “I had heard rumours that you would be attending this year...”  
  
His mate gave a stilted smile, “Figured it’s been long enough,”  
  
“And it has nothing to do with this pretty little thing hanging off your arms, does it?” The Alpha teased.  
  
Jared inwardly rolled his eyes because ‘little’; _really?_  
  
Jensen snapped to attention next to him, however, “Oh, my apologies for overlooking the introductions... Alpha Sheppard, may I introduce you to my mate, Jared-”  _Jared noticed that he didn’t say his full name but kept that observation to himself-_  “And Jared, this is Elder Mark Sheppard of the Crowley Pack.”  
  
“Pleasure,” The balding man murmured, eyes raking over him for a second time, “One of Romanowsky’s?”  
  
“Your observation’s impeccable as always, Alpha.” Jensen acknowledged but his smile was strained. Jared wanted to reach out and massage away the little divot between his mate’s brows.   
  
He was glad when the alpha moved away after a few more minutes of small talk, slumping tiredly against his mate-  _it was hard to believe they’d been here for less than thirty minutes._  
  
“Admiring the architecture?” Jensen low drawl invaded his thoughts.  
  
He smiled, nodding as he straightened-  _they may be newly mated but he was fairly certain that PDAs would be frowned upon in here._ “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”  
  
“Grandfather had nearly two hundred tons of boulders imported from all over the world to build this place-”  
  
“ _Grandfather?_ You mean Ackles Corp built this?”  
  
“Yeah, one of our very first large scale contracts, actually... you didn’t know?”  
  
Jared blushed, “Didn’t really read much on its history...”  
  
“Hey, relax... its cool, alright? It’s not like it’s a well known fact... just; since you said you’d read up on the company for your grad project, I assumed-”  
  
“I read up on some of its projects and stuff... but mostly; just your business direction- we had to focus on an individual’s contribution to a company, not- not the firm itself.”  
  
“Hmm,”  
  
“Why don’t you use this place on your advertising features? It’s-... it’s beautiful.”  
  
“Security,” The Alpha answered, “The Alpha Meet’s held here every year. If unsavoury elements were planning to target it; they’d need blueprints.”  
  
“Wow, hadn’t really thought of that-”  
  
“No reason you should need to,”  
  
“You did,”  
  
“I grew up training for this job, Jay. It’s different.”  
  
Jared nodded, looking out towards the rest of the room briefly and the people milling about, “Question?”  
  
His mate chuckled, “God, you and your questions... what is it, this time?”  
  
“How come you and the rest of the Elder’s have their pack’s named after them, but Elder Sheppard doesn’t?”  
  
Jensen’s small pleased smile told him that the Alpha was happy that he had picked up on the discrepancy, “Well, Sheppard’s grandmother was a Crowley; she married into the Sheppard Pack of Scotland. Her brother, who was the Alpha Heir at the time, died prematurely before he could sire pups. Since Sheppard Senior was the second son anyway, with an elder sister with pups; he had no immediate responsibility there and they moved here. He inherited the Pack.”  
  
“Wow,” Jared murmured, “Makes you wonder if destiny’s real, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen answered, but he was looking at him.

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

 

Eventually, they made their way to the plush leather couches that ringed the centre of the amphitheatre (with a lone lectern at one side) meant for the Elders. The two rows directly behind were reserved for their staff and then the Pack Alphas beyond them.   
  
Jared briefly wondered where Chad was, but guessed he must be further back given the seating was according to priority. Then Elder Riching, being the senior-most Elder began the inaugural address and Jared was too busy following the proceedings to think of anything else.  
  
He glanced around briefly and caught more than a few people do a double-take when they noticed Jensen. Elder Morgan beamed at him and he saw Jensen offer a small grin in return. Elders Day and Ferris had a similar reaction but it was Johansson’s narrowed, almost glaring eyes that stayed with him. He wondered what had the man so bothered about Jensen’s return.  
  
Each of the seven Elders took turns at the lectern and polite applause followed all their words- the room’s acoustics making the rounds of applause sound like the roar of distant thunder. And Jared wondered if he was biased, but it seemed to him that the loudest cheers had been reserved for Jensen.

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

 

The meeting progressed from there with a recap of the minutes from last year’s session followed by updates on the various schemes and programmes launched therein. Jared watched as the Elder Betas all rose at the sound of a distant chime and frowned, wondering if he was expected to join them. Jensen nudged his knee lightly, nodding when Jared turned to him askance.  
  
He followed the Betas through the side door and down the winding stairway to what appeared to be banquet hall given the food-laden tables lining the wall. All six Betas stopped a little distance from the table and Jared followed their lead. Sharply dressed servers stepped forward and uncovered the covered vessels at a nod from Beta Riching then stepped back again. Jared watched as each Beta then accepted the tiny bowl/plate offered to them and stepped to one of the serving vessels. Following their lead, he took up position next to one of the bowls himself and accepted the bowl offered to him. It was only then that he noticed that each serving bowl had the spoon carefully balanced with about a single bite of the dish it was in and the betas were all carefully (well,  _expertly was perhaps the better description)_ transferring it to the bowl they had accepted earlier.  
  
“It’s a poison test,” Beta Morgan, who was to his immediate left, explained softly after noting his confusion.  
  
Understanding dawned and he dumped back the bit of carefully balanced gravy with its minuscule piece of chicken on his ladle in favour of stirring the pot with fervour. It was only when he was satisfied that he had mixed it all in that he proceeded to scoop up a spoonful and transfer it to the bowl before offering it to the alpha in a chef-coat who stood waiting silently.  
  
“A pre-spooned part will obviously not be poisoned if the person knows he or she has to taste-test it.” He murmured in explanation at Beta Morgan’s raised brow.  
  
The older Beta smiled but didn’t comment.

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

 

They waited for a second chime from the gong (to ensure that none of the dishes had any effect on the chef) before preparing plates for their Alphas. Jared piled his and Jensen’s with the grilled sandwiches ( _which looked heavenly, if truth be told_ ); some roast and a bit of salad before he noticed the dessert spread.   
  
He turned with a plate piled high with candied fruits and a few slices of cake and pie to find Beta Ferris watching him with a smirk, “Jensen’s tastes have changed, I see.”  
  
Jared had the grace to blush, “Oh, umm... I’m the one with the sweet tooth, actually.”  
  
Turning to place the plate next to his other selections, he never saw the aghast expression on the other Beta’s face.

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

 

They returned to the amphitheatre through a different door that Jared had not noticed the previous time; pushing the dainty little trolleys laden with food for the Alphas.   
  
 _The trolleys were ‘little’ alright;_  Jared thought uncharitably,  _he had to nearly bend in half to reach the handle._ Unfortunately; none of the other Betas seemed to be having the same problem.  
  
He sank into the leather seat gratefully; grabbing a sandwich and some tissues from the plate and it was only after he had taken the first bite that he noticed that none of the other Betas were eating. Grimacing guiltily, he moved to put the half-eaten bread back when Jensen’s fingers curled around his wrist in a gentle hold.  
  
“Eat, I don’t like eating alone.”  
  
He nodded but slowed down considerably; watching the packed audience trickle out through the door towards the banquet hall after some obscure signal. Eventually, it was just the Elder Alphas and their mates in the amphitheatre and the only sounds that could be heard was the steady munching and the low buzz of conversation as a few of the alphas discussed stuff with their staff.  
  
He knew they were drawing glances given how Jared had joined Jensen in his meal unlike the other Betas but persevered to ignore the attention. He was peripherally aware of Jensen’s hushed conversation with Tom but was too focussed on the curious (and annoyed, if you counted Elder Johansson) glances to follow it. It was almost a relief when Jensen nodded that he was done-  _he himself had lost his appetite sometime between the second and third bite of the sandwich;_ and he rose, announcing he was going to return the cart and grab a few more of those candied mango cubes.  
  
  
  
This time; the banquet-hall was filled with people, the cavernous space not looking quite so looming anymore. He gratefully surrendered the trolley and made small talk with Karen, Alpha Jim Beaver’s wife; blushing when she commended him for daring to defy tradition and join his alpha for his meal. If he had overheard his wife’s comments, the older Alpha didn’t remark on it, choosing instead; to express his delight that he and Jensen had chosen to attend the meet this year. Jared smiled and made the appropriate sounds but silently noted that the other Elder Betas (barring Elder Johansson’s young mate) had returned their trolleys and were all eating as well. The five of them appeared to be close friends despite the wide variation in age. He wondered if he should feel left out, but reasoned that this was his first time while they had probably come here for years.  
  
“Jaybird!”  
  
Jared turned at the familiar call, smiling in relief at having found a familiar face, “Chad! Hey man, where’d you disappear?”  
  
“Had to sit with Johansson’s tribe,” The beta scowled, “Apparently, Quintin’s not one of Ackles...”  
  
“Oh,” Jared frowned,  _but Chad was his and Jensen’s guest, damnit!_  
  
“Stop worrying,” The beta told him, “It was good in a way; I had a clear view of you from my spot.”  
  
Jared nodded for lack of a better reply.  
  
“Anyway,” the beta drawled, “I just came to tell you that I’m off; it’s not like you need me here and I think I’d be more help back at the company.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jared told him, squeezing the diminutive blondes’ shoulder, “We were hoping you would, you know? Jen’s left that Kevin kid in charge while we’re stuck here and yeah the kid’s good but he’s not... not family, I guess” He shrugged, “He doesn’t get what that company means to us. So... thanks, really. ”  
  
The beta grinned and with a mock salute, walked off.

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

 

He found Jensen and the guys in a huddle in one of the alcoves near the amphitheatre’s entrance when he returned and judging by the expressions as he shouldered his way next to his mate; something was not right.  
  
“How long has this been going on?” He heard Jensen demand, features twisted in retrained fury.  
  
Vicky ducked her head, admitting, “Awhile,”  
  
“And pray tell just  _why_  wasn’t I told?” The Elder growled, voice dropping into the low timber that had goose-bumps prickling the skin of his audience.  
  
“Jensen,” It was Tom who finally spoke up. “We-” he hesitated, glancing around briefly before continuing, “We know that you want to protect us; the thing that you don’t realize is...  _sometimes_...” He faltered again, glancing at the Pack Alpha’s face to ensure that Jensen hadn’t taken offence- “sometimes we want to protect you just as much.”  
  
Jensen blew out a breath but squeezed his eyes shut; when he reopened then, they were blazing with determination as he focussed on Victoria once more.  
  
“As of tomorrow; I want Misha back-”  
  
“You were the one to okay his maternity leave!” She protested, worry about her mate allowing her to overcome her deference to Jensen’s decision.  
  
“I know,” Jensen acknowledged, “And now I’m cancelling it.” He sighed, “Look, there was a  _reason_  I appointed him Pack Council, Vicky. And I need him here... You can stay back and watch over the kids.”  
  
The lawyer nodded silently and Jared couldn’t help himself any longer, “but-”  
  
All eyes flew to him and Jared belatedly remembered that he was not supposed to contradict Jensen. Biting his lip, he shook his head in apology, “Sorry,”  
  
Jensen blew out a frustrated breath and glared at him, “ _Tell me,”_  
  
“It’s nothing, I’m sorry I interrupted,” He reiterated.  
  
“Obviously it’s  _not_  ‘nothing’,” Jensen snapped, voice whipcord sharp, “ _So speak up. Please.”_  
  
Jared ducked his head at the rebuke; mumbling, “Was just wondering if Misha’s medically fit enough...”  
  
“Good point,” Jensen nodded, eyes apologetic as he met Jared’s gaze before turning back to face the Collins’ alpha, “Vicky?”  
  
Victoria nodded, “He’s okay,”

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

 

It was not long after that that they returned to their seats to attend the post lunch session; which turned out to be a continuation of what had preceded it, only more specific. Each of the Elder Alphas (and in a few cases, the Pack Alphas under them) detailed new schemes and programmes implemented in their packs and the benefits of those schemes and/or programmes. A few of the braver ones confessed to the negative or unforeseen impacts as well; which lead to debates and discussions regarding their solutions. It was long past sundown when Elder Riching finally declared the day’s session to be over.   
  
“Chad?” Jensen questioned softly as they exited the amphitheatre and the diminutive beta was nowhere to be found.  
  
“Left at lunch,” Jared told him; watching the other Elders head somewhere which was definitely not the exit.  
“Where’re they going?”  
  
“Press debriefing,”  
  
“Why aren’t we headed that way?”  
  
“Because I have nothing to say at the moment,”  
  
“And they do?” Jared raised his eyebrows in challenge.  
  
“Well, apparently they enjoy the sound of their own voice a lot more than I.”  
  
“Jensen,” He sighed-  _for all his brilliance, his mate didn’t understand the importance of a ‘public image’ at all: it had been one of the primary weaknesses of Ackles Corps’, one that he’d shamelessly utilized back when they had been rivals._  
  
“What?” The older man grumbled, obviously aware that he was going to be asked to do something he didn’t enjoy.  
  
“You have to address the media, man.”  
  
“Uh-uh,” He shook his head petulantly, looking like a five-year old for all intents. “Don’t have anything to say.”  
  
“Well, maybe they have something they’d like to ask you?”  
  
“Fine,” The Elder capitulated and after a brief pause as Chris barked orders into his walkie-talkie; changed course and went to the Ackles Pack’s press room.  
  
The room had surprisingly few reporters when they stepped in: apparently Jensen’s aversion to addressing the media not a secret; but as news about their presence spread, it turned into standing room only within a few seconds.  
  
Tom, who had been standing in for Jensen quickly vacated his spot for the Elder; shooting a grateful look to Jared who acknowledged with a dip of his head. The room was packed by the time they were all seated and Jared could sense Jensen’s unease next to him. Having fielded the media together for their company gave Jared a fair idea about how best to handle the situation and with a silent squeeze to his mate’s knee, he stepped up to the plate.   
  
“Before we begin, I would like to thank my mate for bringing me to the Alpha Meet this year to widen my horizons-”  
  
As expected, the room erupted in a flurry of questions at that and they both slid into their roles with ease: playing off each other as they teased, joked and answered questions. Jared was careful to direct specific questions to Jensen; knowing the man’s strength lay in handling one-on-one interactions while he worked the room. It was nearly an hour by the time they were done and Jared was fairly confident that they would get positive reviews in the papers tomorrow.  
  
He was glad the press was forbidden to photograph Pack Alphas as he climbed wearily into the SUV after Jensen; leaning his head against his mate’s powerful shoulder and closing his eyes tiredly. He had done nothing but sit and listen to a bunch of people talk all day and yet Jared found himself exhausted. 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

 

The house was suspiciously dark when they got back and the reason became obvious when Jared found Chad’s little post-it note on the refrigerator.   
  
Jensen had already headed to bed and Jared followed after grabbing a fresh bottle of water for the night-table.  
  
“Chad’s gone.”He began, changing into his nightwear and washing the day’s grime off his face even though he was too weary for a shower. “Left a note saying he was good to handle living alone ag-” Jared paused mid-sentence and blushing as he realized that he’d come to Jensen’s room out of habit. “I...”  
  
“Please stay?” The older Were murmured, carefully marking the page he was reading and setting the book aside, “I was hoping you’d continue to join me...”   
  
He nodded silently-  _it had felt good to share a bed with his mate._  
  
Jensen turned off the small table-lamp next to him once Jared was in bed; curling around him like had become the norm for the past few weeks.  
  
“You can head to the office tomorrow,” Jensen whispered, arm tightening around Jared’s waist as they both gradually settled down.  
  
“What ‘bout the Alpha meet?”  
  
“I’m not going there tomorrow, have some things to discuss with Tom and the guys first.”  
  
“Hmmm,” he murmured in reply, only half-awake at that point.  
  
  
  
When he awoke the next morning, Jensen’s side of the bed was cold. And apparently his alpha had doubted how aware he’d been last night because there was a scrap of paper telling him that Jensen would be at the Pack office that day and would not be attending the Alpha-Meet.  
  
He found a thermos of freshly brewed coffee (with his coffee mug next to it) waiting for him in the kitchen and poured himself a cup before heading to the back porch with the day’s paper. His smile grew as he read the piece on them; apparently Alpha Ackles’ (he had discovered that the press did not/could not reveal  _any_  Pack Alpha/Beta’s identity, only identifying them by their packs) camaraderie with the Ackles Pack-Beta was a refreshing departure from the usual traditionalism of Pack Alphas.  
  
Grinning to himself, he grabbed for his cell-phone and waited for the call to connect. “Tahmoh? Hey, good morning; I was hoping you could do me a favour...”  
  
Jared’s smile only grew at the expected reply: “Of course, Beta. How may I be of service?”  
  
“I need you to take me to the Alpha Meet, today.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞


	24. Art (part-2)

Art

 

The Alpha-Meet Convention Centre's descriptions were inspired by images I found on the net.

For the winding staircases of the convention centre I was inspired by:

And was the hall leading to the amphitheatre:  
  
The Amphitheatre itself (one side of it):  
  
  
For the Banquet hall:  
(Close-up)  


(View from a distance when busy with people):  



	25. Chapter-21

**Chapter-21**  
  
Jared had worked himself into a fury by the time Jensen returned: his day at the Alpha Meet had been relatively uneventful, but he’d still been eager to share the tales of his adventures with his mate. His eagerness had waned with each passing hour; morphing into indifference, then worry, followed by irritation and finally settling on outright fury by the time the clock struck eleven.  
  
“You stayed up?” Jensen asked, somewhat taken aback to find him waiting when he pushed the door open nearly soundlessly at ten to midnight.  
  
“Of course I did,” Jared growled, knowing his mate was tired and that he shouldn’t but too angry to simply stay silent, “And if you’d bothered to answer your phone, I wouldn’t have had to!”  
  
“You called?” The older man paused in the act of taking off his coat and glanced up at him.  
  
“Thrice.” Jared snarled; irritation multiplying at the confirmation that Jensen had not even realized that he’d called.  
  
“My phone was on silent, I’m sorry,” The Pack Alpha shrugged apologetically, “You could’ve called Chris, he’d have let you talk to me,”  
  
“ _All_  your phones were on silent, I tried Tom, James, Misha... even Vicky's.”  
  
“Oh,”  
  
Jared nodded, but seeing the helpless-  _‘what do you want me to do?’_ expression on his mate’s face, relented, “Fine; whatever... I made some jambalaya for myself earlier; want me to heat up a plate for you?”  
  
“Could you?” The older man smiled gratefully, slipping into the bathroom to change.  
  
  
Jared returned with the plate of jambalaya to find Jensen already waiting for him.  
  
“My being late was not the only thing bothering you, was it?” The Elder asked softly as he accepted the plate; having obviously noticed the leather bound copy of the  _Pack Law Charter_ lying on the table.  
  
Jared had the grace to blush lightly as he ducked his head, admitting softly, “No, it wasn’t.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
He shrugged, “Read something,”  
  
A single raised eyebrow was his response.  
  
“Apparently condemned-matings have to be approved by the Pack Alphas of the individuals involved. So uhm...”  
  
Jensen swallowed the bite he had been chewing to fill in the gap, “So you’re wondering if I lied to you.”  
  
He shook his head, “I’m just wondering why you didn’t  _confirm_  that you knew what the Council’s decision was... I- I mean you did approach me to warn me about the likely scenarios and stuff. Why not come clean?”  
  
“Because I  _didn’t_  know!” Jensen shot back. “I  _told_  you that I haven’t exactly been involved in Pack business for awhile, remember? Tom was handling all that stuff for me. So when the Council sent the letter to my office before formalizing the judgement, it was Tom who answered.”  
  
“Excuse me for having difficulty in believing that he didn’t call you when he got that letter.” Jared returned evenly.  
  
“You’re right,” Jensen admitted with a sigh, “He did call me. He told me that he had received a letter regarding me and asked if I wanted to take a look. Derek had already called me by then because he got suspicious when he noticed that my ‘Pack Alpha’-” Jared smothered a smile at the dorky finger quotes Jensen made around the word, “and I shared the same initials; which was when I told him that I did not want any special considerations. So by that point I was aware that whatever it was that the Council had decided, it was going to be something big; big enough that it required Pack Alpha involvement. When Tom called, I told him to decide as he thought best. That I would trust him to do what was best-”  
  
“You weren’t the least bit curious?” Jared interrupted.  
  
Jensen smiled, “Oh I was, boy was I curious! ... But it wouldn’t have been fair. So...” He shrugged.  
  
Jared looked away- he didn’t want to call Jensen a liar but he honestly found it too farfetched.   
  
Jensen chuckled lowly as though he knew what Jared was thinking, “Patience is a virtue, Dad used to say; especially for Pack Alphas. So he would randomly decide I wasn’t allowed to open my presents on Christmas or-... or- or he would read me something- ask me to read, whatever- and the pages would be missing just at some crucial point and I would have to wait a day or week or month as his mood struck. Worst were the times he would give me the rest of the pages in a sealed envelope and I would have to resist the temptation of knowing the end to my misery lay in my very hands and that I-”   
  
Jared held up his hands in a warding off gesture; laughing, “Fine; I believe you!”  
  
“So uhm... to answer your real question,” Jensen continued, green eyes focussed on him, “Yes, I liked you before we got mated, but no, I wouldn’t have done anything about it had it not been for the sentence. But given I didn’t say an outright ‘no’, I guess I did give Tom tacit permission to go ahead and agree to this condemned mating when told him he could do whatever he thought best.”  
  
“Wow, I’m flattered,” Jared replied dryly, “And you should work on tamping those fluffy feelings or that granite statute might get jealous.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes automatically followed his gaze to the non-descript rock idol before he quite got the dig and then the alpha was laughing, a deep booming sound as he threw back his head- baring the elegant line of his throat.  
His mirth proved to be contagious and soon Jared was shaking with laughter himself. By the time they subsided, the jambalaya was almost gone. Jensen spooned in the last bite; letting out a soft belch as he stood, “Damn, that was good. Thanks.”  
  
Jared rose as well, waiting for the man to rinse out his plate and set it to dry before retiring for the day. However, it appeared the Pack Alpha had other plans when he headed towards the living room and picked up his attaché instead of heading to the bedroom.  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow, “Still not done?”  
  
The man shook his head wordlessly.  
  
“You do realize that you’re working yourself into exhaustion, don’t you? You just came out of a thirteen hour conference, dude!” He felt the anger and frustration he had been battling all evening return.  
  
Jensen paused, “I have to-”  
  
“NO,” Jared argued, “You don’t. Because when you fall on your ass ‘cause you haven’t slept in god knows how long, who do you think is going to come running? Your adoring Pack who don’t even know what you look like?-”  
  
“Low blow, Padalecki,” Jensen warned, face hardening.  
  
“Or your employees who still don’t think I can speak for you?” He continued, ignoring the interruption.  
  
“That’s enough!” Jensen growled, his own alpha temper flaring at the blatant challenge in Jared’s tone. “I  _am_  the Pack Alpha, Jared. If I don’t; who will, huh? Ever think of that?”  
  
“And what do you think is going to happen to your beloved Pack when you keel over? You ever think of that?!” Jared shot back.  
  
“I’ve handled myself for ten years, Jay. I think I know how to take care of myself.”   
  
“Yeah? And what about that time that you collapsed while on site inspection? Or the time that Chris had to take you to the hospital because you were dangerously hypoglycaemic?”  
  
“You went through my medical records?!”   
  
“As if I need to!” He shouted back, “I was there-  _both times!”_  
  
He watched the older alpha pause as the man remembered; and then grimaced when he remembered the taunts he’d tossed at Jensen both times. Jensen’s smirk told him that the Elder remembered as well. “Didn’t realize it bothered you,”  
  
“Shut up, Jen,” He grumbled tiredly, swiping a hand over his face as he brought himself back under control.  
  
The older man nodded, glancing away before refocusing on him, his voice soft, “I  _have_  to, Jared... You said they wouldn’t let you speak for me; this- this... bill that we’re working on... This bill is going to change that-”  
  
“The Beta Bill?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Things need to change...”  
  
“Given what I saw today, yeah... they do,” He admitted grudgingly.  
  
“What you  _saw_  today?!” His mate’s eyes widened, “Jay... Jared, are you telling me what I  _think_ you are?”  
  
He grinned at the incredulous tone, deciding to tease his mate a little, “Can’t know what you’re thinking, Jen.”  
  
“I-...” Jensen hesitated, licking his lips before asking in a hushed voice, “You attended the Alpha Meet today?  _Alone_?”  
  
“I had Tahmoh accompany me,” He hedged.  
  
“Dude...” Jensen appeared to be too stunned for words.  
  
“It was necessary-”  
  
“ _Necessary_  for you to put yourself through  _that?”_  His mate cut in.  
  
“Jen,” He blushed at the visible concern, “It’s fine alright? I’m okay,”  
  
“God, I’d have loved to see their reactions...” The Alpha muttered, shaking his head, “They didn’t give you a hard time?”  
  
“They were shocked, like you,” He confessed, “But no, they didn’t give me a hard time.”  
  
Jensen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “No snide comments? Excuse me for not believing that,”  
  
“A few,” He admitted easily enough, “But nothing worse than what we ourselves have said to each other in the past. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
  
Jensen laughed, “You’re amazing, you know that?”  
  
Jared smiled, warmth curling low in his belly at the sudden heat in his mate’s eyes, “Do you wanna...?” He trailed off.  
  
Jensen sobered, “You’re sure nothing happened? That this,” He waved abstractly to encompass Jared’s last statement, “Isn’t a reaction to today?”  
  
“Dude!” Jared grumbled, “Sex and I have no problems with each other, alright? Never did.  _This_ ” He mimicked Jensen’s gesture, “-has nothing to do with today,”  
  
“So  _I_  am.... _was_... the problem?”  
  
 _And of course Jensen would hone in on that._  
  
He shook his head, “The alpha thing, not- not  _you_  specifically,”  
  
“Ah...” Jensen nodded sagely, “So... nervous?”  
  
Jared let out a bark of laughter at that, ducking his head to hide the pink flooding his cheeks before glancing back up shyly, “A li’l... you?”  
  
“Ditto,” Jensen’s smile was gentle, his expression becoming uncertain as he queried, “So...uhm... how’re we ... uh... how’re we doing this?”  
  
“No knotting,” Jared answered immediately, for while he was willing to bend over, knotting was a whole other level.  
  
The Elder’s brow furrowed, “You’re actually agreeing to...?”  
  
Jared shrugged, biting his lip hesitantly.  _Did his alpha not desire him that way?_  
  
“Jay,” Jensen breathed out, “You don’t- don’t have to offer  _that,_  man... I-...I could play catcher this time around-”  
  
“I know,” He interrupted, “And you will. I am by no means agreeing to be a  _permanent_  bottom in this relationship...but this first time? I wanna do it.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
Jared huffed out a laugh, “Dude, you sound almost like you  _want_  to bottom!”  
  
“I don’t!” Was the instant denial but then the older man had the grace to blush, “I- uh... I mean, I don’t... wouldn’t mind,” Jensen shrugged, “I want you to be comfortable.”  
  
“I know,” He admitted, stepping up to the older man as he spoke and twining his arms around those defined shoulders; smiling when Jensen dropped the attaché in favour of winding his arms around Jared’s waist, “And I’m honoured that you care so much for me, but it would feel  _wrong_ to ‘take’ you this first time, okay? And I  _know_  you won’t hurt me...”  
  
“I won’t,” The alpha assured, leaning forward to press his lips against Jared’s.   
  
Jared opened his lips easily, granting permission and smiling into the kiss as he felt the gentle nip. He felt Jensen’s tongue withdraw and chased after it, loving the uncomplicatedness of the purely physical sensations.   
  
“Bed?” Jensen pulled back enough to ask and Jared nodded blindly, fingers tangling in the older man’s shirt to pull him back to the embrace. He heard the muffled chuckle but was too lost in the kiss to be bothered by his uninhibited response, coming out of it only when Jensen paused.  
  
“What?!” He demanded, his voice sounding petulant to his own ears.  
  
“I-... _we-_  need some stuff...”  
  
“Wantchu-”He pouted (hoping it looked seductive and not mentally deficient), “Don’t need anything else...”  
  
“Oh trust me,” Jensen returned, arms holding Jared firmly to keep him from nuzzling back into the embrace, “ _We will_.”  
  
“Want you...” He repeated miserably, trying to harness the puppy-dog eyes Chad teased him about.  
  
“You are sure about this?” Jensen demanded suddenly.  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“Then five minutes won’t make much of a difference,” Jensen told him, leaning forward to brush a quick kiss on his temple, “Tell you what; why don’t you start undressing, I’ll be back by the time you are done.”  
  
“I’ll begin without you if you don’t!” Jared threatened, making the other man laugh as he rushed to grab the ‘stuff’.  
Being left alone made his qualms reappear but Jared persevered; undressing swiftly and crawling to the centre of the bed before beginning to stroke himself lazily, hoping his body’s response would be enough to distract Jensen from the doubts in his eyes.  
  
The Pack Alpha returned in record time as promised and Jared found his eyebrows climb in surprise as he noticed the tube of whipped cream.  
  
Jensen had the grace to blush when he saw where Jared’s eyes were, “Thought you might appreciate some distraction while I’m prepping you.”  
  
“So... ummm... you want me to uh-eat?!” He spluttered.  
  
“Ah- no...” Jensen ducked his head, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “I- I thought I could umm... blow you?”  
  
Jared’s eyebrows climbed even higher.  
  
“I’ve ne’er done it before and I don’t know how good I’ll be...” The alpha hastened to explain, “I just thought you might like it...”  
  
Jared was beginning to understand the need for the whipped cream and mutely nodded, holding out his hand palm up to beckon the alpha closer. Jensen tossed the cream and then ruffled through the drawers in his cupboard for lubricant and protection, tossing them to Jared as well- the younger man turning lobster red at the industrial sized bottle of KY; before undressing in practised moves.  
  
Jared found himself distracted by the smooth planes of golden skin on display as Jensen joined him on the bed; the older Were leaning up to claim his lips once again.  
  
“Mmm... missed this...” The Alpha murmured, causing Jared to snort at the corniness of the line; his helpless shaking dislodging the older Were.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothin’,” Jared smiled as he cupped the back of Jensen’s head to pull him back into the kiss, “Just try to keep in mind that I’m not an actual beta, ‘kay? I don’t expect-  _or need-_  whispered sweet nothings to enjoy sex.”  
  
Jensen bit his lip to keep from visibly laughing, “Got it.”  
  
“Great,” Jared returned, tugging lightly, “More kisses?”  
  
Still laughing, Jensen nodded, bracing his hands on either side of Jared’s head and bending just as Jared shifted - making him miss; Jensen’s lips landing on his chin instead. Before Jared could begin laughing again though, Jensen trailed his lips up his jaw-line, licking into the hollow beneath his ear and making him shiver in pleasure.  
  
Jensen’s lips slowly traced a line from there down the side of his bared neck;  _pausing to nibble at the pulse point and making Jared’s hands scramble ineffectually in an attempt to grab the short hairs on the back of his head to hold him there_ - down his chest-  _pausing again to nip and tease his hypersensitive nipples_ -and over his clenching abs to swirl his tongue in the dip of his navel. Jensen’s hands worked to gently spread his legs wider at the same time, and anticipating him  _finally_  touching where he needed him to, Jared complied with the wordless request; scooting up the bed as he did so that he could prop his head on a pillow against the headboard and look down the length of his own body to savour the delectable sight.  
  
“Trust me?” The alpha questioned softly; waiting for Jared’s nod before slipping a pillow under the small of his back.  
  
He blushed as he realized how it raised his hips to grant Jensen better access, squawking in surprise when the older man pulled his feet up to prop them on his shoulders as he lay down on his front between Jared’s wide-spread legs. He watched Jensen hesitate and held his breath to see if the alpha was going to rescind his offer for the blowjob; after-all, neither of them were small men  and Jared knew he at least, was proportional (he had studiously avoided looking any lower than Jensen’s chest to ensure he didn’t chicken out). He watched as determination overtook the hesitance in Jensen’s green eyes and the alpha lowered his head to experimentally mouth at the head of his dick.   
  
He offered the tube of whipped cream wordlessly, tugging lightly at his mate’s head to get his attention. Jensen accepted the cream with a small smile, heat flaring anew in the smouldering emerald depths and uncapped it instantly to squeeze a thick line up his member. Jared’s back arched at the unexpected coolness of the cream on his blood-warm skin, but before he could get himself back in control Jensen licked a stripe, the warmth of his mouth as it lapped at the cream pleasurably torturous. Pre-come beaded at the tip and Jared watched as Jensen deliberately lowered his head to taste it, wincing at the bitter flavour. It was a test of his self-control to keep from holding that gorgeous mouth down and thrusting into it. He watched Jensen reach for the whipped cream again and squeeze out a dollop right over the mushroom head. Green eyes crinkled into a teasing grin and then Jensen was swallowing him. Jared surged up into a half seated position, nearly bucking Jensen off before laying back again; hands fisted on the bed sheets to keep from thrusting up into that welcome heat involuntarily.  
  
“Jesus, Jen!” He gasped; legs involuntarily tightening on Jensen’s back as he tried to hold himself immobile.  
  
The alpha only grinned, hollowing his cheeks to suck lightly and Jared was lost; hips jerking up as he instinctively tried to chase the warmth of that talented mouth.  
  
Jensen pulled off in surprise, coughing as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
“S’rry,” Jared offered, “You ‘kay?”  
  
Jensen waived off the apology, simply tightening his hold on Jared’s hips as he returned to taking little kitten licks that had Jared’s toes curling in pleasure. Pleasure, that vanished the second he felt a dry finger probing at his entrance. Eyes snapping open, he stared unseeingly at the ceiling; trying to regulate his breathing and remain calm:  _after all, the finger was not exactly hurting him- hell, it hadn’t even penetrated him!_ It was simply feeling around, stroking over the tightly furled opening and petting lightly.  
  
He carefully knocked the heel of his foot on the alpha’s back to gain his attention; blindly offering the KY when Jensen glanced up, lips still stretched obscenely around Jared’s girth.  
  
The alpha pulled off long enough to murmur ‘thanks’ and then Jared was encased in that perfect warmth again.   
  
The soft  _snick_  of the cap being opened sounded gun-shot loud to Jared’s hypersensitive body, his muscles clenching automatically to keep out the imminent intrusion;  _only, it didn’t come._ He startled when Jensen poured more whipped cream on him, the sudden coolness a sharp contrast to the warm wetness of Jensen’s mouth; unable to check his groan when the alpha dipped his head to lap at the cream again. He felt Jensen tongue at his slit and his eyes snapped open-  _he had no idea when he had closed his eyes-_ looking down the length of his flushed torso to watch Jensen use him like a particularly tasty lollipop. Green eye lifted to meet his gaze through the thick fringe of his eyelashes, spit-slick lips spread obscenely wide to accommodate him curling into a seductive smile and Jared couldn’t take it any longer; his orgasm erupting before he could warn the other man with little more than a ‘ _Jen!’_  
  
When he regained coherency, he found himself on his belly; his head pillowed on folded arms. Smiling slightly, he pushed up on his elbows and gasped at the unfamiliar fullness lower down.  
  
“Back in the land of the living?”  
  
He laughed weakly, gut clenching at the weird vibrations that his laughter caused. He peeked over his shoulder to watch Jensen carefully working two fingers in and out of his hole.  
  
The alpha sensed his regard and glanced up, “You’re still game for this, right?”  
  
The question was asked lightly but Jared could hear the thread of  _want_ that ran through it. If he refused now, Jensen wouldn’t question him or even try to cajole him into compliance; and Jared could only wonder at the kind of willpower the offer must have cost. He managed a smile, relaxing slightly, “’course.”  
  
Soft lips pressed against the meat of his nether cheeks and Jared chortled in surprise; twisting to glance behind himself again, “Dude!”  
  
Emerald eyes-  _considerably darker now with the green only a thin ring around blown pupils_ ; met his, “Anyone ever tell you, you have dimples here as well?”  
  
Lips brushed the same spoton his other (nether) cheek and Jared groaned, hiding his flaming face between the folds of his elbows.  
  
“I think it’s adorable...” Jensen murmured, nuzzling at the crease where his ass met his thighs before working his way up to his ‘ _dimpled cheeks’_  again and mouthing at it. Jared could feel the blood rising to the surface and wondered if he was going to be sporting a hickey there tomorrow.  _That should make sitting interesting..._  
  
“Mmm...”  
  
Jared jerked at the unexpected feel of a tongue down  _there_ , clenching when the two fingers buried in him were scissored open.  
  
“’kay?”  
  
He managed to grunt an acknowledgement, fingers clenching on the pillow-cover he had been gripping when the fingers were eased out and then back in from a different angle. Something cold seeped in and he glanced behind himself to see Jensen drizzling lube into the narrow gap forced open between his fingers before working a third finger into the stretched sphincter. The newly introduced finger brushed against some nerve deep inside him and he let out an unexpected moan, blushing when Jensen immediately rubbed over that spot again in response.   
  
“You can uh...” he blushed, “I mean, I- uhm... I’m open enough, I guess.”  
  
“Not going to hurt you, Jay,” was Jensen’s terse reply and he turned back to face the pillow; shifting his hips as discretely as possible (especially considering he had three fingers pumping in and out of him at the time) to accommodate his growing arousal.   
  
It hurt some when Jensen carefully added a fourth finger; but the mild discomfort was soon lost under a deluge of pleasure. He was beginning to wonder if Jensen planned to bring him to completion a second time before penetrating him when his mate finally withdrew his fingers. Jared closed his eyes at the unfamiliar open feeling, wincing slightly when more lubricant was drizzled into his gaping hole.  
  
“Ready?”   
  
He nodded, trying to steel himself for the inevitable pain as he felt a blunt pressure against his relaxed rim. “Um-hmm,”  
  
“Last chance to back out, Jay...” Jensen whispered instead of pressing in.  
  
Jared smiled at the unusual chivalry; knowing Jensen would really stop if Jared just said the word. “I’m sure, Jen.”  
  
He promised himself to not give away how much it hurt when he was finally penetrated and buried his face further into the pillow to hide his expression. The pressure increased against his rim and he clenched his eyes shut, determined to ride out the pain.  
  
Except...  
  
It. Did.  _NOT_. Hurt.  
  
“Okay?” Jensen enquired softly once the head was in.  
  
“You bastard!” Jared spit out, unable to help the tears or his fisted hands, “You bloody bastard... you- you promised!”  
  
“Jay?” Jensen’s voice was panicked, “I knew I should have prepared you more. Shit. Shit. Shit.... alright, just-just hold on, alright?- I’ll pull out...I- I’ll be as careful as I can. Didn’t mean to hurt you. So sorry...”  
  
Something about the words struck Jared as wrong, “Hurt? Of course you didn’t hurt me! How could you now that I’m a beta?!”  
  
He couldn’t help it, his voice cracked on the last word.  
  
“Beta?” Jensen asked softly, body held carefully still on trembling arms. “You think I turned you?”  
  
“Didn’t you?” Jared demanded, “It didn’t hurt when you- when... I know it’s supposed to. And- and I can feel the ...-the slick. Thought you could turn me and I wouldn’t notice?”  
  
“I didn’t turn you, Jay. I  _wouldn’t_... you have to believe that, please. And that- that slick? It’s just the KY.”  
  
Jared felt something in him unclench at the words, “So I-... I’m still an alpha?”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen confirmed, levering forward carefully to press a kiss to his shoulders while keeping his lower half still.  
“You’re still an alpha.”  
  
Jared nodded, glancing behind himself to meet his mate’s eyes, “So what’re you waiting for?”  
  
“You mean you want me to-?” Jensen hesitated.  
  
“Yes,”  
  
And apparently that was the limit of Jensen’s endurance because the alpha sank into him without another word. Jared felt the minute tremble as Jensen pressed flush against him and clenched instinctively; loving the moan of pleasure the action elicited. Jensen paused briefly to give him a few seconds to acclimatize to the stretch before beginning to grind his hips in tiny circular movements till he eventually eased himself out carefully before sinking back in. Jared moaned in pleasure, spreading his legs wider and pushing his hips back to meets Jensen’s movements. It wasn’t long before they were matching each other’s rhythms smoothly. The room was silent save for the sounds of skin slapping against skin when Jensen worked his right hand between Jared and the mattress for a reach-around; the younger Were was sure he would not last much longer. He grabbed his mate’s wrist to stop him and managed to croak, “You close, Jen?”  
  
“Yeah,” The Alpha admitted, “You?”  
  
“Nearly there...”  
  
“Here, let me help-” The hand inched forward again.  
  
“No!” he grabbed it a second time, “Like this.”  
  
“Jay!” Jensen called out when Jared abruptly reached behind himself blindly to grab at Jensen’s hip, “Don’t... pl-please... I won’t be able to keep from knotting you if you do that-”  
  
“Will a knot turn me?” He demanded, fingers still scrabbling over sweat-slick skin.  
  
“No,” Jensen’s voice was choked, stiff from trying to hold back.  
  
“Then do it!”  
  
“Jay?”   
  
Jared could hear the concern under the words and found himself a little more in love with his mate as he confirmed, “C’mon Jen, knot me!”  
  
His hands matched his words as they pulled the alpha closer and gasped as he felt Jensen slam into him one final time; the flare of his knot catching at Jared’s rim and tying them together. Caught up in the unfamiliar sensations, his own orgasm took him by surprise; the abrupt inflation of his own knot making him jerk back into Jensen in shock. Jensen pulled him closer by his hips, burying himself even deeper and curled both his hands around to provide a warm channel for Jared to thrust into.   
  
Jared hummed in pleasure as he came down from the high, relaxing further into the mattress when he felt Jensen’s weight on his back. His action was halted when he noticed his hips were loosely propped by the warm channel Jensen’s palms continued to provide for his knot. “Uhm...”  
  
“T’much?” Jensen’s words were slurred.  
  
“Hmm?” Jared returned eloquently, hips moving in tiny thrusting motions of their own volition.  
  
“Am I hurting you?” The alpha whispered, pressing sloppy kisses to the back of his neck.  
  
“No...” Jared sighed, tilting his head to grant the roving lips better access, “How... uh- how long are we going to be tied?”  
  
Jensen chuckled at the question. Jared felt the vibrations right down to his core.  
  
“Awhile,” The older Were eventually answered, “It may be more comfortable if we were on our sides...”  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
“Okay then... on three?”  
  
Jensen’s left hand shifted from where it had been stimulating his knot to curl around his hip; his knees moving to bracket his leg from the outside as he rose on his knees. The change in position pushed Jensen’s knot deep enough that Jared thought he would practically be able to taste the man.   
  
“Easy,” Jensen whispered; his hand moving from Jared’s hip to stroke his belly twice before his right hand was pressing Jared’s erection against the flat planes of his stomach, smearing his release against the sweaty skin.  
  
Jared groaned at the sensation on his hypersensitive skin, eyes falling shut as he ground himself back into the fullness spearing him open, biting his lip when the action stimulated his prostate.  
  
Jensen’s leg swept open as he turned them, grabbing at Jared’s hips as he led them into a controlled fall on their sides. “Okay?”  
  
Jared managed a nod, tongue peaking out to swipe at lips gone dry at the myriad sensations flooding him. He closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.  
  
It was the feel of vibrations as Jensen chuckled that had his eyes snapping open again. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,”   
  
Jared scowled; he could  _feel_  Jensen still laughing.  
  
“Dude,  _what?!”_  
  
He felt more than saw Jensen shake his head, “It’s just... I used to try and fall asleep too after knotting. Used to drive Tracy absolutely crazy!” The alpha sobered, “And that is something you didn’t need to know. I’m so s’rry...”  
  
Jared smiled sadly, feeling the muscles tense behind him. He leaned back gently, allowing his mate to support his weight. “I don’t mind.”  
  
“Well, you should!” Jensen returned, “I mean talk about bad manners...” He let out a frustrated laugh, “I’m sorry; you shouldn’t have to put up with this, Jay.”  
  
Jared pulled Jensen’s free arm tighter, snuggling back into the embrace, “This is the first time you knotted someone after-”  
  
“Not the first time,” Jensen interrupted sourly, “But yeah, it is the first time it’s actually meant anything-”  
  
But Jared had heard nothing beyond ‘ _not first time_ ’. He froze, “Wha-what do you mean not the f-fi-fir-first time? You d-d-do this often?”  
  
“Sshhh...” A kiss was brushed on the back of his shoulders, Jensen’s arm tightening around him. “No, I don’t do this often. Just tried it once a couple of years back, found it too hard without an actual connection.”  
  
Jared managed a curt nod, trying to blink back the unexpected tears the words had caused.  
  
“Made a complete ass of myself that time,” Jensen continued softly, right hand retracting now that Jared’s knot had gone down in the absence of something to  _actually tie_  to. “I couldn’t stop crying; missed Tracy like a missing limb. I-” He let out a soft snort, “I guess I freaked out the beta pretty bad; she nearly tore herself trying to get free. Never saw her after.”  
  
Jared smiled a little at the image the words drew, trying to imagine how he would react to some conquest breaking down and-  _and bawling_  after knotting them.  _Yeah,_  he guessed,  _it had to be awkward._ “Did you tell her what made you – uhm... break down?”  
  
“No,” Jensen whispered. “It appears you are the only one around whom I suffer from verbal diarrhoeas.”  
  
Jared’s smile widened.  
  
“And I know it’s unfair to you. So...I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”  
  
“No,” Jared countered, “I like hearing about her, I promise. I find it cute.”  
  
Jensen huffed out a laugh, “Don’t you mean pathetic?”  
  
“Not as pathetic as wanting to have the  _right scent_  based on what somebody you’ve only met twice tells you.” Jared retorted; then froze.  _Shit, Jensen wasn’t supposed to find out about that!!!_  
  
Jensen had gone absolutely still at the words. It was nearly a full minute before he could get his voice working again. He swallowed loudly enough that he was sure Jared heard him, “Is- is that what this was about, Jay: You wanting the  _correct_  scent? Because- because you should have told me... This- uhm... this wasn’t necessary, man. All we had to do was refresh our mating bites and- and you’d have the sce-”  
  
“I  _wanted_ this,” Jared interrupted; he could feel the alpha beginning to soften and clenched to keep him from leaving, “I wanted this, Jen. I promise. The scent thing is just a bonus.”  
  
He felt Jensen nod, tilting his head backwards to grant better access when he felt Jensen’s teeth and tongue worrying at his mating bite. A shiver worked through him when the alpha’s teeth finally sank through the sensitive skin and he felt Jensen’s knot pulse in reaction. He blushed when he felt his own nearly flaccid member force out a few tired dribbles in response as well.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen whispered some indeterminate time later.  
  
He tried to turn instinctively and winced when he was reminded of the knot lodged in him still. “Yeah?”  
  
“Who told you that you smelled wrong?”  
  
“Beta Morgan?” Jared’s voice went up, turning the words into a question.   
  
He felt Jensen’s lips curl up into a smile, “Are you asking me, Sweetheart?”  
  
He smacked Jensen’s bare hip in retaliation even as he corrected his intonation, “Beta Morgan.”  
  
“Huh,”  
  
He twisted around to face Jensen as much as he could with the massive knot still splitting him open, “What?”  
  
“It’s nothing...” Jensen shook his head, “just... usually the Morgans and Ferrises are the more liberal ones.”  
  
“Maybe,” He ventured hesitantly, “The fact that I’ve kept my name coupled with my scent was  _too_  liberal for them?”  
  
“Nah,” Jensen shook his head, “Beta Ferris kept her name too,”  
  
“She did?” Jared questioned as he relaxed back against Jensen.  
  
“Um-hmm, Beta Ferris’ actual name is Samantha Smith.”  
  
“And she’s mated to Samantha Ferris?”  
  
“Yep,” Jensen grinned, “It was something of a joke for awhile; Alpha Sam and Beta Sam. It was Jeff who suggested that she keep her name, actually.”  
  
“And they agreed?”  
  
“Oh... uhm, yeah. You don’t know that bit of history, do you?”  
  
“Uh-uh,”  
  
“Alpha Morgan and Alpha Ferris dated once. Now, this was before my time... According to what Dad told me, had they both not been Alpha heirs, they might have ended up mated. Alpha Ferris senior was apparently worried enough that he got Sam mated to his aides’ daughter before Sam was eighteen summers-”  
  
“Wait, which Sam?” Jared interrupted  
  
“Smith,” Jensen answered, sniggering at the confusion between the two ‘Sams’. “Anyway, long story short; eventually Sam- I mean Ferris, fell for her young mate. Even Morgan couldn’t resent her because she was the one innocent in all this; but he was single for a long time... but then he met Kim and well, the rest, as the saying goes, is history.”  
  
“But they’re still close?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“That’s... that’s good; I suppose.”  
  
They were both silent after that and Jared wasn’t sure when he drifted off to sleep; only waking at the beep of his alarm to realize that Jensen had slipped out of him sometime during the night and that the older man was sitting up next to him, attention focussed on the thick file that he’d apparently brought back last night in the attaché- which,  _he noticed sourly_ ; was leaning against the wall on the bedside table.   
  
“You get any sleep at all?” He mumbled, still reluctant to leave the cosy cocoon of the blankets.  
  
“Hey, Morning,” Jensen answered instantly, tilting to press a kiss to his lips, but the awkward angle making it to his nose instead, “How’re you feeling?”  
  
“Dude,” Jared complained, waving a hand theatrically over his face, “Your morning breath could kill!”  
  
“You don’t smell like roses yourself,” Jensen retorted with a laugh, “but you’re avoiding my question: how’re you feeling, hmm?”  
  
“Good,” He admitted flippantly, before throwing a mock glare at his mate, “And you, Mister; are avoiding my question: did you sleep at all?”  
  
“I got a decent two and a half hours,”  
  
Jared nodded, “Make any progress on that file you were planning to read?”  
  
Jensen shrugged, “Nearly done, I guess.”  
  
“So... you want me to grab first shower while you finish reading?”  
  
“That’d be great, thanks.” The Elder nodded.  
  
Jared grinned and sat up, realizing only then that he didn’t have anything to cover himself in.  _Well, it’s not like he was ashamed of his body..._  hoping Jensen was engrossed in his reading, he made a dash for the bathroom; sticking his tongue at and closing the door on the wolf-whistle from the bed that followed his mad scramble. He rested his head against the closed door for a moment and winced at the sticky wetness he could feel trickling out of him now that he was upright.  
  
The warm shower helped with the soreness of muscles he had exercised last night and it was only when he switched off the water that he remembered that he had not paused to grab his clothes when he’d dashed in. Groaning to himself, he wrapped the towel around his hips and strode back out; pausing when he saw Jensen’s troubled expression as he clutched at something while sitting on the half-made bed.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Green eyes brimming with guilt peered up at him, “We forgot to use protection, last night.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter-22

** Chapter- 22 **

_We forgot to use protection, last night..._  
  
Jared blinked,  _that was what was bothering his mate?!_  
  
“So?” He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on before turning to face Jensen again, “I mean, I know I’m clean and I’m assuming... _hoping-”_ He amended with a quirked brow, “- that you are too?”  
  
Troubled emerald eyes met his, “You’re not mad?”  
  
“You’re ...not clean?” He hesitated.  
  
“No, I mean, yeah, I’m clean; but you’re not mad that-”  
  
“-That it took ten minutes to clean myself from the uh... the residue of last night’s activity? No, ‘course I’m not mad!”  
  
Jensen offered a timid smile at that and Jared grinned, “So go on, get dressed; we’ll be late otherwise.”  
  
The alpha still hesitated.  
  
“What?” Jared prodded.  
  
“You’re limping,”  
  
He pursed his lips, a grin threatening to spill out: “Well, I apparently exercised certain muscles last night whose existence I wasn’t aware of...” He shrugged.  
  
“Would you let me check?” The words tumbled out too fast and unsure for Jared to assume that Jensen was comfortable making the offer.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’d like to confirm that I... uh... that I didn’t cause you serious damage.”  
  
“Fine,” He ground out; tugging the bed-cover into place and lying down on his stomach before pushing the elastic band of the boxer briefs down the curve of his butt.  
  
Jensen’s fingers felt cool against his shower-warm skin and he bit his lip at the twinge of discomfort when the alpha spread his cheeks to look. “Well?”  
  
“There’s no blood,” Jensen answered after a pause.  
  
“But?” He prompted.  
  
“Your skin looks red-  _irritated_ ,”  
  
“Could’ve told you that myself,” Jared returned.  
  
“Wait here a moment, ‘kay?”  
  
“What?! Why?” He twisted to watch Jensen hurry to a drawer he’d never seen his mate open before.  
  
Jensen was back before he’d sat up and the alpha was coaxing him back down again, “This should help,”  
  
He wrinkled his nose at the uncomfortable coldness of the gel Jensen was massaging onto the outer rim of his irritated channel but held himself still. It didn’t take long for the alpha to finish.  
  
He sat up carefully, biting his lip at the strange  _slipperiness_  between his legs as he moved, but the gel did seem to be helping with the rawness so he didn’t bother protesting. “Eggs okay for breakfast?  
  
Jensen glanced up from where he was setting out his suit for the day, “You should rest, I’ll make ‘em once I’m done here.”  
  
“Don’t think we have the luxury of time, Jen. Besides, I think I can handle a couple of eggs,”  
  
“We really picked the wrong time, didn’t we?” Jensen mused, sending a guilty glance his way as he decided between a striped tie and a chequered one to go with his suit, “You deserve to rest and be pampered today. Instead I’m making you prepare breakfast and sit for twelve hours while pompous old fools ramble,”   
  
Jared paused, “I wouldn’t call you old... not yet, at least.”  
  
“Just pompous?” Jensen grinned, accepting the teasing without hesitation.  
  
“Your words, not mine,” Jared winked before sweeping out, “You’d better hurry; Chris should be here in twenty minutes... And by the way, I’d pick the striped tie with that suit.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
They were shovelling the last couple of bites of eggs and bacon when they heard the smooth purr of Chris’ SUV pulling up in the drive. Jensen collected the empty plates and moved to the sink to wash them as Jared went to open the door; glancing behind himself to catch Jensen’s eye when they heard the sound of a second car pulling into the driveway.   
  
He opened to the door to see Chris’ hand withdrawing from the back of his pants as the door of the cab opened to let out Chad.  
  
“Thank God, I was afraid I’d missed you,” The beta announced as he hurried over with a briefcase, “Jay-bird; need you to sign a couple of things before you leave,”  
  
“We don’t have tim-” Chris began.  
  
“Won’t take more than a minute, Chris. Please, man,” Chad interrupted, bustling in and snapping his case open to pull out pages, glancing briefly at Jared, “You’ve got a pen on hand, or do you want mine?”   
  
“No, I have a pen,” He returned, perching on the edge of the couch and reaching for the first set, “Here?”  
Chad nodded, “And here, and here,”  
  
Altogether, it took some five minutes for Jared to finish signing the documents. Jensen had ushered the security detail out when Chris had huffed and checked at his watch for the third time. Jared and Chad walked out to find the cab still waiting and Jensen already in the backseat of Chris’ SUV, head bent over a handful of sheets while the security in-charge leaned against the door and smoked. The shorter alpha instantly straightened and ground out his half-smoked cigarette butt with his heel when they emerged from the house. Chad leaned in to give him a hug and Jared watched the tiny wrinkle as the beta scrunched his nose at his scent- and felt his cheek heat at the impending comment; but Chad didn’t say anything. Entering the car, he found himself relaxing at Jensen’s scent almost instinctively- he’d not even realized his muscles were tensed.   
  
He leaned against the alpha, fitting himself under Jensen’s arm and flipped Chris off when the alpha smirked in the rear-view. Jared felt his eyes close, a contented purr rumbling in his chest when Jensen curled his arm around his shoulders and tugged him closer.  
  
“You sure you should be taking him out today, Jensen?” Chris asked; eyes on them through the rear-view.  
  
“It’d be better if I don’t,” the Elder acknowledged, “but I need him with me today, Chris.”  
  
“What’s got you so worried ‘bout today?” Jared asked, straightening slightly to peer at the pages on Jensen’s lap as he caught the undercurrent of concern in his mate’s tone.   
  
“I know what I have to say, but I don’t know how to grab their attention, you know?” His mate confessed, glancing at him briefly, a furrow marring his forehead; “My speech is not all that different from what I said the last time I was petitioning for the beta bill. And while I have the facts and figures I don’t know how to make it attention-worthy-”  
  
“Will the press be there?” Jared interrupted.  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“So you need to ensure that you have their support...” Jared surmised; brain busy cataloguing the best way to garner their attention with minimal negative impact.  
  
“More worried about the Council, actually.” Jensen cut in, “They’ll be the ones voting.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s the press that holds the power. If you can make an impact with the fourth estate, have them in your favour; none of the Elders will want to risk voting against you and lose their favour.”  
  
Jensen nodded as he digested that, “Okay. What are you suggesting?”  
  
“Ask the Betas’ to speak. You speaking on their behalf is great and all; but you don’t have any actual  _experience_  with the prejudice that betas’ face. So invite them to speak, share their experiences and highlight why this Bill is important. Plus, it’ll ensure that you come across as genuinely interested because you are allowing them voice- _which is what your Bill is aiming to do-_  instead of just speaking on their behalf.”  
  
“Huh,”  
  
“Jenny,” Chris called from the first seat, waiting till they both looked up, “Marry that boy.”

  
Jared blushed even as Jensen’s lips tilted up in a proud smile, “I already did.”

  
  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
By the time they reached the Convention Centre, they had finalized on the plan to grab the maximum attention for the proposed Bill. It was risky, bordering on breaking the established protocols of conduct at the Alpha Meet; but they both agreed that while it was unconventional, they were  _not_  actually doing anything wrong. Jensen glanced at him as the SUV rolled to a stop, “You’re okay with doing this, right?”  
  
Jared bit his lip but nodded, his stomach clenching in anticipation.  
  
Jensen only had time to smile at him before Chris was opening the door and he had to step out. Almost immediately he was called away by Tom who wanted a last minute consult on some detail.   
  
“Jared,”  
  
The Pack Beta jumped, only then realising that instead of following Jensen as per the norm, Chris had stayed behind with him, Tahmoh taking Chris’ usual spot behind the Elder Alpha.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I just wanted to confirm that you were sure about doing this...”The shorter alpha confessed softly.  
  
Jared felt his eyebrow hit his hairline, “Are you suggesting I shouldn’t?”  
  
Chris shook his head immediately, “It’s not my place...” The alpha sighed, blowing out a forceful exhale before continuing, “It’s just that sometimes Jensen doesn’t consider...”  
  
Jared swallowed, “Go on,”  
  
Chris met his gaze briefly before looking away again, “He means well, but he  _is_  an Elder... so he doesn’t really understand-”  
  
“Just spit it out, man,”  
  
“If you choose to go through with this, you’ll come under a lot of flak-”  
  
“We know what we’re proposing is risky-”Jared interrupted but Chris was shaking his head.  
  
“I’m saying personally.  _You_  will be the one under attack, Jared;  _not_  Jensen... guess what I’m trying to ask is... are you ready for that kind of attention?”  
  
“Are you suggesting that I back out?”  
  
“It’s not-”  
  
“ _As a friend._..” Jared cut in, tone beseeching, “I’m just asking for your opinion. Please?”  
  
Chris hesitated but then met his gaze head-on, “Anybody else and I’d tell them to forget it... but you...  _you_ might be the one person to pull something like this off.”  
  
Jared felt his lips twitch into a smile, “Thanks.”  
  
“We’ve got your back, Kiddo.” Chris slapped his back, “Always.”  
  
Before Jared could respond; Jensen was there, coming up to take his place next to Jared at the head of the entourage, “Ready?”  
  
Jared met his gaze steadily, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
  
Jensen smiled, squeezing his forearm briefly before reaching for the heavy doors that led to the main auditorium, “Let’s do this.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all wondering about how an alpha can be 'turned' in this world... and I promise shall tell you. Just ... not yet. ;-)


	27. Chapter-23

**Chapter -23**  
  
  
"Alpha Ackles,” Elder Riching invited and Jared rose to approach the podium with as much élan as he could muster.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?” Johansson murmured loudly enough for everybody to hear him.  
  
Jared briefly glanced at the other Alphas and found them with matching frowns on their faces. No one looked openly  _hostile,_ but no one was happy that he had stood up to speak on Jensen’s behalf either. He tried not to react to their obvious displeasure, keeping his expression pleasantly placid. A thin tendril of fear wormed its way around his heart but he reminded himself that he had faced boards when he’d had far more to lose-  _and lesser support_ \- with greater confidence. Nodding to himself after that internal little pep-talk, he plastered on his best smile and gazed out at the audience, "A very warm morning to everyone gathered here.”  
  
It cost him every ounce of his self-assurance but he forced himself to look each Elder-alpha in the eye, “I would like to speak about something that should have been addressed a long time ago... something that will be very important if we are serious in our desires to develop a closer relationship with our human counterparts...”  
  
He faltered as everything in him demanded that he tuck tail and run when he met the icy grey gaze of Elder Johansson. It was with considerable relief that he finally turned towards his mate, shoulders relaxing automatically at the warmth in the green eyes focussed on him and managed to find his voice enough to continue, “-something that my mate was progressive enough to demand nearly a decade ago...”   
  
"Enough!" Johansson interrupted, abandoning his seat to advance on Jared. "You will stop this nonsense right now and you will apologise to the council for disrespecting our protocols like this.”  
  
Jared swallowed but resolutely ignored the irate pack alpha, “-and that  _something_  is...  _Equality_ "  
  
"You arrogant little  _pup_!" Johansson’s eyes narrowed at Jared’s defiance, "I've been watching you... You eat from your alpha’s plate, you dare to take his place in his absence but today takes the cake - trying to wrangle the title from your own alpha? Have you no shame?!”    
  
Jared felt his knees begin to tremble as everything in him urged to submit to someone obviously more powerful than him- he had encountered Jensen’s  _alpha-ness_  once, but his mate had obviously been holding back because this felt nothing like that annoying buzz he’d experienced from Jensen. He locked his knees and tightened his hold on the lectern instead, determined not to bow before the other alpha.    
  
Johansson grew even angrier - _if possible_ \- at what he perceived to be insubordination, “You think you know how to run a pack? Think you are our  _equal_?"  
  
Jared grit his teeth as it felt like every cell in his body had burst into flame, pain licking along his sinews as everything in him demanded that he bare his neck in submission and plead for mercy. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back a scream if he opened his mouth; he simply stared the Elder down, using his height to his advantage even as his knuckles whitened with the force of their grip on the lectern’s edge.  
  
“Knees,” The Elder ordered, obviously noticing the way he was shaking. His grey eyes brimmed with disgust as he reinforced the command, “ _Now, pup_.”  
  
Jared couldn’t stop the small pained gasp as his fingers went abruptly boneless and he began to fall; his descent coming to an abrupt halt when a warm hand wrapped itself round his waist.  
  
“You  _will_  show my mate the respect he deserves, Johansson.” Jensen’s voice was low and seething with anger, “And don’t you ever try to order him again,”  
  
Jared wanted to collapse in his mates arms at the relief that flooded him when Jensen stepped up in his support and it cost him every shred of  _alpha_  he had to keep standing given how jelly-like his legs felt.  A by now familiar feeling of safety and protection filled him and he reached out to discretely squeeze his mate’s arm in silent acknowledgement. A jerk of Jensen’s chin told Jared that he could resume his seat and he made his way back on wobbly knees hoping no one noticed how badly he was trembling.  Jensen waited till he was seated to begin and for one insane moment Jared wanted to call everything off, desperately wanting a private minute with his mate to regain his equilibrium.  He gratefully accepted the bottled water Tom offered him and only then realised that he was soaked in sweat; his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin under the suit.  
  
It took a moment before he noticed that everything was still silent and he glanced up towards the lectern to see Jensen looking at him. One eyebrow tilted up slightly in a barely discernable movement when he met that emerald gaze and Jared found himself biting his inner cheek to keep from grinning as he responded with a small nod. And apparently that was what Jensen had been waiting for because almost instantly the alpha went from being the man Jared knew his mate to be, to  _Elder-Alpha Ackles of the Ackles Pack._  Like last time, Jared couldn’t pin-point what changed about Jensen- _maybe he held himself straighter? -_  But it was obvious that this man was someone formidable.  
  
“I had asked my mate to speak in my stead before all of you today because I wanted to see how we would react...” Jensen began, pinning each Elder with that piercing viridian gaze before continuing, “We expect to see our  _betas_  but not hear them; we expect them to be there for us, to swear their loyalty and allegiance to us, to bear our children and raise them; but we don’t want to hear their opinions, their ideas and thoughts. We do not think they are capable of deciding for themselves what they want out of life. We rely on them to work for us, but find them lacking when it is time to pay them what they have earned... to buy a house or even join an academic course without our supervision.... and we expect them to  _accept_  this.”  
  
Jensen paused and Jared felt his breath catch at how  _earnest_  the alpha was.  
  
“So today I asked my mate to go up and speak on my behalf. I had hoped that as the people representing Were society as a whole, we would be more open, more accepting of a Beta’s voice; but it appears I was mistaken... We are  _still_  bound by the narrow ideas of yore even as we aspire to advance into the future on a more equal footing with the human population. We claim to be their  _equals_... and look down on parts of our own populace. I had raised this topic nearly a decade ago before personal issues forced me to abandon pursuing it and I apologise sincerely for the delay. Because this is something that  _should_  have been done years ago... and today I come before you hoping to amend that mistake. Hoping that you will help me make that change and pave the way into a brighter future for  _every_ Were _._  Hoping; that I will have your support when I place before you a new bill to help our betas. ...” Jensen waited for the space of a heartbeat for his words to sink in before speaking again, “A very good morning to everybody assembled here, welcome to the  _Alpha Summit_ ; I am Alpha Ackles and I bring before you the Beta Bill.”  
  
Jared wanted to cheer at the delivery and glancing at Tom he figured he was not alone in the feeling. By speaking of the issue first and introducing himself later in a direct contrast to conventional opening lines, Jensen had succeeded in highlighting the link between Jared’s words and his own. But more importantly, by doing so; he had made the  _Beta Bill the_ focus instead of which  _pack_  was tabling the new law.  
  
Jensen gestured and the screen came alive behind him, every inch covered in figures depicting the oppression of betas over the years. It looked daunting and Jared found a smile teasing the edge of his lips as he took in the wide-eyed expression of every alpha - _and beta_  – in the audience. There was a muted creak as Elder Morgan shifted forward to take a better look at the bleak data on the screen.  
  
The silence continued for a beat longer than expected and Jared’s eye returned to Jensen’s, once again finding the alpha looking towards him. Feeling his heart warm at the unexpected gesture, he nodded slightly. Even though they had already split tasks, he knew that this was another glimpse of just how much Jensen was counting on him and promised himself to live upto the image: it was his responsibility to analyze how Jensen’s words were impacting the audience and give the older man his cues. Jared leaned back so he could see all the Elders while at the same time keeping Jensen in his line of sight. He would not fail his alpha.  
  
  
Jared watched the presentation dispassionately, it wasn't bad per se, but he believed it could have been made more interesting. Then again, there was only so much you could do with the pages upon pages of statistics that Jensen had. He glanced around and realised that while everyone had been leaning forward with interest at the beginning of the talk, few were still consistent with their attention.   
  
The next time Jensen met his gaze he gestured with a finger tracing an invisible line across his throat to signal that he needed to conclude.  Jensen faltered a bit but quickly got the hint; concluding his speech efficiently without making it sound hastened or abrupt or even worse-  _incomplete_.   
  
 _"I could quote stats all day and still not be done.  ... But then again these statistics are nothing but a representation of the current condition of betas. And for all my research on this topic, that’s all I can do. .. For a true representation of the scenario it's vital to give them a voice and so without further ado, allow me to make way for our pack betas... Beta Johansson, would you do the honour of beginning? "_  
  
Jared covered his laugh with a last minute cough as he watched Alpha Johansson’s face darken with impotent rage.  The elder’s mate was a surprisingly young Asian and Jared found himself wondering about their history.  The beta had barely climbed to his feet when the grey eyed elder surged up, "Surely the council has better things to do than waste it's time on hare-brained schemes like these. Especially considering Alpha Ackles has already exhausted his allocated time and is currently infringing on Alpha Tal's?"  
  
"Oh! Umm I'm sorry, but I didn't realise it was my turn already,” the delicate looking blonde alpha responded, cheeks colouring.    
  
Jared groaned inwardly - _things had been going so well._  
  
Apparently the alpha had not finished yet and continued, "But I have nothing of import to disclose.  ... I was actually planning on expounding on what I'd already covered in my opening address.  So Alpha Ackles is more than welcome to my allocated time-” Despite her delicate appearance, there was audible steel in her voice as she added: “And I  _would_  like to learn more about the  _Beta bill_."  
  
Jared gaped, catching Jensen’s eye and seeing the matching relief in them.  
  
Jensen eventually caught himself enough to acknowledge Alpha Tal's gracious offer with a smile and a nod before glancing towards the Johansson pack again, " _Beta_?"  
  
Osric rose and made his way to the lectern before Johansson could protest and Jared found himself silently cheering the diminutive beta’s resilience.   
  
"I would like to thank Alpha Ackles for giving us betas this rare chance to voice our opinions...  As most of you are already aware, my marriage to Alpha Johansson was part of a business arrangement:  My father offering my hand in matrimony to strengthen the business ties between the two packs... I wish I could tell you that I had been given a choice in the matter but the sad truth is...  _there was no choice_. As beta, it was my duty to obey my alpha.  _And so I did_. I married a virtual stranger and left my homeland... I- ...  I cannot comment on what my decision would have been had I had the option to refuse. I do not say that I am unhappy with my decision or my lot in life... but yes, I had to leave behind my family, my country and everything I had ever known... our cultures are radically different from those practised over here. And yet, there is  _one_  remarkable similarity:   Betas in this country, the same as those in that of my birth; do not have right to property or financial independence... I do not claim to be an authority on the subject and, being Pack Beta, nor can I say that I’ve experienced too many hardships. And my knowledge on this subject is even more limited... But yes, I support Alpha Ackles’ Beta Bill. It is time for things to change.”  
  
The beta left the lectern with a final bow so customary of his people, and Jared swallowed as he noticed the dark glare the man’s mate was levelling upon him. In a spur of the moment decision, he rose from his seat and intercepted the Asian before he could reclaim his seat; engulfing him in a spontaneous embrace and audible compliments’ for his extempore speech.  
  
“Will you be alright?” He whispered into the man’s ear under the pretext of the hug.  
  
The man merely nodded.  
  
“Come to me if you need help, alright?  _Anytime_.” He whispered as he finally let go.  
  
Elder Johansson had schooled his expression into a more neutral mask by then but Jared still had the odd worry that maybe the Beta would pay the price for his outspokenness.  
  
“May I now request the pleasure of Beta Richings on the dais?” Jensen announced as the applause faded.  
  
The senior-most Beta was all elegance as she approached the lectern.  Far too tiny to be visible behind it, she chose to stand in front of it and use it as a support instead.   
  
“I am far too old to be affected by any of the listed grievances against betas...” She began, “But I am a Mother of a beta and I can tell you that I am forever worried about her...  She lives with me, uh... us; but we are both getting on in years. So, what happens when we pass on? What does she do then? She cannot inherit our house, nor can she operate her bank account independently. Under the current laws, legally, she will always be reliant on an alpha- be it her mate or her brother or friend for her finances. I have nightmares about my children getting into an argument and my son turning her out on the streets. As a beta, she will have no access to money and if, by some miracle, she can convince a friend to act as her guarantor so that she may access her funds, she will not be able to rent or buy a roof over her head. What will happen to my baby then?”  
  
Jared closed his eyes in despair as he contemplated the grim future of a beta in such a helpless position.  
  
“Sadly, I do not have the answers... not with the current laws. The Beta Bill offers a glimmer of hope if such a situation should ever arise and honestly? Right now I’m willing to accept the flimsiest concept of  _aide_  for betas. So yes, I support the Beta Bill. And I thank Alpha Ackles for reviving this. May God bless you.”  
  
The cheers that greeted her words were as loud as those that greeted any of the Elders after their words and Jared rose once again to make his way over to the senior Beta and offer her his congratulations.  
  
Betas Ferris-Smith’s communication was a variation of what Osric had already spoken about and then Alpha Tal’s mate, a fiery red-head by the name of Felicia Day, made her way to onto the dais. She was tiny like a quintessential Beta but her six-inch  _Louboutins_  made her appear taller. Unlike the other betas, she was dressed in dark blue fitted denims and a white formal shirt paired with a edgy leather jacket which gave her a far more  _real and approachable_  look as compared to the others, Jared included.  
  
"Well about  _dayum_  time somebody gave us a chance to speak!"The petite red - head began in an obviously fake drawl to soft titters among her audience. Jared decided he liked her on the spot when she grinned at the chuckles her opening lines with the affected drawl elicited, completely unfazed.  
  
"No, seriously people; you’re all in for some butt kicking if you continue to stifle us like this.” She continued in a more normal tone.  
  
Jared sat up- despite her smiley laid-back attitude, Felicia was hammering out some harsh truths sans tempering. He quickly glanced around to check the gathered alphas’ reactions and barring Elder Johansson no one was looking particularly murderous. He relaxed marginally; guess the overwhelming ‘cute’ that she was projecting (coupled with her natural Beta softness) was allowing the majority of the alphas to think of her as a kitten pretending to be a ferocious lion. He had never thought of it like that, but watching the reactions around him, he had to admit that it was one way to get his point across. He, with his six and half feet of muscle and innate alpha attitude would have come across as a threat had he dared to utter the kind of accusations and sweeping statements this brave little beta was making; but to his complete surprise, it seemed to be working. Jensen caught his eye from where he was standing on one side of the dais and he managed a tremulous smile:  _their plan seemed to be working_. The elder returned his gesture before refocusing on Beta Tal’s words with a proud look on his face as she continued: "Now unlike my predecessors, I can't claim to have been forced into a relationship without my consent. I chose Alona and am happy to admit that it's been one of the best decisions of my life. So no, I do not have any complaints on that account, what I do have issues with is the way betas are not allowed to earn.  Why is it that we _\- provided are lucky enough to have an alpha liberal enough to allow us_ \- can work but when the time to collect our salary comes, we need to have an alpha sign on our behalf? Why do we need you alphas to decide  _if_  and  _what_  we are allowed to study? And  _puh-lease_  don't say because too many options confuse us. I know far too many alphas that were...  _are_  confused about what to study after high school.  If it is still okay for them to be confused, it  _sure as hell_  is okay for us. ... And maybe you'll all be surprised by how many of  _us_ know our minds.”  
  
Beta Tal paused as the gong went off, indicating lunch was ready. She glanced at Jensen who looked helplessly back. For the first time since he'd taken the podium Jared watched Jensen hesitate.  It was Alpha Richings who brought the awkward moment to a close, "Since the betas usually allow us to continue and bring us our meals I propose that we return the favour and take their duties for the day."  
  
His words were met with enthusiastic cheers from the betas and even some of the audience. Alpha Johansson was the only one to visibly find the suggestion offensive but it’s obvious popularity had him keeping his objections silent.   
  
He watched with some amusement as the alphas all returned with trays piled high with food, most of it ladled messily on the plates. He nodded his thanks when Jensen pushed a trolley next to him. Apparently the alpha had chosen to get a little of everything.   
  
Beta Morgan’s speech started off sounding startlingly similar to that of Betas Ferris-Smith but she proceeded to keep her words short and to the point, using philosophy rather than everyday experiences to reinforce the need for new laws for betas. And then it was Jared's turn.  
  
“It's been pointed out to me that I'm not a real beta.”Jared began, “And you're right, _I'm not._  I was born an alpha and I've had the privilege of expecting – _and receiving_  - the respect that goes with the title. But I'm also not blind to the travails that a beta faces.   
  
I may never have experienced the bias that a beta faces first hand, but my best friend is a beta and I've watched him work his a-” He censored himself before he could finish the ‘a’ word and a quick glance at Jensen showed the alpha’s nod of approval so he smiled, acknowledged his near-slip with a quick nod and continued, “He worked really hard but when the time for remuneration came, it was his siblings’ who collected the money.  For all his efforts, my friend was only granted a fraction of what was owed to him because ‘ _betas shouldn't be allowed too much money as it goes to their head’_.”Jared straightened his spine and glared at every alpha present as though they were directly responsible for the archaic law, glad to have finally gotten a chance to voice what had always felt like a huge injustice to him. “He deserved to go to the institute of his choice but was forced to contemplate settling down because with his family refusing to support his pursuit of higher education, he had no one to sign his forms.  _I_  had to sign off for him to avail  _his_   _own_  scholarship, and even then he wasn't granted permission to stay in the dorms – the board worried that his presence might prove too  _distracting_. And after Beta Richings’ earlier words, I’m sure you all can imagine how hard it is for a single beta to rent a place. The only way the landlord allowed him to move in was with me signing a bond taking responsibility for him. The fact that he is where he is today is a testimonial to his capabilities.”   
  
He softened his tone to a more pleading note before continuing, “I- I just want to change that. ... to ensure that other betas can realise their potential without going through what my friend did. And I hope that all of you will support my mate to bring about that change. Thank you. "  
  
For a long moment nothing happened and then the room filled with spontaneous applause. Jared blushed as he reclaimed his seat.   
  
  
"Well said," Alpha Johnasson spoke up when the claps petered off, surprising everybody. Then, glancing at Jensen he inclined his head to the lectern, "Why don't you do the honours, Elder?"  
  
Jensen looked as shocked as everybody at Johansson’s about-face, but rose from his seat to do just that.  The applause was still ringing when Alpha Richings formally approved the tabling of the Beta Bill and then Johansson stood again.   
  
“I must first congratulate Alpha Ackles on successfully convincing this gathering of the injustice faced by the betas in our country,” He paused to allow the cheering to die a little, “But, if I am to support this Bill in good conscience, I must raise my concern that my young colleague does not possess all the facts; after all, he’s an alpha by birth and mated to another alpha... Thus, with a heavy heart, I must ask Alpha Ackles to justify his claims. I raise the Cornwall Clause.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Chapter-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by some readers (who do not read bottom!Jensen), let me warn you that this chapter has a bottom!Jensen scene. It's a small scene and I've demarcated it's start and end (with the words: Warning- Bottom!Jensen in upcoming scene / End of Bottom!Jensen scene); so those who want to avoid it can continue to enjoy the story without reading the bottom!Jensen part.  
> Also,You've all been asking me about how an alpha is 'turned' into a beta in this world and well, this is the chapter where those questions get answered. :-)  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter -24**

>   
>  _I raise the Cornwall Clause._

  
  
Pin drop silence reined the auditorium at Johansson’s declaration for a minute before it erupted in pandemonium. Jared was distantly aware of Richings calling the session to a close as he struggled to follow Jensen who strode out without a word.  
  
Even though the Alpha’s face was as impassive as ever, Jared could see the absolute fury it masked in Jensen’s determined strides. It helped that Jared had such long legs because otherwise he would be struggling to keep pace with his mate like the rest of their entourage. He got in after Jensen just as Tom settled himself into the front seat. Chris slid into the drivers’ seat a moment later and then they were off.   
  
He had a million questions bouncing in his head but Jensen’s dark look had him thinking twice about giving voice to them.   
  
It appeared Tom did not have similar compunctions because Jensen’s second twisted in his seat to look at them soon enough: “As much as I hate what happened, I must concede Johansson’s brilliance. Getting you to formally present the Bill and then springing his trap ... it was pure genius.”  
  
Jared watched Jensen grinding his teeth and took control before the situation spiralled out of control.  
  
“Tom?” He called, pointedly waiting till the other man met his eyes, “Shut up.”  
  
Jensen’s lips twitched and he relaxed slightly as Tom ducked his head, apparently noticing Jensen’s mood for the first time since entering the car and twisted back around to face forward. Jared discretely adjusted his sprawl so that his hand was –  _very casually-_ covering Jensen’s in the seat between them.   
  
“Now,” He said after another minute, “would someone please explain to me what the hell happened back there?”  
  
“Tom or Chris will brief you,” Jensen answered gruffly, “I need to check something.”  
  
It was only then that he noticed that they were back in the Warehouse that doubled as Command Central for the Ackles’ Pack. He wasn’t surprised, having expected to be back here since Johansson had made his announcement; but he  _had_  expected the drive to take longer. Jared followed Jensen out of the SUV and watched his mate pick out a tome thicker than the span from the tip of his thumb to his pinkie when stretched. Jensen was already flipping through the pages with a practised hand even before he had claimed a seat for himself in one secluded corner. He turned to Tom but the alpha was hurrying away shouting commands at everybody and he sighed, reluctantly looking for someone not too busy to answer his questions.  
  
“Lookin’ for me?” Chris strolled up to him with a bottle of water.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Jared answered with a chuckle, “Think you could enlighten me?”  
  
“’bout the Cornwall Clause?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Look Kid, I dunno the details- you’re going to have to ask Jensen about those. He’s the only one with all the pieces of the puzzle. ... What I do know is that it’s like a reverse of a showcause notice... only much  _much_ more complicated. Basically Johannson declared that Jensen is an idiot who is blowing air out of his ass.”  
  
Jared laughed at the security head’s colourful description and shook his head, “So Jensen has to show his research? Provide documented evidence about the bias against betas?”  
  
Chris’ smile fell, “Not quite.”  
  
“What’dya mean?”  
  
Before he could answer however, there was a sharp clap and they both looked towards the source of the sound to find Tom gesturing at them to take their seats. Jared’s eyes widened when he noted the sea of people gathered there. It wasn’t a formal setup and the majority of the gathered had either modified objects (such as cartons from the warehouse) to serve as seats or had simply opted to sit cross-legged on the thick rug.  
  
He picked his way through to the only empty chair and perched on its arm, knowing it was left vacant for Jensen. Considering the amount of people gathered, the place was surprisingly quiet and at some unseen signal, Tom rose to call the Alpha.  
  
Jared shook his head as he noted the winding path Jensen’s second would have to take to make it out of the circle before reaching Jensen and cupped a hand around his mouth as he called, “Jen?”  
  
Everybody stared and Jared felt his cheeks heat, second guessing the wisdom of calling Jensen by hollering. Still, he cleared his throat when his mate glanced up at the call and tilted it slightly to indicate the waiting crowd and in a subtle show of submission, “We’re ready for you,”  
  
Jensen nodded and placed the book back on his seat before striding over without a word. He claimed the only chair in the room and Jared had to admit that the authority agreed with him. Not wanting to intrude, he rose from the chair’s armrest and sank to his knees beside his mate, nodding his thanks when an unknown alpha vacated the carton he had claimed for himself and offered it to Jared before sitting on the floor himself.  
  
It was still considerably lower than Jensen’s seat, but somehow it fit perfectly.   
  
“Thank you for coming,” Jensen began, his voice quiet but carrying perfectly in the silent room. “The Cornwall clause, as some of you might be aware; puts us in a difficult position: By implying that I did not know any betas-”  
  
“You don’t?!” A startled voice demanded from the back of the room.  
  
Every head snapped in the direction of the voice and a boy with dirty blond hair- who couldn’t have been more than sixteen- ducked his head at the attention.  
  
“I apologise for my son’s interruption, Elder. I shall ensure that he learns not to interrupt in the future-”  
  
“He’s a child, Alpha Ford.” Jensen waived the apology, “And he made a valid point. Thank you for your question, Colin. My mother is a beta, as is my sister. And- and Tracy, my- my former mate, was a beta too.”  
  
Jared squeezed Jensen’s knee in solidarity even as the boy- unaware of the painful memories he had roused in their Alpha- turned an even brighter shade of red, if that was possible as he murmured his acknowledgement.  
  
Jensen managed a brief smile before continuing, “To amend my earlier statement and be more specific, by implying that I did not know any betas personally enough to be able to comment on the reality of their situation despite being related to two by blood, Johansson has, to simplify it; indicated that I turn my mate into a beta.”  
  
Jared drew in a sharp breath, he had anticipated it to be something big, but he had not figured that  _he_  would figure so prominently in resolving the situation. He turned to Jensen to assure him of his agreement but the alpha was speaking again.  
  
“If I fail to convince the counsel that I am intimate enough with a beta, then I lose the authority to call for the Beta bill until I have fulfilled the criterion cited-”  
  
“Alpha, if I may?”  
  
Jared turned to search for the speaker till he spotted the young female who had risen to her feet. She appeared to be about twenty and the shock of blonde hair framing her face on the right in a messy fish-tail braid made her look more like a college student than any Pack-alpha Jared had encountered thus far. He figured she had to be more powerful than she looked and her classic white-shirt and black pantsuit combo gave credence to that theory. He felt more than saw Jensen nod at her to continue and shifted his weight discretely so that he was leaning against Jensen’s legs. His mate’s fingers wound themselves into the thick strands at the nape of his neck-  _away from the public eye_ -and Jared swallowed a smile at the gesture.   
  
“I am unfamiliar with the Cornwall clause and I apologise if I come across as silly, but-”   
  
“The Cornwall Clause is fairly arcane law, Alpha Newton; so there is nothing to apologise for.  And may I convey my condolences at your mother’s passing?”  
  
“Please call me Kathryn, Alpha.” The girl responded, obviously flustered that Jensen appeared to know who her parents were.  
  
“Kathryn,” Jensen agreed, prompting: “Your suggestion?”  
  
“We could convince some other Elder, say someone like Elder Tal for instance- someone who has a traditional beta, I mean, to place the Bi-”  
  
Jensen was shaking his head before she had even finished, “That is the beauty of the Cornwall Clause, Kathryn. I introduced the Bill and was found...” –he hesitated, searching for an appropriate word- “ _unworthy..._  of tabling it, so unless I can fulfil the criterion requested, it will be put in abeyance and no one else can table it for a period of fifteen years... These clauses were put into effect for this very reason- so that other alphas cannot be influenced by bribes of power or trade and bring a new law or modify an existing rule without proper validation.”  
  
Jared noticed Alpha Beaver and a handful of others nodding but the rest looked as taken aback as Kathryn.  
  
The poor girl looked crestfallen and Jared nudged Jensen, wordlessly indicating that he do something.  
  
“However, I thank you for your thoughtful suggestion, Kathryn,” Jensen told her, “its okay, you didn’t know; but I am grateful that you tried.”  
  
She nodded and sat back on the floor again as a low murmur started up.  
  
“As I see it,” Jensen began and a hush fell over the gathering again, “we can either withdraw the Bill, or comply with Johansson’s stipulations. The Cornwall Clause grants us a fortnights’ reprieve to make our decision and I would urge all of you to search for alternatives. It is late and I know you must be exhausted after spending the entire day at the Conclave, but all of you still came, and Jared and I cannot express how grateful we are for your support. We shall meet intermittently over the next few days to discuss possible solutions and well,” Jensen huffed out a little laugh, “I guess we’ll be investing in proper chairs so that y’all will be more comfortable. Thank you and good night.”

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

It was strangely balmy for October but Jared rested his head against Jensen’s shoulders despite the heat, idly playing with his fingers on their way home. Once he caught Chris’ smirk in rear-view as the Head-of-Security glanced in the mirror, but he simply scowled and refused to move.  
  
“Tired?” Jensen asked as he unlocked the door after they bade Chris goodnight.  
  
“Yeah,” he admitted, “More cramped than anything, actually. And hot and sweaty... think I’ll go for a swim. Wanna join me?”  
  
“Sure,” Jensen agreed. “Why don’t you head into the pool? I’ll lock everything and the join you.”

  
  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

[ **Warning- Bottom!Jensen in upcoming scene** ]

  
  
The water felt heavenly against his skin and the stones were smooth under his feet when he took a break from swimming laps and stood. The moon was out in the night sky and casting a silvery glow on everything. He stretched his muscles and closed his eyes in pleasure as his spine popped. He was floating lazily on his back when Jensen finally arrived.  
  
“Took you long enough,” He grumbled.  
  
“Sorry, Tom called.” Jensen admitted; shedding his robe on the deck and joining him in the water with a neat dive that barely splashed any water. He came up for air next to Jared and the younger male couldn’t help reaching out and pulling the alpha for a kiss.  
  
“Want you in me,” The words were smeared across the other’s lips.  
  
“No,” Jensen refused instantly, pulling back slightly.  
  
“Jen?”  _Did the alpha not want him anymore???_  
  
“You’ve been acting submissive all day, Jared. Yielding to me... I- I don’t think it’s wise for you to bottom again so soon.”  
  
“What’re you saying?”  
  
“Let me play catcher,”  
  
He stared slack jawed for a moment before spluttering, “Must have got water in my ears, I swear I thought I’d heard you offer to bottom,”  
  
“You heard right,” Jensen agreed, splaying one hand against Jared’s waist as they lazily moved towards the shallow end.  
  
“You actually want to ...uhm... –hang-off-a-knot?!” The last four words came out in a rush and Jensen chuckled.  
  
“Well, I won’t say I’m ... well,  _eager_ but you seemed to enjoy it yesterday. ... And you’re offering again today. So it can’t be all that bad... I admit to being slightly curious.”  
  
“What if you don’t like it?”  
  
“I’ll try anything atleast once, Jay. ... if it doesn’t work, we can always try other things.”  
  
Jared nodded as he hoisted Jensen up a smooth boulder that was at a perfect height and carefully worked the swim-trunks off the alpha’s lithe frame. He hauled the older man in for a kiss and worked his hands under that perfectly shaped derrière.  
  
“You’re sure about this?”  He enquired breathlessly.  
  
Jensen nodded, spreading his legs wider so that Jared could step into the space between them, “Positive.”  
  
He brushed a finger and startled when it came away slick.  
  
“I uh... I might have prepped myself a little in anticipation,” Jensen confessed, the words muffled as the alpha burrowed against his chest.  
  
“I thought you were on the phone with Tom,” He accused, but obediently slipped his finger passed that primary ring of muscles.  
  
“I was!” Jensen protested, arching up against him as Jared’s finger dipped tentatively inside.  
  
“Multitasking, Alpha?” Jared teased adding another finger.  
  
Jensen blushed but didn’t respond verbally, choosing to hide his face even more against his mate’s muscular pectorals.  
  
“Tell me you’re ready,” Jared demanded after another minute, unable to resist the temptation of the silky warmth he could feel on his fingers.  
  
“I’m ready,” Jensen repeated dutifully, still hiding his face.  
  
Jared was beyond a vocal response, instantly retracting his fingers and sliding in slowly but steadily into that deliciously tight channel till he was sheathed completely.  Jensen made a low non-verbal sound at being penetrated, but tightened his hold around Jared’s neck and shoulders in silent demand that he keep going. Jared grinned and began moving in earnest.  
  
Jared lifted himself on his forearms from where he’d sprawled over Jensen after the rush of his climax. The movement allowed his knot to slip deeper into the wet heat of Jensen’s body making him clench his eyes shut to keep from starting a second round.   
  
When he felt confident about his control, he risked glancing down to where Jensen was spread under him and he felt his heart stutter as he took in the heavy-lidded gaze directed at him. He felt a smile tug his lips up automatically in response and Jensen returned it; the elder’s smile relaxed if not contented.  
  
He wondered how Jensen could be so blasé despite his vulnerable position, speared open and on his back as he was... but apparently, unlike him the Elder alpha was confident enough in his  _alpha-ness_ to not worry about hanging off a knot.  
  
For long moments neither of them moved, content to just be; but Jared felt his arms beginning to tire from holding his weight off the shorter Were soon enough.   
  
“You can bench press three hundred pounds, can’t you?” Jensen enquired out of the blue.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Sure... why?” Jared stammered, the question about his gym practices catching him off-guard.  
  
“Well I weigh lesser than that, so I guess it’s safe to assume that you can carry me.” Jensen answered, re-winding his arms around Jared’s neck even as his spread open legs came up to wrap around his waist, “Giddy up, cowboy!”  
  
Jared couldn’t help but laugh as he staggered up obediently; the movement making Jensen tighten his hold on him. It took some manoeuvring, but eventually he managed to get them perpendicular and groaned when gravity had Jensen sinking deeper on his knot. The older man only laughed, the vibrations doing pleasant things for specific parts of Jared’s anatomy. It took thrice the normal time, but ultimately, they managed to stumble to the bed without bumping into too many things en-route, collapsing on the mattress in a heap of arms and legs.  
  
Jared remembered how awkward he’d felt to go to sleep tied to his alpha’s knot last night and they’d been back-to-chest at the time. Obviously Jensen didn’t share the same compunction though, because he closed his eyes with a contented little purr, arms tightening around Jared as they shifted around to find a comfortable position for the both of them, tied face-to-face as they were. Jared finally chose to slouch a little and rest his head on Jensen’s broad chest, their legs entwined together and the rhythmic thump of Jensen’s heart-beat a lullaby under his ears.  
  
He found himself awake long after Jensen had drifted off, thinking back on the day and his impending future. The Cornwall Clause had put an unexpected spanner in their plans, but he found himself questioning whether Jensen had been afraid of this very eventuality. After all, the alpha was always taciturn and was predisposed to shoulder worry solitarily. Jared sighed as he debated whether it would have helped to know the existence of the ‘Cornwall clause’ beforehand or whether it would have caused unnecessary panic.  
  
His nose itched and Jared rubbed it against the sweaty planes of Jensen’s chest instead of bringing up his hand to scratch at it and grinned when the Alpha’s hand came up and patted his head twice before subsiding again- Jensen not waking even once... The reaction had him thinking of the evening and Jared marvelled once again at how easily the alpha seemed to surrender his control. Despite the Elder's attempts, he had been reminded of a tiger playing at being a kitten the whole time: Jensen’s innate strength held carefully in check so that he might indulge Jared’s fantasies of being the more powerful alpha. Jared had not been fooled by the display, but he couldn’t deny that it had been fun while it lasted.   
Nevertheless, Jared decided, given an option he would much prefer to be the ‘catcher’ in future.

  
  
[ **End of Bottom!Jensen scene** ]  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
He was roused from slumber by the incessant shrill beeping that was Jensen’s alarm; he kept his eyes firmly shut as he shoved at his mate’s shoulder in a wordless demand to  _do something_ about the sound.  
  
“Yeah... Yeah, I’m awake. Stop pushing.”Jensen told him as he shut the alarm; blessed silence filling the room again.  
  
Jared sighed in relief and snuggled back into the blanket only for his eyes to snap open when cold air invaded the erstwhile cosy warmth. “Wha-”  
  
His eyes landed on Jensen who gave him a sheepish smile as he slipped out of the blanket. “Sorry...uh.. I didn’t mean to wake you... Go back to sleep.”  
  
He blinked blearily at the miles of naked skin on display and felt a frisson of pride at the pink, finger-shaped indentations at Jensen’s hips and shoulders.  _He had done that._  
  
Jensen hurriedly slipped on his flannel robe but not before Jared had caught sight of the flaky white smears between his mate’s thighs. Jared sat up, absently pressing at his burgeoning erection that was causing a slow curl of arousal to pool low in his gut from the erotic sight of his mate’s recently hidden skin.  
  
“Seriously man, you can sleep in.” Jensen’s words broke his silent musings and he realised with a start that Jensen didn’t know where his mind had just gone.  
  
“Nah... we have to head for that meeting, remember?”  
  
“I do.” Jensen confirmed, “You don’t. Actually I would very much prefer it if you stayed away today.”  
  
“Never pictured you to be a hypocrite, Jen,” Jared grumbled as he got out from under the covers, watching the minute darkening of his mate’s eyes before Jensen’s expression evened out again as he continued, “You’re professing equal rights but forbid your own Pack Beta from attending a meeting that is going to decide his fate.”  
  
“Firstly, I’m not forbidding you anything... just strongly suggesting that maybe you should skip this one. And secondly, I’m not doing it because you’re pack beta; I’m doing it because you’re  _Jared_ and _._.. and I  _know_  you, alright? If the votes indicate it would be politically better for me to be mated to a beta, you’ll end up suggesting that you be turned.”  
  
“Of course I would. So what?”  
  
“You’ve  _never_ wanted to be turned. In fact you were very much against it-”  
  
“Things change,” Jared shrugged, stretching lightly and watching Jensen track his movements. He didn’t know why it felt so good to rile up the man this way, but keenly aware of the eyes on him; Jared turned to the bed to change the covers-  _guess getting into bed straight from the pool wasn’t a wise idea_. He wrinkled his nose at the rumpled and stained sheets before balling them up and tossing them into the laundry hamper. There was a loud huff behind him and Jared flushed as he remembered his undressed state. A glance behind confirmed that the Alpha’s eyes were fixed on his (if he did say it himself)  _pert_  butt and he couldn’t help his chuckle when Jensen turned scarlet at being caught staring and hurried to the bathroom.  
  
“Seriously man, why’re you so against me attending a lame-ass meeting?”He called after the retreating figure.  
  
“Because it’s dangerous!” Jensen shot back from the bathroom. Jared could hear the man washing his face.  
  
“So is crossing the road... Or-or-or driving! Dozens of things are dangerous, Jen.”He hollered in response.  
  
“Do you realize that turning someone without permission from a Pack alpha is illegal?” The alpha asked as he emerged, skin flushed pink from the warm water.  
  
“Well, as it happens; I know one personally. Getting permission isn’t going to be an issue. Trust me.” He returned lightly.  
  
“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m going to agree to this!”  
  
“Who said you’re the only Pack-alpha I know, hmmm?” Jared winked.  
  
“ _Turning_  was what was done to prisoners of war, Jared...” Jensen growled, exasperation obvious in every line of his body.  
  
“Not anymore,” He returned softly, hesitating for a moment before asking, “Why is... It’s kind of you and all, but why don’t you tell me what is your real reason for being so damned set against this?”  
  
“I- I’ve already lost one mate in this lifetime, Jay... I don’t think I’d survive losing another. So pretty selfish desire, see?”  
  
Jared’s throat bobbed as the words sank in and he could see in Jensen’s eyes the response he was expecting; so he decided to change things, “You know, I’d love to say how sweet that thought is; but the only thing I feel is ...  _disappointed.”_ He narrowed his gaze to look Jensen in the eye, “Way to showcase your lack of faith in me, Alpha.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Dude, I get it; alright? You don’t trust me.” He dismissed poutily and grabbed at his clothes before storming into the bathroom.   
  
“I do!” Jensen protested, following after him. “D-do you even  _know_  what the turning entails?” Jensen asked as shifted the shower-curtain aside to slide in next to Jared.  
  
“I’ll be knotted... preferably by you?” Jared offered, grinning at how neither of them even paused to ask the other for permission before sharing a shower. He turned his face to the warm water cascading down.  
  
“Yes. ...uhm, let me?” Jensen conceded, reaching over him to grab at the wash-cloth and soap, “But I’ve already knotted you once, remember? That-that’s just part of it.”  
  
“Tell me?” Jared invited, turning so that his back was pressed against the older Were’s chest.  
  
He felt Jensen nod as an arm tightened around his waist, pulling him more firmly into the older Were’s embrace. He looked down to watch Jensen squeeze out some soap into his right palm and then rub his hands together to get a lather going before beginning to gently wash Jared’s front.   
“First, tell me what you know of Alpha anatomy.”  
  
“Which part, our knot?” Jared asked absently, eyes still tracking the hands lathering him up move slowly downwards.  
  
Jensen gave a half-hearted chuckle and manhandled him till they were facing each other, “I was actually talking about the effort our body expends to  _keep_ us alpha... part of the reason betas, as a rule; heal faster- their body is smart enough to redirect its resources to the wound or injury.”  
  
“Alphas are stronger.” Jared refuted.  
  
“Our musculature is,” Jensen agreed, going to his knees and adding more soap before beginning to work on Jared’s legs. “But our constitution is a different story altogether. Why do you think it is the betas that can handle childbirth and not us?”  
  
Jared just hummed in response, trying to ignore how certain parts of his anatomy were beginning to respond to the warm gusts of breath blowing upon them whenever Jensen spoke.  
  
“Anyway, the principle of the whole turning involves exhausting the alpha’s reserve till the body is forced to choose between survival and remaining an alpha.”  
  
“And how is that achieved? That...  _that limit,_ I mean.”  
  
“Torture,” Jensen responded seriously, even though his voice held laughter as he clued in to Jared’s physical response to his proximity. He climbed to his feet in a single elegant move and Jared failed to cover his soft groan as he was manhandled into facing the granite-tiled wall. “I don’t know how else to describe what the ritual entails.”  
  
“Tell me.” Jared repeated his words from earlier as he pillowed his forehead on folded arms.  
  
“The... The victim will-”  
  
“ _Me.”_  Jared corrected, closing his eyes and letting the words paint their own pictures in his mind. He hissed as something Jensen did pressed his torso up against the wall and his peaked nipples came into contact with the cold granite of the bathroom wall. “Set up the scene- where will I be? What will I be wearing ... Will it be just us?”  
  
Jensen made a low sound of distress and patted his hips to indicate that he should widen his stance but obeyed, “Turnings are usually done in the summit-hall itself and it would ultimately depend on the council, but I think my rank should qualify us for a private turning. If that happens, then it would just be the Elders of the council, the doctors and us... Our families and selected friends as well, if you want the moral support.”  
  
Jared couldn’t stifle the snort as he opened his eyes to glance behind him, “That’s  _private? ..._ sheesh! Do I even want to know what a public turning means?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, pressing his lips to Jared’s shoulder briefly before continuing, “You will be naked for the entire ordeal to prove that there is no fraud. The first step will include inserting catheters in your arteries to drain your blood... It will be more than the maximum permissible limit for a normal blood donation- the doctors are essential for this part to monitor your heart-rate and pressure. As a rule the blood is generally donated to some hospital as a last gift of the alpha undergoing the turning... While the blood drains, you will have a prostrate stimulator working you- it’s important for both alphas and betas: alphas because it uh...it helps with the erection and betas because... well, the gland’s stimulation is essential for the beta to self-lubricate. To ensure that steady stimulation doesn’t actually make you ejaculate, you will also be wearing a co-... let’s say chastity device, shall we?”  
  
Jared swallowed, picturing himself on such blatant display publicly as his blood drained was horrifying and the contrast of having alpha’s gentle attention on him had him strangely aroused, “Okay... What- uh... What happens next?”  
  
“Once enough blood had been drained, your ... your erection would be further stimula-”  
  
“I don’t think such treatment is particularly conducive for an arousal, Jen.” He commented drily even as he pushed his hips out towards the older man in search of more.  
  
“Oh, you will respond.”Jensen assured him, accepting his wordless cue and massaging the muscles in his nether cheeks, “And if by some miracle your body fails to respond, you will be ...  _manipulated_  into responding. Once the knot is fully formed, a neutralizer will be injected at the base of it-ideally, timed just as you ejaculate to ensure that it is your last knot.”  
  
Jared’s breath hitched involuntarily at the words, all his arousal disappearing in a flash.  
  
“The neutralizers basically destroy the nerves responsible for signalling the knot to form.” Jensen explained, rubbing soothing circles at his hip.  
  
“Sounds painful,” He whispered, tipping his head back to rest against the older Were’s shoulder and sighing in relief when Jensen didn’t appear to be offended by the change in his demeanour.  
  
“Excruciatingly so,” Jensen agreed, moving them both into the flow of water to wash away the suds, “Especially because uh- because you will be –  _I-uh... I think the term is ‘milked’?-_  till you are empty. With the neutralizers working simultaneously to counteract that, it’s rather umm... _painful_.” His voice cracked and he paused for a moment to regain control of himself, “Anyway, once your knot has gone down, I will be penetrating you...there will be no- uh... no ‘prep’. And it is actually worse than it sounds because by then your body is so over-stimulated that further pressure on your prostrate will be unwelcome. ...  Anyway, I- uh... I will be knotting you like that. And you will be fed the ejaculate of an alpha while you are knotted- generally the turned alpha’s seed is used for this part. You... uh... It- it will be agony for you, not least because you will be taking a knot without being stretched or anything to ease the way but I will continue knotting you- even if you scream or-or-or lose consciousness or throw up. I will do that repeatedly and with minimal breaks in between- maybe just long enough to manage another erection and even then you will be plugged in the interim with large-sized synthetic substitutes. This will continue for as long as it takes your body to self-lubricate in an effort to soothe itself and-”  
  
“And I turn beta.”Jared finished quietly.  _He figured he wouldn’t be doing a lot of sitting after the turning ceremony._  
  
“You  _begin_  to turn beta.” Jensen corrected. “You will be kept plugged up and I would continue penetrating you as frequently as I can manage for the entire week... or fortnight as the case may be- till you go into heat. Thanks to the latest medical advances, once you begin self-lubricating, you will be given hormone boosters to facilitate the process, so hopefully it wouldn’t take too long. The heat would cement the- the transformation, and once properly...uh...  _bred_  there will be no going back.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it. So guess what? The next update (God willing, tomorrow) will be a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! :-D
> 
> So, who's excited? Be sure to leave me your thoughts at the end of this chapter :-)  
> *hugs*


	29. Chapter-25

**Chapter-25**  
  
Jared raised his brows as he saw the hesitant looks being sent their way by the assembled alphas as he followed Jensen into the warehouse. He bit his lip as spied the stacked plastic chairs along the wall and nudged Jensen. The Alpha followed his gaze, a tiny smile cracking through his tense expression.  They helped themselves to a chair each and while Jensen stayed back to talk to the others, Jared headed to the table that had been set up on the side with a coffee maker and poured himself two mugs before carrying them back.   
  
Jared took a sip of the beverage as he focussed on the group conversing in hushed tones with Jensen and smiled widely as he spotted Alpha Beaver in the group. The alpha ducked his head, refusing to meet his eyes. Jared wondered at the reaction as he offered Jensen his cup. His mate accepted the mug with a wordless nod of thanks.  
  
“So? You guys were saying-?” Jensen prompted when a hush fell over the group at Jared’s arrival.  
  
The Pack alphas glanced at each other and then Jim Beaver cleared his throat, “Alpha...”  
  
“Jim, please... you know you don’t need to uphold such formalities.”  
  
The older man ducked his head, clearly uncomfortable but after a second’s awkward pause, forged ahead bravely, “I’m sorry, Alpha-  _Jensen-_... we... we don’t see a way out of the Cornwall clause. It-... it will be best if-” he glanced at Jared and – _given the surprised looks of the others_ \- with an audible inhale very obviously changed what he was about to say, “You should withdraw the Bill.”  
  
Jensen chuckled dryly, “So you found nothing, huh?”  
  
Jared regarded the men and their shifty eyes for a quiet moment and took a fortifying breath, “You all think Jensen should turn me, don’t you?”  
  
There was a minute of absolute silence as everybody reared back from his un-sugarcoated words and then Jensen was shaking his head vehemently, “No, that’s not happening. We will find another way.”  
  
“There  _is_  no other way, don’t you get it?” Jared argued, squaring off with the alpha. “Johansson has painted you into a corner and this is the  _only_  way. He’s banking on you to balk at doing this to me. So don’t play into his hands, Jen.  Don’t you  _dare_  do that!”  
  
“We will find another way.” Jensen repeated, eyes hard; before turning back to the others and asking about something.  
  
A little while later, as they put the decision to a vote in lieu of asking everybody their opinion individually; it became apparent that Jensen was the only one still hoping to find an alternative. And since no one raised their hand when asked if Jared should be turned- _till Jared raised his own hand-_  it was also obvious that no one actually  _wanted_  this for him.   
  
Jensen’s was the only hand that stayed resolutely lowered at the question. He turned to Jared desperately, “I  _told_ you what ‘turning’ entails. How can you even think of-?”   
  
“I can because this Bill is bigger than me, Jen.” Jared answered; his voice soft but threaded through with steel, “I don’t  _want_  to live the rest of my life as beta, but if that’s the cost of getting this Bill moved and approved, then so be it.”  
  
“Fine!” The alpha growled, then louder so that everyone could hear him, “If anyone has to be turned, it’s going to be me. You can turn me!”  
  
Pin-drop silence met the Elder’s outburst.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared spoke into the silence, careful to keep his voice soft and respectful, “Can you even  _be_  turned?”  
  
If silence had greeted the Elder’s words, pandemonium greeted Jared’s. Tom Welling’s was the only voice that carried, though: “No... no he can’t.”  
  
Jared sucked in a breath at the confirmation, glancing at his mate who stared stubbornly back.  
  
“Jensen...”  
  
“What?!” The alpha questioned belligerently, “Why is it different if I’m the one to be turned? It serves the purpose just as well,”  
  
“You-... you’ll die, Jen.” Jared whispered, horrified.  
  
“And what guarantee is there that  _you_  won’t?”  
  
Jared closed his eyes, considering his argument carefully. When he opened them again, he was aware of every eye in the room looking to him to disabuse the alpha of his plan of sacrificing himself, “I’m not Pack-Alpha, Jen, so precedence says that I’m not going to; but if... if I die, you’d still have fulfilled the Cornwall Clause. And have public support... if nothing else, then out of sympathy. ... but if-if –if anything happens to you, Jen; then the Ackles’ pack will lose its Alpha. I know you’ll say that someone else can take over the reins, but they can’t, Jen. No one else can quite stand up to Johansson... and I-I’m sure he’s going to make a play for our pack if you’re out of the picture. Even if he doesn’t succeed, some other Elder- maybe Jeffrey or Alona or-or-or Samantha will. And then what? The Beta Bill will get buried once again and I’d have lost my mate.”  
  
“I’ll make a statement leaving you in charge-” Jensen began.  
  
Jared shook his head, hearing the defeat in his mate’s voice and pressed his advantage home.  “I can’t, Jen.  I  _won’t.”_  
  
“Jared-”  
  
“This is for the best, man. C’mon, you have to know-” He pleaded softly.  
  
“Jaybird!”  
  
Everyone jumped at the unexpected call, most of the gathered alphas frowning at the severe breach in protocol and even Jared found himself wincing at how different – _and unfit-_ Chad, in his worn-in denims and V-necked tee seemed in this distinguished crowd. Jensen was the only one who looked relieved at the interruption.  
  
“Mr. Murray!” Jensen called, smiling at the diminutive beta, “Just the person I was hoping for. Could you step aside with me for a minute?”  
  
Chad scowled but didn’t protest, apparently realizing that to refuse would mean antagonizing every Alpha in the room. Jared smiled apologetically at the alphas as his mate conversed in hushed whispers a little way off. Chad kept sneaking these worried glances towards him between his words and Jared bit his lip uncertainly, hoping his friend wasn’t insulting his mate too much. Jensen offered a thick, gilded hardbound book to the other man and the beta nodded curtly before striding out. Jared frowned; it was unlike Chad to ignore him like this, but he guessed that it had to be the impact of whatever Jensen must have said. He went to his mate before he could rejoin the group, “Jensen?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can I have a minute?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
He followed the older man further into the corner, a little way away from the gathering. “What was that about?”  
  
Jensen furrowed his brows in confusion.  
  
“Your talk with Chad,” Jared clarified.  
  
“Oh, that. ... That was- that was out-sourcing, I guess. He’s pretty much the only one in my corner at the moment.”  
  
“Jensen-” He began, feeling guilty about opposing his mate so much that Jensen felt ostracized from his own pack.  
  
“No, I know you have my back, Jay; it’s just... Chad’s pretty much the only one who hates the idea of turning you as much as I do-”  
  
“We still have time,” Jared conceded, “so ummm... I was thinking... would it help if we build up public support for our cause?”  
  
“What’dya mean?”  
  
“Socialize... schmooze and kiss ass, basically.”  He admitted with a grimace. “It used to work in our favour when I was facing tough competition; even if we couldn’t supply everything a client wanted, or-or-or if they were on the fence about deciding between my company and another... building personal relationships helped win them over.”  
  
“Not a bad strategy.” Jensen nodded seriously as he considered it, “So we keep searching for alternatives like I said, but also build back-up. When we  _do_  find something, maybe not an exact fit... but some possible solution; having a large support group would help turn the tide in our favour...”  
  
Jared nodded, biting back his smile at Jensen’s use of ‘when’ and not ‘if’.  
  
“Can you handle it, though? Choosing and deciding which events we need to attend?”

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Three days later, Jensen was already in the kitchen when Jared stumbled in, rubbing at his eyes blearily.  
  
“Coffee?” The alpha offered; the question obviously rhetorical as he was already pouring him a mug.  
  
“Uh... no,” He declined, smiling when his mate’s head jerked up in surprise.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
He shook his head, “Nothing... just- uhm, we have that invite today from the Indian community and part of the rituals include the Betas fasting for the prosperity of their mates. Since we’ll be attending, I thought I might as well join in.”  
  
“Oh, wow. Fasting, huh? I- uhm... I-I didn’t know, sorry; already had my morning cuppa.”  
  
“Jen, you don’t have to-”   
  
“Hey, you’re as much my alpha as I am yours, alright? And if you’re doing this, then so am I.”  
  
He ducked his head to hide the blush that darkened his cheeks. “Thanks.”  
  
“So we’re really going, huh?”  
  
“It’d be good to,” Jared admitted. “Strategically, we should attend as many of these events as we can right now. Discuss what you want to achieve with the Beta Bill. Get everybody’s opinions. Who knows, we might even stumble upon some brilliant idea we haven’t thought of ourselves.”  
  
“Won’t it look fake and pretentious? Blatantly schmoozing now that we want to win them over?”  
  
He shook his head as he considered that, “Its good PR; going out there ourselves. Showing that we’re serious about this and interacting with them personally instead of letting them hear about it from unreliable sources. And if we can successfully garner enough support, I’ll see if I can convince the media to do a poll early next week. I’ll have to be discrete, of course; make it seem like it’s their idea... But if we succeed-” He shrugged.  
  
Jensen just looked at him, the pride in his gaze obvious, “You’re a brilliant; you know that?”  
  
“Learned from the best,” He parried, “After all, I had to keep up if I had any hopes of competing with Ackles Corp”.  
  
Jensen guffawed and shook his head, throwing away the rest of his mug and clearing the counter of the breakfast ingredients.  
  
“Just make sure you get back here by three. I spoke to Ajay; he said he would be able to rustle up some traditional outfits for us in time for the ceremony if we can reach by four thirty.”  
  
“ _Traditional_  outfits?”  
  
“Indian; I mean. Figured it would score us some brownie points to make it seem like we are  _involved_ , you know?”  
  
“They  _do_  form a huge part of our Pack,” Jensen agreed.  
  
“Exactly, and it’s a fast growing community. Plus, some of them are very well connected. I think we’ll do well to have them on our side.”

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
Six hours later, Jared couldn’t bring himself to look away from his mate. He knew he was staring and that others were watching, but he just couldn’t force himself to look away. And given that Jensen was holding his gaze, it would appear that the Alpha was having the same problem.

 

  
  
They had arrived early as requested and been immediately ushered away to change. However, it was obvious that the Indians had not expected someone of their size, or; to be more accurate, the Pack Beta to actually be an  _alpha_ , because while they had one outfit of the correct size, the other was for a much diminutive person. Everybody stood awkwardly for a moment and Jared regretted not warning Ajay previously because it was obvious that not being able to provide the promised clothes was dampening everybody’s mood. Before he could wave it off and offer to continue in his present outfit (a formal suit, fortunately; thanks to Jensen’s insistence that they show up ‘properly attired’); one of the gathered men whispered something to Ajay. The alpha looked surprised, but after a hushed discussion amongst themselves, they seemed to have come to a decision.   
  
“We may have a solution,” Ajay grinned; “It’ll be slightly mixed traditions, but we think it would work.”  
  
They both nodded their acceptance and then Jensen was whisked away.  
  
Jared turned to his host askance, catching Chris’ eye when the bodyguard remained in his position instead of following Jensen.  
  
“It’s alright,” Chris murmured, “Jenny can look after himself. You on the other hand...”  
  
Jared scowled, but followed his host to the small changing room. The outfit they had originally intended for Jensen was offered to him and given that they were similar enough in size, the  _sherwani_  fit him perfectly. The pyjamas or churidar pyjama, as they were called; would have a little less ‘churi’ - _pleats at the ankles_ \- for him than the Alpha because of his greater height, but it would not be something too noticeable.  
  
He was then escorted to the gathered betas who explained the rituals they (and he) would be performing while he waited for Jensen.  
  
The Alpha arrived amid a flurry of music and conch-shells with the other alphas and Jared caught his first glimpse of the man. Already very distinguished looking in his everyday clothes, the two-toned green-gold of the tussar silk  _kurta_  offset the emerald of his iris even more and paired with the pale gold (with an exquisite hand-embroidered chocolate border) _kochano_ -  _dhoti_  (whose pleats resembled a Chinese paper-fan) Jensen looked like a Prince from an exotic tale; standing out even amidst the group of equally stunningly dressed alphas.  
  
A widowed old Beta guided them through the initial ritual, patiently explaining what each of them was supposed to do and then whisked away the laden copper ‘prayer-plate’ he had used to greet the alpha according to their customs. A brief glance showed other mated pairs performing the same ritual.   
  
“You look beautiful,” Jensen whispered when they were finally allowed a brief moment alone as the old beta disappeared with the tray and he was near enough to draw Jared into his arms. He wound his fingers in the butter-coloured (with thin gold stripes)  _Uttoriyo_  wrapped artfully around Jensen’s neck and grinned: “You should look in the mirror,”   
  
Jensen huffed out a laugh as they joined the other couple for the rest of the elaborate rituals and  _puja_ (worship) preceding the  _Karva-Chauth_ celebrations. It was totally unlike anything either of them had ever attended, but with a conscientious host who explained the significance and brief history of every part of the ritual, they had an enjoyable time. They gorged on the spicy (but not unbearably so) traditional dishes, encouraging Chris and Tahmoh , who had accompanied them- to do the same and Jared just hoped that they made enough of an impression that the community would stand behind them when the time came.   
  
The evening had been a nice break, but Jared sighed as he failed to stop his mental countdown the moment they were back within the familiar walls of their home:  _Four more days till the hearing_...  _and so far they had nothing to show for all their efforts..._

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _


	30. Art (Part-3)

The clothes as I imagined them-  
  
Here's Jensen in his dhoti-kurta combo-

  
  
And Jared in his churidar- kurta-  



	31. Chapter-26

**Chapter-26**  
  
Jared closed his eyes as he stepped under the welcoming spray of the shower, glad to have a few minutes of privacy. While he enjoyed Jensen’s company and the alpha was usually a soothing presence, Jensen was taking his impending fate a lot harder than Jared himself and it was beginning to make him nervous. To see Jensen, it was like Jared was being sentenced to death and not Beta-hood, and once when Jared had questioned the older male, the man had admitted that he wasn’t sure if death would be a kinder fate.  
  
Things had actually come to a head two nights ago when Jared had asked Chad to come over with the copy of Jensen’s blood oath. He had been on the phone with one of the directors of their company when he arrived and given Chad’s contempt for Jensen, had been surprised to find his best friend in hushed conversation with his mate.   
  
The two had sprung apart at his arrival and Chad had grudgingly handed over his copy of Jensen’s oath. The alpha had frozen at its sight and spluttered objections when Jared had set all three copies of the oath on fire, claiming that it could have been their way out. Jared had shaken his head and refused to engage in yet another pointless argument about how his turning was essential for betas everywhere.   
  
“You’re serious about letting him turn you, aren’t you?”  Chad had asked once Jensen had stormed off.  
  
Jared nodded, eyes tracking the alpha who had headed straight for the drinks cabinet.  
  
“Why? Why would you let him- let  _anyone_  hurt you like that?”  
  
“Because,” Jared hesitated, “it’s the  _right_  thing to do. ... This bill needs to be tabled, Chad. For everything  _you_  went through... for everything hundreds of betas go through everyday...  I’m not as important as them all. And if I can change something for the better, I have to try.”  
  
Chad scowled, but conceded. There was a long moment before he murmured, “You’re doing it for me?”  
  
Jared smiled softly as he returned his focus to his childhood friend, “Yeah.”  
  
“I’m not worth it, Jaybird! I’m not worth that kind of sacrifice...”  
  
Jared just smiled wider and gave his friend an impulsive hug, “You are to me.”  
  
Later, Jared had ushered the drunk Alpha to bed and asked him about why he was so against the turning; but only received a snore in response.

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
On the eve of the hearing, Jared had refused to let Jensen bury himself in the books again in his futile search for a solution, insisting that he wanted to spend his last night as alpha doing something ‘fun’. They had ended up watching B-grade horror movies and sharing a pizza and then they had made love. Jensen had offered to bottom, but Jared wanted to feel the alpha knotting him one last time while he still had the option to refuse and eventually Jensen had given in. ‘Worshipping’ was the only word that Jared could use for the exquisite care the alpha had taken of him; Jensen had used his mouth and lips and fingers to explore and excite every inch of Jared and then pleasured him till he had blacked out from the overload on his senses. They had engaged in the  _horizontal-tango_ (as Chad had infamously described sex to Jared once during their freshman year) twice more till eventually both had been too hazy on the endorphin rush to do anything but sleep. Jared had woken with his head pillowed on the Alpha’s chest, Jensen’s arms wrapped loosely around him and enjoyed the early morning peace for as long as he could before the alarm had forced them both to leave the bed. His hole felt tender and sensitive as he tentatively dipped in a finger to clean himself after last night, but it felt good too. He jumped when warm hands embraced him from behind, not having heard Jensen slip in behind him and his mate patted his hip in wordless comfort.  
  
Sighing, he leaned back against the solid wall of muscle that was Jensen, closing his eyes as he raised his face to the spray and submitted to his mate’s tender ministrations. He was pliant as Jensen lovingly lathered and rinsed his skin, taking care to scrub at each dip and crease of his skin: leaning against the granite walls and spreading his legs to grant access to the man’s questing fingers.   
  
“Will-... will you be the one to prepare me?” Jared asked softly, no wanting to break this soft spell that had wound itself around the two of them as Jensen had helped him bathe.  
  
“If you want me to,” Jensen responded, voice choked and Jared realized with a start that the wetness on his mate’s face was not all from the shower.  
  
“Oh Jen...”  
  
“We could run away, you know?” The alpha whispered plaintively, “Just you and me.”  
  
“Jensen...” Jared felt his heart break.  
  
“Or-or-or... you could ask for dissolution of our mating bond...”  
  
Jared could only stare at the red-rimmed eyes and the pink skin of his alpha’s nose; Jensen had never said anything about what Jared meant to him,  _if_  Jared meant anything to him at all... but watching the man take hiccupping breaths now as he grasped for the flimsiest of excuses to spare Jared from getting turned into Beta, Jared was fairly assured of his feelings.  
  
“Look at me, please” He whispered, reaching out to tilt up the trembling chin till he could meet the teary green gaze- he didn’t think he had ever seen his mate have such a spectacular breakdown before and could only marvel at the level of trust it must have taken to lower his walls so completely. “What is it that you fear most about this turning?”  
  
“I- I can’t lose you, Jay... I’ve tried  _everything_  I could think of, but its’ just not enough, is it? I’m so sorry... I-I failed you-”  
  
“You didn’t fail anyone, all right?” Jared interrupted. “I  _promise_  you that you’re not going to lose me-”  
  
“Promise?” Hopeful eyes met his.  
  
“ _I promise.”_ Jared nodded firmly, “After all, it’s not like things are going to change too much, are they? I mean, yes; I’ll be Beta and will be fertile... but it’s not like you’ll keep me barefoot and pregnant-”  
  
“ _Of course_  not!”   
  
“See? You’ll take care of me! I don’t have to worry ‘bout anything-”  
  
“It’ll be a hard process-”  
  
Jared nodded, “I know. And they wanted to have me turned before... so I guess I was always suppose to end up as a beta... but- But, you gave me a choice and for that I’ll always be grateful... which reminds me, Jensen, I- actually need a favour-”  
  
“Anything!” The Elder promised breathlessly.  
  
Jared smiled, tightening his arms around the older man as he confessed, “I’m terrified that when they- when they turn me, I’m going to break and beg them to stop... and I don’t want that, you know? I want them to remember me as a strong alpha who maintained his dignity to the end. Not a snivelling, pathetic bastard-”  
  
“Jared...”  
  
“So ummm... I  _know_  you can command people to obey you... and-I-want-you-to-command-me-to-stay-silent-during-the-procedure.” He explained hurriedly.  
  
“ _What?!_ ”  
  
“Use the alpha-command on me before the turning starts? Order me to stay silent?  _Please?”_  
  
Jensen looked stricken by his request but nodded. Jared beamed at the assurance, knowing that it went against everything Jensen believed in and hugged the Alpha close before reaching beyond him and turning off the water. Soon the two men donned their immaculate suits and with a last smile at each other, headed for Chris’ waiting car. The ride to the Centre was silent but Jared leaned his head against his mate’s shoulder and took quiet comfort in the other’s calm confidence: looking at him now, no one would have guessed that the man had broken down sobbing just that morning.  
  
Jared was acutely aware of the numerous eyes trained on him as he walked in behind Jensen and took his place next to the Alpha. The hearing for the Cornwall Clause was not held in the main council chambers and Jared glanced around the (relatively) smaller room in fascination. Although the walls here were of the same stone as the rest of the interiors, the human- _Were_  influence was evident in how there were no overhang or outcrop in the boulders like those present in the main cavern. There were rows of benches and tables, all arranged in a semi-circular format in amphitheatre style, and there was an empty space   towards the front where Jared figured the actual turning would be held.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Tom opened the argument from the Ackles’ side and Jared instinctively wound his fingers through Jensen’s in the space between them. The Pack- Second was articulate and evocative; explaining why Jensen was well versed in the ways of the Beta and Jared found himself convinced by Tom’s eloquent rhetoric. Unfortunately, Elder Johansson was not as easily swayed and shot down each and every-one of Tom’s points: “I doubt that Alpha Ackles has spent a full day with either his sister or his mother since reaching maturity unless out on vacation and as such has no concept of the extent of prejudice Beta’s endure on a daily basis-”  
  
“By  _that_  argument, the only way I can  _know_  what they go through is by becoming a Beta myself, Elder Johansson.”  Jensen interrupted; his voice quiet but full of gravity as he rose and made his way to the front, “Which, as you are already aware, is medically impossible.”  
  
“Nothing is  _impossible_ , Ackles-” Johansson countered.  
  
“I’m 10.87 on the  _Alsterone scale_ , Elder.” Jensen shot back, voice level even as his eyes narrowed in wordless challenge.  
  
Jared felt his jaw drop open in surprise: the  _Alsterone_   _scale_  was used to determine how ‘ _powerful_ ’ an alpha was just as the  _Aldogen_   _scale_  was used in the case of betas. As a rule, those high on the  _Alsterone_  scale measured low on the  _Aldogen_  scale and vice verse. Measured out of 11, those who fell below 4.5 were often deemed to be natural betas (since they were  _usually_ high on the  _Aldogen_  scale simultaneously), and those above 7 were strong alphas. In cases where a Pack Alpha died before declaring his/her heir, only the interested members of the pack who scored above 8 on the  _Alsterone_  scale were eligible to take part in the three-stage trials to determine the next Pack alpha to succeed the deceased. At 8.39 on the scale himself, Jared had always prided himself on being a ‘ _powerful alpha’._ Those above 8.5 were usually strong enough to challenge a Pack Alpha, but Jared had never met _\- or even heard of_ \- someone who was above 10. At  _10.87_ , Jared was fairly certain that Jensen could order someone to  _stop breathing_  and still be obeyed.  
  
He watched with mild satisfaction as Johansson’s face was momentarily bleached of all colour before the smug smile returned. “Which is why I did not list you as a candidate for turning when I sent my recommendations to your office, Alpha Ackles; I suggested  _Beta_  Ackles.”  
  
Jared felt his heart skip a beat at the words- he had been unaware that such a formal request for his turning had been made.  Lost in his thoughts he missed the rest of the proceeding, only coming back to the present when Jensen returned to his seat, claiming Jared’s hand instantly.  
  
“The committee finds itself unsatisfied by the arguments brought forward by the Ackles’ Pack to establish their right to table the Bill. ... Is Alpha Ackles prepared to follow Elder Johansson’s recommendations and satisfy the Cornwall Clause?” Elder Morgan enquired after a hushed discussion with his compatriots.  
  
Jensen clenched his jaw and kept his head resolutely lowered, eyes focussed on their entwined hands.  
  
Jared nudged him till he met his gaze, forcing himself to muster up a small smile, “its okay, Jen... You tried... you did everything in your ability to protect me. It’s okay _. I’m ready_.”  
  
“I’m n-” Jensen was cut off mid-word by a loud clap of wood.  
  
Everybody jumped when the doors slammed open suddenly, revealing Chad Michael Murrey. The beta was sweating profusely and panting with exertion, “Am I too late? Please tell me I’m not late... I went to the wrong venue, I’m sorry! This- this is important,  _please!_ ”  
  
Elder Rhodes peered at the Beta from above her spectacles, “Yes?”  
  
“Alpha... please! You all need to hear this before you make your decision...”  
  
She glanced at the other Elders and nodded, gesturing at the empty spot at the front.  Jared glanced at Jensen, but his mate was focussed on the beta, leaning forward in his seat slightly and absently squeezing their entwined hands almost to the point of pain.  
  
“There is precedence!” Chad began but was halted by Elder Richings’ raised hand.  
  
“Please introduce yourself first...young man.”  
  
“Sorry, uh... umm... I’m Chad Michael Murrey from Alpha Quintin’s pack. Jared- um _, Beta Ackles_ is my best friend.”  
  
“I see. ... and what did you want to talk to us about?”  
  
“A ‘beta’ can physiologically-  _and anatomically-_  be an Alpha but still be counted as a beta.”  
  
Elder Rhodes’ eyes narrowed in curiosity, “What is this precedence that you speak of?”  
  
“In the late seventeenth century, there was a powerful alpha by the name of Waasu Zaslavasky... an unparalleled warrior whose name itself was enough to set fear in the hearts of his enemies. Unfortunately, his pack was defeated by Alpha Freeman’s pack... and as was common in those days, the defeated alphas were sentenced to turning. Alpha Freeman, though; was far too impressed by Waasu’s skills on the battlefield to wish to strip him of his power and promised to spare him from being turned if he would accept Freeman as his alpha. Waasu accepted, submitting willingly to Freeman and taking him as his mate. So though he was ‘beta’ to Freeman, he still remained an ‘alpha’ to everyone else.”  
  
The room descended into complete silence at the words till Jensen gave his hand one last  _soft_ squeeze and carefully climbed to his feet and stepped up to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Chad to face the Elder Counsel.  
  
“Elder Johansson... Esteemed council, if I... If Jared willingly accepts me as his alpha... will- would you consider the clause fulfilled?”  
  
The elders had a hurried discussion amidst themselves before turning to the addressed alpha, “Would Elder Ackles’ acceptance of his mate as his Beta satisfy the Cornwall Clause to your satisfaction, Elder Johansson?”  
  
Johansson’s piercing blue eyes found Jared’s for a moment before the man met Alpha Richings’ gaze and nodded, “It would.”  
  
Jensen’s shoulders relaxed visibly.  
  
“But-”  
  
Jensen’s head shot up; worry evident in his posture.  
  
“May I have a look at your documents, beta Murrey?”  
  
Chad glanced at Jensen and at the elder’s nod, presented his file to Johansson who perused the pages for uncomfortably long minutes before – _finally-_ looking up, “Beta Ackles must accept his place as your beta in strict accordance to the protocol mentioned here.”  
  
Jensen swallowed and extended his hand, accepting the file back and skimming through the elaborate presentation quickly. His jaw clenched in restrained fury even as he conceded, “It will be done.”  
  
“May we have a look as well?” Alpha Richings enquired politely though it was apparent that there was no real choice.  
  
“Of course,” Jensen nodded and offered the folder back to Chad before gesturing at the waiting alpha.   
  
The beta accepted the file from Jensen and quickly ruffled through the sheets inside before pulling out a thick sheaf of paper and handing out copies of the document to the other Elders. Jensen made his way back to his seat, slumping wearily into his seat and instantly reaching for Jared’s hand. He simply breathed deeply for a moment before raising their entwined hands and pressing a close-mouthed kiss on the back of Jared’s hand.  
  
Jared couldn’t stop his smile at the gesture.  
  
“It’s not easy, but it’s not as bad as a turning either.” Jensen confessed.  
  
“I can live with that.” Jared responded.  
  
Jensen’s shoulders relaxed further at the response, “Alright. So...umm...when-?”  
  
“Now’s a good time as any,” Jared murmured.  
  
Jensen nodded before rising to his feet once again.  
  
“Wait!” Jared hissed, not having expected his mate to actually rise and move off to make the arrangements.  
  
Jensen turned back, one eyebrow quirked enquiringly.  
  
“Don’t I... umm... what do I actually have to do?”  
  
“They’ll tell you,” Jensen answered with a tilt of his head towards the Elders, “just follow their directions, ‘kay?”  
  
Jared nodded uncertainly and Jensen moved away, walking up to the gathered Elders and holding a hushed discussion with them. The others-  _even Johansson-_  nodded at whatever Jensen had said and Elder Morgan turned to their audience, “I must request everyone but the Elders and their Pack Alphas to clear the room.”  
  
Elder Ferris leaned forward to whisper something and after a short discussion Elder Morgan grimaced but nodded, turning to face the crowd again, “Those on security detail may also remain in the Hall.”  
  
Jared swallowed as he watched as about twenty-percent of the gathered crowd rose and left the room. He closed his eyes and focussed on that quiet centre inside him which had always allowed him to face everything without batting an eye. He looked up when someone touched his arm, and found himself staring up into the sympathetic faces of the Elders’ spouses.  
  
“You are  _so_ brave, son... May God bless you,” Beta Richings murmured and squeezed his shoulder gently before making her slow way out of the room. One by one, the other betas too nodded at him and filed out; Beta Johansson, the only one to actually hold his gaze and offer a tremulous smile and a whispered ‘ _thank you’._  He watched them leave and the door close after them with the muted ‘bang’ common to massive, old wooden doors.   
  
He turned back to the front of the room to find the Elders watching him sombrely and his eyes searched for Jensen’s familiar green gaze. At a nod from his mate, he rose to meet with the gathered Elders. The room was deathly silent, the clacking of his shoes on the stone floor the only sound as he made his way to the front.  
  
His breathing hitched as the elder explained what he had to do. He glanced helplessly at his mate and noticed the offended anger in Jensen’s eyes and watched as his mate opened his mouth to give voice to his fury but shook his head sharply.  _This reprieve was more than he had ever expected, he wasn’t going to risk losing this opportunity over a handful of demeaning tasks..._  
  
Jensen stepped away with a curt nod to Jeffrey once everything had been explained and Jared followed. He tried to regulate his breathing and maintain his composure as he followed Jensen to the central dais. There was a brief pause as they reached the spot and waited for Elder Richings to make his slow, arthritic way over to them as well.  Once everyone was in position, Jensen turned and faced Jared; his voice steady and clearly audible throughout the chamber as he enquired, “Do you-  _Jared Tristan Padalecki,_  accept me as your Alpha?”  
  
Jared took a fortifying breath before opening his mouth, resolutely ignoring the audience as he answered with the appropriate response, “I-  _Jared Tristan Padalecki_ , would be honoured to serve you,  _Alpha Ackles_ , as your beta.”  
  
Jensen took his hands in his-  _as custom dictated_  - and helped him to kneel, “Do you promise to respect and honour me as your Alpha from this day forth?”  
  
“I do,”  
  
“Do you promise to serve and obey me as your Alpha from this day forth?”  
  
“I do,”  
  
“Do you pledge to take me and accept me as your alpha in mind, body and soul from this day forth?”  
  
Jared hoped that no one would here the quiver in his voice has he answered, “I do, my alpha.”  
  
He closed his eyes and lowered his head on a soft exhale, bending forward and pressing his lips to Jensen's feet. He tried to hide his surprise on noticing the Alpha's bare feet, knowing that Jensen didn’t have to remove his shoes for this part of the ritual and aware that the man was trying to make the experience as easy on him as possible... but it was  _still_  humiliating to have to kowtow before his former rival.  
  
He held position till he felt hands on his shoulders urging him up and climbed to his feet obligingly, meeting his mate’s worried eyes and offering a small smile of reassurance. For a moment, there was pin-drop silence in the hall, but then everyone rose as one in simultaneous applause. Elder Johansson stepped forward to congratulate Jensen on his ‘ _new beta_ ’ and Jared bit back his bile at the blatant objectification. He felt slightly better when the man turned to him next and praised his ‘ _dedication to the cause’_ , but it still bothered him to know that he was now somehow  _lesser_  than Jensen. He kept his head lowered and stayed behind Jensen, feeling adrift and rudderless now that the world didn’t see him as an  _alpha_  anymore...  
  
“Ackles!”  
  
The loud call had Jared jerking out of his silent musings and his head jerked up automatically in surprise, he lowered it the next second as he remembered his place.  
Jensen’s thumb rubbed a circle on his wrist and Jared tried to gather strength from the comforting gesture.  
  
“You gotta see this.” Elder Johansson continued, “Your beta too.”  
  
Jensen stepped forward, pulling Jared along by their entwined hands and stopped short as he reached the door. “Jay,”   
  
Jared swallowed, trying to work up some moisture to answer his alpha.  
  
“Take a look,” Jensen continued in a whisper before he could respond, “Johansson’s right, you  _have_  to see this!”   
  
He raised his head uncertainly and felt his jaw drop open as he spotted the hundreds of lit candles held up in air. He took a step closer to the ledge that overlooked the hallways that led to this chamber and felt his throat close up as he spied the hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles that illuminated every inch of the floor below. Someone had turned down the lights that normally lit the hallways so that the tiny flames looked like hundreds of fire-flies flickering in the darkness.  


 

“It’s in your honour, Beta Ackles,” Beta Smith whispered as she stepped up next to them. “They wanted to show their support for what you are doing for them...” 

Jared felt tears clog his throat as he struggled to smile, “Tha-thank you.  _Really._... this... this means so much...”

Jensen wrapped a comforting arm around his waist and tugged him closer. Jared went willingly, turning so that he could hide his face in the alpha’s neck.

“So proud of you, Jay...” Jensen whispered, “Thank you.”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Jared held himself still on the ride back home, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window to discourage conversation. ...  _It wasn’t like he was anatomically or physiologically any different now, but somehow he hadn’t anticipated the psychological impact of accepting someone as his alpha... even when that someone was Jensen who-_ he knew without a shadow of doubt _\- would never abuse his power._ Given how uncertain he was feeling, he wasn’t surprised that others who had to undergo a physical turning resorted to suicide. ... He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, break something, maybe even punch Jensen in the face to protest what had been done to him. ... _But_ he _had been the one to ask for this... It was a strange soup of feeling and he_ hated _it... but there was nothing to be done about it now. ... besides it wasn’t like it would affect his life too much, he would still be able to sign off for the betas working under him and be called ‘Alpha’ at meetings; BUT he would be unable to draw his own salary without Jensen’s approval..._ The sudden silence of the car's rumble had him blinking and taking in his surroundings, swallowing as he realized that they had reached the estate while he had been lost in thoughts. 

He hurried out of the SUV without waiting for anyone, eager to get away before he had a spectacular breakdown publicly; and jumped when his wrist was caught just as he stepped inside. He gasped as Jensen shoved him bodily against the door, already bereft of his suit-jacket and struggling furiously with his shirt: “ ** _Stay_** ,”

Jared felt tears brim his eyes at the unexpected order; leaning his weight against the heavy oak door because his legs were too weak to hold him up after the unpleasant discovery that Jensen was like every other alpha he had heard horror stories about from Chad...

He focussed on the buttons which scattered everywhere when Jensen gave up his struggle with the shirt and simply pulled it apart, swiftly pulling it off till he was standing in just his trousers and underpants. Jared felt his breath hitch as Jensen stepped forward...

And blinked as the alpha dropped to the floor... sinking to his knees before him and carefully placing his hands on the insides of Jared’s knees: “I’m sorry I could not do this earlier or in public, but I want us to be equals, Jay. So this is me submitting, alright?”

Jared felt his eyes widen as the hands at his knees gracefully slid down his calf and lower still to cradle his heel as the other alpha bent forward and kissed the tops of his dusty shoes, “I,  _Jensen Ross Ackles_ , take you-  _Jared Tristan Padalecki-_ to be my alpha within the confines of this house and whenever we are in private. Would you do me the honour of accepting me as your beta, _Alpha?”_  
_\------------_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Chapter-27

**Chapter-27**

  
Jared was warm and sated when he woke up snuggled against Jensen the next morning. He couldn’t stop his smile as he watched his mate’s smooth features relaxed in sleep. Jensen shifted slightly, as though aware of the scrutiny and the dark hickey Jared had sucked into his collar-bone became visible at the movement. A part of him couldn’t believe he had been that feral-  _he’d always prided himself on his control before-_ but the rest of him was just preening at having put such a visible sign of claim on the older Were.   
  
“Mm... can feel you staring,” Jensen mumbled, face still smooshed against his pillow.  
  
“Well, you do make excellent eye candy,” Jared teased.  
  
One green eye reluctantly opened to glare at him before slipping closed again.   
  
Jared laughed, sitting up to leave the bed but unable to go without pressing a quick kiss against the partially bared freckled butt-cheek peeking out from beneath the rumpled sheets. Jensen grumbled sleepily and Jared chuckled as he left the room. He put on a pot of coffee and scourged the refrigerator for something that he could prepare for breakfast, eventually settling for bacon and eggs. He set the skillet to heat and smiled in satisfaction as the fat popped on the bacon. The toaster pinged to announce the toast was ready and Jared glanced towards the bedroom in surprise because usually the sizzle of bacon was a sure-fire way to summon Jensen.  _Guess he’d exhausted the alpha last night,_  he mused in smug satisfaction before plating up for two and setting it on the tray next to the two steaming mugs of coffee.  
  
“Breakfast!” He announced as he stepped back in, watching the alpha jerk awake- obviously he had dosed off again after Jared’s departure.  
  
“You...” The alpha trailed off as he spotted the tray, “You cooked?”  
  
Jared shrugged, mildly offended-  _sure, he didn’t cook everyday but that was no reason for Jensen to look so surprised!_  
  
“You know you don’t have to-  _that I don’t expect you to-_  act like a traditional beta, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh,” Jared waved his concerns away, “I made breakfast because  _I_ was hungry. Not acting like a beta or anything.”  
  
Jensen relaxed slightly, “How’re you feeling?”  
  
“Good, you?”  
  
A smile ghosted over the alpha’s lips, “Same.”  
  
They shared the meal companionably and then got dressed for the day. Jared was shrugging on the coat of his midnight-blue suit when Jensen spoke up, “Fair warning, Tom’s set up an interview for you this morning before the session begins.”  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to grab the aftershave just as Jensen reached for it. He did a victory fist-pump as his fingers closed over the bottle first and the alpha rolled his eyes at his juvenile antics, “Whatever for?”  
  
Jensen shrugged, “ _You_  might treat it like it was nothing, but what you did is truly rare.  _And heroic._  People want to talk to you, get your side of the story.”  
  
“It’s a one-on-one?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Yeah, an  _exclusive._  Although I’m sure you’ll find plenty of others trying to grab sound-bites as well.”  
  
“Shit, Jen. You know I’m no good at those.” Jared sighed wearily, “Put me in a room of twenty of them and I can take care of it just fine. Make sure they all leave happy. ... But one-on-one? I’d rather swim with sharks.”  
  
“You’re good at those too,” Jensen laughed, smacking his butt playfully with his tie before winding it ‘round his neck and knotting it expertly.“I’ve got no freaking clue why you think you’re not.”  
  
Jared shook his head, “I can’t read people the way you can, Jen. What if I end up offending them? I don’t want the Bill to suffer just because I’ve pissed off someone-”  
  
“You’ll do fine,” Jensen interrupted, halting his tirade, “And Tom’s assured me that this one’s a complete professional. Apparently wrote a couple of articles about what we’re hoping to establish with this bill as well...  _and_  they were written well enough to impress him. So if it makes you feel better, you can focus on the bill. I mean, that’s already been established as a point of interest for this person, so...”  
  
Jared bit his lip uncertainly, “You’ll be there?”  
  
“I’ve got to finalize some things with Tom and the rest,” Jensen shook his head before catching his expression, “but I’ll try to drop in for a bit.”  
  
Jared nodded as he followed Jensen to the car, “Thanks.”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Jared felt his throat dry as he watched the statuesque beta journalist saunter in, familiar in a way that she should never have been. It was only when she stepped closer that recognition sparked. “You ...”  
  
  
“It’s alright, Jared-” she soothed, biting her lip as she realised her error and enquired, “May I still call you Jared?”   
  
  
“Yes, I mean... of course!” He stammered, “How did you...?”  
  
  
“It's not their fault,” she hastily told him, “they did not know-”  
  
  
“But I cannot let them off the hook so easily, beta Cohan-” Jensen spoke as he stepped in, coming to stand text to Jared protectively.   
  
“Please, Alpha...umm  _Elder Ackles..._ call me Lauren-”  
  
“Lauren,” Jensen nodded, amending.  “I shall be discussing this with Tom...”  
  
  
“I am sorry,” she repeated, “it was not my intention to get anyone in trouble... nor did I intend to make Jar-err   _Beta Ackles_  uncomfortable.”  
  
  
  
Jensen nodded acceptance of her apology but made no move to halt her when she hastily gathered the pen and paper she had set on the table a few minutes prior and awkwardly rose to take her leave.  
  
“ _Wait_!” Jared spoke up finally, “were you really here to conduct this interview?”  
  
She hesitated briefly, glancing nervously towards the Elder. “Yes, I was. I have been covering the Beta Bill since the day Lord Ackles presented it.”  
  
“ _Alpha_ , please.” Jensen corrected reflexively, “I’m no  _Lord._ ”  
  
The beta’s cheeks pinkened at the mild rebuke but before she could apologise, Jared spoke up.  
  
“Then please-” Jared waved at the seat opposite.  
  
She hesitated briefly, glancing nervously at the Alpha flanking Jared. The pack beta sighed as he understood her hesitation and nudged his mate, “You’re making her nervous, Jen.”  
  
“ _What?!_  Really?” The alpha’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline in surprise, but then he looked more carefully at the beta and smothered a smile, “I-I’m sorry, I-eh... I guess I’ll just leave you to it, then.” He bent to press his lips chastely against Jared’s temple, “Call me if you need anything?”  
  
  
Jared nodded; tilting his head up to demand the kiss he knew would not be denied:  _He was not disappointed._ His eyes trailed after his mate as he left the chamber and it was only the soft clearing of a throat that reminded him of his company.  
  
“You two look good together,” she confessed. “Like- Like you belong.”

 

[∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)

[Check out Lauren Cohan’s Interview of Beta Ackles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)   
[on her monthly column](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)   
[‘ _Tea for Two’_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)   
[ _Here_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)   
[ _*Read Now*_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)

[∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)   
[∞∞.∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞.∞∞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871)

 

It had been a fortnight since the Beta Bill was tabled and though he had found it interesting initially to experience the passage of a bill firsthand, it had gotten boring quickly. Each Elder had appointed their own ten-member teams to work on the Bill so that the possibility of loop-holes was minimised. The teams were comprised of people from different walks of life: lawyers, historians, teachers, academicians, youth, theologists, beta representatives and even a mythologist (Alpha Richings’ team) who was tasked with drawing up mythological references for Beta power and rights. The discussions were detailed, every team successfully pulling up a possible problem or two that  _could_  occur after the implementation of the bill and then everybody (irrespective of whose team they were from) worked at devising a solution for the same. He was thrilled to discover the amount of work that went into designing a bill, but after ten days, it had lost its charm.  
  
At the moment he just wanted to sleep, it was exhausting to attend the Alpha meet just like Jensen had warned him when he’d first told him about it and a part of him wished that it has not been necessary for him to come to office today. Jensen had assured him that he didn't need Jared at the meet today-  _that they would be hammering out and negotiating the finer points of the Beta Bill (the way they had for the past fortnight) which-_ Jensen assured him- _was more boring than watching the wind carve the rocks of Monuments Valley, Grand Canyon._  After the fortnight he’d spent watching the shaping of the Beta Bill, Jared was not arguing Jensen’s assessment and so he found himself at his office after his month (and half) long hiatus. Finding out that Chad would also be unable to come in that day on account of high fever did not help improve his mood. Nevertheless, he was here now and he walked in as confidently as he could.  
  
The meeting progressed as per his expectations, with everyone questioning their absence initially. He provided them their agreed-upon cover and quickly shifted the topic of conversation to business... Despite the narrowed gaze of some of Ackles’ share-holders, no one questioned his story and Jared was relieved when everyone focused on work. He spent hours getting updated on everything he and Jensen had missed and then discussing the nitty-gritties of their stocks and upcoming projects and expansion plans with them and was wrapping up for the day-  _looking forward to a swim in their pool and to hear what had gone down at the Meet and fill Jensen in on the business,_  when Malcolm approached him with a file.  
  
  
“Is this your signature?” The older alpha with distinguished silver streaks at his temples (too uniform to not have been styled that way) asked softly.  
  
Jared glanced at him in surprise before perusing the scrawl at the bottom of the document and nodding his agreement. His eyes swept up the paper, trying to understand the unfamiliar text, “What  _is_  that paper?”  
  
Malcolm did not bother to answer, twisting his face towards the door and announcing ‘ _got him!’_  
  
Jared watched in bewilderment as about ten policemen marched in and surrounded him, “Alpha Padalecki, you are under arrest on charges of embezzlement of funds from your company to your private account.”  
  
Jared opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.  
  
“You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you-” The cop continued, reading him his Miranda rights.  
  
Jared barely registered the words, only opening and shutting his mouth in shock as he tried to formulate a response to this insanity. He rubbed viciously at his stinging eyes and when that didn’t work, pinched his forearm, hoping he would wake up from this nightmare. Unfortunately, it turned out to be real and he found himself in handcuffs.  
  
The handcuffs were cold against his skin, warming quickly and everything in him wanted to beg for their removal. The cold steel was hard and unforgiving where it bit into his skin and Jared frantically scanned the faces of the people he’d known back at Padalecki Pvt. Ltd for support but found none, most of them looking betrayed and disappointed in him. The only thing to offer him any sort of support or hope was the tiny, sad smile on the face of his old assistant Adrienne, and Jared knew he needed to maintain his composure. Suddenly though, he missed his mate, having no doubt that Jensen would have supported him unflinchingly; or even Chad- the beta wouldn’t have been able to provide much support (although, hopefully the implementation of the Beta Bill would change that), but at least Chad would’ve been on his side.  
  
At the police station, he utilised his one phone-call to contact Jensen.  
  
“I heard,” the Alpha greeted as soon as the call connected. “Don't worry, I'll get you out-”  
  
“Don't!” Jared protested. He spoke quickly, aware that the call was being listened in on and knowing that he had to convince the Alpha to keep him from acting rashly in an effort to shield Jared the way his instincts demanded. “You and I both know that I am innocent, Jen... but that signature was  _not_  a fake even if document was- and  _I know my handwriting, okay? That was NOT a forgery, brilliant or otherwise..._  So don't do anything rash.  _Figure it out_.  I don't want this to malign - _or affect the passage of-_  the Bill in any way...”  
  
“You don't understand!” Jensen hissed. “It's Friday and the hour is late enough that you cannot be processed today. With tomorrow being the weekend, no intervention will be possible until Monday unless I do this-"   
  
“Don't,” Jared repeated, insistent despite the butterflies in his stomach at the revelation of the amount of trouble he was in. There was a beep and Jared glanced at the cop to see him gesturing ‘ _ten’._ He blinked in confusion, and the count went down to ‘nine’. Realization dawned and Jared hurried to get his point across- “Its two days... I-I- I can handle two days. Take care, Jen.  _B-”_  
  
 _The line went silent._

  
_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	33. Art (Part-4)

Lauren Cohan’s Interview of Beta Ackles on her monthly column ‘ _Tea for Two’-_

Click on image to magnify.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter-28**

  
The Ackles’ living-room had turned into a camping ground for the entire team with everyone gathered there and busy looking into ways to have their Beta acquitted. Jensen hadn’t slept a wink since he’d heard of his mate’s arrest and after the seventh time he growled on being approached, Chris took him aside and told him in no uncertain terms that he was terrifying everyone with his behaviour and that he should probably isolate himself a little.   
  
Neither Misha nor Vicki was in criminal law, though both had enough contacts; consequently Aldis Hodge and Sebastian Roche were roped in to handle Jared’s case. The two lawyers had contrasting personalities with Roche being as flamboyant as Hodge was conservative, but both had a competitive streak a mile wide and egos to match... each determined to organise the case ‘their way’ and use their own teams and resources instead of pooling their resources the way the Ackles’ pack was used to and it made the environment tense and difficult to work in. Their clashing egos and frequent verbal sparring sessions made it look like  it would either eventually come to blows  _or_  one would resign; but then they made the mistake of getting into an argument within Jensen’s hearing and the Elder summoned them to his study. They walked in full of bluster and eager to explain their reasoning and win over the alpha, but Jensen was beyond a patient-hearing under the circumstances. He simply sat them down and explained how this case was not something that would provide them with their desired media coverage and if that was what they had come for then they were free to leave.  Roche misread his superficial calm and attempted to justify himself and found himself bearing the full brunt of the alpha’s ire. When Hodge attempted to defend his colleague out of a mistaken sense of professional brotherhood, he found himself before the same gauntlet.  Their attempts at absolving themselves with inarticulate excuses had them both enduring a verbal lashing that - _though not witnessed by anyone other than Chris_ \- had both alphas nearly wetting their pants. They emerged from the room pale faced and cold with sweat as they made their individual ways to a chair on shaky legs, just sitting numbly and attempting to come to grips with the humiliating dressing down they had just received till they caught the muted creak of the study opening and then jumped to action, not wanting the Alpha to call them back a second time.  
  
The rest of the day and the better half of the next morning passed without event, with both lawyers working as a team and building a defence for Jared.  
  
It was early afternoon on Sunday and Steve was trying to coax Jensen to eat a slice of buttered toast when the house-phone rang, shattering the silence. The Alpha answered at the third ring, picking up the cordless and moving a little way to keep the conversation private.  Everyone watched as Jensen’s face went chalk-white and then they were too busy trying not to bawl their eyes out to notice the alpha’s reactions any further.  
  
Chris was the only one brave enough to battle his streaming eyes to approach the Elder.  
“Jensen?”  
  
The alpha blinked, shaking his hand out and only then noticing the splintered plastic and fibre that were the remains of his phone.  
  
“Jenny, please!”  
  
Jensen’s eyes snapped up, Chris  _never_  used his private nickname for him in front of others... for him to use it now... it took a moment for him to note that Chris’ eyes were streaming and that everybody else was in a similar position of despair.  
  
“What happened?” He questioned hoarsely, not having the tiniest desire to help  _anyone_  at this point but unable to simply abandon his responsibility to his pack either. And then doubt flickered, “Did ya’ll already know?”  
  
Chris shook his head, using the back of his hand to wipe at his face, “You need to put a lid on, son. And no  _we_  don’t know  _anything._.. but that sounded like bad news?” He jerked his head towards the broken phone.  
  
Jensen breathed deeply, struggling to rein himself in so that his pack was not affected and then confessed, “Jared’s hurt. Take me to him?”  
  
Chris snapped to action immediately, “Of course. Where is he again?”  
  
“Medline Central” Jensen answered blankly, naming the hospital.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Chris drove like a mad-man to the hospital, fully aware that even if Jensen might have complained under normal circumstances, the Alpha would not be opposed to him breaking a few traffic-codes now. Even then, there was no point in taking unnecessary risks (especially since they would not be the only ones involved in case of an accident)and put in a call to the police traffic headquarters  _before_  they exited Ackles’ Estate, identifying himself and requesting a green channel for Elder Ackles. If the traffic controller was taken aback by the call, there was no evidence of it; just a professional demand for Jensen’s security code to confirm that it was genuinely Elder Ackles. Once verified, he was told that they would be sending him a pass-code for double verification and Chris wanted to groan at the bureaucratic nonsense. A moment later his phone beeped and Chris debated slowing to check and relay the pass-code. Before he could even lift his feet off the accelerator, Jensen was leaning over the seat and grabbing at his phone before barking the code into the car’s receiver. The controller confirmed the codes’ veracity and their destination before assuring that the roads would be cleared for them. Chris relaxed slightly at the confirmation before peering at the rear-view to check on Jensen. “You okay?”  
  
“I’ll be better once I see Jared.” Jensen snapped before covering his face with his hands and pressing his thumbs into his sockets tiredly, “Sorry,”  
  
“Hey, it’s just me, alright? You don’t have to apologise to me, Jenny.”  
  
A smile ghosted over the alpha’s face at the familiar nickname and Chris nodded approvingly as he noticed the minute unclenching of the alpha’s shoulders.  
  
“You think he’ll be alright?”  
  
“No,” He answered honestly, “If they had to bring him to the hospital, then he’s obviously  _not_ alright; but he has you.  _And_  he has us, even that contrary beta bastard of a best-friend of his; so yes, he  _will_  be okay eventually.”  
  
“’m tabling the Beta Bill, Chris; can’t afford to have  _my_  people calling betas’ names.”Jensen rebuked lightly.  
  
“Oops,” He returned unrepentantly as he made the sharp turn into Medline’s gates and brought the car to a squealing stop in front of the imposing glass sliding doors, Jensen was out of the car before the wheels had stopped completely and Chris shook his head. He could only think of the last time Jensen had been in such hurry-  _they had had to request a green-corridor that time too, Chris remembered, thinking of the call Jensen had received from the hospital a decade ago and the Alpha’s ensuing heartbreak._  
  
He hoped that things turned out to be happier this time round.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jensen was escorted to Jared’s room immediately but before he could step in, a Beta-doctor came hurrying from the opposite direction, “Mr. Ackles?”  
  
Jensen nodded impatiently, glaring down at where her slender hands were pressed lightly against his chest, stopping him from entering.  
  
“Please step this way for a moment, I need to talk to you- tell you what to expect-”  
  
“And I  _need_  to be with my mate!”  
  
“You need to hear this first,” She returned decisively. “Your mate was attacked and there are things that you should know about before you barge in there.”  
  
Jensen’s lips thinned but he nodded his assent, unwilling to prolong this- whatever _‘this’_ was.  
  
“Well, first off, he’s rather badly shaken from the attack-”  
  
“Wouldn’t you be as well, in his shoes?” Jensen snorted humourlessly.  
  
She nodded crisply, her expression not wavering despite his open hostility even though she didn’t hesitate to put him in his place, “You need to keep in mind that  _I’m_  not the one who caused those injuries, Alpha Ackles. I’m just trying to help.”   
  
“Right, sorry,” Jensen apologised, pinching the bridge of his nose and struggling to regain his composure. He breathed deeply a few times before opening his eyes and gesturing at her to continue.  
  
“Okay, so good news is the penetration was incomplete-”  
  
“ _Penetration?_ ” Jensen interrupted, voice hollow as a sinking feeling flooded his gut with ice.  
  
“They were attempting to assault him sexually, Alpha Ackles, were you not aware?”  
  
He shook his head mutely, eyes wide and horrified.  
  
“Oh.” And for the first time since he had met her, the doctor seemed unsettled.  
  
“They-” He licked his lips as he fought to control his rage and grief, “I was just told that he got hurt in an altercation.”  
  
“Right, uh-” She hesitated briefly, “Do you need me to call someone for you?”  
  
“No, please uhm... please go on.”  
  
“Okay, so given his injuries, I’d say it was slightly more than just an altercation,” She began, eyes watching intently for his reactions, professional mask firmly in place: “Your mate’s not exactly a small man, so I suspect there were a minimum of three assailants-”  
  
“Oh Heavens,” He breathed.  
  
“From the bruises around his arms, I’d say two held him down while the third carried out the attack.” She continued, “Like I said before, they did not succeed in penetrating him completely, so it’s not as bad as it could have been; but having said that, there was some amount of anorectal tearing, mostly concentrated around his anal rim. It is possible that prior to attempting penile penetration, some kind of object was inserted into his anal orifice as well because we found traces of metallic residue while performing the rape-kit.”  
  
Jensen winced sympathetically, unable to believe the extent of what his mate had been put through.  
  
The doctor continued, oblivious to the alpha’s mounting horror: “Consequently, we were forced to interrupt the kit to perform a debridement of the region, which led to some minor bleeding. Here, I must warn you that the bleeding might continue intermittently for a few days because there were a few minor tears deeper in his rectum which were not large enough to warrant stitches and are expected to heal on their own, but which might re-open upon movement. So we will advise plenty of rest. However, in case bleeding continues beyond a week, please bring him back so that we can take a look.”  
  
Jensen nodded dejectedly before remembering something she said, “Wait- ... I don’t mean to interrupt, but you said the penetration was incomplete?”  
  
She nodded in confirmation.  
  
“Then how did he sustain injuries deep in uh- in his rectum?”  
  
“Like I said, we suspect some kind of object was used for insertion. We suspect the injuries might have stemmed from that.”  
  
Jensen nodded, biting back the horrified pleas that wanted to escape his lips.  
  
“And that leads me to my next point; we would like to perform a colonoscopy on him to ascertain that there are no other injuries, especially deeper in his colon-”  
  
“What?” He asked faintly, “ _Why?”_  
  
She sighed, “Mr. Ackles-”  
  
“Alpha,  _please..._ or preferably, just Jensen.”  
  
“Jensen,” She nodded, “Like I said, we suspect that some sort of object was forced up your mate’s uh...”  
  
“Up his butt,” Jensen filled in impatiently.  
  
She nodded, nose wrinkling minutely at his crude wording, “Till we find out exactly what was used for the insertion, we cannot determine how deep it went and what sort of injuries its insertion might have caused. A colonoscopy would help, but we cannot perform that without permission-”   
  
“Jared is an adult,” Jensen hissed, anger sharpening his tone: “And he’s  _still_  an alpha legally. As long as he’s conscious, you can go to get your  _permission_  from him.”  
  
“ _Still an alpha legally?”_ The doctor repeated, blinked. And then surprised understanding flickered across her face, “You-... Are you telling me that  _he’s_  Beta Ackles?”  
  
Jensen’s jaw clenched but he gave a stiff nod, refusing to answer verbally.  
  
“Wow,” She whispered, “He’s like... he’s my hero.”   
  
Jensen’s expression softened but he could not bring himself to smile, mind still on Jared’s injuries. “You were telling me about performing a colonoscopy?”  
  
“Oh, uhm.” It took her a few microseconds to gather her composure and then it was as if the exchange hadn’t happened at all. In spite of himself, Jensen found himself grateful for the reprieve.   
  
“We  _will_  be taking his consent as well. But he’s just undergone massive trauma... a secondary confirmation is prudent under the circumstances.”  
  
Jensen inhaled a deep fortifying breath as he considered the explanation. Then: “What’ll it involve? The uh- the colonoscopy?”  
  
The doctor’s cheeks pinkened in second-hand embarrassment, “He uh... It would appear Ja- uhm... beta-”  
  
“ _Alpha_. Or Jared. ... Only  _I_  get to call him beta.”  
  
“Right. Uhm...” She nodded, her eyes widening at the sharp rebuke, “It would appear he uh... he’s kind-of stopped up-” She twisted her lips in an uneasy smile.  
  
Jensen nodded; thinking of the pictures he had seen in Misha’s file of the single open toilet at one corner of the large holding-cell where Jared had been kept with the other prisoners and his mate’s intimacy issues. Jared preferred to keep the lights off when they had sex - _content with whatever moonlight filtered in through the windows_ ; it wasn’t a surprise that he’d refused to have a bowel movement publicly (Jensen didn’t think he’d be able to manage one either, come to think of it). “What’s the big deal? Just ask him to uh- well, to poop. Maybe give him some natural laxatives like herbal tea or simply a cup of hot water with a little lemon juice?”  
  
She shook her head, “Given the nature of his injuries, defecating will be excruciatingly painful for him at the moment. Especially since he’s got such an uh- such a backlog.”  
  
“Right.... Okay. So, what’s the solution?”   
  
“An enema.”   
  
Jensen winced, “It’ll hurt him?”  
  
“It’ll be uncomfortable, I won’t lie,” She told him candidly, “But it’s the best option at the moment. We don’t want to discover later that he had a major tear in his colon which we missed.”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Okay,”  
  
“That’s a yes?” She confirmed.  
  
He nodded tiredly. “What else?”  
  
“Due to the nature –  _and position-_ of his injuries, we will be placing him on a liquid diet for the moment. We recommend that he try to avoid defecating to reduce the risk of infection-”  
  
“ _A v o i d_ defecating _?_ ” Jensen questioned, “I mean, you just told me that it’ll be painful for him, yeah... but you’re saying he  _cannot_  take a dump if he wants to stay infection free?”  
  
“I’m saying a regular bowel movement is likely to exacerbate the injuries he has sustained. He can use a douche for a few days till the stitches come out and he heals down there.”  
  
Jensen groaned, covering his face.  _Jared was such an independent individual, this was going to be hell for him._  It took him a few more seconds to compose himself and then he nodded, “Can I see him now?”  
  
“Uh... the  _SAFE kit_  is still underway, and then he will be having that colonoscopy I told you about... He’s been remarkably well-behaved so far, I would suggest you wait till the kit is completed before seeing him.”  
  
“You think I’ll disrupt the kit?”  
  
She shook his head, “There is no way to predict how a victim of sexual assault might react, some of them want people around them to feel safe, while others prefer to isolate themselves completely. Your partner may or may not react well to your presence-”  
  
“But  _I_  didn’t hurt him-”  
  
“I know,” She assured, “Nevertheless, it may be harder for him to face you now that you know about what he went through. Besides, I’ve seen families indulge in victim-shaming-”  
  
“I don’t blame Jared.” Jensen growled, affronted.  
  
The doctor raised her hands placatingly, “Never said you did,”  
  
Jensen nodded, studying his sandal clad feet for a moment-  _he had forgotten to change into shoes in his hurry_.  
  
She watched him for a moment before she nodded, rising and grabbing a bundle of support-fliers from a shelf on the side and pressing them into Jensen’s hands, “You could look through those while you wait... they might give you a better idea of what to expect and how best to help your mate.”  
  
Jensen felt his vision blur as he stared blankly at the cover-page of the first flier. When he looked up again, he was alone in the room.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jared was lying supine, looking incredibly small under the thick blankets that swaddled him when Jensen knocked once and stepped into the room. He glanced towards the door at the sound and Jensen could plainly read the resolutely suppressed panic in those hazel eyes.  
  
“Hey,” He whispered, struggling to muster up a smile for his mate.  
  
“Jensen...” His mate breathed, struggling to sit up and wincing as the movement ignited his injuries again.  
  
“Sshhh... lay back. I’ve got you, Jay. C’mon...” Jensen hurried to assure, rushing forward to halt the younger alpha before he aggravated his injuries. Jared didn’t shy away from his touch and Jensen cupped the younger alpha’s cheeks. “I’m s-”  
  
The younger man’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, “Jen? The door, please?”  
  
“Huh?” Jensen pulled back to ask before remembering his mate’s claustrophobia.  “Oh.  _Of course!_ ”   
  
He poked his head outside to look at the security posted there (Since  _technically_ , Jared was still under arrest) and allowed a hint of authority to leak into his voice as he requested the man to move a few paces away since the door needed to be kept open. Still, Jensen wasn’t comfortable with every passer-by being able to peer into the room through the open door and drew the flimsy excuse for a curtain as much as he could.  
  
Jared relaxed slightly at the concession and extended his hand for Jensen to take. Jensen slipped his hand into that gentle grip without hesitation and moved his thumb in soothing circles over the other’s skin.  Despite the Elder’s gentle protests, Jared rose to a half-sitting position and tugged the older man closer till Jensen gave in with a reluctant sigh. Slipping his hand free for a moment, Jensen grabbed the remote for the bed and adjusted it so that it was angled up to support his back. He reached for Jared’s hand again the moment he was done and smiled when the younger man jerked him closer so that he could bury his face against the firm cotton-covered abdomen. Jensen ran his hands down his mate’s back and whispered soothing nonsense to calm him. Gradually, Jared’s breathing slowed and he began to relax in increments. When he eventually pulled back, he glanced up at the alpha sheepishly.   
  
Instead of pulling up a chair, Jensen chose to perch on the bed next to Jared, careful of the wires leading off his mate to the various machines monitoring him and simply watched Jared. There was bruising around his left cheeks and the corner of his lips was split, but given the extensive list of injuries that the doctor had rattled off, Jared looked surprisingly good. Unable to resist, Jensen reached out to gently cup his face and was elated when Jared leaned into the touch.   
  
Jared’s eyes slipped closed as he confessed, “They-... Jensen they-”  
  
“I know,” The Alpha breathed, “The doc told me.”  
  
Jared’s face crumpled at the confession and his expressive eyes filled with tears, making Jensen scramble forward and draw him closer so that he could hide his face against the older man’s shoulder. And then it was as if the dam broke at the action because he started sobbing. He sucked in huge, gulping breaths and struggled to minimize the sound as loud, shuddering sobs ripped through him. Jensen extricated his hand carefully from where it was trapped between them and wrapped it around Jared, cupping the back of his head and willing his body to act as a shield for the younger man.  
  
“Jen....” He hiccupped into the warm shoulder as his body shook from his sobs, he had been able to stay stoic all this while but now, knowing there was someone who was there for him made the horror of it all bubble up and Jared felt devastated.  
  
“Jaybir-.... What are  _you_  doing here?!” Chad’s voice broke through his grief and the Pack- beta lifted his head off Jensen’s chest to peer at the beta standing at the door.  
  
“No-no-no-no..... You’re not supposed to be here!” Chad shouted, glaring at Jensen. His volume made the guard appear but he hung back at the Elder’s head-shake.   
  
Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise as he heard the vitriol that spewed from the beta’s mouth: “You’re supposed to be  _angry_  –  _and disgusted!_  Why are you here?!”  
  
“Chad?” Jared questioned uncertainly; worn down from his time in the prison and the medical tests he’d been subjected to, he knew that he was not firing on all cylinders, but something about the beta’s outburst still struck him as odd.  
  
“He ruins everything!!!” Chad groused, “This was the perfect plan! He’s supposed to be angry at your betrayal and hate you for slutting around in prison! Why the hell aren’t you disgusted?”   
  
Jared felt himself pale at the accusation and Jensen’s arm around him tightened reflexively.  
  
“Jared had sex with alphas who are not you! He’s a slut who’d willingly spread his legs for anybody!  Don’t you have any respect? How can you just sit there holding him?!”  
  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed at both the words and their implication, “How did you know what happened to him?  _No one_  knows yet-”  
  
“How did I know?” Chad sneered contemptuously, “Who do you think  _paid_  those knotheads to break in Jared’s ass?!”  
  
Jared just stared at his friend, speechless.  
  
“Did you enjoy it, Jaybird?” The beta asked the injured man cruelly, his eyes crazed. “No? Then how can you  _stay_  with another alpha? He’s disgusted by you! But that’s okay, you’re mine! Can’t you see that? You’re  _my_  alpha!” Chad continued, oblivious to the crowd he was gathering by his loud screams and stepped forward.  
  
Jared let out a soft keening sound, horrified by his friend’s accusations and at being painted as a ‘ _slut’_. Instinct had him trying to pull away, but Jensen’s arms were implacable.  
  
Furious at Jensen’s refusal to condemn Jared and leave, the beta stalked further into the room. “He’s an idiot,  _Alpha!_  Blindly signs whatever I hand him. Getting him to sign those papers was like taking candy from a baby... I’m telling you, you’re better off without him. Give him to me! Go ‘way and leave my alpha alone!”   
  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed in fury as the pieces fell into place and it became clear just  _who_  had framed Jared. Every instinct in him wanted to punch the smug beta in his face, but he reminded himself that he was in a hospital and leashed in the righteous rage that wanted to spill forth. He was vaguely aware of Jared cowering in the face of the vile accusations and instinctively angled himself to shield his mate.   
  
“Give him up, Alpha! Give me my alpha back!” The beta repeated, extending his hand and stepping forward once more.  
  
A soft whimper escaped Jared at the reaching hand and that was the end of Jensen’s control.  
“ _STOP_ _!_ ”  
  
Jared watched wide-eyed as Chad dropped like a stone at Jensen’s command, hands scrabbling uselessly at his throat as his jerking body futilely tried to draw breath.  
  
“He was your  _friend._ ” Jensen seethed as he stood up, towering over the fallen man “he trusted you above everyone else and this is how you repay that trust?”  
  
Chad was still on the floor, body trembling like someone was running a current through it and his lips were beginning to turn blue.  
  
Jared could not deny that he felt safer with Jensen between him and Chad. He was yet to digest the magnitude of Chad’s betrayal but despite everything, the beta had been his friend. He leaned forward carefully, hands clutching at the wrinkled cotton of Jensen’s tee as he peered around the alpha’s waist to watch the convulsing man on the floor. He watched the beta’s lips slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen even as the man clutched helplessly at his throat like something was choking him and could only think of all the times those same lips had whispered encouraging words to him. Chad may have forgotten, but Jared couldn’t forget everything they had shared through the years... Besides, it wasn’t like he was wrong, was it? Jensen  _could_  do so much better than him. In fact, Jensen  _should_  leave him... he shouldn’t turn into a killer for someone like Jared.  
“Jen-” Jared released his death-grip on Jensen’s shirt and laid his palm on his mate’s bicep. “Please, you are killing him...”  
  
Jensen let out an audible sigh at his voice and the pressure snapped; Jared watched in horrified fascination as Chad took a shuddering inhale.  
  
“Take him away!” Jensen growled at the guard, still struggling to rein in his anger and watched with satisfaction as he was obeyed without question.  
  
He turned to look at his mate after Chad was frog-marched away and felt his heart shatter at the expression on his mate’s face.  
  
“He wasn’t wrong, you know?” Jared whispered, “You  _should_ leav-”  
  
Jensen hurried forward to gently press his forefinger over the younger man’s lips, preventing him from completing that heartbreaking sentence, “No. Don’t you say that ... Chad was wrong, Sweetheart. He was  _so_  wrong: I should be proud of you. You are so brave... and kind and perfect. And I lo-” The alpha paused, realizing now was not the time to confess his feelings and amending: “And I’m lucky to have you. So proud of you, Jay.”  
  
For long minutes the duo just looked at each other and then a tear slipped down Jared’s cheeks. Instantly Jensen stepped forward and pulled the younger man into his arms again.  
“Sshhh... I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Sweetheart.” He whispered, “You’re safe.”

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this chapter has graphic descriptions of the aftermath of sexual assault and violence. If this might possibly trigger you,please DO NOT READ.  
> In case **you are following the story and want to know what happens** , but don't want to read possibly trigger-y stuff, just head to the last section of the story and read after Jared says "Sneaky."

**Chapter-29**

  
“You’re safe.”  
  
“He hurt me,” Jared confessed, voice small and dazed as he hid his face in his mate’s chest, curling in on himself as the after image of Chad being dragged away flashed through his mind. Teary hazel eyes peered up at Jensen as he whispered, “He was my best friend and he hurt me,”  
  
“Sshhh....” Jensen soothed, unable to come up with something to counter that and cupping his head and holding him closer even as he struggled to calm his scent, aware that at the moment it still had to be furious and bitter with anger. He breathed deeply, forcing himself to let go of his anger at Chad’s betrayal and focus on Jared who was now sobbing soundlessly into his chest. He marvelled that someone as physically imposing as Jared was could look so much like a bereft child as he curled into himself. Jensen made soft shushing sounds as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s trembling frame and rocked them lightly in an effort to soothe.  
  
He wouldn’t have shushed Jared if he had known then that he wouldn’t hear his voice for four interminably long days.  
  
  
The hospital insisted on keeping Jared under observation for another day and the younger alpha submitted to the doctors and nurses who came to check on him meekly. Although he appeared calmer when Jensen was allowed to be there with him; Jared never protested any of what was done to him, no matter how humiliating. It made the Alpha wonder if he was over-reacting, but it worried Jensen to see his mate to complacent- Jared was never still, never so .... _so_   _resigned._ It was almost like Jared had checked out of his body leaving behind an empty shell, and it terrified Jensen to see his mate so unresponsive.  
  
Which was why when he was allowed to take him home the next afternoon, the Alpha was relieved-  _hopefully Jared would lose that vacant look once he was home_.  It was only when the car made the turn into the estate grounds that Jensen remembered the people who had been staying over as they scrambled to absolve Jared of the embezzlement charges-  _it felt like an eternity had passed since then._  He glanced at his mate who sat huddled into himself next to him and wondered how he was going to react to seeing everyone. Turned out, his worries had been unfounded; after hearing Jared had been assaulted, Steve had taken things into his own hands and gotten the group to move to the Ackles’ pack headquarters. Someone had even attempted to clean up the detritus of their impromptu camp because three large garbage bags stood ready for disposal and the pile of take-away cartons and water bottles Jensen remembered seeing before he’d left for the hospital was missing.  
  
He glanced at his mate and found Jared still standing in the same spot and moved to guide him to their bedroom. Both men collapsed on the familiar sheets and sheer exhaustion had them succumbing to slumber within minutes.   
  
Jensen awoke sometime before dawn, the sky outside still a dark grey with the first streaks of gold just beginning to cut through it. He carefully eased away from the bed, taking care not to wake his mate and moved to freshen up. Once he was dressed in a comfortable pair of denims and flannels, he felt the first pangs of hunger- the three days of near starvation finally catching up with him. He buttered some toast and put on a pot of coffee- choosing to brew it the old fashioned way as he pondered over what needed to be done. He got out a page and a pen and sat down with his plate of plain buttered toast and coffee to chalk out a feasible work-plan. Jared was restricted to a liquid diet and his mate’s health was his first priority. He had picked up his medications before Jared was discharged from the hospital, but had to peek into the refrigerator to determine what was needed for his new diet. There wasn’t much he could do given the sorry state of the pantry and he quickly jotted down a list of what needed to be purchased... Jensen was just finishing up placing his order from the nearest 24x7 super-store that made deliveries when Jared shuffled in. Coffee was not recommended with the meds Jared was on, so he placed a warm tumbler of sweetened milk for the younger alpha along with the first medicines of the day.  Jared made a face but obediently drank his tumbler of milk. Jensen opened his mouth a few times to make conversation, but couldn’t bring himself to make idle chit-chat after everything Jared had been through. Once Jared was done, he washed the dishes and helped Jared to the couch before beginning the arduous task of cleaning the house. Though someone had obviously tried cleaning;  _everybody_  had been here working on getting Jared proven innocent with nobody quite focussing on the balled up pages getting strewn everywhere and stray remains of the past few days were littered all over. Noticing the tears that brimmed in the hazel eyes when Jared’s eyes caught a stray piece of paper giving away what they had been working on all weekend, Jensen hurriedly switched on the television in hopes of a distracting his upset mate, only to flinch and shut it immediately when he realized that the headline and  _lead story_  on every channel was Jared’s incarceration on charges of embezzlement  _and_  his subsequent assault. Given the next Friday was the 13th day of the month, the movie channels were not much better with them hosting a ‘horror week’. It wouldn’t have been a problem normally, but neither of them was in the mood for gore and horror at the moment. A quick glance behind him confirmed that Jared had turned pale and was fixedly staring at his sock-clad feet instead of the TV-screen. Before he could reassure his mate, the delivery arrived and after switching the channel to some cartoons, Jensen spent a long hour putting away everything. If he had hoped Jared would protest the kid-gloves or make his preferences known, he was proven wrong when the younger man just sat complacently. Hoping he hadn’t upset the younger man too much by (accidentally) making him aware of what was being said about him and the vicious mud-slinging being carried out on national television, he gathered him up and took him out back: settling him on a bean-bag with the novel he’d been reading on-and-off through the Beta-Bill meetings and that he’d left by his bed-side. He went back to fetch one of the packaged protein shakes he had ordered and stayed for a few moments to see if the man was okay but when Jared continued staring at the peaceful rippling of the pool water, he went back in with a command to call him if Jared needed anything. It was dusk and the living room was nearly back to its normal pristine condition when Jensen realised he hadn’t heard a peep from Jared in all this time.  
  
He rushed out in panic at the realisation and relaxed when he found Jared still sitting placidly in the same position that Jensen had left him in. The relief disappeared when he noticed that even the protein shake was left untouched. Sighing, he hunkered down a few paces from the younger male, not wanting to startle him, “Hey.”  
  
Jared blinked and his eyes moved to Jensen’s face but there was no recognition there.  
  
“How’re you feeling?” Jensen continued as though Jared had responded, crab-crawling forward and freezing at the pungent odour coming from the younger alpha. He glanced around for the source of the mal-odour but eventually Jensen’s eyes dropped to Jared’s groin and widened with instant worry when he noticed the wetness there. “Oh, Sweetheart...”  
  
Carefully he worked his left arm under Jared’s knees and  his right behind his back, supporting his head against his shoulder as he heaved him up, biting back his wince as he felt the sticky-foul wetness from Jared’s pants touch his cotton-covered belly. Jensen looked down at Jared’s vacant expression and thought of the last time when one of them had carried the other, remembering that it had been Jared carrying a Jensen who was bouncing happily on his swollen knot on that occasion and choked back his tears at the loss of vibrant life from those joyful hazel eyes. Forcing himself to stay calm, he spread his mate on their bed and carefully removed the soiled sweatpants. Jared didn’t make any movement to protect his modesty and Jensen felt his bile rise as he watched the limp, bruised member hiding in the matted curls between his mate’s pale thighs. Forcing down his gorge, Jensen carefully stripped Jared completely and made himself fight back the tears that threatened to spill as he took in what his once proud mate had been reduced to: Jared had always been muscular, so the weight loss wasn’t worrying – _yet-_  but the slight outline of his ribs that was visible and the thinness of the skin stretched over the concave curve of his belly gave Jensen pause. His instinct had him wanting to gather Jared up and cradle him against his chest like the lost child he resembled and it was that thought that spurred him into action, because Jared  _wasn’t_  a child. He may have been rendered helpless at the moment, but he was an adult who was able to understand and  _feel_  everything that was being done to him-  _Jensen had to believe that and hold onto that-_ and so he hurried to fetch the soft wash-cloth and bowl of warm water; not wanting Jared to feel more humiliated and powerless that he already was. While he waited for the water to heat, he called Chris and asked him to come over before he wiped Jared down with infinite care and then carefully changed the dirty bandages between his nether-cheeks, wincing when he saw the dark streaks of blood that continued to soil them. Once Jared was reasonably clean, he dressed him in soft underpants and a tee, ignoring the bandages for the moment to wrap Jared in enough blankets to make a burrito out of him. He had just finished when the doorbell rang, announcing Chris’ arrival and after he’d ensured that Jared was settled; he let his friend in, asking him to stay for a bit and watch over Jared while Jensen went and picked a few things from the store. When Jensen told him that under no circumstance was he to enter the room Jared was in, Chris’ expression fractured as he murmured his acceptance of Jensen’s loss of trust in him. It took a full fifteen minutes for the alpha to convince his best friend that he didn’t hold Chris responsible for the assault and then the man offered to get the things while Jensen stayed.  
  
“C’mon, man... I can get whatever you need... How am I supposed to help if I can’t even go into the room?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “I need to do it myself... and you  _can_  help, Chris. C’mon. If it’s an emergency, go right in, okay? I’m not saying no to that, just... not till then, alright? He’s not responding to me yet, and call me selfish, but I don’t want to make him interact with anyone else just yet.”  
  
“It’s not selfish,” The older man countered.  
  
“It is,” Jensen refuted quietly, “He was responding well enough to the doctors and nurses at the hospital, so he may respond to- well, to someone  _not me_ , you know? Just ... I don’t think I can handle that if that’s the case.”  
  
“Nah,” The security expert shook his head, sympathy and confidence warring in his features for dominance, “He’s withdrawn because he feels safe with you.”  
  
“You think so?” Jensen asked quietly, the tiniest hint of his insecurity leaking through in the hopeful tone.  
  
“I  _know_  so.” Chris assured, “But that’s not what you want to keep from me, is it?  Never mind, you don’t hafta to tell me if you don’t want to, ‘kay? ‘Cause honestly? It can’t be that bad... But to get back to my point, why don’t you just make a list and lem’me get them? You stay with ‘im.”  
  
“ _Can’t_ ,” Jensen repeated patiently.  
  
“Alright.  _Fine.”_ The man eventually conceded, “Go do your stuff. I’ll watch o’er him.”  
  
“Thank you,”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
The nearest store was a twenty-five minutes drive. Jensen made it in eleven. 

He was back in half-an-hour and after thanking Chris and sending him away, Jensen approached Jared again. Jared hadn’t moved, but he blinked at Jensen when he was freed from his blanket burrito and there was a faint hitch to his breath when the under-pants were pulled down.

“Sshh...Just me... It’s just me, Jay.” Jensen soothed, “And this is temporary, Sweetheart. Okay?”

Silent tears slipped out from the corners of Jared’s eyes and disappeared into the hair at his temples as Jensen applied the medicated ointment to the torn channel before pressing in the balled up gauze and bandage. The adult diaper was the final indignity and Jensen himself was teary-eye as he straightened from doing up the underpants which bulged comically from having been done over the diaper. Once he was finished, Jensen wrapped the injured man in blankets again and fetched the warm chicken broth Chris had taken the initiative to prepare for the two of them. Jared made no move to feed himself and Jensen spooned the meal to him one spoonful at a time, grateful that Jared didn’t protest the feeding.

Three days later, and Jared was still near-catatonic: he just sat wherever he was placed, eyes gazing vacantly out at nothing. He made to move to attend to his bodily functions either, opening his mouth to swallow whatever Jensen spooned to his mouth being the extent of his activities. Jensen didn’t mind taking care of his mate, but it hurt something deep inside him every time he had to help Jared to see what the once proud man had been reduced to and it took everything he had to muster up a weak smile as he opened the door for the doctor who had been kind enough to pay Jared a home-visit instead of summoning him to the hospital again.

“How’re you holding up?” Dr. Huffman asked as she stepped in.

Jensen shrugged, leading the way towards the bedroom, pausing before opening the door. “Umm... if you could gimme a minute?”

The beta shook her head as she smiled, “I’m a doctor, Alpha.  You don’t need to make him  _ready_ for me. Trust me, I’ve seen it all.”

Jensen hesitated, not quite comfortable in letting others see Jared in his vulnerable form; but acquiesced. Still he was wary as he lowered the covers to reveal Jared’s diapered form and growled low in his throat when he saw the doctor’s twitching lips. The beta glanced up at him at the primal sound.

“Feeling territorial, are we?”

Jensen just glared at her, not deigning to honour the question with an answer.

She sighed theatrically and efficiently undid the tabs holding the diaper and pulled it free. Then briskly turned Jared and pried apart his nether-cheeks without warning. Jared whimpered and tried to move away. Hand reaching for Jensen on instinct as silent tears brimmed over large hazel eyes.

“Hold him still?”

While the reaction warmed Jensen, glad to see his mate finally respond to something; he was offended on Jared’s behalf by the doctor’s casual handling.  He shouldered his way forward and pulled Jared to himself, tangling their feet together to hold apart his legs with his own. His hands ran soothingly over his mate’s body in an effort to calm him. “Sshhh... it’s me, Jay ...Just me, alright? The Doc wants to take a look, make sure you’re healing okay.”

She shined a penlight on the bared orifice and used her gloved fingers to prod at the healing skin before switching off the torch and releasing the alpha.

“He’s definitely getting better.” She announced, sliding off her gloves and disposing them. “I’d suggest you continue his liquid diet for the rest of this week and then switch to something more substantial.”

“Substantial?”

“I mean semi and soft solids. He can have minute quantities of soft-solids now.”

“You mean pastes?” Jensen asked as he left the bed and pulled the covers back over his mate, making him decent again.

She nodded, gathering her things and heading to the door, “Mashed carrots and potatoes... that kind of thing.”

Once she left, Jensen returned to Jared with a fresh diaper.

“No...” The voice was faint, but it made Jensen freeze.

“Jared?”

“Peas...” The mangled and barely discernible word left the younger alphaon a tired exhale as he twisted slightly to look up at Jensen as much as he could in his prone position.

“Of course,” Jensen assured, having no trouble deciphering the barely audible request, “Whatever you need, Sweetheart.”

Jared sighed softly and Jensen settled for sitting next to his mate and holding him awhile. The medications kept Jared foggy and easily tired him out and Jensen was glad when the younger man slipped into exhausted repose. Jared began speaking in monosyllables after that, his voice still faint and barely audible but after four days of learning to live without the sound, Jensen had learnt to be grateful for anything. Jared hated being denied solid food and though it took him two days to figure it out, he vehemently protested Jensen’s liquid/semi-solid diet once he realised that Jensen had stopped eating solid foods himself (barring that single buttered toast the first day) the moment Jared had been forbidden the same pleasure. The Alpha was adamant, though and Jared could only shake his head as Jensen passed him a plate of mashed carrots and cauliflower purée before settling down next to him with a plate of the same. The older man had lost a few noticeable pounds due to his new diet, and Jared hated that he’d been so lost in his own head that he’d not noticed before; but as guilty as it made him feel, Jared couldn’t help but appreciate the solidarity.

Even though he had ‘healed’, Jensen insisted on continuing the antibiotics and medicated ointment and while humiliating, Jared couldn’t deny how much better he felt after each application. 

He never mentioned Chad, and the Alpha didn’t bring him up either... and as he gradually regained his strength, he began taking an interest in the company’s dealings again- the case against him dropped and dismissed in light of Chad’s revelations. He was still a long way away from attending a full-day and heading out to their office, but he started out with working for an hour from their study and gradually worked his way up. Some days were better than others and while he was glad for the distraction the work provided, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to make it without Jensen’s steadying presence to bolster him up.  While the case against him had been dismissed and the majority were convinced, some of their critics continued to raise questions about the truth in Jared’s innocence until Jensen opened up both their account-information under the RTI Act#, silencing them. Following the extreme step, Jared began receiving a steady stream of apology notes and gifts-  _even from his most ardent detractors._ When he commented about it to Jensen, the Alpha grinned in smug satisfaction, explaining that their critics feared defamation cases launched against them given the false allegations they had made against Jared. It didn’t exactly make him feel better to know that he was only receiving flowers and notes because they feared retaliation/ lawsuits, but it was what it was.

Jared had been walking without support for a day and a half-  _his steps faltering and uneven as they ignited the healing scabs of his wounds making each step uncomfortable_ , when the day of Chad’s sentencing finally came. Jensen broached the subject uneasily, explaining that Chad would be sentenced to omega-hood for his crimes and hoping he didn’t end up triggering his mate. Jared tensed a little when he realized the topic of conversation and hated that he felt ...  _indifferent._ He didn’t feel as vindicated as he’d hoped... in fact; he felt absolutely  _nothing_ about the information. 

Jensen was the one to insist that Jared attend, hoping it would bring him some closure.

It was the first time that Jared left the estate since his attack and he had been prepared for a panic attack or worse- all the literature he’d read about  _survivors_ (God, how he hated the term), indicated that he should feel uncomfortable at the prospect of leaving his ‘safe sanctuary’ and facing his ‘abuser’, but to his relief, he felt nothing. Although this strange blankness-‘ _emptiness’ was probably a better descriptor for his emotions at the moment-_ was worrying in itself, Jared figured it was infinitely preferable to hysterical outbursts. 

He watched the moving scenery from the passenger window as Jensen drove them to the field behind the cluster of boulders which housed the Alpha Meet headquarters. The sky was lit up in brilliant oranges and blues of the setting sun as Jensen helped him to one of the handful of gathered chairs. Some of the other Pack Betas came to speak to him and enquire after his health and Jared answered in wordless nods or headshakes as he tried to keep his eyes from following Jensen, who was discussing something in animated whispers with Elder Johansson. A hush fell over the gathering as an unmarked black van rolled up and Jensen returned to stand at Jared’s side, placing a protective hand on his shoulder as the van’s door slid open to reveal a manacled Chad.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞  
∞∞∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞∞∞

 

The beta was escorted to the centre of the circle by two impressively muscular alphas visibly armed to the teeth and dressed in all-black but Jared found his eyes riveted on his former friend. He wondered if the beta had been ill-treated during his incarceration, but there was no visible evidence of abuse- no bruises or scars that marred his face or arms. In fact, he appeared healthy enough-  _healthier that Jared himself, if he was honest;_  no weight-loss from a forced liquid diet or hitching footsteps from hidden abuse. Nevertheless, Chad kept his head lowered and didn’t fight his escorts. Jared waited to see if Chad would at least look at him but the beta kept his eyes resolutely on the dusty ground flecked with autumnal grass.

He was surprised when Jensen left his side with a gentle squeeze to his shoulders to approach the beta and leaned forward unconsciously, straining to hear the words exchanged but they were too far away for him to make out what was being said.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
“Chad,” Jensen called as he approached the beta, careful to keep his voice low enough that it would not carry. “Do  _not_  do this.  _Please._..”

Chad looked up at the sound of his name and sneered at the Alpha when he saw who it was. To discourage dialogue, the beta simply glared and spat at him. Almost instantly, the guard holding him prisoner yanked him backward, clamping down a warning hand at the base of his neck. 

Jensen grimaced at the flecks of spit that touched him and retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe himself before speaking again, “ _I_  can never forgive you for what you put my mate through, Chad; but for Jared’s sake... apologise to him and I’ll make an appeal for you. Tell me you didn’t mean to hurt him,”

The beta glanced briefly towards the man he had called his friend all these years and then resolutely looked away. For a long moment, Jensen just stood there, hoping for a change of heart but ultimately he sighed and turned back. Johansson, as the Pack Elder of Chad’s pack; acknowledged him with a curt nod and moved towards the accused and Jensen hastened his steps.

“Let’s go.”

“I want to watch,” Jared spoke for the first time since leaving the estate, his voice hoarse and raspy. It was the first time that Jared had actually asked him for something since the attack but Jensen shook his head regretfully.

“No,” Jensen refuted. Despite the quiet voice, his tone brooked no argument, “Trust me, you _don’t.”_

Jared watched as Johansson exchanged a few words with Chad before nodding at the two alphas guarding him. Without warning the two hulking alphas pushed the beta to his knees, his arms twisted on either side of him in a merciless grip to hold him immobile. 

Jensen didn’t turn back even once: “ _Jared.”_

He looked at his mate and something of the naked desperation visible on Jensen’s face made him reconsider. He nodded reluctantly and accepted Jensen’s help to rise from his seat. No sooner was he up than Jensen was leading them away; for the first time uncaring of Jared’s limping gait. The Alpha hadn’t said anything but his pulsing jaw told Jared that Jensen was barely holding himself together and so he kept silent, biting back his protests as he allowed himself to be led away. They were nearly at the car when an agonized howl rent the air. Jared instinctively began to turn back towards the clearing, but Jensen reached up to grip his nape lightly- making sure he couldn’t turn his head. Though the grip wasn’t painful, the hold on him was unyielding as he was firmly bundled into the car’s passenger seat. The Elder was around and slipping in through the driver’s side less than five seconds later and then they were peeling out of the parking lot; a long, low scream following them as they departed.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
Three weeks later, Jared’s tread was heavy as he climbed up the familiar steps. He was healing ‘nicely’ if Doctor Huffman was to be believed: had re-joined work the day before and graduated to solid- _if soft_ \- foods. The doctor had asked him to stay away from fibre for awhile more but he was able to sit upright for longer periods now-  _didn’t even have to resort to the hated doughnut cushion_ \- so he was counting it in the ‘win’ column. Bottom line was, physically, he was  _nearly_ back to mint condition... the mental was a whole different ball-game.

Fortunately, his alpha seemed to understand that and had given him some desperately wanted space. Jared closed his eyes as he thought of Jensen:  _the Alpha had been a revelation._  Not once had the man pried for details or wasted breath on empty commiserations. The man had been a bulwark for Jared to cower against and never once indicated that he might expect anything in return. Jared, for his part, had been numb for a long time- unable to accept that  _Chad_  had been the one to betray him. And despite having ample reason to, Jensen had never badmouthed the diminutive Beta. 

Jared shook his head to clear it of thoughts of his alpha and refocused on his surroundings as he rounded the last landing leading up to the apartment, his breath leaving in a gasp as he took in the missing door. He had known it would happen,  _theoretically_ ; but to see the yawning opening where the front door had stood was a whole other story. Taking a fortifying breath, Jared stepped in. He was grateful to realise that there were no other ‘visitors’ for the moment, but Chad’s absence was worrying too.

“Chad?”

There was a low whimper and Jared followed the sound to a form huddled under the table. “Chad!”

“Fhayburr?” Familiar squinty blue eyes peered up at his shout and Jared flinched back at the sight.

Chad was barely recognizable with his left eye swollen shut and his hair-  _always spiked artfully for as long as Jared had known him_ \- had clumps missing. The majority of his teeth were missing, having obviously been pulled out or broken and his lips were swollen and shiny red. He was naked save a small loin cloth that barely protected his modesty and Jared could see the thin welts and thick bruises that covered every inch of the beta’s skin, the worst of it being the clear hand-shaped indentations at his hips. The omega brand on his forehead, chest and hands were a livid red and Jared couldn’t help his small sound of distress at the horrific sight. Eager to look at something else till the horror receded from his eyes, Jared cast a look about the room and felt his heart break even more: Chad had always had an eye for art and the rooms in his house were always full of awe-inspiring curios from around the world. Now the walls were bare- obviously having been robbed and Jared felt his heart clench at the sight.

“Come fo gloaf?” Chad asked, the words mangled due to the swelling in his jaw and missing teeth.  Making the ‘tuh’ and ‘duh’ sounds were especially hard for him, nothing for the sounds to hit against with his teeth gone and forcing him to speak with a helpless ‘fuh’ in their place. “Ne’er wanfed me when I was whole buf now you wanf to use me?”

“Chad,  _No!_ ” Jared denied, stomach turning at the very thought of using his friend-  _his former friend-_  in such a degrading manner.

Chad’s expression fell, and then; miraculously, the beta smiled. It wasn’t a pretty sight- not with his bloody smile, but Jared was amazed that the man could even try after everything that had happened to him.

“Ov course nof... you’re faf foo kind... anf why woulf you wanf someone as ruinef as me?”

“Chad...”

“Pwease...” the beta asked, “Jusf once... lef me feel whaf iif feels like fo have ouu… jusf once...pwease”

Jared closed his eyes, composing himself before looking back at the broken man steadily. “Okay,”

Chad’s expression brightened and he took a step closer before Jared stopped him with a gentle but firm hand on his chest- careful of the livid red brand marring the beta’s skin. The beta looked up questioningly.

“I can give you this. If you ask I will give you this,” he promised, “Just remember that if I do, I shall never be able to forgive myself.”

“fhayburr...”

“No,” Jared shook his head, “You know about Lauren... about- about what he did... and you know how I feel about unfaithfulness. But ... But if you ask me, I will, Chad. I  _will_  do this for you...”

“Fhensen...?”

He smiled sadly, “Jensen will understand. He will never hold it against me, but _I_  can’t condone stepping out on my mate.” 

“You wuf him, don’f you?” The beta asked; the blue of his eyes dim with resignation.

Jared shook his head without hesitation, “No.” 

Then, at Chad’s raised eyebrow, expanded, “I like him. I really  _really_  like him a lot. And I respect him. ... I have grown to trust him enough that I’ll follow him  _anywhere,_ without question. But no, I don’t love him _. Not yet_.”

Chad nodded, smiling sadly as understanding seeped into his eyes, “Soon...”

Jared hesitated, “You  _know_  that I never realized you were interested in me like that, don’t you?”

Chad managed a smirk and a nod.

“No- honestly, I-... I just never thought of it that way-” Jared faltered then shook his head, a wry smile gracing his lips, “No, that’s not right....I- I...Well, actually I  _did_. But I assumed you weren’t interested.”

“Wha-?”

“You were the one who came up with a list of eligible betas for me to ‘ _date’_  when we were discussing that it would be better for me to have one person exclusively on my arm to set me apart from Ackles who  _always_  had a different ‘someone’!”

“Ouu wanfef a  _fage_  refafionship, Fhayburr!”

Jared shook his head, “You  _know_  it wouldn’t have been fake if it were you.”

“Fif I?” Chad returned softly.

Jared’s eyes dimmed, “I just wish you’d told me, man....we could’ve worked out something...”

“Like whaf? A feesome wif Afles?” The beta demanded belligerently.

“ _Maybe!_ ” Jared shot back, grief and frustration making his tone sharper than intended. He softened it instantly when he saw the beta flinch, “Jensen offered to let me choose my own partner, you know? Keep our association strictly formal and for the board only... I- ...  _I_  was the one who refused.”

Chad nodded knowingly, “You afwaays wefe a sraighf awwow...”

Jared felt his face crumple as he struggled to fight down the sob that wanted to tear free. Twin tears rolled down unchecked as the beta reached out to pat his shoulders to offer a semblance of comfort.

“Why’re you here, Fhayburr?”

“Wanted to know why you betrayed me...” Jared confessed, “You were my best friend, Chad...”

The beta-  _now omega-_  looked away, “Sowwee,”

Jared nodded, and then pulled out his wallet, digging through it carefully. “Wanted to give you this,” He said softly, eyes wet and shining as he carefully retrieved the single bright blue capsule from his coat pocket and placed it on the table, “Everyone deserves a chance to choose their fate”.

Neither man said anything more; both knowing what the capsule did and exactly what Jared had just offered. The Omega just nodded once and Jared ducked his head, walking out of the apartment without looking back.

His steps faltered when he saw Jensen leaning against the car, arms crossed over his chest casually as he waited. The alpha wordlessly opened his arms when he saw him and Jared felt the sob he’d been suppressing burst free as he took refuge in those welcoming arms.

“You didn’t have to do this alone, Jay.”

“I did,” he countered, then: “How’d you know I was here?” He whispered, once he had regained some of his composure.

“You really think Chris’ gonna leave you unsupervised anytime soon?” The Alpha questioned sardonically.

“You’re having me followed?”

“Not me.” Jensen shook his head with a shrug, “Chris still feels guilty about-... you know.”

“Not his fault,”

“I know that, Jay. Convincing him of that is a whole different story, however.”

Jared shook his head, lips tilting up in a tiny smile, “If  _Chris_  is the only one keeping tabs on me, it doesn’t explain why  _you’re_  here.”

Jensen chuckled, “He called me when you left your office. I told him to forward the trace on your phone GPS to my phone.”

He nodded his comprehension. “You’re mad?”

The Alpha shook his head instantly. “Of course not. How’s he doing anyway?”

Jared felt his eyes brim over at the reminder, “Not good.”

Jensen swallowed and looked away.

“He... people can be so  _cruel_ , Jen....”

“I know,” The alpha acknowledged as he turned back to face him.

“You need to stop this. There can be no more  _omegas_... it’s simply... it’s just too barbaric a practise to continue in this day and age.”

Jensen glanced away without comment.

“Jen?”

“Not sure how much I can do ‘bout it... It’s now restricted only for crimes against the Pack but-” He shrugged helplessly, “I don’t think the others will go for it.”

“Crimes against Pack?” Jared asked, “You’d told me I would be turned if I tried to mate Laura after the sentencing!”

“The board would have asked to have you branded omega, yes... whether it would have been granted by the Council...” He shrugged.

“Sneaky.” Jared teased.

“Hey, if nothing; it would have been a long legal battle.” Jensen defended himself. “And if not omega, you’d have definitely been turned into a beta at least. ... And without the Beta Bill in effect, your company would’ve been seized and sold. You wouldn’t have seen a penny from the sale, though. So-” He shrugged again, “Maybe not as bad as omega-hood, but nothing I wanted for you either.”

Jared felt his eyes soften as he gazed at his mate and then, just to break the moment, he fell back on his tried and tested method of coping – acting like a snarky smartass, “Oh my God, you’re so in love with me!”

He was sure the alpha would laugh and deny it, but Jensen stared back evenly for a long minute before simply turning to get back to his car.

“You’re in love with me?!” Jared repeated, flabbergasted.

The Alpha just raised a sardonic eyebrow, “You didn’t know?”

Jared felt his jaw drop open in surprise. “I... I uh...”

Jensen stepped back to press his forefinger against Jared’s lips, “You don’t have to say it back. It’s okay.”   
Then, leaving Jared staring slack-jawed at his retreating back, he headed back towards his car, pausing with the door open, “You’re heading back to work or home now?”

“Home,” Jared responded absently, still staring at his mate in disbelief.

“Right, I figured as much. So uhm...  I’ve called for a cab to pick you up. It should be here in another minute or so,” And with that, the alpha headed back to his office, leaving him staring dumbfounded at the diminishing tail-lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year, folks! Hope y'all have a lovely and successful year ahead. Write tons of fic and do lots of art and may your journals overflow with kudos and comments. 
> 
> *hugs each and every one of you*

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is fed entirely on a diet of comments and kudos, so please drop a line! :-)


End file.
